Power Rangers Mystic Force: White Ranger
by watertribegirl
Summary: What if Udonna had a daughter and she was Nick's (Bowen's) sister? Lily is the next White Mystic Ranger. Follow Lily, Nick and the Mystic Force on their journey to defeat the master.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!****

* * *

A young wizard named Daggeron was running with a small boy and an infant girl in his arms through the woods. Yes, carrying both children in his arms slowed him down but both children needed to be safe. He then stops behind a tree and places the young boy down to catch his breath.

"I want mama." said Bowen, looking up at the man and holds onto his blanket tightly.

"I know, Bowen. You will see her soon, I promise." he tells him. Daggeron looks down at the baby girl that he held in his hands. She looks up at him, smiling a bit before gurgling. He made a promise to Udonna and Leanbow, to protect their children.

Before long, Daggeron picks up Bowen and started running again. Suddenly he was shot down from behind, dropping both Bowen and his sister, Briar to the ground.


	2. Broken Spell Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

* * *

_Narrator: A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then darkness came into power, and the Great Battle began. An army of the undead, led by a powerful warrior, swarmed over the land, setting their sights on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless, when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth. Against insurmountable odds, they battled heroically. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. _

_And then the bravest wizard of them all cast a spell that sent the armies into the underworld. He sealed darkness inside giants gates for eternity and evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory comes with great loss. The human world never knew of the Great Battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. Even till this day, they live in peace, totally unaware of what is about to awaken._

A teenage boy was driving a motorcycle with a young girl sitting behind him, her arms tightly wrapped around his waist. They both pulled off their helmets and see a city in front of them.

"So…that must be Briarwood." said Nick.

"How long until we get there, Nick?" asked his sister, Lily.

"Not long." he tells her.

"Good, cause I'm starving." she said as he kicks off his back and they rode past a sign that read BRIARWOOD-25 MILES.

"You're always hungry." said Nick.

"Hey, can you blame me for it?" asked Lily, shaking her head.

"Not really." said Nick.

In the city, hip-hop is being played in a music store called Rock Porium. At a DJ turn style was a teenage girl, spinning the records. Another teenage girl was holding a camera, videotaping her sister. "Go, Vida." she said to her sister. "Sounds great, sis."

In another part of the store, a teenage boy was playing make believe. "Whoa! Battling again, Chip?" she asked.

"Hiya!" he said in reply as he went off to battle pretend monsters.

"Hey!" said another teenage boy, who was sitting in a chair.

"Hey Xander!" she said as he shows off his muscles a bit. She then turned the camera towards her boss and owner of the store. "Ooh! Toby!" she exclaimed, seeing that he appeared in swimwear and puts down the camera.

"Hey. Nice snorkel, boss." said Xander.

"Weren't you taking the day off today?" asked Vida.

"(Muffled) yes, I was." he said with the snorkel in his mouth, then realized that it was still there. "Yes, I…yes. As a matter of fact, I was at the beach, uh, snorkeling with the little fishies. And one swam up to my mask, and he looked at me with these big fish eyes. And he said, 'are your employees cleaning the store like they said they do?' now, I have to go back to the water, back to the reef, find the fish, and say, 'no.'"

"Why don't you relax, boss? Take a breather." said Xander. "I'll gather the troops, assign them things to do, like sweep the floor, stock the merchandise, put out the trash, et cetera, et cetera."

"Oh, y-you mean do the jobs I pay you for." said Toby. "Guys!"

"All right, you heard the man. Snap to it." Xander said to his friends. "Chip, grab a broom. Madison, deal with the stock. And Vida, throw out the trash. Snap, snap!"

Vida walks over to Xander as he started to goof off and grabs the pillow from under his head. "And what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm supervising." he tells her. "Hey, it's not as easy as it looks. I know it looks like I'm not doing anything. But I'm actually very busy…"

"Uh-huh." said Vida.

"Up here." he whispered as he tapped his head. Suddenly the building starts shaking.

"Earthquake!" shouted Xander.

"Everybody take cover!" Vida shouted to everyone.

"It's the end of the world." shouted Chip. "Just kidding!"

"Chip!" shouted Maddie as she grabbed him around his waist.

"Don't panic! Don't panic!" said Toby as he came out of his office. "Remember the safety procedures!"

Vida and Xander took cover with Xander having his helmet on his head. "Ohh! Get under a desk!" shouted Toby and goes back into his office. On the outskirts of town, Nick and Lily were driven off the road by the earthquake. "Whoa!" shouted Nick as the bike flipped to the side.

"What's going on?" asked Lily as both siblings lifted their visors.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it stopped now." said Nick.

In the woods, a book unlocked itself as evil laughter could be heard. The book suddenly opened itself and revealed something to the woman standing in front of it. "Oh, no." she said as she read it. "The darkness has been unleashed."

"Is it over?" asked Maddie.

"I'm alive." said Chip.

"Oh, great." said Maddie as they looked around the store. "The store's messier than before."

"You'd thought that wouldn't be possible." said Vida.

"Well, the good news is, the worst is over." said Xander.

In the underworld, a purple ball of light came out of the gate and went to the surface world. A man in purple armor, holding a shield growled as he stood up. "Yes. After all these years, I'm free." He said.

Suddenly a page in the book turned and showed a seal. "There is a crack in the gate." said the woman, now wearing a cloak. "The darkness has returned."

Outside the store, Maddie was filming. Chip was having pizza while Xander was on his skateboard. "After narrowing escaping death, the human species copes with it in very different ways." Maddie said into her camera. "Some use physical activity. Some listen to music. And some eat."

She then gets a close up of Chip with his pizza, which was a very interesting and unusual kind. "Tell me, Chip Thorn, what type of pizza are you eating?" she asked him.

"Chicken, pepperoni, cheese…and chocolate marshmallows." said Chip with a slice of the pizza in his mouth.

"Ew. A fine example of the non-human species." said Maddie. Suddenly a man came out of nowhere.

"Somebody please help me! Please, someone! Anyone!" he said and everyone crowded around him. "I need help. It's my brother. We were walking just up the road, and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst. I-it's just out of town. The creature took him into the woods."

People around him shook their heads, knowing better than to go into the woods that were outside of town. "Can you imagine that, 'V'?" asked Xander. "Him asking for someone to go into the woods? 'V'?"

"Won't somebody please help me?" begged the old man.

"I will." said Nick.

"Me too." said Lily. Both siblings were behind the group of people that were gathered around, working on the bike. "I could use a break." said Nick as he puts down his tools.

"And I'm always up for an adventure." Lily said, wiping down one of his tools.

"Thank you." said the old man, walking up to the siblings.

"Hey." said Xander, trying to stop them. "I'm, uh….I'm Xander. You're new around here, aren't you? Probably not aware of all the facts. And there's just one…you go into those woods, you don't come out."

"Heard about it. But the guy needs help." said Nick.

"You're Australian, aren't you?" asked Lily, gripping her bag and pointing at him.

"You bet." said Xander.

"Here's the one thing about my brother that you need to know. If it were me that the creature grabbed and taken into the woods, Nick would do anything in his power to get me back. And I do mean anything." said Lily.

"It's true, I would do anything to protect my sister. Plus, no one else in this city seems to care." said Nick in agreement. He would do anything for his sister.

"I'll go with you." said Vida as she steps forward. "Not everyone in this city's a coward."

"I'll go, too." said Chip. "I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest. This is a dangerous quest, right?"

"Perilous."

"Sweet!"

"Well, let's go." said Nick as the four of them followed the old man. Xander then looks down at Maddie.

"Don't look at me." she said. "I'm the sister with the common sense."

On top of a building, a woman who looked like a vampire, stares out into the city, laughing at what she sees before she takes flight. She flew into a hole in the ground until she had reached the bottom. "Report, Necrolai." said the monster on the throne.

"I have seen the human world." said Necrolai. "It is all that we imagined and ready to be destroyed."

"Destroyed it will be." said the monster.

"Let me be the one!" Necrolai said, volunteering herself.

"In due time, hag!" he told her. "We must make not make the same mistakes! We must be clever, ruthless! This time we will be victorious!"

The monsters around them cheered and he stood up. "Listen, my undead warriors! You have lived only in nightmares, but no longer!" he shouted. "Where's Koragg? Send them forth to all who live in the light…to destroy!"

"Careful, Morticon." said Koragg as he appeared. "You are only a servant of the master."

By the entrance of the woods, the old man asked, "You sure you're willing to enter? The woods are a very scary place."

"You ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother's in danger." said Nick.

"I'm willing to enter. These woods don't scare me." said Lily, looking up at the woods.

"Nothing scares you, doesn't it?" asked Vida.

"Depends on what it actually is." said Lily. "If it's to the point where I get nightmares…"

"Then I get to have sleepless nights." Nick finished her sentence.

"Yep." she said, nodding her head and pointing to her brother.

"Everyone's in danger." said the old man.

""Everyone's in danger"? Yeah." said Chip. Suddenly a car horn honked and somebody pulled up, revealing Xander and Maddie. "Xander! I told you if you ever took my car, I'd rearrange your limbs." said Vida.

"Can I see that happen?" asked Lily, her hand raised in the air.

"I don't think it will happen anytime soon." said Nick.

"Hater." mumbled Lily.

"I'm not a hater." said Nick.

"Yes you are." she tells him.

"You're going into the woods and never returning…as if you're even going to see it again." said Xander as they got out of the car.

"He's got a point." said Chip.

"You are my sister." said Maddie. "And where you go (sighs) I go."

"And so there is six." the old man said quietly, causing Lily to look at him in confusion.

In the woods, they went in search of the old man's brother. "Eh, it's creepy out here." said Maddie.

"You got that right." said Xander.

"It's interesting." said Lily, touching the trees. "I would like to know more about these woods."

However, the group didn't know that the old man had disappeared. Suddenly they stepped through a portal. "Huh? What was that?" asked Maddie as she was the last to step though. "I felt something…something weird."

"Wait. Where's the old man?" asked Nick.

"Wasn't he right behind us?" asked Lily, looking behind them.

"10 seconds in the woods and we're already lost." said Chip. "All right!"

As they continued to walk through the woods, Chip was rattling off. "Just trolls, goblins and elves live in the forest too." he said to the others. "I've also heard that a witch lives here."

"A witch?" Lily said, sounded interesting to her.

"She's hideous, with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks." said Chip.

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend." said Nick. "Besides I've just stopped having my sister read them."

"That doesn't stop me from reading other books." muttered Lily.

"Guys! There's no such thing as witches." said Nick, glaring at his sister after hearing the comment she made. "Oh, okay. So now you're playing with me. "Ooh, someone's behind me. I'm so sacred. Boo!"

"There is someone behind you." said Vida. Nick turns around to see the woman in the cloak and screams. "Did I ever tell you that today is one of those days that I don't like being related to you?" asked Lily, getting a little scared.

"Every now and then." said Nick.

"Well, today's that day. I also don't like being the baby of this family." said Lily as she grabs ahold of him.

"Wanna trade places?" Nick asked her, pulling her close to him.

"Anybody wanna run?" asked Maddie.

"I like that idea." said Lily.

"Already tried, but my feet won't move." said Xander, then suddenly the undead warriors came out from behind the trees.

"She brought friends." said Vida.

"Watch out!" said Maddie and the woman in the cloak brought her wand out from under her cloak.

"Dispel Aratan!" she shouted, casting the spell and six brooms came towards the group, swooping them off the ground. Lily looked up from the broom to see that the woman in the cloak was left alone, battling the creatures herself.

The brooms carried them to a huge tree in the forest and dropped them in front of a dragon shaped entrance. "Okay. So new guy and girl, now you know why no one goes into these woods." said Xander. Lily growls at Xander in warning and was about to attack him when Nick holds her back.

"The name's Nick and that's my sister Lily." Nick said as he introduced them.

"What is this place?" asked Vida.

"I call it Rootcore." said a female's voice. The voice came from the woman in the cloak.

"Quick! In here!" said Nick as everyone backed up into the dragon's mouth.

A door opened, freeing the teenagers and Lily to an opened space room. "I thought it best you were brought here." she said to the group.

"Hi. I'm Xander." he said, introducing himself then looks around. "It's a really nice place you got here. I-it's really…woody."

"I like it. It's very rustic." said Lily, looking around Rootcore. "It makes me feel like being in a cabin."

Suddenly the woman in the cloak waved her hand and they all turned around to see that the brooms went into their respective places in the wall. "I am the sorceress Udonna." she said as she takes off the cloak. "Welcome to my home."

"I like your outfit. It's pretty like your name." said Lily, shyly.

"Thank you, young one." said Udonna, causing Lily to smile.

"Wow! This is awesome." said Chip.

"When the six of you entered the forest, you stepped into a magical dimension." Udonna explained.

"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood?" Chip asked. "Do we live in a great city or what?"

"A few years ago, there was a great battle in our world." Udonna began. "Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the underworld, but at a great cost."

"It sounds like the Greek God, Hades." Lily said quietly and Udonna continued.

"The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate and evil has slipped through."

"Remember me? Xander?" he asked with his hand raised. "Well, I'm just wondering. What does that have to do with us?"

"It could mean the end for both our worlds." said Udonna.

"Please." said Nick, not believing her one bit. "None of us are buying this fairy tale."

"This is not a fairy tale." said Udonna. "What I tell you is what happened."

"(Scoffs) guys." Nick said, causing Vida to face him.

"Hey, let's hear what she has to say." said Vida. "We can always leave after that."

""The Xenotome"…the book of the unknown." said Udonna as she was over by the book that was sitting on the podium. "In it is everything we do not know."

Suddenly a picture appeared on the page. "What kind of language is that?" asked Maddie. "I've never seen it before."

"It is the language of the ancients." Udonna tells her. "You will soon learn it."

Lily looks down at the Xenotome and somehow is able to read the words. "It says that when evil rises again, six mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward." said Udonna. "You are those warriors. You are the power rangers."

"Me? A power ranger?" whispered Lily.

"Oh, nice!" Chip exclaimed, but Xander had to ruin the moment.

"Look, excuse me, but there must be some mistake." said Xander. "How are we going to defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't won a football game in, like, six years."

"These are your magic wands." said Udonna, holding six wands in her hand, each one a different color. "Never go anywhere without them."

"Yes, ma'am." said Lily as Udonna hands her the wand.

"Udonna! Udonna!" said a young girl running towards her mentor. She then sees that Nick and the others are there. "Oh! Hello. Nice to meet you." she said. "Uh, excuse me. Udonna?"

She then whispers into Udonna's ear and the look on her face became worried. Udonna then turns to the others. "You must stay here until I return." she said to them. "Do not go into the woods by yourselves." Udonna snaps her fingers and disappears in white light.

"Cool! I wanna try that." said Lily.

"No, you're not." said Nick as they all watch the young woman in front of them try to do it.

"Yes I do, Nick." said Lily, placing her hands on her hips. "You can't stop me."

"Out of the two of us, I'm the eldest and I said no." Nick tells her, causing Lily to glare at her brother.

"I wish I could do that." she said as she walks off, forgetting that they were still there. "I practice and I practice, but…nothing."

She turns around and realizes that she wasn't the only one hearing her. "Oh, um, hello again." she said. "Uh, I'm Clare, Sorceress in training here at Rootcore."

"Okay. That's it. I'm out of here. Lily, let's go." said Nick and the others followed him.

"Oh! No, you can't go." said Clare, stopping him from leaving. "Udonna said you had to stay here until she returned."

"We all better go." said Maddie.

"Oh, this is not good." said Clare, trying to figure out what to do. "I-I know! I will conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna gets back."

"You'll do what?" asked Lily, confused.

"Um…Corum Oviat Detrob!" chanted Clare, but instead of the spell going to the others, it backfired. The spell caused Clare to be transformed into a sheep.

"Interesting." said Lily, looking at Clare. "A spell backfired on her. You don't get to see that every day." The others looked down at Clare before setting their wands down and walking away. "Oh, boy. Is Udonna gonna be ma-a-ad at me." Clare bleated.

The only person who didn't set hers down was Lily. "I know that she said to stay here, but I'm taking her advice about the wand. I'm not leaving without it, so I'll hide it from Nick." said Lily, placing the wand in her bag as she hears Nick calling for her.

Out in the woods, they were searching for a way out. "Come on." said Nick as they jogged through the forest until they stopped upon a settlement.

"Look." said Maddie.

"Who are they?" asked Xander as they looked around.

"I should have known you wouldn't stay at Rootcore." said Udonna as she walks up to them.

"What happened here?" asked Maddie.

"Woodland Village was destroyed." replied Udonna. "Tomorrow it will be another village. The darkness destroys everything within its path until they find what they want."

"What are they looking for?" asked Chip.

"Me. And then they will go after you." said Udonna.

"Why?" asked Lily. "We did nothing wrong."

"Hold on just a sec." said Nick. "I-I never agreed to be a part of this and neither did Lily."

"Hello? I can speak for myself, Nick." said Lily.

Suddenly a villager walks up. "It is them! It is them!" he said to the other villagers. "The protectors are here!"

"Hail the mystic force!" another villager said.

"I always wondered what it is like to be worshipped." said Xander. "It's not so bad."

"I didn't." said Lily, starting to freak out a bit. "I didn't want to be worshipped like this."

Out of nowhere, a monster appeared in front of them. "Okay, that's bad." Xander said, correcting himself.

"Take out your wands." said Udonna.

"Uh, we kinda of left them back at the tree." said Chip. They didn't know that Lily had taken her wand with her.

"All right. Stand back." said Udonna as she approached the monster. "You leave me no choice. MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"Flurry of snow! White Mystic Ranger!" she shouted as a white suit appeared on her.

"Wow!" said Lily and looks inside her bag and notices that the icon on the end of her wand was clear like Udonna's, but yet different.

"Now, that's cool." said Vida.

"Awesome." said Lily.

"Fire!" shouted Udonna as she aimed her mystic staff at the monster. The monster brought its arm down and she dodged it. The undead warriors started attacking the village when Nick saw them.

"Uh, guys, we've got company." said Nick.

"Well, as I see it, we have two choices." said Chip as he looked at their odds. "We can surrender and be destroyed."

"Or fight?" said Maddie, unsure what to say next.

"We fight." said Nick and just before they got ready to fight, Xander stops him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. there's a third option." he said. "Plan Xander…I'll just reason with them."

"Plan Xander sounds stupid." said Lily.

"You get use to his plans." said Chip.

"Hi. I'm Xander." he said, introducing himself to the undead warrior. "We're not from around these parts, eh. So, if it's okay with you, we'll just be heading off in another direction."

The warrior apparently didn't like what Xander had to say so he kicked Xander right in the chest, causing him to fall back. "I guess we fight." said Xander.

"Good idea." said Lily.

The undead took fire at the protectors, causing them to fall to the ground as they rushed in. They fought back and continued the fight. Udonna was knocked back by the monster when she suddenly looked at the rangers. "Just remember…to use magic, all you need to do is believe in magic!" she tells them.

Each one was getting their butts kicked, until Chip asked himself, "What did she say? To use magic, all I need to do is believe. Well, I do! I believe in magic!" Suddenly lightening came out of Chip and struck the undead. "It works." he said, looking at what he did. "Guys! The magic really works! Just believe!"

"I believe. I believe in magic!" said Xander when vines sprang out of the tree's bark, hitting the undead.

"I believe in magic!" said Maddie when suddenly water shots up from the ground, making the undead rise up from the ground and into the air.

"I believe. I believe!" said Vida as she was getting cornered when suddenly she starts spinning. "Whoa! I'm a tornado! And I'm Pink?" Once she had stopped spinning, Vida gathered her bearing. "I like…well, all except for the color."

"I believe in magic!" shouted Lily as a group cornered her outside of a house with her hands raised to cover her face when suddenly flurries of snow shot out from them, freezing the warriors in front of her before they could touch her. "Cool! I can make snow."

Udonna ran towards the monster as it continued to attack. "Snow Staff!" she shouted as she pointed it at the monster, freezing it in its tracks. "You're iced!" She then turns around just as the monster is destroyed. Nick on the other hand, was getting beaten and as he laid on the ground, he looks up and said, "Okay. I guess I believe, too."

When nothing happened, as they were getting closer, the warriors disappeared. "Power down." said Udonna and as the suit disappears, she gives Nick a look. Groaning, Nick gets up from the ground. "Well, well. Very nice." Udonna said to the others. "You truly are the ones. Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?"

"Oh, yeah. Bring it on." said Chip, ready for anything.

"I'm in. I kicked some serious evil back there!" said Vida.

"This is so unlike me, but I'm…I'm sticking with my sister." said Maddie.

"Someone's got to look after these guys, right?" asked Xander, then they all looked at Nick and Lily.

"Me?" asked Nick as he dusts himself off. "No way. I'm out of here."

"He's my brother and legal guardian. It's up to him on whether or not I should stay." said Lily, gesturing at her brother.

"What if I say that I could take care of you." said Udonna and Lily looks up at Nick with hope in her eyes.

"Go on." said Nick, looking down at her. "You'll be fine."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Lily. "We've always stuck together and never been apart, Nick."

"I'm sure." he tells her. "It's better than placing you with some family back home."

"Ok, bro." said Lily, hugging her brother.

"Are you sure that is what you choose?" asked Udonna as Lily walks over to the others.

"Look…the "I believe in magic" thing didn't work for me. Lily's her own person when it comes to what she believes in." Nick said.

"Try believing again. Maybe it didn't catch on the first time." suggested Maddie.

"He's a nonbeliever." said Udonna. "I can do nothing for him."

"Just promise me one thing. Take care of Lily." said Nick. "She can be a handful at times."

"You have my word. Clare will see you out of the woods safely." said Udonna. "Clare!"

"Here I a-a-am!" said Clare as she is still in sheep form.

"Oh, my dear child." said Udonna as she sees Clare walk up. "When will you get your spells right? See him safe passage out of the woods."

"Yes Udo-o-onna." she said. "Fo-o-ollow me-e-e." Lily gave her brother a sad look as Clare took him out of the woods. "Bye Nick." she quietly said as she waved to his retreating back.

Suddenly a purple seal appeared on the ground and Koragg came through it. The kids turned around and gasped as they saw him. "You may have defeated my Hideaks…but you will not defeat me." said Koragg as he drawn his sword. "Wolf Attack!"

His shield opened in the middle and wolves came out, going straight for Udonna and the others. "It is the end for you." he tells them, laughing evilly as they go down in pain.


	3. Broken Spell Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

Vuo (Guest): Thank you for your review. What I can tell you right here, right now is that when I'm ready to post a chapter, I will post it. There will be no rushing me in posting the chapters any quicker. If you cant be patient with this fanfic, then read my other fanfics to pass the time.

* * *

"On your feet." said Koragg as Udonna and the others got up from the ground. "Darkness has come."

"I don't like this at all." said Lily, backing up into Udonna.

"I got a bad feeling about this." said Maddie, agreeing with Lily.

"I do not know you, warrior, but if it's a battle you want, I am ready to fight." said Udonna as she hands Lily off to Maddie.

"Hold on." said Xander. "Let me try and reason with him."

"Think he'll fail again?" asked Lily.

"Yep." said Vida as they watch him try again.

"Figures." said Lily.

"Hi. The name's Xander." he said to Koragg.

"I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf. Unday Vegor Catastros!" said Koragg as he chanted a spell, binging forth a horse that was big as the mountains. "Ride up from your depth."

"So much for reasoning." said Xander.

"That horse is massive." said Lily, her eyes went wide.

"Centaur Runiforce Cecrestras!" shouted Koragg as he becomes big as well. "Power of the centaur!"

"Centaur!" Chip said in excitement. "A real Centaur! I want one!"

Once he had joined with the horse, he looks down at Udonna. "You are now just pebbles under my hooves." said Koragg.

"Get back!" Udonna tells them as Maddie places an arm around a scared Lily. "You are not ready to fight his kind. I am."

"There's no problem here." said Xander. "He's all yours."

"Magical source, Mystic Force!" shouted Udonna as she goes into ranger form. "White Mystic Ranger. Gobin Mysto Triviearl!"

"I'm ready." he said as Udonna became his size.

"Energy of light….fire!" she shouted as Udonna aimed her staff at Koragg but blocked her shot.

"Darkness destroys light." said Koragg. Udonna charges at him as he laughs evilly before attacking her. "Have I seen you before, Wizard?" Udonna asked. "You are too familiar."

"And you too, Witch." said Koragg. "But that will not stop me from destroying you."

"What?" Udonna asked, confused.

"Behold the eye of the master." said Koragg and sends his attack against Udonna, causing her to be knocked backwards. "Charge!"

Xander, Chip, Lily, Maddie and Vida all gasped at they watched Udonna get hurt by Koragg. "You are defeated." said Koragg as sparks came out of Udonna's titan form. She then fell with her snow staff out of her hands and into the forest. Snow fell as the wounded Udonna walked out and powered down.

"Udonna!" said Lily and Maddie as they group ran towards her.

"It's sno-o-owing." bleated Clare as she was walking with Nick.

"That's weird." said Nick as he looks at the unusual weather. "Not a cloud in the sky."

"Oh, no. Udonna!" said Clare and suddenly takes off. "Ba-a-a-d! Ba-a-a-d!"

"Udonna? Are you ok?" they asked as they helped her up. Koragg then picks up Udonna's snow staff. "I will spare all of you so that you witnessed firsthand the terror and destruction that unfolds on your land." said Koragg.

"Hey, that wand doesn't belong to you! Give it back!" shouted Lily, stomping her foot and fisted her hands, but Koragg ignores her outburst.

"Remember this day. You will wish it was your last." said Koragg before he disappeared through a purple seal. "Unday Assasstos!"

In the underworld, Koragg started to celebrate. "Our first victory!" he shouted. "Hail the master. Hail."

"Koragg, you are a great warrior. I give you that." said Morticon as he rose from the chair. "But you have much to learn as a sorcerer. You will give me the snow staff so I can learn to control its power."

"NEVER!" shouted Koragg, pushing Morticon away from him. "Do you want to test my magic, Morticon? The staff is mine. We may share the goal of destroying the surface world, but that is where our alliance stops. If you are such a great warrior, why can't you leave this pit?"

"How dare you?" screamed Morticon as both of them drew out their swords. "You know as well as I that my power is so great, you cannot conjure a spell strong enough to release me! But when you do find a way and I get out, no one is safe! No one!"

At Rootcore, they were gathered around Udonna. "Without my snow staff, I cannot fight anymore, but I can still train you." Udonna said to them. "I can teach you the ways of magic."

"I don't mind sharing my wand with you, Udonna." said Lily, offering her wand to help her.

"Oh Lily, thank you for offering but that wand will not recognize my snow magic. But I will teach you what I know." she said, cupping Lily's face as she gave her a smile. "Clare?"

"Coming." Clare said as she scurried out.

"Oh, child. Morthay Mamoran." said Udonna, casting the spell on Clare, turning her into herself again.

"Why didn't you do that before?" asked Clare as she was on her hands and knees. "Do you know how warm it was in all that wool?"

"I'm going with…extremely warm?" asked Lily and Clare points to her, nodding.

"If I do everything for you, then how will you ever learn?" asked Udonna, then turns to the others and hands them their wands. "This time, go nowhere without them."

Chuckling, Xander then tells her, "We already learned our lesson, but, to tell you the truth, walking around town, carrying a wand…" Chip was brandishing his wand. "Well, it might be good for Chip, but…"

Clare then nods at her aunt before she said, "Very well. Utum Zoray." Suddenly all five wands were turned into what looked like cell phones. "Whoa!" said Lily.

"I hope you find these more to your generation's liking." said Udonna.

"I love it." said Lily, looking down at hers.

"Cell phones…very cool." said Vida.

"They are your mystic morphers." explained Udonna. "They are activated by spell codes that you will come to learn along the journey. Now go back to the city, live your normal lives, and wait until your needed. Remember, there is evil everywhere and you would be best served speaking to no one of what has happened."

"What about Lily? She needs to be enrolled in school." said Maddie.

"That's right." said Xander.

"I've been homeschooled for the last couple of years and Nick was my teacher whenever we were on the road." said Lily.

"What about where you'll live?" asked Vida.

"Nick gave guardianship to Udonna." said Lily. "Remember?"

"She can stay here to continue to her studies." said Udonna and suddenly Clare had a suggestion.

"I can show them the way out of the woods." said Clare.

"No, they must find their own way." Udonna tells her, before looking at the teens. "Just remember…the trees are your passage."

"How can a tree be our passage?" asked Chip as he stops in front of a tree and suddenly touches it, causing thee tree to suck him in. "Whoa, guys! So cool! Just touch the tree and, bam, you're flying through roots, branches, stems, leaves and bark. Just think of the tree in front of the record shop. Really it works."

"No, no, no, no." said Xander, not believing Chip. "There is no way that this can…Whoa!" He then touched the tree and was suddenly in front of the record shop.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, it can." said Xander shocked as Vida, Maddie and Chip appeared behind him and fell forward.

"Uh…hey, did you guys just…from the tree?" asked a stammering Toby as he pointed to the tree they came out of.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind."

"You feeling okay?" asked Vida as they pass their boss. Toby then walks over to the tree across the street. "Uh, I'm gonna check this out." he said. "Hmm?"

Toby starts inspecting the tree and tries to do what his employees did but, after hitting his head hard, Toby realized that it was just a tree. Outside of the store, Maddie saw Nick with his bike. "Hey there." she said to him.

"Hey."

"Sure could use your help back there." said Maddie.

"I don't think there was anything I could have done." said Nick.

"So while we're out there in the world, fighting evil, what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Well, first, I'm gonna fix my bike. Then I'll head over to my and Lily's grandparents and see if I can live there instead of with our sister in Briarwood. I'll tell them that I found a home for Lily here." explained Nick.

"No parents?"

"Oh, you are nosy." said Nick. "Yes, Lily and I have parents. They're working overseas for a few years. We were living with our cousins for a while, then our uncle, now our sister."

"Must be hard leaving friends all the time." said Maddie.

"Usually don't stay around long enough to have friends." he tells her.

"You know, you could…I mean, you could stay somewhere longer. Be there for your sister. You know, like here, maybe." she said.

"I'd love to hang and talk to you all day, but I still gotta lot of work to do on my bike, and…" Nick started telling her.

"I'm sorry. I just…I was trying…" Maddie started to stammer. "Um, I'm gonna leave you to it."

"Hey, look." said Nick, as she started to leave. "I really appreciate what you're trying to do, trying to say, but I guess I'm just not cut out for this magic stuff like you guys and Lily. But…good luck and please keep Lily out of trouble if you can."

"Yeah, you too. We'll keep an eye on her." said Maddie as she walks away. At Rootcore, Udonna, Lily and Clare were watching Nick through the crystal globe. "Forget him, Clare." Udonna said to her niece. "It is not to be." Clare then looks down at Lily who was sitting on the stairs, hugging her knees.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just don't know why 'the Xenotome" showed six warriors, not five." said Clare, holding a broom in her hands. "Maybe I'm the fifth warrior. Hyah!"

She was brandishing the broom against imaginary Hideaks when suddenly Udonna grabs it before the broom hits her in the face. "Probably not." she tells her and then looks down at Lily. Lily looks up at Udonna with a sad look on her face.

"I really thought that he would at least stay." said Lily, sad that Nick was leaving town.

"Your brother made his choice." said Udonna. "We cannot force him to do something that he does not want to do."

"Right. We move on." said Clare as Udonna walks over to Lily to pull her up.

"Sweep, please." Udonna tells Clare.

"But it's a good thing that you didn't move on when I started here." Clare reminded Udonna as she walks over to the cauldron. "Any other sorceress would have tossed me to the trolls when I cracked their crystal ball or when I dried up the lake or when…"

"You dried up the lake?" asked Lily with a shocked look on her face. "The entire lake?"

"Yes, there was a long list of things you needed to learn. Not to mention turning yourself into a sheep." said Udonna, stopping Clare from listing anything further. Lily's eyes went wide at the things Clare had previously done other than seeing her accidentally turning herself into a sheep.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Clare." said Lily, causing both sorceresses to turn around and face her. "Even I make mistakes."

Udonna motions for her and then turns back to Clare. "You, child. You are not someone I would ever give up on." said Udonna as she touched Clare's hair.

"And I appreciate that, but just for reference, so when I become a powerful sorceress I'll know…why is it that we're giving up on Nick?" asked Clare.

"I can say that as his little sister, Nick is stubborn. He's been stubborn all my life." said Lily. "And Nick will be stubborn no matter what you say to him."

Down in the underworld, Koragg stood by himself. "It's almost time." he said. In a shadowed corner, Necrolai and Morticon were talking. "He's not to be trusted." she tells him.

"And you are?" Morticon challenged then walks out. "Koragg, I want you and your Hideaks to do something for me."

Back in Briarwood, Nick was still on the ground fixing his bike when Lily and Udonna approached. "It will not run." said Udonna, causing Nick to look up.

"You may know about magic, but you know nothing about bikes." said Nick. "I just fixed it."

"Can't you just stay here?" asked Lily.

"No." said Nick.

"You're being unfair." said Lily.

"Life isn't always fair, Lily." he tells her then tries to turn over the engine but the engine sputters. "Come on. It should have started right up."

He then looks over at Udonna and Lily. "Don't look at me. I don't know how to fix that thing." said Lily with her hands raised and a smile on her face, making Nick look over at Udonna.

"Look, if you mess with my bike, trying to get me to stay, you can just…" Nick said to Udonna but a man walking beside him looked at him weird as the man only saw him and Lily. "What are you looking at?"

"Only you and Lily can see me." Udonna explained to Nick.

"Just my luck." said Nick then continued what he was telling Udonna before. "As I was saying, you can undo whatever you did to my bike."

"I have done nothing to your bike." Udonna tells him. "Nick, there's a reason why both you and Lily are here, at this place, at this time. Don't run away from it."

"Look…I know you think you need me, but you don't." said Nick, standing by his decision. "You saw me back there. I can't do the magic thing. I'm not your guy."

"But Nick…" said Lily but Nick turns to look at his little sister.

"No buts." he said and goes back to the bike.

"Then why did you speak up first to help the old man had lost his brother?" asked Udonna.

"How'd you know about that?" asked Nick and Udonna showed him the old man before turning back into herself. "No way."

"That was you?" asked Lily.

"It let me know that you were the one to lead the rangers." explained Udonna when they suddenly heard Vida.

"Come on!" she shouted as they ran out of the store.

"Where are they going?" asked Nick.

"There's trouble in the woods." said Udonna as Xander called Lily over. "They're going to help. Nick, they need you."

"I'm not a leader." said Nick. "Apparently, I can't even fix my bike."

"It's fixed." said Udonna as she used her wand on his bike, turning the engine over. "Isn't it about time you owned up to who you really are?"

"Thanks for the help with the bike and being there for Lily, but I got to…go." said Nick when he looks up to see that Udonna had disappeared. He then puts on his helmet and rides out of Briarwood. Going through the trees, all five of them are now wearing different clothing.

"Oh, check out the uniforms." said Maddie as they all looked down.

"And cloaks." Chip added. "Nice."

"I hate pink." said Vida then looks down at Lily.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but trust me, I hate pink as much as you do." said Lily. "I wouldn't even wear it if I was paid to."

"You can go to the complaints department later, Vida." said Xander. "Look."

"I hope that everyday isn't gonna be like this." said Maddie.

"That makes two of us." said Lily and they started to fight against the Hideaks. As they were fighting, they were still outnumbered. "She said we'd know when to use our wands." said Chip as they were getting their butts kicked. "I think this is the time."

"You think?" asked Vida.

"Let's ranger up." said Xander as he threw down a Hideak. All five stood in a line, threw their cloaks off and took out their morphers.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" they shouted as they activated their morphers.

"Calling Mystic Ranger!"

Xander's ranger uniform became emerald green with a matching cape, black and gold stripes from head to toe, a gold belt with the Mystic warrior symbol and on his helmet was the head of a Centaur. A battle axe with an emerald hung at his side.

Vida's ranger uniform was pink with a matching cape, black and gold stripes, a miniskirt with white leggings, a gold belt with the Mystic warrior symbol and on her helmet was the body of a butterfly. A similar weapon hung at her side except the jewel was a pink sapphire.

Maddie's ranger uniform was blue with a matching cape, black and gold stripes, a miniskirt with white leggings, a gold belt with the Mystic symbol and on her helmet was the body of a mermaid's tail. Her weapon had a dark sapphire.

Chip's ranger uniform was bright yellow with a matching cape, black and gold stripes from head to toe, a gold belt with the Mystic warrior symbol and on his helmet was a gaurda. His weapon was adorned with a yellow topaz.

Lily's ranger uniform was white with a matching cape, black and gold stripes, a miniskirt with white leggings, a gold belt with the Mystic warrior symbol and on her helmet had the wings of a griffin. Her weapon had a white diamond.

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Frigid as winter, White Mystic Ranger!"

The Hideaks growled at them, as though they didn't like what they had said. "Let's go!" shouted Xander.

"Let's do it!" Chip said in agreement

"Mystic Force!" they shouted and ran towards the Hideaks. They split up to fight their group of Hideaks. "You want more?" Chip said to the Hideaks that he was fighting, before making a contact with one of them.

"Let's see what I can do with this." said Xander as he brought out his staff. "Magi staff…Hyah!" Suddenly vines came out from the staff and surrounded the Hideaks. "Magi staff…axe mode!" he said, transforming his staff into an axe and hits the ground. "Take this!"

"Bad boys, you forgot your water wings." said Madison as water shot up and hits them.

"Pink is not my favorite color, but trust me, it's not gonna be yours, either." said Vida as wings came out of her back and flapped the air around her. "Wind power."

"Let's give them a little Magi staff jolt and enlighten them." said Chip as he grabs his magi staff, bringing forth dark clouds that shot down lightning. "Yeah! Crossbow Mode!"

"Looks like you need to cool down a bit." said Lily as dark clouds gathered around over the Hideaks and heavy snow had fallen on them, freezing them before they exploded.

"Yeah!"

"Great job, everyone!" said Xander as they gathered to regroup. Then suddenly their victory was short lived as thunder rumbled across the sky. "Or maybe not." said Xander as the sky got dark and Koragg appeared.

"I'm back." said Koragg.

"It's Koragg." said Xander as they see him.

"Right."

"We can take him." said Vida and Koragg just laughs at them.

"You can try, but you are no match." Koragg said and purple energy starts building up. "I call on my sword for the darkness. This is your end."

"Okay, now what?" asked Xander.

"I don't know. I normally asked Nick about something like this, but he's not here." said Lily.

"Now you will feel the power of dark magic." said Koragg. Out on the road, Nick was on his bike, heading towards his grandparents place when suddenly he sees Koragg's shield appear in his visor. Koragg then attacks Lily and the others, causing them to go down to the ground.

"Oh, no." said Nick as he watched helplessly and pulls his bike over. He takes off his helmet and remembers what Udonna had told him. _"You are the one to lead the rangers." _said Udonna's voice.

"I will not be merciful this time." said Koragg as the rangers were on the ground in pain.

"Can't we talk this over?" asked Xander as Koragg walks over to them with his sword drawn out. "Guess not."

"You're doomed." said Koragg as he swings his sword back. "Any last words?"

Suddenly they hear a motorcycle come towards them. "Yeah, just one…Hyah!" shouted Nick as he rides in.

"Nick!" said Xander.

"Oh, yeah!" shouted Nick as he makes contact with Koragg. "Come on."

"You came back." said Lily, looking up at her brother.

"Who else would keep you out of trouble?" asked Nick, looking down at his sister.

"Now there are six." said Koragg, ruining the brother/sister moment they were having.

"I guess there are." said Nick as he took off his helmet. Koragg takes a run towards Nick with his sword at the ready.

"This is as good a time as ever to start believing in magic." said Nick and Koragg brought down his sword at him. Nick crossed his arms to block the attack and suddenly red appeared.

"I do believe in magic!" shouted Nick and pushed Koragg back with all his might. At Rootcore, Udonna and Clare were watching. "Yes, he finally believes." said Udonna with a smile on her face. Nick looks down in shock as power of the red warrior flowed through him, his outfit had changed and his morpher appeared in his hand.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Nick shouted.

"Calling Mystic Ranger!"

"Red Ranger." said Xander.

"Get him, Nick!" said Vida.

"He believes." said Madison.

"Way to go!" said Chip.

"Go Nick!" said Lily.

"Fearsome as fire, Red Mystic Ranger." shouted Nick. Nick's ranger uniform was red with a matching cape, black and gold stripes from head to toe, a gold belt with the Mystic warrior symbol and on his helmet was a fiery phoenix. His weapon was adorned with a red ruby.

"Prove to me your worthiness." Koragg said to Nick. "Battle my forces. Hideaks, arise."

Hideaks rose from the shadows at his command. "Hyah! You fight with words. So be it." said Nick and grabs his staff from his belt. "Magi staff, do your thing." He aims his staff at a Hideak and transforms it into a ball.

"Nice. Who doesn't love soccer?" asked Nick. "Let's have some kicks. Hyah!"

"Ooh! Pass it to me, Nick!" said Lily with her hand raised but Nick had already started kicking the Hideak ball towards the others, causing them to jump out of the way and run towards him.

"Magi staff…sword mode!" shouted Nick and his staff transforms into a sword. He ran towards them to fight back. "That all you got?" Nick asked the Hideaks before he continued to run at them. "I summon the power of the Phoenix."

He then flew over the Hideaks. "That's hot." he said as he snaps his fingers, destroying them. "Ha! I guess it works after all."

"Nick, that was awesome." said Chip as they run up to him.

"Mystic Force."

"Mystic Force!" they shouted, celebrating their first victory.

"Do not celebrate, rangers." said Koragg as he stood on higher ground aways from them. "This was just one battle. Next time, the outcome will be different."

Outside of the Rock Porium, Toby was looking at the tree. He then walks up to it to make sure that it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, sure enough, he was right. Inside the store, everyone but Nick and Lily were dealing with boxes. "Nick, Lily, now that we're a team, do you feel like helping?" asked Xander as he carried a box in his hands.

"I fight soulless mutants, I don't clean." said Nick as he had a magazine in his hands.

"Those boxes are too big for me to carry, let alone too heavy for me Xander." said Lily, looking at the box as she was standing behind the counter. "If you want me to put stuff in stock, that I will do."

"Then out of the way, bucko." said Vida then looks over at Lily. "Away from the counter, chipmunk."

"Okay. But as a wise old woman once asked, "Do you believe in magic"?" said Nick, quoting Udonna.

"You think?" asked Vida, giving Nick a curious look, wondering if that can happen.

"Well, I believe." said Maddie, then takes out her morpher and points it at the comics that were on the ground. "Cool."

"It works." said Nick. Chip then points his morpher at the broom, moving it across the floor. "Sweep like lightning." he said as he goes.

Xander points his morpher at the trash bags, levitating them out the door. "Easy do it." said Xander.

"Oh, cool." said Vida as she points her morpher at the CDs, making them go up on the shelf. As they were cleaning, Nick and Lily stood there and watched until Nick said, "Hurry, Someone's coming."

"Quick, quick." said Vida as everything went into place. Toby walks in, looking like he was about to go on a rampage. "Ok, I knew you wouldn't, uh…oh." he said as he looks at the place. "You would. It's clean, very clean. It's the cleanest it's ever been. Maybe it's lost its edge."

Maddie laughs as Toby starts to lose his mind. "Have I become a megashop?" he asked himself as a girl with blond hair walked in.

"Hello, I'm new in town." she said, causing Toby to turn around. "Can somebody help me?"

"That'll be me." said Chip as he and Xander go towards her.

"No, no, me." said Xander.

"Mmm…I want…" she said, deciding between them. "Him."

Chuckling, Nick tells her, "Sorry, I don't work here."

"And neither do I. Child labor laws." said Lily, taking a dislike to the girl.

"You know, Toby, you really got to hire this guy because he was instrumental in cleaning the store." said Maddie.

"Wait, I wasn't looking for a job." said Nick.

"Please, Nick? If you get this job, you can buy me that scooter I've been asking our parents for." said Lily, causing him to glare at her.

"Who's the greatest guitarist ever?" asked Toby.

"Well, it's got to be Jimi, but…" Nick said but Toby cut him off in mid-sentence.

"You're hired." said Toby, shaking Nick's hand. "Now help the customer."

"My name's Leelee, and yours?" asked Leelee.

"I'm in trouble." said Nick as he turns around and looks at the others. Vida, Maddie, Lily, Xander and Chip just laughed at him.

Toby then looks down at Lily and asked, "I'm always looking for a volunteer."

"I'm in." said Lily. "This will look really good on a college application."


	4. Code Busters

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

Bhu: I remember you now. You did several reviews on my digimon fanfic before I re-uploaded it. I have a few choice words that I want to say to you which I will not say in this shoutout. You need to take a chill pill. I'm literally working as fast as I can writing this fanfic. It takes time for me to write a chapter and I do have a life outside of writing fanfiction. I don't spend all day everyday writing chapters, ya know. I do have to eat and spend time with other people. So what you need to do is read my other fanfics while you're waiting for me to post the next chapter because it might be a long while before I post it. If you don't like what I have to say to you, then don't read anything I write.

* * *

Out in the forest, Clare was gathering ingredients. "Let's see. Beetle's fang…check. Slug root…check." said Clare as she looked into the basket. Suddenly she heard something approaching behind her and looked up to see the rangers coming towards her.

"Heads Up! Coming through!" Nick shouted as he was in the lead. "Sorry!"

"They need to put traffic lights out here." said a scared Clare, then looks down and found what she was looking for. "Ah, holly flower petals. Come to mama."

"Florum Zilo Copa!" she chanted and suddenly bees came out of the flowers. "Bees! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Just then Clare finally got rid of the bees. "I'll just say that I couldn't find any holly petals. What's next?" she said to herself. "Ah, stickle berries."

Just as Clare about to pick some from a bush, the ground was shaking. She looks around at the ground as something comes towards her. Clare drops the basket and runs away as it catches up to her. "Look out!" said a voice and suddenly someone knocks Clare to the ground, away from what was coming after her.

"What was that?" Clare asked, but the person who saved her had already disappeared from sight.

Down in the underworld, Necrolai said, "Now there are six mystic warriors, just like the ones who tried to trap us down here forever."

"Udonna had to give the mystic powers to someone." said Koragg. "These children pose no threat."

"And while you two argue, I've taken steps to see that they don't." said Morticon. Suddenly the cavern shook. "What under earth was that?" asked Necrolai.

"The Hydro worm." said Morticon.

"The creature that dug this enormous pit?"

"It's only a matter of time before it breaks through to the surface." explained Morticon.

"Briarwood would be destroyed from below unless the rangers stop it." said Necrolai.

"I'll make sure that don't with a creature from my army of the underworld." Morticon said, laughing as a monster came out. The monster was green then roared.

"Yeah." said Nick as the others followed him over the forest. Sadly Lily wasn't with them. "Come on, Pinky!" Nick shouted over his shoulder. "Try and keep up."

"No one calls me "pinky"!" shouted Vida and goes after him.

"Get him, V." said Xander, cheering her on.

"You'd better run!" Vida shouted after Nick.

"Go sis!" said Maddie.

"I almost got ya."

"Are you still there?" he asked over his shoulder then looks back and sees that he's about to run into a tree. Vida flies past him. "Who's in the lead now, Nicky boy?" she taunted him.

"That would be me!" shouted Chip. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Huh?"

"Yellow, baby! Yeah!" shouted Chip. They all made it back to the tree. "Dismount! All right!" shouted Nick as he and the others powered down as they got off their brooms.

"Whoa!"

"Very good, rangers." Udonna said, praising them. "That's enough Mystic racer practice for today."

"Aw, come on." said Chip. "One more lap around the forest."

"Yeah. I'm just getting warmed up." said Vida. "I want to see what this bad boy really can do."

"I'm afraid not." said Udonna. "It's time for elementary incantations." She looked around and noticed that Lily was missing. "Where is Lily?" she asked.

"Lily!" Nick called out, not realizing that she wasn't with them.

A rustling sound was heard behind them and Lily appeared with her broom in hand. She was covered in leaves and dirt as she looks down at her broom. "I think I crashed my broom." Lily said as she looks up at the others. "I don't even know if I'm bleeding from my nose or if its because of the pain I'm in."

"Oh my." said Udonna as she, Maddie and Nick run towards her.

"What happened? I thought you were right behind us." asked Nick as he and Maddie were dusting her off, picking leaves out of her hair.

"I was…literally. You guys went fast. I got knocked out of the sky. The ground was painful upon impact." said Lily, staring off into space. "So much pain for such a little body."

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." said Xander as he picks her up from the ground and places her over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you." said Nick as he ruffles her hair and Lily giggles.

"You bet you are. I can't wait to start the incantations though." said Lily.

"Boring." said Chip and Vida.

"Hey, I think that's sounds kind of interesting." said Maddie.

"Only you sis." said Vida and quickly goes up to Udonna. "Udonna, the Mystic racers are amazing. But now that we're power rangers, don't we get lots of other cool stuff, too?"

"Yeah. I mean, no one's more excited than me to finally wear a cape." said Chip.

"(Chuckling) Finally?" asked Xander. "If I remember correctly, you used to come to school with a pillowcase pinned to your back."

"That was a long time ago." said Chip as the others started laughing.

"That was last week, mate." Xander tells him.

"Well, anyway, Vida's right." said Chip. "We're official superheroes now. Where's the rest of the vehicles, weapons, and gadgets that we get?"

""The Xenotome" holds the spell codes that can unlock magical powers beyond your imagination." explained Udonna.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Vida. "Let's bust it open, load the codes, and get our booty."

"Impatient, are we?" asked Lily and Udonna smiles at her as she pushed a strain of hair out of Lily's face.

"It doesn't work like that, Vida." said Udonna. "As you perform heroic deeds and grow as rangers, "The Xenotome" will reveal the spell codes when the time is right."

"Okay." said Maddie.

""When the time is right"?" Vida asked as Chip walks over to her. "I don't want to wait that long."

"Me neither." said Chip. "There's gotta be a quicker way to get those codes."

"Got it. Come on." Vida said as she nods her head to the right. She then calls to the others, saying, "We'll catch up with you guys later!"

Back at Rootcore, Xander was shocked by the incantations. "Man, look at all these incantations." he said, sitting at the table with Nick. "How is my brain supposed to fit in all this information?"

"Why don't you let me help you out with that?" asked Maddie as she carried a stack of books in her arms to the table. Once she had set them down, she got out her morpher and pointed it at Xander. "Craneor Magnus!" she chanted and suddenly Xander's head became big. Nick started laughing and you could hear Lily giggling from the other side of the room.

"Now you have more room." said Maddie.

"And I thought he had a big head before." said Nick.

"That's one big brain." said Lily, still giggling.

"Very funny." said Xander, as he was not amused. "Madison…if you wouldn't mind."

She then transformed his head back to its normal size. "Clare?" Udonna asked. "Didn't I ask you to gather some stickle berries for this protection potion?"

"Oh, I did have a big basket full of them." said Clare. "But I accidentally dropped it when I was attacked by the giant worm. I'm really sorry."

"Giant worm?" Udonna asked in concern.

"Really? Where?" Lily asked in awe as she looked into the cauldron and gave a disgusted look at the contents inside.

"Well, I think it's a giant worm. I didn't really see it because it never surfaced." explained Clare. "But then this freakish-looking gnome or troll or goblin knocked me out of the way and saved me."

"Did you see who it was?" asked Udonna.

"No. He took off before I could thank him." she tells her.

"This is troubling." Udonna said as she continued stirring the potion.

Out in the city, a kid was selling lemonade for five cents. "Thanks." said a kid as he gets the lemonade with his friend. The kid owning the stand looks over at Vida and Chip. "Aren't you guys a little old for this?" he asked.

"Beat it, kid." said Vida. "We don't need the competition."

The kid sticks his tongue out at her and Vida retaliates by doing the same thing. "So, how do you figure that being heroes for hire is gonna get codes from "The Xenotome"?" asked Chip.

"Udonna said that heroic deeds unlock codes." Vida explained. "So all we gotta do is perform a bunch of them, and we're golden."

"Hey, ma'am. You don't happen to have any heroic deeds that need doing, do you?" asked Chip as a woman passes by.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do." she tells them. Chip looks around the yard and sees that she had him rake up the leaves. Vida, on the other hand was dealing with a car. "I can fix this." she said as she reaches in and gets the engine to turn over when some gunk hits her in the face.

Chip finally had gotten all the leaves in one pile when suddenly the wind picks up and scatters them. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" he shouted.

As the day continued, it got worse for them and at midday, Vida walked tiredly to their stand, groaning. "Man, I don't know how many more heroic deeds I've got left in me." Vida said to him.

"I know what you mean. I'm beat." said Chip. "You smell like wet dog."

"Can it." she tells him. "Hey, let's see how many new spell codes we've got."

They took their morphers and saw that they didn't receive any. "Nothing?" asked Vida, shocked.

"Hey, Chip and Vida never showed. Where do you think they went?" asked Xander as they were walking in the city.

"I don't know. When my sister gets that crazy look in her eye, it usually means trouble." said Maddie.

"Kinda like Nick when he wants me to do something, knowing that I'll get in trouble for it and not him." said Lily.

"Hey, blabber mouth….don't go spilling secrets." said Nick.

"Pay me in cookies and I won't share a single one." said Lily.

"I'll show you real trouble." said Necrolai as she landed in front of the four rangers.

"Who are you?" Nick and Lily asked.

"I am Necrolai, dark mistress of the underworld."

"Interesting name." said Lily. "I don't like it."

"I'll handle this one." said Xander and Lily slaps her face. "Hi. Xander Bly. Whatever the problem is here, I'm sure we can just talk this one out."

"You wish!" shouted Necrolai and shot at Xander.

"Xander!" shouted Maddie as they ran up to him.

"Not a big talker, I see." he said.

"Let's ranger up." said Nick and all four took out their morphers.

"Magical source, Mystic Force!" they shouted.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Mystic Power!"

All four rangers went at Necrolai and she pushes them back. "Come on, Maddie." said Nick as he and Maddie went towards Necrolai. Xander and Lily attacked her from behind. But Necrolai wasn't giving up without the fight. When they had Necrolai cornered, Necrolai then said, "Playtime is over!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"We'll see."

Wings appeared from her back and Necrolai took flight, shrieking as she attacked them in flight. "Look out!" shouted Nick as Necrolai came back for round two. The fight was brutal, Necrolai was stronger against the four rangers.

"Let's go for a ride!" shouted Necrolai as she grabbed Xander, Nick, Maddie and Lily off the ground.

Down in the underworld, Morticon was giving orders. "Send Mucor to the surface, Koragg." said Morticon. "He has an appetite…for power rangers!"

"So be it." replied Koragg. "Oothra Noquah Ozarro!"

Mucor got big as he left the underworld and into the human world. "Hungry!" he said as he appeared through the spell seal.

"Patience, Mucor!" said Necrolai. "Dinner is on the way."

"Dinner?!" shouted Lily. "I am not going to be dinner for that ugly thing!"

"Let go!" shouted Nick as Necrolai got closer to Mucor.

"Good riddance, rangers!" she said and drops them in Mucor's mouth. At Rootcore, Vida and Chip were walking in. "Let's check "The Xenotome"." said Vida as she and Chip walk up to the book. Vida opens the book and sees that it's blank.

"What? Nothing?" she asked, confused. "This thing must be broke."

"What are you doing?" asked Udonna as she watched them turn around.

"We've been out doing heroic deeds all day and haven't gotten one new code." Chip said in frustration. "Being a superhero's kinda a rip-off."

"It seems you know very little about being a superhero." said Udonna.

"Are you kidding? No one knows more than me." Chip said. "I've spent a fortune on video games, DVDs, graphic novels, trading cards."

"Okay, okay." said Vida, stopping him before he could bore Udonna when suddenly something happened on the crystal ball.

"Something's wrong." said Udonna as she, Vida and Chip hurried over. Mucor appeared in the crystal ball. "The others are in trouble. You must stop it." Udonna tells Vida and Chip.

"Us?" questioned Vida. "Look at that thing. It's massive. We'll get pummeled."

"You might. There's only two of you, and you've hardly mastered your ranger powers."

Vida glances down at the crystal ball before turning her gaze back at Udonna. "Are you afraid?" she asked.

"N-no. I-it's not that I'm…" Vida stammered but then Chip chimes in.

"I'm totally scared." he said, then shows Vida his arm. "Look. My goose bumps, they've got goose bumps."

"Okay. I guessed I'm a little freaked." said Vida, admitting her fear.

"You should be." said Udonna. "That creature's size and strength are unlike anything you've encountered."

"But Maddie….Lily and Nick."

"And even Xander. They need us." said Chip.

"We got to try and help them. Come on." said Vida as she and Chip go to leave.

"Real heroes are born in the face of real danger." said Udonna.

"Ready!"

"Ready!

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they both shouted.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Mystic Power!"

Vida and Chip grabbed their brooms. "Come on." said Chip.

"Right behind you." said Vida.

"Galwit Mysto Aerotan!" they shouted and both brooms transformed into Mystic Racers. "Ready! Firing engines!"

"Rangers good!" said Mucor as he rubbed his stomach.

"There it is." said Vida as they both came to a stop. Chip opens up his morpher and calls the others. "Guys, this is Chip. Where are you?" he asked.

"Inside the belly of the beast." said Nick. Inside the stomach, the four of them were swimming in stomach juice. "Stay out, Chip! I think he's got room for seconds." Nick warns them.

"I don't care. I'm going in." said Vida as she flies over to Mucor. Mucor tries to swat her away but couldn't and Vida then jumps off her racer. "Mystical Wings!" she shouted and butterfly wings appeared on her back. "Fairy dust!"

Dust was then sprinkled all over Mucor, which then caused him to sneeze out Lily, Maddie, Nick and Xander. "All right, it worked!" cheered Vida as she goes over to the others.

"I'm covered in monster muck." said Nick.

"Disgusting. Think this will stain or will it come out in the wash?" asked Lily, looking down at her uniform that was covered in snot.

Mucor then started shooting at Chip while he was still in the air. "Somebody's got to take this freak down, and I'm just the ranger for the job." said Chip as he made his way towards Mucor. "Magi Staff! Crossbow Mode! Sneeze on this!"

He aimed the crossbow at Mucor and fires at him. "Bull's eye!" he shouted and dismounts from the racer.

"Great job, Chip." said Nick.

"Nice work!" said Xander.

"That was incredible." said Maddie.

"Thanks Chip." said Lily.

"Just doing our job. Right Vida?" he asked, turning to her.

"All in a day's work." she said.

Back at Rootcore, "The Xenotome" turned its page and showed Udonna what was written on it. "Incredible." said Udonna.

Suddenly the ground shook and Mucor got back up. "I'm hungry." he said.

"I'm not afraid of him! Come on, rangers!" said Chip.

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Frigid as winter, White Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"We call forth the magic! Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

Suddenly six balls of light came down towards them. "Hey look."

"Whoa!"

"What's going on?" Vida asked as she held her morpher open and saw something appear on her morpher. "Hey! It's a new spell code!"

"I get it now. Udonna was right." said Chip and remembered what she had said.

[Flashback]

_"Real heroes are born in the face of real danger." said Udonna._

[Flashback ends]

"Amazing." he said to himself.

"All right, rangers! Let's do it!" said Nick as they punched in the new spell code.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"

"Huh! Its titan time!" they shouted.

"Mystic Minotaur!" shouted Xander becoming a green and silver armored mythical beast with a battle axe.

"Mystic Sprite!" shouted Vida, becoming a pink and silver mythical being.

"Mystic Mermaid!" shouted Maddie, becoming a blue and silver armored mermaid.

"Mystic Garuda!" shouted Chip, becoming a silver and gold mythical birds with powerful wings.

"Mystic Griffin!" shouted Lily, becoming a white and silver armored mythical beast with long wings.

"Mystic Phoenix!" shouted Nick, becoming a great red and silver warrior with a mighty sword to match.

"Ancient Power, Mystic Titans!" they shouted.

Mucor attacked, blasting them but out of the blast, Nick and Chip were unharmed. Nick ran towards Mucor as Chip glided overhead. "Lightning lasers!" shouted Chip and aims them at the enemy. Nick then runs at Mucor with his sword.

"This power's incredible!" said Nick. "Yeah!"

"Let's go!" said Xander.

"Let's play ball!" said Vida and she transforms into a soccer ball.

"Nice! Maddie!" said Xander and passes it to her. Maddie dives into the ocean before coming back up. "Chip, coming your way!" she said as she passed it to him. Catching it with his wings, Chip then said, "Lily, go long!"

"Got it! Nick, incoming!" said Lily as she head butts the ball towards her brother.

"Here we go! Watch this!" shouted Nick as he ran. He caught up with the ball and kicks it towards Mucor. "Don't! I don't catch so good!" he said but he was then destroyed.

"Yeah!" shouted Vida as she went back into her titan form. She and the others cheered for their first victory. Down in the underworld, Necrolai wasn't happy. "The rangers have tapped into the power of the Mystic Titans!" she said as she walked into the pit. "We've got to bring them down here before he awakens!"

"Not to worry. The underworld will triumph." said Morticon. "And he will take his place as supreme master of all!"

"I'm proud of you all." said Udonna as they came back to Rootcore. "You've only begun to tap into the potential of the Mystic Titans."

"Yeah, but green freak is gone, right?" asked Maddie. "So, it's all good in the woods."

"Let's hope so. We still don't know if that was the same creature that attacked Clare." said Xander.

"Nick and Lily are investigating that." said Udonna. Out in the woods, Nick and Lily were looking at the upturn ground. "Who or what would do such this kind of thing? Actual earth worms don't make this kind of mess." said Lily, dropping a rock down the hole.

"You got that right." said Nick but then turns around, feeling as though someone was watching them. "Hello? Anybody there?"

Both he and Lily went over to a bush when suddenly a creature popped up behind it and came out. "Aah! Stand back!" shouted Nick.

"You stand back!" said the creature.

"I said it first!" said Nick.

"So you did. Yeah." said the creature. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, not really." said Nick as he and the creature walked around in a circle.

"Nah, I didn't think so." he said. "I've seen mump toads with prettier faces."

"Mump Toads?" asked Lily, then looks at Nick. "What are mump toads?"

"How should I know?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ho! He is an ugly one, to be sure, to be sure." he said to someone imaginary.

"Hey! Only I have that right to call my brother that." said Lily, pointing at him.

"Excuse me." said Nick, interrupting him. "I don't want to interrupt your, uh, conversation. But what are you doing here?"

"He wants to know what we're doing here." he said, causing Lily to give him an odd look. "Well, I don't think you should tell them."

"Tell us what?" asked Lily but he ignored her.

"They're the ones who came into our part of the forest and…" he continued to say and was suddenly sucked down into the earth. Not even a minute later, he was shot straight out of the hole. "Oh, man! Come on!" said Nick as he and Lily helps him up. "You okay?"

"Ew! What is on you?" asked Lily.

"You saved me. Both of you saved me." he said.

"Not really." Nick and Lily both said as they watch whatever it was come straight for them.

"Give me a hug." said the creature.

"We'll discuss it later." said Nick. "We're just kind of busy right now."

"Way ahead of you!" Lily shouted over her shoulder as she was the first to run.

"Wait!" he called after them.

Getting out his morpher, Nick calls the others as he trailed after his sister. "Guys, I think we found what we were looking for." he said as Lily starts screaming.

"What are they running from?" asked Xander as they watched Nick and Lily run from whatever is chasing them.

"I don't know. But they need help." said Vida.

Somewhere out of the forest, both Russell siblings had stopped running. "I don't know how much more running I can do today." panted Lily. "But I think I can make the homeschool track team."

"All right." said Nick as the both of them got out their morphers. "You want to play?"

"Magical source, Mystic Force!" they both shouted.

"Mystic Power! Hyah!"

"Oh, man!" said Nick as the Hydro Worm came out of the ground.

"That's one huge worm." said Lily and it attacks them both, knocking them back until Xander arrived, hitting it with his axe.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." said Nick as Xander helps him up.

"No worries." said Xander as he helped Lily.

"Way to go, amigos!" said Chip as he and the others caught up to them.

"Up high! Yeah!" shouted Vida and the ground started shaking beneath them. "Uh-oh!"

"He looks mad." said Nick as more heads popped out.

"How can you tell?" asked Chip and Lily as Xander pulls out his morpher.

"Hey, I got a new spell code!" exclaimed Xander as the code appears.

"Wow! Great!"

"Udonna said the titans had more power." said Vida.

"Let's just see what they can do." said Nick.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"

"Mystic Titans! Hyah!" the rangers shouted, going into Titan mode.

"Mystic Titans, Dragon formation!"

Maddie's, Lily's, Vida's, Xander's and Chip's bodies started glowing and formed a dragon that roared. "How cool is that?" asked Nick as he points up to the sky. "Hang on, everybody! I'm ready to ride!"

"Hold on tight, Nick." said Udonna as she watches the crystal ball.

"Let's bury that worm!" he shouted as the Hydro Worm blasted at them. Out of the dust, Nick and everyone came out fine. "Still hungry? Hyah!" shouted Nick as he swings his sword down. They went higher into the sky and down fast towards the Hydro worm who then took another round to blast them.

"Dragon Blast!" shouted Nick. The dragon open its mouth and sent a ball of fire towards the Hydro worm. "Okay, rangers. Let's get fired up!" he then shouted again as he jumps off and the dragon sends another ball of fire towards Nick. Nick kicks the fireball towards the remaining Hydro worm head, destroying it once and for all.

"All right! That was a snap." said Nick.

Out in the woods, Nick and Lily were getting the ingredient Udonna needed. "So these are stickleberries." said Nick.

"I'll try one if you do." said Lily, looking at her brother with a smirk.

"You're on." said Nick and both of them took a taste. Gagging, both of them had to get the berry out of their mouths. "Ew! That was gross." said Lily.

"You read my mind. Worst taste of my life." Nick said in agreement. "Better pick some more."

Just as he was reaching for more stickleberries, the creature that they met before appeared again and caused them to scream. "You-you got to stop doing that." said Nick.

"I almost had a heart attack." said Lily, clutching her chest.

"I've been looking everywhere for ya." he tells them. "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"To tell you the truth, I don't think we saved you so much as that monster spit you out." said Nick.

"Rat feathers." he said sadly. "Even that hideous beast rejected me."

"The beast was hideous." said Lily.

"I don't belong anywhere, not even in a worm's stomach. I'm Phineas."

Nick and Lily were on their way back to Rootcore with Phineas. "You see, I'm a Troblin." said Phineas. "Now, uh, that's the unfortunate result of the union between a Troll and a Goblin. But both sides hate me. So…so I wander the forest on my own."

"As curious as I am about it, I don't even wanna know how that union happen." said Lily, shutter at what she was imagining.

"Well, actually, the reason my sister and I were out here is because, uh, you helped a friend of ours." said Nick. "And we wanted to thank you."

"Thank you for saving our friend." said Lily.

"I hope you like stickle berries." said Nick as he holds up the basket.

"Who doesn't." said Phineas as he grabs them from the basket.

"Right." said Nick, chuckling.

"Ooh! I must warn you, though, young warriors. This forest is full of danger." Phineas warned them.

"What kind of danger?" Lily asked.

"Tell me something we don't know." said Nick. "Me, my sister and our friends are up against Necrolai and Koragg. It can't get worse than that."

"Uh, yes. Yes it can." said Phineas. "Y-You still haven't faced him."

"Who's "Him"?" asked Nick and Lily.

"The supreme master of the underworld." said Phineas, then puts his finger to his lips.

"That sounds bad." said Lily.

In the underworld, Morticon was angry. "They destroyed my Hydro Worm! Impossible!" he shouted.

"Even I am surprised." said Koragg. On the floor of the pit, a white crystal turned red.

"Morticon, look!" said Necrolai, facing the crystal.

"It's him!" exclaimed Morticon. "Bow down to the supreme master, you fools!"

"Hail!" all three of them said.

"Bow down!" shouted Morticon and inside the crystal, was an eye.


	5. Rock Solid

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

DragonEmperor999: Thank you

* * *

It was nightfall in the city of Briarwood and all was quiet….so it seemed. A man in a suit and carrying a briefcase turned the corner. He looked like he had a long day but suddenly he heard a growl behind him. He turns around to see a monster and purple energy was coming from his mouth. The monster aimed it at the man and the man was turned to stone. "Solid as a rock." said the monster as he laughed evilly.

The next day, Vida was at the turn tables. "Booya. Hey, nice shirt." she said to Maddie who was behind her camera.

"Yeah, you too. This is great stuff, sis." said Maddie. "You're a genius behind these tables."

"Thanks. Hey, you know I'm in the zone."

"Alright." said Maddie as she walks away. She walks by Leelee who poised for all of three seconds before Maddie moved on to Xander. "Been another attack, right around here." he said as he holds up the newspaper. "Man turned to stone. Uh, Chip. We're meant to be marking them down."

"Uh, yeah, _we_ are." said Chip. "I suppose you're supervising, right?"

"He catches on fast." Xander said into Maddie's camera.

"Every price shall fall under my mighty hand, for I am Count Discounts…defender of the bargain bin, Hero to slacker and collector alike." said Chip and points the discount tag labeler at every angle. "Pow! Pow! Pow!"

"Okay, that does it. Come here, man." said Xander, getting the labeler out of his hands. He then starts marking up Chip's work uniform. "One last touch." he said as he places one on Chip's forehead then flips up the collar. "Now you're really Count Discount."

"We don't have 8-track tapes, you Neanderthal." Toby said to a customer. "The fidelity on those things is horrible. Now, get back into your pinto and take your business elsewhere."

"Toby, why so cranky today?" Maddie asked as the customer walks away.

"I'm…fasting." he said. "I'm trying to cleanse my body and mind, which means no food…no pork rinds, no cheese fries, no snack cakes, no nothing." He then grabs his stomach. "I'm so hungry, I could eat the oldies section." he then said.

He then sees a tall guy eating a corndog as he walks in. "Hey, uh, dorkmeister. No outside food allowed."

"I have an apple I can give you if that makes you feel better, Toby." said Lily, walking into the store with her scooter that Nick finally bought her and searching her backpack for the apple.

"I'll be ok. Thanks for the offer, Lily." said Toby and turns down the apple. "Don't forget to take your scooter to the office."

"I'm on it." she replies as she walks towards his office.

"Let me guess, school was good today?"

"It was awesome." said Lily. "Took a few tests and go over what I should be learning next."

"Hmm. Where's Nick?" Maddie asked herself as she goes through the store with Lily close behind, then turns to find him in the office. "Got ya."

"Oh, no. Get that thing away from me." said Nick.

"Oh, come on, Nick. Don't be shy." said Maddie.

"Me? I'm not the one who's always hiding behind that camera."

"I'm not hiding." Maddie said, getting defensive.

"I've watched you, Madison." said Nick. "You're so busy filming other people having fun, you never get out there and have fun yourself."

"I have fun." she then said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"When's the last time you went out there and did something different, something spontaneous?" asked Nick.

"Nick, stop it." said Lily and Maddie puts up her hand to stop her from continuing.

"Spontaneous?" she asked then thought for a moment. "Okay. Yesterday…I went to buy toothpaste. I always buy peppermint, and then I thought "No, I'm gonna do something different," and I bought wintergreen."

"Wintergreen?" asked Nick.

"Is that toothpaste flavor any good? I've been wanting to try it." said Lily.

"Yeah, I…wintergreen." said Maddie.

Laughing at her as he was leaving the office, Nick said, "You're a wild woman, all right. She's a wild one."

"Hey. Hey. It just so happens that defending the world takes most of my free time." said Maddie.

"Uh-huh. That's just an excuse. Admit it." said Nick. "Youre too shy to put it out there."

"I am not shy." said Maddie.

"I don't think your shy." said Lily, causing Maddie to smile at her.

"Thanks." Maddie said.

"Please." said Leelee as walks up, hearing the conversation. "The last time you went out, those shoes were in, and even Toby can't remember back that far."

"No one asked you, Leelee." said Maddie.

"If any of us wanted your opinion, we would've asked you Leelee." said Lily. "Since we didn't, keep your opinions to yourself."

"Fine." Leelee said, scoffing at them. "If you wanted to keep being the timid little shoe-gazer, and a street urchin, far be it from me to stop you."

"I'm going for a walk." said Maddie and Lily follows her out the door.

"See ya." Leelee called after them as she stops in front of Toby. "Hope they're okay. There was another attack last night, right in this neighborhood."

"Oh, I read about that. Poor guy was completely turned to stone, just like the others." said Toby. "Freaks me out."

"Yeah, a lot of freaky stuff has been happening since the power rangers showed up in Briarwood." said Leelee.

"Uh…yeah." said Toby, at a loss for words. Down in the underworld, the eye of the master was seen in the crystal as it was red. "Yes, master, your wishes are being fulfilled as we speak." said Morticon.

"Good news." said Necrolai as she walked in from the shadows with the monster behind her.

"Another has fallen to my stoning spell." he said.

"He'll pick off the citizens of Briarwood until it's nothing but a statuary." Necrolai said to Morticon.

"One citizen at a time is hardly domination of the whole city." said Koragg. "Let me take my army of Stickzoids to do the job."

"Have them ready for action." said Morticon as the Styxoids were cheering for Koragg. "Meanwhile, send this creature back up so he can do some real damage."

"As you wish." said Necrolai.

"Oothra Noquah Ozarro!" chanted Koragg and the monster, Clawbster is sent back into the city.

At Rootcore, Udonna was searching for Clare. "Clare. Clare, where are you?" asked Udonna.

"I'm down here." she said, her voice sounding different. Udonna looks down to see a bowl of water with a goldfish in it.

"Here. I think I made a mistake…again." said Clare the goldfish.

"Good heavens, child." said Udonna, surprised as she turns her back. Clare was still making a fish face. "Oh, dear. Oh."

"Sorry." said Clare as Udonna rushed over to her. Then suddenly the crystal ball had chimed, causing both women to look over. "There's trouble."

Back in Briarwood, Xander's morpher went off. "Xander here. What's up?" he asked.

"I'm sensing dark magic just outside the perimeter of the forest." said Udonna.

"It could be that thing that's turning people in statues." said Chip. "We got to stop it."

"Wait. Where's Maddie and Lily?" asked Vida.

"Oh, she got all mad about something and left. Lily must have followed her out of the store." said Nick as they looked at him. "Look, we'll call them if we get into trouble."

"Yeah, right." said Xander as they rushed towards the door. "Lunch break, Tobes. Back in a moment."

"See ya!" said Vida.

"Lunch?! What did I tell you guys?" exclaimed Toby with a record in his hand. "No mentioning food…at all."

Out in the city, Maddie and Lily were taking their walk. _"I can't believe everyone thinks I'm this shy little wallflower. Well, everyone except Lily that is. I can be spontaneous sometimes."_ Maddie thought to herself. She then sees a guy going after a rugby ball. _"For example…a shy person would never have the nerve to go up to that cute guy and say "hello.""_

The cute guy looks over at Maddie and Lily before his friends came towards him and he throws the rugby towards them. _"Oh, he looks busy." _she thought as she turned around. _"Maybe I'll wait until he's not so busy. What's the big deal? Come on, you can do this."_ Lily grabs Maddie by the arm.

"You think he's cute, don't you?" Lily asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but…"

"Go ask him then. You know you can do this. The last thing he could do is say no." said Lily. "I've got your back, Maddie."

Maddie sighed and both girls went over to him. They were almost towards the guy when Maddie turns away from him. _"Nick's right. I'm pathetic. No, okay, I'm gonna show them. I'm gonna march right over to that guy and say…"_ Maddie thought again but as she turns around, the guy was behind her.

"Hi." he said and Maddie chuckled nervously. In the woods, Maddie and Lily were still a topic of discussion amongst the others. "Maddie looked pretty ticked off when she left." said Vida as she and the others were on the Mystic Racers.

"Women. So, what did you say to her?" asked Xander as he laughed.

"Yeah, what did you say to her?" asked Chip.

"I didn't say anything." said Nick. "Can we focus on what we're doing here?"

"I hope that Lily's the nice one in that family." said Xander as Nick takes off in a huff.

"She's the only nice one in the family." said Chip.

"Oh, no! Look!" said Vida as they had dismounted from their racers.

"We're too late! He's been here already." said Nick.

"That's just stone cold." said Vida.

"How do you like my rock garden?" asked Necrolai as she drops in on the rangers. "Soon everyone will be like they are."

"Never!" shouted Nick. Then suddenly Clawbster growled, causing them to look over at him. "Magi staff, striker!"

Nick then runs towards Clawbster, hitting him with his striker but didn't leave any marks on the creature's skin. "Come on!"

"Fire!" shouted Clawbster and fires at the rangers, causing them to fall back onto the ground. "That did the trick."

"Now there's no one to stand in our way." said Necrolai and a magic seal appears on the ground, taking them back to the underworld.

"No!" shouted Nick as they disappeared.

Back in the city, Maddie and the guy were starting to talk as Lily was riding her scooter up ahead. "So, um, do you practice here every week?" asked Maddie.

"Well, I would if I knew you were going to be here." he said to her.

"Um, I-I gotta go. She needs to get some of her homework done." said Maddie and motions for Lily to come back.

"Okay. I, uh, hope to see you again sometime." said the guy. "Oh, um, I'm Ben."

"Ben. Madison. Maddie. Maddie. This is Lily." she tells him.

"Hi." said Lily as she waved at him. Just then, they heard people running towards them, screaming as Clawbster came up. "Show them." said Necrolai as the monster turned Ben's friends to stone.

"Hey." said Ben as he, Maddie and Lily saw what happened.

"What?"

"Get out of here! Run!" shouted Maddie as she pushed Ben out of the way to save him.

Both Maddie and Lily were in position to fight Clawbster but were turned to stone right in front of Ben's eyes. Just then, Nick and the others arrived. "Sis!" shouted Nick and Vida, running up to their statue siblings.

"Maddie! Lily!" said Ben.

"Run!" shouted Vida and Ben runs for his life. "Maddie!"

"Lily!" said Nick, as he sees her standing next to her dropped scooter.

"Hard luck!" said Necrolai as she watched the rangers look at their friends.

"Oh, no!" said Vida as she touched Maddie's face and then turns to face Necrolai. "You witch, you're gonna pay for that. Magi Staff, wind power!" Wings appeared on Vida's back and wind pushed Necrolai and Clawbster down. "Want more?" asked an aggressive Vida.

"Foolish girl, don't you see you can never stop us, especially now that you're down a couple of rangers?" asked Necrolai, then both she and Clawbster disappeared through the magic seal.

"Stop!" shouted Vida but it was too late. "We got to get them back to Rootcore."

Back at Rootcore, Udonna was trying to free Maddie from her stone prison. "Sorveda Mercuius." chanted Udonna, casting the spell over Maddie as Xander and Chip were holding her up, but the spell didn't work. "This creature's magic is very strong." said Udonna.

"I guess that means you can't free Lily as well." said Nick and Udonna shakes her head.

"Only by destroying this creature can the spell be broken." she tells them.

"Oh, I'll destroy him all right, with my bare hands." said Vida, angry and upset at what happened.

"Well, well, slow down, V." said Xander as he catches up to her. "Cool it, V. Cool it, please."

"Move it, Xander." she tells him.

"If you rush out of here without a plan, you'll wind up like them." said Xander.

"Xander's right. That's how Maddie and Lily got into trouble in the first place." said Nick as he walks up to Vida. "They shouldn't have been out there alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Vida.

"They probably got in over their head, V." said Nick.

"Man, you don't know my sister." said Vida. "She may be shy on the outside, but, inside, she's got the heart of a warrior."

"Right. That's why she's always hiding behind her camera." said Nick.

"You are so clueless." Vida said as she gets in Nick's face, then goes over to Maddie's camera. "This is why she's always behind the camera." On the screen, videos from Maddie's camera appeared and her voice was heard. _"Introducing D.J Vida…"_ said Maddie's voice.

_"Love you, sis."_ said camera Vida.

_"…the best sister ever."_ said Maddie. _"Go, V."_

_"Can't forget Xander…not only a great friend, but he's sick on his board."_ said Maddie as her camera showed Xander on his skateboard.

_"No man has ever attempted this without losing his life."_ said camera Chip as he was doing archery.

_"Chip Thorn…known him since grammar school."_ said Maddie. "_There's nobody in this world quite like Chip."_

The next clip showed Xander showing some tricks on his skateboard. "_Yeah, how about a little extreme Xander?"_

The following clip they saw next was of Nick and Lily. _"Then there's Nick and Lily, the new guys in town."_ said Maddie as she recorded Nick working on his bike and Lily dancing around in the store, causing her to fall face first to the floor behind some records.

_"I'm ok. At least for the most part."_ said Lily as she pops up with her arms raised.

_"We don't know too much about them yet, but I can feel it…they're something special."_ said Maddie when suddenly Lily walks up to the camera.

_"Can I record something, Maddie?"_ she asked.

_"Sure."_ said Maddie as she handed Lily the camera.

_"So, those are my friends, old and new."_ said Maddie. _"I know that I can count on them for anything."_

"Everyone has a different way of expressing themselves, Nick." said Udonna. "Maybe Madison does it through her films."

"Lily's different." said Nick.

"All younger siblings are like that." said Xander.

"You don't know Lily the way I do." said Nick. "Lily is very sensitive. You have to watch out for her anger at times. It can take a lot for her to become angry."

"How long does Lily usually stay angry?" Chip asked.

"It could take from a day to maybe a whole year. Depending on who she's mad at." said Nick then turns to Vida. "You're right. I was clueless."

He then walks over to Chip and the statues of Maddie and Lily. "I shouldn't have gone off shooting my mouth." he said, then stands in front of Maddie and Lily. "I'm gonna get the both of you out of this. I promise."

Suddenly "The Xenotome" flipped its pages and landed on a page. "Apparently, you have a clue." said Udonna as she read the page.

"A new spell code." said Nick as he flips open his morpher and then they heard screaming coming from the crystal ball. "He's back. You guys ready to do this for Maddie and Lily."

"Yeah, lets rock." said Vida, then looks over at Lily and Maddie. "Sorry, sis. Lily."

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Galwit Mysto Aerotan! Firing engines!"

"Come on, rangers." said Nick as they flew into the city.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

On the ground, Koragg sees the rangers. "Where do you think you're going, rangers?" asked Koragg. "Bring them down." His Styxoids lifted their staffs and shot at the four rangers, causing them to swerve in the air.

"Look out!"

"Whoa!"

"It's an ambush!" shouted Chip.

"You go ahead and stop that monster." said Nick. "I'll hold off on Koragg and his goons."

"Right. Be careful." said Xander.

"I'll catch up." said Nick and the others took off, leaving him behind.

"Get him, Styxoids." ordered Koragg and Nick goes straight for them.

"There he is!" shouted Vida as she spotted Clawbster. Clawbster rears upward and fires at the people on the streets, turning them to stone. "I'm just getting warmed up." he said as other people ran from him. Suddenly Xander kicked him in the chest, causing Clawbster to be thrown back.

"Back off!" shouted Xander as Vida and Chip showed up.

"Magi staff, crossbow!" shouted Chip, shouting lightning at Clawbster when Necrolai flew in front of him.

"No!" shouted Vida and Necrolai shots at them, causing them to fall to the ground.

"It ends here, red ranger." said Koragg as he drew out his sword at Nick's back.

"That's what you think. I've got a promise to keep." said Nick as he turns around on his Mystic Racer and head towards Koragg. Koragg jumps up and hits the Mystic Racer. "I'm hit." said Nick as he spirals out of control in the air. "Time to use a new spell code."

"Galwit Mysto Motro!"

"Aah!" screamed Nick as he crashed into the ground. Just as Koragg laughs at his misfortune, Nick appears on a red motorcycle. "Mystic Speeder! Whoo-hoo!" said Nick as he came out of the dust.

"What?" Koragg asked in confusion.

"Oh, yeah!" shouted Nick. "Not bad, huh?"

"Impossible." said Koragg.

"Yeah. Now, this is my kind of ride." said Nick as he revs it up. "Punch it!"

"Stop him." ordered Koragg and the Styxoids ran at Nick, stopping midway to fire at him.

"Hyah! Not this time!" shouted Nick as he drove the Mystic Speeder. "Fire!"

"Charge!" shouted Koragg, sending his Styxoids. Nick shot several Styxoids with his Mystic Speeder. "You want some?" asked Nick as he continued to ride and take down more Styxoids. "Showtime! Ready for more? Hyah!"

"Yeah, over the top! Whoo-hoo! Firing!" Once Nick had dealt with the Styxoids, Koragg got very angry. "It's my turn." he said as Nick comes at him.

"All right." said Nick. "Coming at ya. Block this!"

Nick turned his bike sideways and was able to knock Koragg back. "Wolf Attack!" shouted Koragg and wolves came out of the shield. Nick quickly rode up and took a shot at Koragg. "Let's go!" he shouted as Koragg took a knee to the ground.

"You magic isn't strong enough to defeat me." Koragg tells Nick.

"It's strong enough today." said Nick. "I'm on my way, Maddie and Lily."

Nick revs up his bike and takes off. "We will meet again." said Koragg as he watches Nick leave on his bike.

Back in the city, Necrolai was still fighting the rangers. "Silly rangers!" she shouted and quickly started spinning, hitting them with her wings. Laughing evilly, she then said to Clawbster, "They're all yours."

"I'm gonna rock this town." he said when suddenly, Nick showed up.

"Not on my watch." said Nick and shoots at Clawbster. "Enough's enough!"

"Nick, all right!" shouted Vida.

"Hey, I want a bike like that." said Chip.

"You've done enough damage for one day." said Nick. "Magi Staff!"

"This is too easy." said Clawbster and got ready to do another round.

"Reflectus Torgo!" chanted Nick, aiming his Magi Staff at the ground and out of the ground, came a mirror. Soon as it hit the mirror, it came back at Clawbster and he then turned to stone.

"No!" shouted Necrolai.

"He did it!" said Vida.

"Amazing." said Chip.

"How do you like that? Now, to end this." said Nick as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Power of the phoenix!"

Red magic surrounded Nick as he took flight and destroyed Clawbster. Suddenly everyone was returning to normal all over the city. At Rootcore, Lily and Maddie were now free of their stone prison and now gasped for air. "The spell has been broken." said Udonna as she saw them returned to normal.

"Okay, does somebody want to fill us in as to what's going on?" asked Maddie.

"I'm so confused. How did we get to Rootcore so quick?" asked Lily, then stretches out her back. "And why am I so stiff?"

"No time. The others are still in danger." said Udonna as she looked at the crystal ball.

"Ugh! Koragg…help this worthless heap." said Necrolai.

"Oothra Major, rise up." said Koragg and a magic spell seal appeared underneath Clawbster.

"No way!" the others said as Clawbster was put back together and grew to enormous height.

"We've got to do something!" said Xander as Maddie and Lily ran up to them.

"Maddie, Lily, you're okay!" said Vida

"Looks like we got here just in time." said Maddie.

"Hey, Madison, I was a jerk." said Nick. "I'm sorry I said you were too shy."

"Apology accepted. Let's just forget about it." said Maddie.

"Hey jerk, can I get hug for your favorite sister?" asked Lily as she opened her arms wide for Nick.

"Since when are you my favorite?" asked Nick as the others laughed when he hugged her.

"Because I am and I always will be." Lily tells him.

Suddenly their morphers beeped. "Look." he said as Maddie and Lily looked down at their morphers.

"I guess we both learned something today." said Maddie.

"We sure did." Nick said in agreement and both girls got out their morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"

"You can't handle this!" shouted Clawbster.

"Watch us!"

"Let's try my new spell code." said Maddie.

"Go for it, sis!" said Vida.

"Galwit Mysto Unios!" they chanted, their titans glowing. Suddenly their titans went in formation and together put the Mystic Force Megazord.

"Whoa. This place if freaky." said Xander.

"You got that right." said Vida.

"Does this look familiar to anyone or is it just me?" asked Lily.

"I get it." said Maddie. "The cockpit is like a chessboard. We control our fight with strategical moves."

"Lucky for me, I belong to the chess club at school." said Chip.

"Okay, guys, let's get serious." said Nick as they fell into place.

"Titan Megazord!" they shouted.

"That doesn't scare me." said Clawbster then fires at the megazord. "Got 'em!"

"Not even close." said Nick.

"What?"

"Titan Saber!" they shouted again. Suddenly the saber appeared at their side and they were able to knock him back.

"All together!" shouted Nick and they all placed their hands over their mystic titan.

"Ancient Power, Mystic Spellseal!"

The megazord swung the saber counter clockwise, creating a spell seal. Both wings of the Garuda and Griffin came out as the Megazord pushed the seal towards Clawbster. "No! Aah!" he shouted his last words as he finally got destroyed.

"Checkmate." said the rangers as they snapped their fingers as Clawbster went down.

At the store, Vida was back behind the turntables, dancing to the music while Maddie is recording her. Vida then looks up. "Make sure you get my good side, sis." she tells her. Maddie laughs at her sister as Ben suddenly appeared in frame.

"Hi." said Ben.

"Hey, hi." said Maddie.

"I've been looking all over town for you, Maddie. Well, you and Lily." Ben tells her. "I wanted to thank you both for what you did the other day."

"Oh, it was nothing." said Maddie as Lily walks out of the office with her backpack in tow and waved at him.

"Hi Ben." said Lily, waving at him.

"Are you kidding?" asked Ben as he waves back. "It was, like, incredibly brave. In fact, before all that happened, I was gonna ask you out, but I guess I was too shy."

"You were? Really?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah. But then I would have to ask your sister for permission."

"Oh…Lily's not my sister." Maddie tells him and both of them looked over at her, seeing her with Nick.

"Well, this looks like a pretty cool place to work." said Ben after an awkward silence between them.

"Mm-hmm." said Maddie, shaking her head.

"You want to show me around?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied and shows him around.

"Looks like Maddie's really trying to come out of her shell." said Nick as he and Lily walked into the center of the store.

"Yeah, but if that guy messes with my sister, he's gonna have to deal with me." Vida said as both brother and sister walked over to the turntables.

"Don't worry. She can take care of herself." said Nick, picking up a magazine.

"Yeah right, Nick. It's me, you only have to worry about." said Lily.

"You don't have a crush on someone, do you?" he asked.

"Come on, you can tell us." said Vida.

"I'll never tell. That is a secret I will take to the grave." she replied and runs off with Nick and Vida chasing her.

"Lily!"

"Get back here!"


	6. Whispering Voices

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

Gmiester001: Thanks for your review. With what you said, all I can say is that I have it on iTunes as well as DVD, and I know that I made a mistake when spelling the secondary foot soldiers. Same with the monster's name. I was using the credits to try and get the name of the monster but the credits of lower case letters in the monster's name was really kind of hard to read. Plus I have the captions on for each episode, so I wrote it the way the captions displayed it for the secondary foot soldiers. If I decide to do a name rewrite, I will fix it. Until then, when the captions displayed the spelling of a word, I write it as I see it for the time being. Any mistakes you see in the future chapters, let me know after I post them.

FeatherWings78: Kind of. It was more like I wanted to name her after the city of Briarwood.

* * *

In the forest, Koragg appeared alone when suddenly Nick appeared out of nowhere and attacked him. Koragg growled as he and Nick began to fight. He grabbed Nick by his midsection and pushed him towards a tree. Nick retaliates and goes at Koragg. "Prepare for the sword!" shouted Koragg, drawing out his sword.

Nick draws out his sword as well, causing Koragg to growl at him again. They went at each other again with their swords. "This time I will be victorious!" said Koragg and pushes Nick back again. They continued until Nick kicked Koragg down to the ground when suddenly the real Koragg splashed the water in the basin.

"Watching what lies ahead for you in the futures pool, Koragg?" asked Necrolai as she appears behind him. "Was that the red ranger that destroyed you?"

"It is only one possible future, hag." said Koragg. "The pool foresees many futures."

"Perhaps in every future you will be destroyed." taunted Necrolai.

"I should tear your wings off and feed you to the Hideaks!" said Koragg, angrily.

"Unh! But then you'd miss out on my brilliant idea." she tells him and grabs the snow staff that was hanging on the wall. "Use this to get inside the red ranger's thoughts."

"Yes, the white ranger's snow staff." said Koragg.

At Rock Porium, Nick walks into the store reading a magazine when he runs into Chip, brandishing a plunger in his hand. "I say there, most incredulous fellow, you're standing in my moat." Chip said in a British accent. "You will be most likely be devoured by a crocodile."

"Saltwater or freshwater croc?" asked Nick.

"Uh…freshwater, I think."

"Oh, then it is my lucky day, for I know firsthand that it's the saltwater croc that is more dangerous to man." said Nick as he took the plunger out of Chip's hand. "So I'll just swim on through."

"Well…" Chip stammered.

"He watched an entire special on crocodiles one night." said Lily as she was behind the counter, working on an assignment. "It was boring to me."

Over at the turn tables, Maddie runs up with a CD in her hand. "V?" said Maddie as Vida had the headphones on and grooving to the music. Maddie then grabs her sister's arm to get her attention. "Hey V? V! I want you to listen to this CD. It's really cool." said Maddie.

"Not now, Maddie. I'm in a groove." said Vida.

Maddie then takes out her morpher and used it to pop in the CD she held in her hand. It started playing funk music and Vida started to really get her groove on. "Whoa, sis, this bumps!" said Vida.

"I told you." said Maddie. "Hey, Xander, come check this out. It "bumps"."

"No can do. I'm doing the cash for Toby." said Xander as he puts money into a manila envelope. "He asked Moi to do the bank drop for him." He then bumps into Nick, who then picks up the envelope.

"Looks like you already dropped it and not even at the bank." said Nick as he looks at the front of the envelope. "$1,000.00? Sure could use that kind of cash."

"If I had that kind of cash, I would open up a bank account, let it grow interest for a couple years and then give it back to Toby." said Lily.

"Why?" asked Nick.

"No reason. Just wanted to be thoughtful for a change." she tells him.

"We all could." said Xander and he makes his way out the door.

"Nick, come check this out." said Maddie as Vida was humming to the music. Nick comes over, takes the headphones from her and places them on his head, listening. "Uh, ooh. nice." said Nick as he started dancing. "Cool beat. Hey, it makes you want to…"

Nick stopped in mid-sentence when he suddenly heard Koragg's voice. _"You're not wanted, Nick."_ said Koragg. _"You're not wanted anywhere. Leave before it's too late."_

Nick then takes off the headphones and his expression changed. "Real funny, guys." said Nick, chuckling nervously. "I got work to do."

"What?" both sisters asked, confused as they watched him walk away.

_"Nobody wants you here, Nick."_ Koragg tells him again. _"Leave now."_

"Who's saying that?" Nick asked as he goes around the truck.

"Saying what?" asked Leelee as she walks up behind him.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Nick lied, then goes to unload the boxes.

"Well, I've got something." she said excitedly. "Check out my new leather jacket. 500 bucks. It's so me, you think?"

"Yeah." said Nick, glancing back.

"Hey, I know. I'll let you take me for a ride on your bike so you can show me off." Leelee suggested. "Oh, I mean I can show off my jacket. So it's a date?"

"No date." said Nick as he sets down a box. "I don't have time. Plus only my little sister gets to ride on my bike. Sorry."

"You don't have time?" Leelee grumbled to herself, then scoffs. "Sorry. Maybe if you didn't have a job, you'd have more time and wouldn't have to be sorry."

"And thank you for shopping Rock Porium." Xander said to a beautiful customer. "Come back anytime."

"Hmm, she was cute." said Leelee as she walked in. "She liked you."

"You think?" asked Xander.

"Trust me. She liked you…a lot." Leelee tells him. "I'm surprised you let her get away without her number."

"Be right back." said Xander and rushes out the door to get the girl's number. Leelee watches him run out the door, then grabs the envelope from the box and places it between a stack of stuff and the register. Unknown to her, Lily had seen what she did and she was angry.

Xander then walks back in and Leelee asked, "Any luck?"

"Yeah, and all bad. She had a boyfriend." said Xander as he went back behind the counter. "But I was thinking maybe you and I could…"

"Hey, uh did you hear about that thief?" asked Leelee, changing the subject.

"Thief?" asked Xander and looks over at Lily, who seemed fine.

"Yeah, apparently he stole money from all the music stores in Briarwood." Leelee said, as she spun the lie. "They think it's some kind of inside job."

"No way." said Xander and Lily just scoffs.

"Yeah right." muttered Lily. "That's a downright lie."

"It's not a lie." said Leelee as Xander then looks in the box and sees that the bank drop is gone. "Anyway, I hope they catch him in the _Nick _of time. Gotta run."

Suddenly, Xander remembers what Nick and Lily had said earlier.

[Flashback]

_"$1,000.00? Sure could use that kind of cash."_

_"If I had that kind of cash, I would open up a bank account, let it grow interest for a couple years and then give it back to Toby." said Lily._

_"Why?" asked Nick._

_"No reason. Just wanted to be thoughtful." she tells him._

[Flashback ends]

"What?" Xander questioned himself.

"Levitatus Milanda." said Chip and levitated towards the ceiling as Xander was telling the others.

"Look, I'm not saying for sure that its Nick and Lily, but I know I didn't take the money, and I know you probably didn't take the money." said Xander.

"What do you mean, "probably", Xander?" asked Vida.

"I don't mean anything." he said to her. "I just know I didn't take the money."

"And you know that we '"probably" didn't take it?" Vida asked again.

"Hey, hey, hey. Cool it, V." said Maddie, being the mediator. "Xander knows we wouldn't steal from Toby or from anybody. Are you sure you didn't misplace the envelope?"

"I put the envelope into the box and it was gone." said Xander. "Trust me. Someone took it. I mean, it can't just fly away." Then the three of them looked up at Chip.

"Oh, so just because I can fly, you think I stole the money?" Chip asked.

"No, no." Xander tells him. "Look, I've known you guys ever since I moved to the states. I know you wouldn't steal from Toby. I'm not saying it was any of you."

Out in the woods, Nick was rubbing his temples as he sat on a rock outside of Rootcore while Lily had a clipboard in her lap and a school book. "Nick, are you ok?" asked Lily.

"I'm fine." he tells her, seeing the worried look on her face. Then suddenly Phineas appeared behind them. "That's my rock, you know?" said Phineas, scaring both brother and sister.

"Oh, it's you." said Nick as Lily looks for her pencil on the ground.

""Oh, it's you."" Phineas said sarcastically. "Love the way you say it. Makes me feel almost wanted."

"Sorry, I'm just…I'm just having a bad day." said Nick.

"Excellent. Let's compare bad days." Phineas said to Nick.

"It's just one of those school days for me, so I'm good." said Lily.

"What is 'school'?" asked Phineas.

"Oh, Phineas. There is so much to teach you about the human world." said Lily.

"I'll go first." said Phineas as he continued his conversation with Nick. "Well, woke up and was immediately attacked by a mouse. It won. Then when I was washing my rather ample nose in the river, a fish bit it. So I swam after it, and I bit him back. But…and here's your important lesson of the day…did you know a fish can swim away from a giant waterfall and a Troblin can't?"

"You didn't actually go over the waterfall, did you?" asked Lily and Phineas nodded his head as Nick rubs his temples again. "Oh my god."

"To my surprise, I survived, but I got a crab in my pants." Phineas finished his story.

_"Why should they trust you?"_ Koragg's voice said to Nick. _"You don't even trust yourself or your sister. You don't even know where you both came from."_

"Quiet!" Nick shouted as he tried to get Koragg to stop. "Quiet!"

Suddenly Nick has a flashback of a man carrying a little girl wrapped in a white blanket and dragging a little boy with a red blanket in his hand. Nick started moaning as he went to the ground while Lily and Phineas backed up. "Nick, what's wrong? You're scaring me." Lily cried out.

"Okay, we have a winner." said Phineas.

Down in the underworld, Morticon attacked Koragg. "Get me out of this place!" shouted Morticon. "I know you have a plan to defeat the power rangers. You can't leave me down here! I am a warrior!"

Koragg was then pushed back into a corner. "You find a way…a spell, anything…to get me to the surface world." Morticon said to Koragg.

"I don't have enough power yet." said Koragg.

Back in Briarwood, Vida and the others were looking through the store. "Not here." said Vida as she was behind the counter. Maddie was going through the records.

"Okay guys, look everywhere." said Xander. "We have to make sure it's not really here before we call the police to arrest him."

Suddenly Toby comes out of his office. "Hey there, my underqualified, overpaid, favorite employees ever." said Toby as he walks over to Xander, Maddie and Vida.

"Hey boss." said Vida as she chuckled nervously as Chip was still levitated in the air.

"What are you looking for?" Toby asked.

"Does it look like we're looking for something?" asked Xander, brushing off Toby's question. "Because we're not."

"Okay, well, continue, uh, not looking for whatever it is you're not looking for." said Toby. He then starts to head back to his office when Chip decided to come back to the ground.

"Xander, we…" Toby started to say as he spun around when he noticed that Chip was behind him. "Chip, uh, did you just…"

"I'm just….practicing my ballet, boss." said Chip as he started making ballet moves.

"Oh, right." said Toby and faces Xander again. "Uh, Xander, did you make the uh, bank d-drop for me?"

"I said I was gonna do that for you, didn't I, boss?" asked Xander.

"Yes, you did. Yes." said Toby and then heads into his office.

"Oh, man." said Xander. "I can't believe that I just lied to Toby."

"Well, technically you didn't lie to him." said Chip. "Technically you just asked him a question."

"Look, the money's not here." Vida said to Xander. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together."

Nick and Lily were outside of the store when the others walked up. Lily was near the tree as Nick was fixing his bike. "Hey guys." said Nick.

"Hi, Nick. Lily." said Xander and Lily turns away from him.

"Hey man."

"Look, Nick, there's $1,000 missing from the store." said Maddie. Nick looks up at Maddie and sees that she's serious. "Oh. I get it." said Nick.

"Me too." said Lily.

"We're the new guys. We must have stolen it, right?" asked Nick. "We charm our way into your lives just so that we could rip you off. Is that it?"

"Yeah, well, that just about covers what we were thinking." said Chip, rubbing his neck.

"Great. And I thought you guys were my friends. Our friends." said Nick, then looks over at his sister. "You'll be ok, right?"

"You know I will, Nick. I promise." said Lily.

"Good." he tells her before looking at the others. "I can't believe I actually thought…never mind. Nice knowing you." Nick turns over the engine of his motorcycle and takes off. They then look over at Lily.

"Don't even bother asking. We were raised better than that." said Lily and was about to go to Rootcore when she looked over her shoulder. "You guys were quick to judge us before you could even hear our side of the story. If I didn't know better, I probably wouldn't trust you guys with my own secrets."

She then touches the tree and disappears. "Maybe we made a mistake." said Maddie as she and the others watch both siblings go off in different directions.

"He just took off, didn't even deny it." said Xander. "And all Lily was just defended him. Come on, we have to tell Toby." Maddie sighed as they went back into the store, unknowing that Leelee was behind the tree, laughing.

Nick was on the road when he heard Koragg's voice again. _"You see. You don't have any friends."_ Koragg tells him. _"Everyone always lies to you."_

"Who are you? What do you want?" Nick asked.

_"Meet me at the beach and find out."_ said Koragg. Nick then turns back around and goes straight for the beach. A dark spell seal appeared at the beach and came through it was Koragg.

"Rise." said Koragg. "I am here, red ranger!"

Nick runs onto the beach and sees Koragg. "You!" he shouted. "I should have known. You caused me to freak out my sister!"

"I spoke the truth." Koragg tells him. "No one trusts you. No one wants you except me. I want you for your power."

"Lily wants me and trusts me because I'm her brother and will always look out for her." explained Nick.

"Then she is a fool!" shouted Koragg.

"No she's not." said Nick. Suddenly, Koragg's shield sent out its wolf attack right at Nick, causing him to be thrown to the ground.

"Fight me." demanded Koragg.

"Yeah, well, if it will get you out of my head, let's do it." Nick grunted as he got up and Koragg seemed please at this.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" shouted Nick.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Magi Staff!"

Nick heads straight for Koragg and the duel between them began. When Nick was on the ground from Koragg's latest attack, Koragg then tells him, "You're not as formidable an opponent as I thought."

At Rootcore, Clare was working on a spell with Lily by her side. "Ok, to levitate the bowling ball, just say Hilarium Shenoia." said Clare as she sets the book down and waves her hands over the bowling ball. Suddenly the spell backfired once again on Clare. It didn't levitate the bowling ball, it only cause Clare to become bald.

"Oh my god." said Lily as she backs up from Clare. Clare then looks into the surface of the bowling ball and sees what she did. "Clare, that's not supposed to happen right?" she asked and the apprentice shook her head. Then suddenly a gong sound was heard and both girls looked into the crystal ball.

"Oh, no, someone's in trouble." said Clare. "Udonna? Udonna?"

"Your powers are weak." said Koragg, as Nick was struggling to try and get up from the ground. "You have not learned to harness your magic. Your defeat will be swift."

"I'm not as weak as you think, pal. Watch this! Power of the Phoenix!" said Nick.

"What?"

Nick gave it everything he had and sent it towards Koragg, sending him back into a pillar of rocks. "It's on now!" shouted Nick as he went towards Koragg.

"You're more powerful than I expected." said Koragg, getting himself out from the crushed rocks. "Wolf attack!"

Nick was pushed back and Koragg laughs at their pain. In an underpass, Koragg was fighting Nick. "You will be defeated today! That I promise you." said Koragg as his sword made contact with Nick.

Back at Rootcore, Clare, Lily and Udonna were watching Nick. "Why is Nick fighting alone?" asked Clare.

"Notify the others." Udonna tells her. "Then get yourself some hair."

Lily giggles as Clare sighs as she did what she was told. At the store, Toby was working on a display. "Okay, last one." he said as he was placing the top one when Xander and the others walked up to him. "Last one."

"Hey, boss." said Xander, causing Toby to go forward and knock over the display.

"No! What? Sorry." he said as he turned around, then saw the serious looks on their faces. "Oh. Oh, somethings going on. I can see it on your faces. You've got something to tell me that you don't want to tell me."

"Yeah, we do." said Xander.

"Well, you're gonna have to tell me." Toby said to them. "No, you don't. No, tell me. No, don't. No, tell me."

"Huh?"

"Do. No, don't. Do? Don't. Do?" Toby said, confusing them. "All right! Tell me how you lost the $1,000."

All four of them were confused until Toby took the envelope out of his pocket. "I found it behind the register." Toby tells them. "Now, guys, I may be your boss, but I'm also a…f-friend."

"I thought Nick and Lily stole the money." said Xander.

"Nick? Lily? What…are you kidding?" asked Toby. "The guy's as honest as…as the stones are classic rock. Lily's the sweetest little girl I've ever met. She'll give me a part of her liver if I ask her to. What made you think those two took it?"

All four rangers turned to look at Leelee, who was standing behind them, holding a soda in her hand. "Why are you looking at me?" Leelee asked, scoffing. "You guys are the ones who accused your friends."

When she opened the soda, it sprayed her in the face. "Oh, my new leather jacket!" she exclaimed. "It's ruined. I hate it when bad things happen to good people."

Maddie's morpher suddenly went off. "Oh, Toby, do you mind if we go and find Nick and Lily?" asked Maddie. "We have a serious plate of crow to eat, and guys, they need us."

"Sure. Why not?" said Toby as they left the store. Nick was getting his butt beat by Koragg. "And now, young ranger, you will meet your destiny." said Koragg as he stood over Nick.

"No!" shouted Nick when suddenly a blast was aimed at Koragg.

"Hang on, buddy." said Xander as he and the others ran towards him.

"Nick, are you ok?" asked Lily as she helped her brother.

"I'm ok for now, Lily." Nick tells his sister.

"Nick, are you all right?" asked Maddie.

"We know that you and Lily didn't steal the money, Nick." said Xander.

"We're sorry we jumped to conclusions." said Vida.

"Actually, it was Xander's fault." said Chip.

"We let our imaginations run away from us." said Maddie. "It was all of our faults."

"Yeah, it was." said Nick. "Maybe you should have thought of that before."

"They have to earn back my trust." said Lily, crossing her arms and all four of them remember what Nick had said about her.

[Flashback]

_"You don't know Lily the way I do." said Nick. "Lily is very sensitive. You have to watch out for her anger at times. It can take a lot for her to become angry."_

[Flashback ends]

"We can make it up to you later, with ice cream." said Maddie.

"That's a start." said Lily until Koragg attacks Nick from behind.

"Hey, look out!"

"Now that you are all here, I shall finish this." said Koragg. "Usay Rejor Contestous! Samba Gunitos Equestras!"

"Oh, no, that's what he used to defeat Udonna!" said Maddie.

"Looks like it's time to Zord up." said Xander, getting out their morphers and punching in the spell code.

"Galwit Mysto Priofior!"

"Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation! Fire!"

"No!" shouted Koragg as his sword made contact with Nick's sword. "You will never defeat me!" Koragg then sent a wolf attack at them, trying to knock them out of the sky.

"Whoa!" shouted Nick as they dodged the attack. "Full power!"

Giving everything they had, the rangers fired at Koragg as he ran towards them in Centaur mode. "We've got you right where we want you!" shouted Nick as they faced Koragg.

"Now I have a new power." said Koragg. "Usay Mijor Ultimas!" His Centaur mode had changed into a megazord. "Centaurus Wolf Megazord!"

"No!"

"The time has come to take this fight to the next level." said Koragg. "Dark Source, Evil Force!"

Suddenly a ball of white energy came from the titans. "What happened?" asked Nick as they were still in their titan forms. "Guys, we can't combine."

"I shall use your own magical powers against you as I summon the evil Morticon from the underworld." Koragg said as he holds their combination powers.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Rise, Morticon, rise!" Koragg said as he sent another ball of energy to the ground, creating a magic spell seal. Out of the spell seal, came Morticon's arm. Once in the surface world, Morticon laughed evilly. "Free at last!" he said.

"No way!" said Nick as he and the others looked at what was happening.

"I guess I'm not going to be sleeping good tonight." said Lily.

"I don't think you'll be sleeping well for the rest of the week." said Nick.

"Now that I am released from that evil cell, I shall run this dimension as the most powerful warrior of all time!" Morticon declared.

"This is bad."

"Let's finish this, Koragg!" Morticon said. He then went straight for the rangers. "Destroy them!" he shouted, as he made the first strike and Nick struck back. Morticon grabbed the Dragon by the neck and throws them over his shoulder as he laughs.

"Dark Magic, Spell Seal!" said Koragg, creating a huge spell seal in the air and sends it towards the rangers.

"How does it feel, Mystic rangers?" asked Morticon as he attacks Nick. "This will be my finest hour…the day I destroy the leader of the Mystic Rangers. Join me for the final strike."

"My work is done." said Koragg as he shook his head. "The master will be pleased."

"Have it your way, Koragg." Morticon tells him as he had Nick in a hold. Just as he was about to strike down, the eyes of Nick's titan went glowed green. "Red Mystic Ranger!" shouted Nick as his titan glowed red, causing Morticon to release him.

"What? What's happening?" asked Morticon as he saw Nick in the air.

"Counter Spell." said Nick as he sent a red magic spell seal at Morticon. Trapped, Morticon begged for help. "Koragg, do something!" Morticon begged him.

"That's impossible." said Koragg, as he couldn't believe at what he was seeing. "How could he counter my spell?"

"N-o-o-o-o-o-o!" screamed Morticon as he went down through the seal.

"I don't know how you did that, Mystic ranger, but I have your megazord power now!" said Koragg and turns away from Nick.

"No!" Nick yelled as Koragg laughs as he walks away. In the underworld, Koragg was still in his megazord form and held the megazord power in his hand. "I have the rangers' power to combine, and for now, I shall keep it for myself." said Koragg, laughing as he went. Necrolai flew in behind him, hearing everything that Koragg has said.

"Interesting." she said to herself. At Rootcore, Udonna and Lily were coming down the stairs as Clare was sweeping with her back facing them. "Things are going well with the rangers?" Udonna asked.

"Yeah. Apart from the fact that darkness has their megazord power." said Clare as she still had her back facing them.

"Well, I'm sure they will think of something." said Udonna as she looked down at Lily, who nodded her head. Both sorceress and ranger walked to the other side of where Clare was sweeping, causing her to move away from them. "And I see the hair restorative spell worked for you." Udonna said, curious to see what Clare had done next.

"Yeah." Clare replied as she turned around to face them. "And then some."

"Cool! I wanna have a beard next." Lily said excitedly as Udonna shakes her head as the site and Clare grimaces.

"I don't think you'll be getting one anytime soon." said Udonna.

"Aww…why not?" asked Lily, disappointed. In Briarwood, Nick rides in on his bike, stopping at Rock Porium. "Hi." said Nick as the others walked up.

"Hey."

"Where's Lily?" asked Vida.

"With Udonna. She's going to be learning a new spell for the next few days." replied Nick.

"Look, we just…no, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." said Xander. "I really am."

"You and Lily are our friends, Nick, and both of you deserved better." said Maddie.

"No more jumping to conclusions. Promise." said Vida.

"It was Xander's fault." said Chip. Everyone looked at him, laughing. "It was."

"Thanks, guys, and I owe you guys an apology too." said Nick. "I should have come to you when I started hearing Koragg's voice."

"Lily must have freaked out." said Xander.

"She did. She didn't know what to do to help me." Nick tells the others. "So, I guess we both learned a lesson about trust and friendship?"

"No more secrets between us." said Xander.

"No secrets, man." said Nick as he and the others made up.

"Well, this is nice (Clears her throat) but we're late for work." said Maddie.

"Oh, work!" Vida said dramatically as Maddie drags her inside. The others followed her but Nick stops and grabs something out of the back of his bike. He grabs both a red and white blanket from the seat and unravels the red blanket a bit.

"No more secrets." he then said, worried that everyone would figure out their secret.


	7. Legendary Catastros

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

* * *

"Gather round, rangers, and hear the story of the beast stallion whose strength was known across the land…the legendary Catastros." said Udonna as she stood in front of "The Xenotome".

Out came an image of a horse and it galloped around the room of Rootcore, straight into the crystal ball. "Many have tried in vain to break the mightiest creature of them all." Udonna continued. "But Catastros was stronger than a hundred men, and no one was able to harness his fearsome power. Catastros fled into the forest during the great battle of good and evil. But before the seal was closed…evil reached up…and dragged Catastros down to the lowest depths of the pit."

"That was the scariest story I have ever heard." said Chip, then a smile appeared on his face. "Tell it again."

"Even I'm a little freaked out…" said Vida and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Just a little."

Xander chuckled, then said, "Well, I'm not scared." The lights went out in Rootcore and the sound of thunder crashed. When the lights had come back on, Xander was in Vida's arms.

"Just making sure you're safe, V." said Xander, patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm fine. Thanks." said Vida and drops Xander to the ground. Udonna chuckles at the rangers antics as she walks around. "You guys can't possibly be afraid of a silly horse." said Nick and suddenly he gets a sharp hit in the back of his head by Lily.

Nick then turns around to face his sister who had her tongue sticking out at him. "Oh yeah, only my little sister can be that scared." he grumbled.

"You bet I am. Still terrified of even riding one." said Lily.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" asked Nick.

"For the rest of your days." Lily said in a grave voice.

"Make no mistake." said Udonna. "Catastros is a force to be reckoned with, Nick."

"But Koragg must've tamed him since he has control over him." said Maddie.

"Yes, for Catastros remains loyal to Koragg to this day." Udonna said.

"Don't you just love a good brainstorm?" asked Clare as she comes out to the command center with whipped cream on her head. "Washes away the stress of the day."

"If it washes away the stress of the day, then…" Lily started to say as she came around the table.

"Clare, y-you're steaming." said Maddie as Vida started giggling, causing Udonna to turn around and face her niece.

"Yeah, I cross a hot cocoa spell with a spell of protection…keeps me warm on these cold stormy nights." explained Clare as everyone but Udonna and Lily were laughing. Lily was just even more confused than ever.

"Your hair." said Vida as they busted out laughing and Clare was confused at what she trying to tell her. "Your hair."

Clare takes a finger up to hair and sees that it was something white. She tastes it and starts freaking out. "I forgot to omit the part about the toppings." said Clare. "I'm allergic to whipped cream!"

Suddenly Clare was about to sneeze. The rangers backed up as Clare sneezed and some of the whipped cream landed on Udonna. "Uh-oh." said Lily as they saw an angry Udonna storm out. "I think she's angry with you, Clare."

"Quick, Nick, point your wand at me and say "Finishio"…Ah-Choo!" said Clare. "It'll make it disappear. Hurry!"

"Finishio?" Nick said as a question, then Clare was back to normal.

"Thanks, Nick." said Clare as she sighed. "Well, I, uh, better go."

Down in the underworld, Morticon was losing his patients. "I can't take this!" he shouted, then gets up from the chair. "How long are we just going to sit here?" Morticon spins around in frustration before going to Koragg. "You've got the rangers' combining power!" he yelled at Koragg.

"I told you, the power was recaptured by the red ranger after the spell was countered." said Koragg. "There is nothing I can do."

"Get me out of here!" Morticon shouted at him.

"I have other, more important things to deal with." said Koragg as he walks away. He walks past Necrolai, who truly knew what Koragg did.

[Flashback]

_"I will keep this power for my own uses." said Koragg._

_"Sneaky, sneaky." said Necrolai as she appears behind him._

[Flashback ends]

"This is perfect." said Necrolai and walks up to Morticon. "Koragg cannot be trusted. He is lying to you."

"Never! He wouldn't dare or I will destroy him!" said Morticon.

"I saw him keep the power for himself." Necrolai tells him.

"What?" he shouted and steam came out of his head. "His deception will be his undoing!"

"I agree." said Necrolai, bowing to him. Then Morticon handed her a black crossbow.

"Take this to the surface and teach Koragg a lesson." said Morticon.

"As you wish." she replied.

"Then he'll know who to fear."

Out on the road, Nick was ride his bike when the weather had changed. "What's that?" he asked himself and suddenly he heard a galloping sound. Nick looks down and sees that he's riding Catastros. As Catastros went faster, Nick was then thrown off, thus causing him to wake up in his room in a cold sweat.

The next day, Nick and Lily walk into the store with Nick rubbing his neck. "Nice of you to join us." said Xander, smiling at both of them.

"Dude, don't start with me. Not at this time of day." said Lily as she tiredly walked behind the counter with her book bag.

"Sorry we're late. Didn't sleep much." said Nick.

"Aw, did that scary thunder keep you up?" Vida asked, teasing Nick. "Oh, I forgot. You're not afraid of anything, right?"

"Very funny." said Nick.

"What kept you awake?" Chip asked Lily.

"I was typing an essay last night and didn't go to bed until almost 2, maybe 3 a.m." she replies and suddenly all six morphers went off.

"No rest for the weary." said Maddie as they take off.

"But I'm too tired." complained Lily.

"Let's go."

Nick exhales as he passed Toby, who had headphones on. "Oh, Chip, love these…" Toby said as he looks up and sees that they were gone. "Guys?"

They ran to the center of town. "Look." said Maddie, pointing to Koragg.

"Usay Mijor Catastros!" chanted Koragg as he and Catastros went through the dark seals together.

"Let's ranger up!" said Nick, grabbing his morpher.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they shouted.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Samba Gunitos Equestras!" chanted Koragg and formed his Megazord. "Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Prepare to be defeated."

"Get back."

"How can we defeat it without our megazord power?" asked Vida.

"Good question." said Maddie.

"Come on, guys, we can do this." said Nick. "We don't have a choice."

"Yeah, lets titan up." said Xander.

"Easy for you to say." said Lily. "You weren't the one who was working on an essay half the night."

"Hyah!"

"Dragon formation!"

"Galwit Mysto Priofior!"

Once the transformation was complete, Nick jumps on and they head straight for Koragg, making contact with his sword. "Come on!" taunted Koragg.

"You don't have all of our powers, Koragg." said Nick.

"That was nothing." Koragg replied and sent a dark seal at the rangers, causing them to come out of dragon formation. On the ground, Necrolai was carrying out her mission and aimed the crossbow at Koragg.

"Get up and fight!" demanded Koragg as the rangers were on the ground. Suddenly the arrow flew through the sky and went into Koragg's Megazord. Laughing, Necrolai said, "That'll teach you to lie to Morticon."

Hearing what she had said, Koragg turns to face her. "What? I will crush you, Hag." he tells her.

"Ha. You'll have to catch me first." said Necrolai and takes off with a head start.

"My own allies are turning against me. I must deal with this." said Koragg. "Basalichi Infrado!"

A dark magic seal appears under Koragg, Nick decided to take his chance and heads for him. The magic seal became unbalanced, causing Koragg and Catastros to separate. The seal then sucks in Catastros and Nick into the underworld. "Nick!" Maddie and Lily cry out.

"No! Stop!" shouted Xander but it was too late as Nick was already gone.

In another dimension, Nick was kicked off of Catastros and powered down as he hit the ground. "What happened?" he asked himself. "Where am I?"

Nick had landed on a sand dune and as he gets up, he takes a look around. "Talk about lost." he then said and takes out his morpher to call the others. "Guys, can you hear me? Can you hear me? Oh, man. One minute I was fighting, and the next…this is crazy."

Nick hears Catastros coming from somewhere. "I hope that's just an oversized pelican." he said to himself as he turns around and sees the horse, standing behind him with his eyes glowing red.

Back at Rootcore, Xander and the others run in with Maddie carrying nonresponsive Lily over her shoulders. "Udonna?" asked Xander as they ran in and Maddie sets her down in a chair.

"Udonna!" shouted Chip.

"Udonna!" shouted Vida.

"What? What is it?" asked Udonna as she came down the staircase.

"Nick's gone." Chip tells her.

"We tried to contact him on his morpher, but he didn't answer." Vida added.

"Ok, we're battling Koragg, then…poof…Nick gets sucked into a seal with Catastros." said Xander.

"Nick must've disrupted an evil spell and warped the dark seal." said Udonna. "But since we do not know what dimension Nick is in, I can't transport you there."

"Is it just me or did it get a little colder in here?" asked Maddie, feeling a chill in the room and started to rub her arms.

"You're right. It's getting cold but it's even not fall yet." said Vida, wrapping her arms around her. All four remaining rangers and Udonna looked at the youngest who still hasn't said a word. "Oh dear, I never thought she would tap into it. She's far too young to use a spell that advance." said Udonna as she hurried over to Lily.

"What's going on? What's happening to Lily?" asked Vida, gathering around them.

"It seems Lily must've tapped into a spell I had learned when I was only a sorceress in training." said Udonna. They all looked at each other before looking down at Lily as the temperature in the room dropped another degree. "If only I could remember that spell." said Udonna, as she started to shake Lily a bit and her eyes started to bring a little gray into them.

"We have to do something. Come on, guys." said Chip as he and the others went to the crystal ball.

"Even the crystal ball can't find him." said Maddie.

"This is bad. This is really bad." said Vida as Udonna tries to get Lily out of the state she's in. In the other dimension, Nick was running on the beach, trying to get away from Catastros. As Nick continued to stumble while running, Catastros kept chasing after him. Nick ran into a forest and falls backwards, hearing Catastros braying through the trees.

Catastros came up behind him, causing Nick to fall down a hill, hurting himself. He then gets up and starts running again. He then was able to stop under a tree and takes out his morpher from his pocket. "Guys, help! Where are you?" Nick said into his morpher. "Guys? More importantly, where am I?"

Back at woods, Vida was hitting a tree with a branch limb. "I can't wrap my head around it." said Vida. "Nick's gone…really gone."

"Well, technically he's just gone from this dimension." said Chip. "Technically."

"There's got to be something we can do to bring him back." said Maddie.

"But even Udonna didn't have an answer." said Xander.

"We owe it to Lily." Maddie tells him.

"Yeah. Hopefully Udonna can figure out what spell she used." said Chip and Vida nodded in agreement.

"Nick's in real trouble this time." said Xander, knowing that what they said was true, then suddenly Phineas dropped in on them.

"What's that? Nick's in trouble and Lily's going through a funk?" asked Phineas.

"Who are you?" Xander asked.

"More like, what are you?" asked Vida.

"Drumroll, please. I'm Phineas." said Phineas, introducing himself to the others.

"Oh, you must be the Troblin." said Chip. "Nick and Lily told us about you, but they didn't tell us that you were so, well, freaky."

"Oh, stop it. I'm blushing." said Phineas then put his arms out for a hug. "Come on, come on. Give me a hug. Okay. Too soon?" He then looks at Maddie and Vida. "Oh, girls. I love that."

Phineas then realizes what they were talking about. "Ooh! What's this about Nick being in trouble and Lily being a funk?" he asked.

"He's trapped in an evil dimension, and there's nothing we can do to get him out." said Maddie.

"She's made the temperature of Rootcore drop and won't even say a word." said Vida.

"Oh, yeah, well, I guess giving up is the right thing to do." said Phineas. "Hey, no point in getting up just to fall back on your face again, I always say."

"Well, hold on. We didn't say we were giving up." said Xander.

"Oh. Oh, my mistake." said Phineas. "So, your moping around here with the, uh, long faces is actually helping Nick and Lily. Yeah. I get things wrong sometimes. "

"He's right…walking around feeling helpless isn't going to bring Nick back or help Lily." said Vida.

"Yeah." said Maddie.

"I agree. We got to at least try." said Xander.

"After all, we're power rangers." said Chip and started walking past Phineas.

"Thanks, Phineas, you really put things in perspective." said Maddie.

"What'd I say?" Phineas asked them, not understanding and then waves at their backs. "Anytime! I got new friends."

Back in the other dimension, Nick was freaking out. He looks around him, trying to find out where Catastros might be. "Not as smart as you thought you were, huh?" Nick asked.

Suddenly Catastros was breathing behind him as Nick turns around. Both man and beast start to freak out. Catastros suddenly relaxes and lays down on the ground. Nick looks up and sees that a dark scar was on its hind leg. Catastros whimpers in pain. "Easy, boy." Nick said to the horse. "Are you hurt?"

Catastros moved its head as Nick got up. He starts to run but stops himself. "Oh, man. Why me?" asked Nick. "Okay."

Nick then faces Catastros, keeping his distance. "Okay. Okay, we can do this." Nick said to the horse. "Okay."

Catastros lays fully on the ground as Nick approaches him. As Nick got closer, he saw the injury and an arrow on the ground. He then remembers that Necrolai had shot him. "Maybe we can't do this." said Nick and backs up. "If I could only help you from over here." He then looks down at his morpher and then at Catastros.

"Wait." said Nick and takes out the morpher. "I have a magic wand. I can do whatever I want."

Back at Rootcore, everyone minus Lily were working on a way to bring Nick back to their dimension and they were wearing their winter gear. "Nominminimi…Nous Rox!" chanted Xander as his morpher was aimed at the crystal ball.

Chip scurried towards Xander. "Did it work?" he asked.

"No, and I even winked." said Xander.

"All right, let's try this one." said Chip, with a spell book in his hands. "It's supposed to contact lost loved ones. Colingo Trebanage!"

When the spell didn't work, Chip got frustrated. "Come on." said Chip.

"Maybe Lily should try that one later." said Xander.

"Hey, don't get frustrated. Just keep trying." said Maddie.

"Hey guys!" said Vida, calling them over. "It says here, "A spell of transport is a one way deal unless a source can reverse the seal.""

"Ooh, goody…a riddle." said Maddie.

"Reverse the seal? But how?" asked Chip.

"Hey, remember that record that came out last year?" Vida asked Maddie. "I used it all the time for scratching because if you play it backwards, it has different lyrics."

"So you think if we say the spell backwards, it might release Nick?" asked Maddie.

"It's worth a shot. Can anyone remember Koragg's spell?"

"Oh, it was something like, "Fettuccine Alfredo"." said Chip. Maddie, Vida and Xander gave him a weird look. "It was." he tells them.

Back in the other dimension, Nick had his morpher in hand. "Okay. Okay." Nick said to himself. "Where's Clare when I need her?"

[Flashback]

_"Finishio…Ah-Choo!" said Clare._

[Flashback ends]

"That's it. That's it…Finishio." Nick whispered to himself. "That's it. Okay."

He points his morpher at Catastros and chanted, "Finishio!" When nothing happened, he tried again. "Catastros, Finishio!" Nick chanted. He then looks at the horse. "What's wrong? Finishio, Catastros, Finishio!" said Nick. "Why isn't this thing working?"

In the underworld, Koragg went on a rampage. "Wolf attack!" he shouted, attacking Morticon.

"How dare you attack Catastros, Necrolai." said Koragg.

"It was Morticon. He made me do it." Necrolai said, pointing the blame on Morticon. "He gave me the crossbow."

"I should destroy you both!" bellowed Koragg.

"Try it!" shouted Morticon, getting up from the ground. Koragg made the first move against Morticon. "You!" shouted Morticon. "You lied to me about the rangers' combining power, Koragg, and left me down here to rot! Admit it!"

Suddenly the crystal turned red and the master was there, stopping them both. "Look!" said Morticon and the crystal turned white again. "To avoid upsetting the master, I will spare you. Just give me the power!"

"I have already given it to another warrior, one I can trust." said Koragg. "He will take care of the rangers."

Somewhere in town, a monster appeared. At Rootcore, the monster appeared in the crystal ball. "Oh, looks like we're gonna have to deal with him first." said Xander.

"Keep thinking, Chip. You have to remember that spell." said Maddie.

"Uh…Pepperchini all day-o?" Chip said but nothing happened. Out of nowhere, Lily came out with a zombie look on her face. "Nice of you to join us, Lily." said Xander and Lily didn't respond.

"Ready. Magical Source, Mystic force."

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

They ran into the city and caught up with the monster. "Let's get him." said Xander as they ran.

"Let's make this interesting." said the monster, holding the ball of energy in its hands.

"Oh, no, he's got our megazord power." said Maddie. The monster used it on itself and grew. "No way!" four out of the five rangers shouted.

In the other dimension, Nick was still struggling with the spell. "Come on, work." he said, trying to get his morpher to work. "Catastros, Finishio! Catastros!"

"What's wrong with this thing?" Nick asked himself, getting aggravated. "Finishio!"

Catastros looks up at Nick with begging eyes. "I'm sorry." Nick tells him as he got on his knees. "I can't help you…But I'm not afraid of you anymore."

Suddenly Nick's morpher started to work again with red magic and he gives it one last try. "Finishio!" Nick chanted to the umpteenth time and the spell finally worked. The scar on Catastros was gone and he stood up. "I can't believe it." said Nick. "I did it. I healed you."

Catastros then started to nudge one side of Nick where his morpher was. "What? You want me to get on?" Nick asked him. Nick hops on and Catastros takes off.

"Boulder Blast!" shouted the monster, sending big boulders at the rangers, who were in titan form. As they were laying on the ground, Maddie said, "We have to remember that spell!"

"After they are defeated, I will destroy the red ranger myself." said Koragg, watching the rangers get defeated.

In the other dimension, Nick was riding Catastros. Back at the fight, Chip remembers what Koragg said. "I remember the spell. It was "Basalichi Infrado!"." Chip tells the others.

"So say it backwards." said Vida.

"Odarfni Ichilasab?" asked Chip.

"Yeah!"

Suddenly a dark spell seal opened in the other dimension and Nick has Catastros goes faster. "Go Catastros!" said Nick as they came out of the seal.

"Oh!" Udonna said as she sees Nick.

"Nick?" said Lily, perking up from the ground when she heard his voice.

"What?" Koragg asked.

"Look…its Nick!" said Vida.

"I can't believe it worked." said Chip.

"Hey guys, need a little help?" asked Nick. "Centaurs Phoenix Megazord!"

Suddenly, Nick started to combine with Catastros. "Whoa! He combined with Catastros!" exclaimed Xander.

"This is nuts!" shouted Vida.

"No way!" shouted Chip.

"Look!" said Maddie.

"Awesome!" said Lily as she founded her voice. On the top of the roof top, Koragg couldn't believe what he was seeing. "He bonded with Catastros. How is that possible?" asked Koragg.

"This is how it's done red ranger style." said Nick.

"I'm not afraid of you!" said the monster and started the fight.

"Come on!" said Nick as he defended himself. "I'm all fired up!"

"Boulder Blast!" shouted the monster as he sent boulders towards him. Nick deflected them with a whip that was on fire. The whip made contact with the monster's body and finally was destroyed. "Yeah! Time to rock out!" said Nick as the monster went down. The ball of energy came out and went into six separate balls of energy, each one belonging to the rangers.

"Hey, we did it!"

"Nice!"

"Our combining power." said Xander.

"We go them back." said Chip.

"Now we can kick some evil butt." said Vida.

"You got that right." said Lily, causing everyone but Nick to look at her.

"You're talking again." said Maddie.

"Yeah, what's wrong with me? Not that I was…" Lily started to say.

"Guys, we can deal with this later." said Xander.

"Thanks Catastros." said Nick but just then, he got kicked off.

"Nick!" Maddie cried out.

"No, wait!" said Nick as Catastros takes off.

"Come to daddy." said Koragg, then goes into titan mode. "Samba Gunitos Equestras! Catastros rides with me."

"No! I thought he had changed!" said Nick, getting up from the ground.

"I don't know how you were able to combine with my mighty Catastros, but I promise you, I will find out." said Koragg. "Something about you and the white ranger is troubling."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" asked Nick.

"We will meet again, red ranger." said Koragg, then disappears.

"I don't understand." said Nick, confused. Walking to Rootcore, Nick and Udonna were talking. "Not many can say they've ridden the mighty Catastros." said Udonna. "That's quite impressive."

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing, even though he probably only let me ride him because I helped him out." said Nick.

"Yes." Udonna said in agreement. "Unfortunately, the next time you meet Catastros, you will be enemies again. But you conquered your fear and were rewarded. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." said Nick. "Don't forget about Lily and the others. They really came through for me when it counted."

"Apparently, they had a little help from a Troblin friend of yours." said Udonna.

"Phineas?" asked Nick. "Man, if you would have told me and Lily we'd be hanging out with a magical sorceress and a half troll half goblin, I'd never believe it."

"Your journey is just beginning, Nick." said Udonna. "As well as Lily's. There are many adventures ahead…for all of us."

"Now that I can believe." said Nick as they walked into the entrance of Rootcore.


	8. Fire Heart

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

* * *

A man was walking down an ally holding a piece of parchment in his hand. "Yes, professor, I have the map, and it's more fascinating than we ever dreamed." said the man into the phone. "I'm on my way."

He then hails for a taxi and once inside, he then tells the driver, "Metropolitan Museum and hurry."

The driver turns to face the man, growling at him and the man screams in fear. He then gets out of the taxi, leaving the parchment behind on the back seat. At Rock Porium, Xander was in an office chair as the others were stocking inventory. "All righty." said Xander as he went down the aisle. "Work the beat. Work the beat. Stocking doesn't have to be boring."

When Xander turns back around, he then sees a cardboard cutout of a rock star. "Oh, it's you, boss." said Xander, recovering from shock.

"Nice work, Xander." said Toby as Xander gets up from the chair. "I like the way you've got everyone working. You are a born leader."

"Hear that, guys? Born leader." said Xander, as he faced the others. While the others were in disagreement with what Toby said, Xander looks at the cutout. "Who's the old guy, boss?" he asked.

""Who's the old guy?"" Toby said, repeating the question. "Guys, Jake Bonebreaker, the man who put "metal" in "metalhead", lead guitar and vocal on metal megaclassic "Harry Hatchet"."

When Xander shook his head, Toby tried something else. "Okay, your lesson…play it, like it. Class dismissed." said Toby as the other gave him looks.

"Guys, who wants to take care of the king of metal?" asked Xander, looking for volunteers.

"Not me." said Nick.

"Me either. He's older than my dad." said Maddie.

"I got things to do." said Vida.

"Sorry. Heavy metal make my nose bleed." said Chip.

"I'm not going near that thing unless it's the real deal." said Lily, watching the scene unfold.

"Fine. Do it myself, like everything else around here…with a little help from magic." said Xander, his morpher aimed at the cardboard. "Vivacim Erectu."

"Xander, no!" Lily called out but it was too late. The cardboard had come to life right before her eyes.

"Hello, Cincinnati!" said Jake Bonebreaker.

"I can't believe you did that." said Lily.

"Oops. There's a slight magical malfunction." said Xander as the others behind him were shocked.

"You tried to stop him, Lily. But he ignored you." said Chip.

"I…" Lily started to say when their morphers went off.

"Rangers, there's a very strong dark-magic presence in your area." said Udonna.

"We can't all split on Toby." said Nick. "V and I will check it out. You guys help with, uh, heavy-metal boy."

"Do you want some metal?" he asked as Vida and Nick left the store.

"Mnh." said Maddie.

"Does crowns and fillings count?" asked Lily, touching the side of her mouth as she buried herself into Maddie.

"I don't think so." said Maddie, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Well, I want…some prunes." he tells them, then places his hands on his stomach as Xander looks at the others.

In a parking garage, Necrolai takes the map out of the back seat. "Excellent." she said as she looks at the map. "Koragg and Morticon will be most grateful…indeed."

She looks up and sees Vida and Nick running towards her. "Nothing down here but a taxi." said Vida. Suddenly the taxi backs up and its breaks squealed, the jig was up. Nick and Vida gasped as they watched the taxi turn into a monster. "Whoa!" said Nick. "Steady, V."

A fight broke out between the Taxi Cab monster and the two rangers. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" shouted Nick and Vida, going into their ranger suits.

They started to fight the monster until it knocked Vida to the ground. "Vida!" Nick shouted as he rushes over to her. Watching the scene unfold behind a pillar, Necrolai laughs and then looks down at the map. Nick and Vida were about to go at the Taxi Cab monster when Necrolai attacked them. "Necrolai!" said Vida.

"Who else?" she tells her. "And I believe you've met my friend."

Back at the store, the cardboard of Jake Bonebreaker was rocking out and the customers were giving it looks. "Mate, can you dial it down a tad, please?" asked Xander as he walks up, not noticing that Toby had peered through his office blinds. "We don't want to bring in Toby."

"Too late, he knows." said Lily, pointing at the office as Toby comes running out.

"Jake Bonebreaker in my record shop!" Toby shouted. "I need a camera…need a camera! Camera!"

"Nick and Vida are in trouble. Let's go." said Chip. They were about to run out the door when Maddie remembers something. "Ohh, wait. What about Jake?" she asked.

"I'm not babysitting him." said Lily. "But honestly though, how do you actually babysit a rock star?"

"Uh, one more try." said Xander, then aims his morpher again. "Vivacim Erectu." They take off just as Toby comes out of his office with a camera. "It is such an honor that…" Toby was saying and looks up to see that the cardboard of Jake Bonebreaker had become a cardboard again. "You're…cardboard. I must be losing it." He then takes the picture anyway.

At the underground garage, the others arrived. "There they are!" shouted Chip.

"Hold it!" shouted Xander.

"Time to end the party." said Necrolai as she turns around to see the other rangers, then whistles at the Taxi Cab monster. Transforming back into an ordinary taxi, Necrolai then said to him, "Deliver the map."

"That's just crazy!" exclaimed Vida.

"Let's go!" said Xander as he and the others went after the monster.

"I got it!" said Nick as he and Vida gave chase, but Necrolai stops them in their tracks.

"That's nothing compared with the power I'll soon have." said Necrolai and she takes off.

"More power?" asked Vida.

"Where's she going to get that kind of power?" asked Lily.

"Let's go after her!" shouted Nick, but Xander grabs him by the shoulder.

"Wait! We've got another problem." Xander tells Nick, then looks up.

"Smile…looks like we're on camera." said Maddie.

"Oh boy." said Lily.

Back at Rootcore, Udonna gave the rangers a lecture. "You need to protect your identities at all costs." she tells them. "This tape could put us all in danger."

"Wait…what was that?" asked Maddie, noticing something on camera. She took out her morpher and used it on the screen to focus in on what Necrolai was holding.

"Looks like some kind of map." said Nick.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that." said Udonna. "It's a map written by the ancients."

"Hmm. let's take a closer look." said Maddie, taking the image of what Necrolai was holding and made a print for them. Udonna picks it up and takes a look at it. "Oh, my." said Udonna. "I thought this was lost."

"What kind of map is it?" asked Lily, jumping up behind them to take a look at the map. "Where does it lead to?"

"It's the map to the Fire Heart." said Udonna.

"The Fire Heart? No way!" said Chip. "What's the Fire Heart?"

"The ancients believed to be the source of tremendous power." Udonna explained.

"Which means we need to find it before Necrolai gets her scaly little hands on it." Vida said, then looks at Lily who then stops jumping. "No offense."

"None taken." said Lily, then wiggle her hands in a sarcastic manner. "I just love having smaller hands in the world."

"Oh, that won't be easy." said Udonna. "It says that you must traverse the Cimmerian Forest."

"That's all right. We like forest, don't we, guys?" asked Xander.

"This one is unlike any you know. Imagine your worst nightmare." said Udonna, causing Lily to picture her worse nightmare.

"Maybe my last nightmare won't come true." said Lily, in a hopeful voice.

"I hope that it doesn't come true." said Nick, causing her to nod.

"That's easy." said Chip. "My mom puts my cellphone in the dryer, and the next time we morph, my uniform is really tiny."

"Enough!" said Udonna, causing everyone but Lily to stop laughing. "You are about to begin the most dangerous journey you have ever undertaken. Your path will be filled with unimaginable danger, evil creatures, and ravenous demons. Now go!"

Udonna hands Nick the map. "Remember, returning with the Fire Heart will not be your success." she said. "Your success will be to return at all."

"This isn't so bad." said Chip as a bird cawed and a sign that read, 'Go Back! Cimmerian Forest ahead.'

"I'm not looking forward to this." said Maddie, holding Lily's hand.

"Me either." said Nick.

"I'm getting scared already." said Lily.

"I am." Xander said, getting in front of everyone. "I'll take the lead on this one. I know how to read maps pretty well."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Like Toby said, I'm a born leader." said Xander.

"Okay. It's all yours." said Nick, handing the map over to Xander.

"Okay, team Xander, onward." he said as the others followed. They started going down a hill, filled with skeletons that were sort of buried in the ground. "Oh, this is my kind of place." said Chip.

"It sure isn't mine." said Maddie.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." said Lily, when suddenly a branch snaps.

"Okay, what was that?" both girls asked.

"Just keep moving." said Nick. What they didn't know was that in the shadows, Phineas was following them. As they walked in a single file, Xander stops. "Whoa." he said with his hand raised and the others walked into him.

"Next time, just say, "stop"." Vida tells him. ""Whoa" is for horses. I don't see any horses here. Do you?"

"I sure don't." said Lily.

"Okay. I got it." Xander replied, then looks back at the map. Suddenly the rangers heard a noise around them. "Did you hear that?" asked Maddie.

"I've had a feeling something's been following us since we started, but I didn't want to say anything, 'cause I always think someone's following us." said Chip. Just then, Phineas appeared in front of them, upside down. Lily screamed and jumps into her brother's arms.

"It's only Phineas." said Nick as they see him hanging from a branch.

"Oh, it's _only_ the rangers." said Phineas.

"Don't mock us." said Lily, glaring at the Troblin. "It's annoying when you mock us."

"Look, sorry, Phineas." said Xander. "We're on an important mission…don't have time for a visit."

Phineas flips over the rangers and lands on the ground behind them. "Tell you what…seeing you asked so nicely, I'll take you through the forest." he said to them.

"Maybe we should let Phineas lead." suggested Nick, looking at Xander. "Sounds like he knows the place."

"Yeah." said Maddie.

"It's a good idea." said Lily.

"I like him. He knows what he's talking about." said Phineas in agreement. "I know this forest like the, uh, back of my…oh." He looks at the back of his hand, before adding. "Lucky me…new wart."

"Look, don't need any help." said Xander. "I know exactly where I'm going. This way, team."

"Okay." said Phineas, chuckling as Xander walks away. "Well, no problem. Have a nice day. Just sorry I'll never, ever see you again. But, hey, have fun!"

They continued to walk through the woods and it seemed like it took forever. "Hey, hold up. Excuse me, leader." Nick said. "We're going around in circles. We've passed that tree stump like three times. Admit it…we're lost."

"We are not." said Xander.

"We are, too." said Nick.

"We are not."

"We are…sinking!" said Chip as he and the others were standing in quick sand.

"Swamp sand!" cried Maddie.

"This is one of my nightmares, only I was sinking in actual sand in the jungle and not the swamp." said Lily, as she started to freak out.

"Everybody ranger up!" said Xander.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they shouted and nothing happened.

"Oh, great. The morphers don't work out here." said Chip. They started to find a way to get until Nick had found something to grab on to.

"Guys. Grab hold." said Nick and the others grabbed onto each other. Once out of the swamp sand, Nick turns to the others. "Let's re-evaluate!" he said to the others and then at Xander. "Take out the map." Xander looks back at the swamp sand and the map sinks into it.

"Oh, no." said Xander.

"Oh, great." said Nick.

"What an idiot." said Lily, looking at Xander. "I swear, what we say to Xander goes in one ear and out the other. I don't think it goes to his brain."

"Map…who needs a map?" asked Xander. "I've looked at that thing a million times. It's all up here."

"And that's supposed to make us feel better?" Vida asked.

"I don't feel emotionally better." said Lily.

"Hurry, fools!" shouted Necrolai as she and a group of Hideaks were looking for the Fire Heart. "The master will reward me when I bring him the secret to the Fire Heart."

Just then, a couple of Hideaks were caught in a web. "Release them!" demanded Necrolai and tries to use her magic to free them. "My powers…they're useless…and so are the two of you. Leave them, we must hurry."

On the other side of the woods, Xander was still leading the others. "Now where?" Nick asked Xander.

"It's that way." said Xander and Phineas pops in again.

"Hello." Phineas said again as he hung upside down from a branch. "I wouldn't go that way." Phineas did another flip when he came down from the branch. "Only took me a couple of years to realize that landing on my feet was easier than landing on my face." he tells them.

"Maybe now is a good time to ask Phineas for his help." said Maddie.

"We don't need anything." said Xander. "We are fine."

"Oh, he's right." said Phineas. "You don't need anything, because very soon, you're gonna be eaten by a boar beast."

"A boar beast?" asked Lily as she starts to pale.

"But, hey, once again, have a nice day." said Phineas.

"He's just trying to scare us. Come on, guys." said Xander.

"W-wait. Wait a minute." said Nick. "I'm going with Phineas."

"Me too." said Vida. "Guys?"

"I'm not heading to an early grave. I'm already sensitive enough as it is." said Lily, letting go of Maddie's hand and grabbing onto Vida's. "Plus, I want to live till my next birthday."

"Guys! I know where I'm going." Xander said, desperately. "Okay, then, okay. I'll cover your shifts for two weekends at the Rock Porium if you stick with me."

Maddie looks over at Vida before turning to Xander. "Make it three." she tells him.

"Deal. Chip?"

"Deal." said Chip. "I always wanted to see a boar beast anyway."

As Chip and Maddie followed Xander, Phineas then says to Nick, Vida and Lily, "Come on."

"It's not much farther." said Xander with Chip and Maddie trailing behind him. Suddenly a creature growls, causing the three rangers to stop. "Is that a boar beast?" asked Maddie.

"After you." said Phineas as he leads the three rangers through the forest. Once out of the forest, the four of them were in a clearing. "There you go. Congratulations." said Phineas. "You've officially made it out of Cimmerian Forest."

"Finally! Blue skies!" exclaimed Lily as she started to run through around the three of them.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do." said Phineas and then he goes back into the forest.

"Let's hope one of those things is a bath." said Vida and they walk over to the side of the cliff. "Long way down."

"Come on. Let's find the Fire Heart and get out of here." said Nick. Xander, Chip and Maddie were even more lost than before. "Guys, look. I think we made it." said Xander as he lead Chip and Maddie to a very small clearing. "See, gang, team Xander comes through safe and sound."

Suddenly a spider screeches, causing the three of them to look up. The spider covered them in its webbing, capturing them. They were on the ground as the spider come towards them, hungry. "Xander, what exactly is your definition of "safe and sound"?" asked Chip.

"Any bright ideas, anyone?" asked Maddie, as they struggled against the webbing.

"Aside from screaming…no." said Chip. Finally down the cliff, Vida, Nick and Lily were looking for the Fire Heart. "Over there." said Nick, pointing to a pile of rocks. "You think that's it?"

"I hope so." said Lily.

"It's worth a shot." said Vida, then gets out her morpher. "Let's see if we have our powers back. Tornado Power!"

Once Vida had blown away the rocks, a scroll appeared underneath the pile. "Yes." said Vida as she runs over to it and tries to pull it out.

"I'll take it from here." said Nick as he gets his morpher out. He then melts whatever it is surrounding the scroll. "Hot stuff." said Vida.

"That's my brother for ya." said Lily as Vida gets the scroll and pulls out a piece of parchment.

"The secret of the Fire Heart." said Vida, holding the parchment in her hand. Suddenly all three of them were blasted from behind. "Oh, no!" screamed Vida.

"I'll take that." said Necrolai as she grabbed the parchment from the air. "Fire Heart is mine! Hideaks!"

Nick, Vida and Lily took their stances and ran towards the Hideaks to fight. Watching them fight, Necrolai then said, "They don't stand a chance. (Laughing evilly) Home James." The taxi cab monster pulled up in front of her. "Right on time."

"You'd think we would have learned this by now." said Vida.

"Ya think." Lily said sarcastically.

"Let's ranger up." said Nick. They screamed as they ran and changed into their Mystic Force uniforms. Lily and Vida both went after Necrolai and Nick went after the Taxi cab monster on his Mystic speeder. "Going somewhere?" Nick asked as he stopped in front of the monster. "Fire!"

Back in the forest, Xander, Chip and Maddie were still tied up in the webbing of the giant spider. "Guys, it's all my fault." said Xander.

"A little late for that." said Maddie. "It's not like you can make up for it."

"Well, at least you can volunteer to be eaten first." said Chip.

"If that's what you want." said Xander. "I just thought I knew everything. I should have listened to Phineas."

Just then, Phineas appeared. "It's never too late for that." said Phineas, causing them to look up at him.

"Phineas!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yo, uh, spider…come and eat me!" said Phineas as he got the spider's attention. "You know what they say…_once you taste a Troblin other food will be a problem._" He then starts laughing before looking at the others. "Sorry guys. I'm not a great rhymer, especially at this time-r. (Laughs) Get it? Back to the spider."

Phineas then tries to get the spider away from its web. "Come on! Over here! Try a rare delicacy…Troblin tartare." said Phineas, coaxing the spider. Screeching, the spider jumps off its web and goes straight for Phineas, who then starts running. "Come on!" said Phineas as the spider chases him. "Good Spider! That's it!"

Soon as the spider jumped to get Phineas, the Troblin jumps backwards, causing the giant spider to land on a hole that was covered in moss. _"The spider fell in the bottomless pit. The spider fell in the bottomless pit. The spider fell in the bottomless pit." _sang Phineas as he did a dance then he heard the spider hit bottom. He walks over to the pit and looks down. "My mistake. Apparently, it isn't bottomless."

Phineas hurries over to Xander, Chip and Maddie to free them. "Phineas, will you lead us?" asked Xander as the Troblin goes through the webbing.

"Sure, Xander. It would be my honor." said Phineas and he continues with the webbing.

Back at the rocky clearing, Nick was being chased on his Mystic speeder by the taxi cab monster. "I'm over you!" shouted Nick as he jumps over the back of monster. "Magi Staff! That got him!"

Vida and Lily were battling with Necrolai for the map and she pushing both girls back to the ground. "V! Lily!" shouted Nick and rushed over to them. Then the others showed up.

"Hey, you made it!" said Nick.

"Sis…" said Maddie.

"Let's show this overgrown bat what we're made of!" Vida tells Nick.

"Power Rangers, Mystic Force!" they shouted as they flipped over the monster and were on a ledge.

Nick went straight for the taxi cab monster as the others went for Necrolai. When Nick was left defenseless by the monster, both Vida and Naiya went to protect him. "Magi Staff, Tornado Power!" shouted Vida, creating a tornado. "Ha! 'Round and 'round I go!"

"Magi Staff, Blizzard Power!" shouted Lily as snow clouds formed above her and sends it straight towards the monster.

"Fire Power!" shouted Nick and strikes him down.

"That cab's busted!" said Vida as the taxi cab monster falls to the ground.

"Defeat is not an option." said Koragg as he saw what happened. "Oothra Major!"

"No way!" said Vida as the taxi cab monster came back.

"Time to go titan." said Xander, with his morpher in hand.

"Galwit Mysto Priofior!"

The taxi cab transformed and drove towards them. Nick ran towards the monster with his sword drawn out and was on top of the monster. "Guys, little help." said Nick, hanging on tight. "The meter's running."

"How about we shoot and score?" said Vida as she turns into a ball.

"Yeah." said Nick as the monster had stopped, throwing him off and into the air. "Let's give this guy a flip kick."

Nick kicks the ball directly at the taxi cab monster, causing him to lose his shape. "All right! Good one!" said Vida as she gave Nick a high five.

"Titan megazord formation." they said, forming the megazord.

"Galwit Mysto Unios!"

"Titan Saber!"

"Let's do it." said Nick and the megazord's saber started to create a spell seal.

"Mystic Spell Seal." they shouted and sent it towards the taxi cab monster.

"Yeah! Your totaled." said Nick as the monster was destroyed.

"Time for me to get back to the pit." said Necrolai as she was about to take off.

"Give me that!" shouted Vida as she goes for the scroll. Both ranger and vampire struggle for the map. "Let go!" shouted Vida as she had one end. Suddenly the map ripped down the middle and Vida flew back. "Whoops." she said as she looked at her piece.

"Sis!" said Maddie as she and the others ran up to her.

"Oh no!" said Nick.

"Look what you've done." sneered Necrolai and she finally takes off.

"No!"

"Come back!" Nick called after her.

"You coward!" said Lily

"Well, at least we have half of it." Maddie said to the others.

"Yeah, whatever it is." said Xander. Vida opens her half of the scroll and they see half of what looks like a dragon. At Rock Porium, Xander sets down the cardboard cutout of Jake Bonebreaker. "I'm really sorry, everyone." said Xander. "I guess, being part of a born leader is knowing when to follow."

"Well, it's not a total loss." said Maddie. "You learned from this, Xander."

"Well, at least I have something to put in my journal tonight." said Lily.

"Not another journal." said Nick.

"What is wrong with having a journal, Nick?" asked Lily. "Having a journal is something that I happen to like doing."

"Nothing. I just can't keep track of how many you have." Nick chuckled at his sister.

"You have a journal?" asked Vida.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" she asked the pink ranger.

"No."

"How many do you have?" asked Chip.

"I'll show you later of how many I have." said Lily when suddenly the real Jake Bonebreaker walked in the store.

"Hello, mates." he said to the rangers. "My tour bus broke down, so I thought I'd kill some time in here while it's getting fixed." He then looks at the cardboard of himself. "Hey, handsome lad, aint he?"

"Jake, you have to got meet our boss." said Vida, with a smile on her face. "He's your biggest fan!"

"Toby! Guess who's here!" said Nick, calling his boss out. Toby comes out of his office and sees him. "Jake Bonebreaker!"

"I'm not falling for that again." said Toby, then points to the phone in his hand. "I've got work to do."

"Huh?" They were so confused at Toby's behavior.

"That man is so confusing sometimes." said Lily.

"You failed, Hag!" said Morticon as he held the other half of the scroll. "One half of the puzzle is worthless!"

"But the rangers have failed as well." Necrolai said, defending herself.

"I alone must possess the power of the fire heart." said Morticon.

"And you will." Necrolai tells him. "I have a plan that will destroy the rangers from the inside."


	9. Stranger Within Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

* * *

It was night in the city of Briarwood. Nick and the others were closing up the store.

"Hey!" Leelee shouted as Nick was closing the door, hurrying to get inside.

"Sorry, Leelee. We're closing." said Nick as she squeezed by him.

"Perfect." she said, facing him. "That means you have no excuses for not taking me to see this new DJ tonight."

"Uh…excuse me, but he has other responsibilities." said Lily.

"No he doesn't." said Leelee, giving Lily a dirty look.

"Yes I do." said Nick. "I take care of my sister, Lily."

"Yeah. Besides, I don't think you're my brother's type in the dating world." said Lily, crossing her arms.

"Anyways, no can do. I already have plans." said Nick as he walked past Leelee and motioned Lily to follow him.

"Please?" asked Leelee.

"Don't waste your time throwing yourself at him, Lee." said Xander. "Throw yourself at me."

"Okay. You can come with me." she said.

"Cool." said Xander and Nick comes out of the office.

"And he can't go either. He's the one I have plans with." said Nick as Lily walks out of the office with her scooter.

"Hmm." said Xander as Vida walks out from behind the counter and grabs the flyer from Leelee's hand.

"DJ Fly…never heard of him. Any good?" asked Vida, looking at the flyer.

"He's just like the hottest new DJ around." said Leelee. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of him."

"I better check this guy out." Vida said.

"Great! You can go with me." said Leelee.

"Vida has plans too." said Nick, coming up behind her. "One of them involves taking my sister over to a friend's house for a sleepover."

"But there's new talent in town." Vida argued as he takes Leelee to the door. "Our plans can wait till tomorrow."

"No, they can't." said Nick. "You gave your word that you'd help V."

"Nick, I don't have a…" Lily started to say but was cut off by the look on his face. "You know what Nick, you're right. Vida does need to take me over to my friend's house tonight."

"Thanks for the invite, Leelee." said Nick, getting her out of the store. "Some other time. We're closed."

He then turns and looks at Xander, Vida and Lily. "We have half of the Fire Heart scroll to figure out. Chip and Madison are waiting at Rootcore. Remember?" ranted Nick, grabbing his jacket off the counter.

"Since when did you become Nick, the good witch of Briarwood?" asked Xander.

"Yeah. Since when do I need Vida to take me to a sleepover at a friend's house when I hang out with you guys all the time?" asked Lily, as she and Xander followed her brother.

"You coming, V?" Nick asked the pink ranger.

"Be there in a few." she said, still holding the flyer in her hands. "I got some paperwork to catch up on." When the others left, she looks down at the flyer. "Hmm. DJ Fly." Vida said to herself. In a club somewhere, DJ Fly was playing music and teens were dancing. Vida and Leelee were standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Do you like?" asked Leelee.

"I like." replied Vida. "It's so hypnotic."

"I know what you mean." said Leelee. "I could, like, listen for all eternity." Suddenly Leelee's cellphone begins to ring in her bag. "Hello. Me." said Leelee, answering her phone and stepping away from Vida. "Mom?! I'm at a friend's house. We're listening to some musi…no! Mom! Not now!"

Vida was too busy to listen to Leelee's conversation as she listened to the music that DJ Fly was playing. "I promise I'll do my homework in the morning." Leelee said in the background as Vida's attention stayed on DJ Fly. Turning off her cellphone, Leelee turned back to Vida.

"That's so unfair. My mom just totally blew a fuse." Leelee said to Vida. "I gotta go. I'm really sorry."

"I better split too." said Vida.

"No, no! Don't! Now I feel guilty." said Leelee.

"Okay, but I'll just stay for one more song." said Vida. "I love this DJ. The music…"

Leelee laughs as she left Vida standing there at the dance floor. Laughing evilly, DJ Fly was actually a Venus flytrap monster. At Rootcore, Xander said to the others, "I give up. Maybe we're not meant to find the secret of the Fire Heart."

"Come on." said Nick, shoving a book in Xander's hands. "Don't give up. Never give up."

"Wow. Nick, that's inspiring." said Maddie as she takes the book from Nick.

"Yeah." said Nick, sighing as he looks over at Lily who was curled up in a corner, asleep on the floor. "That's what I thought when Udonna yelled it at me this morning when I was ready to quit. By the way, where is Udonna?"

"Last time I saw Udonna, she was teaching Clare another invisibility spell." said Maddie.

"Which could be the problem right there." said Chip. Xander laughs as Vida finally appeared at Rootcore. "Yo, crew." said Vida as she walks in. "Sorry I'm late."

""Late"?" asked Nick as he wraps a blanket around Lily. "We haven't seen you since yesterday. That's…that's beyond late. So much for giving us your word."

"Sure…I would like to go swimming." Lily mumbled in her sleep.

"Relax. You're not my dad." said Vida, sitting in a chair. "So I missed a night of saving the world. Good news is the world's still here."

"Uh, V, it's not that you missed last night." Xander said to her. "You missed all day too. It's nighttime again."

"I was worried about you." said Maddie.

"Look. I'm sorry." said Vida. "I gave my word and I blew it. It won't happen again."

"Hey. No problem V." said Chip. "We all make mistakes."

Suddenly Nick winced in pain as he heard Koragg's voice. "Hear me, red ranger." said Koragg. "Or all of Briarwood will be sorry!"

Running into the woods, Nick and the others stopped. Suddenly Hideaks popped up from the tall grass around them. "Let's ranger up!" said Nick and were about to get out their morphers when Vida steps forward.

"Why bother?" she asked and attacks the Hideaks, knocking them out of the way. The Hideaks got back up and attacked Vida with more power. Not believing their eyes, they watched Vida go at it.

"Man! Look at V go!" said Nick.

"Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming." said Lily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes then pinched herself. "Okay, I'm not dreaming. This is actually happening."

"This catching up on your sleep thing seems to be paying off for her." said Xander.

"Go, sis." said Maddie. "I've never seen her like this before."

"Neither have I." said Chip. "That was just weird."

"Tornado Power!" said Vida, creating a powerful tornado that knocked down the rest of the Hideaks.

"Whoa, sis!"

"Hey! Yeah!"

"Way to go, V." said Nick.

"Very impressive." said Koragg as he appeared in front of them. "Now, how about a real challenge? Oothra Major!"

"Done!" shouted the rangers, taking out their morphers. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Galwit Mysto Priofior!"

"Welcome to your last fight!" said Koragg as he drew out his sword.

"That's what you think!" said Nick.

"Wolf Attack!" shouted Koragg as he sent wolves towards the rangers. "Come on!"

The fight began between the rangers and Koragg. "You want some of this?!" said Xander and attacked Koragg with his axe. As Koragg was battling the others, Chip said, "Could use some help, V!"

"Incoming!" shouted Vida as she had already transformed into a ball.

"Gotcha! A little game of catch, Koragg?" Chip asked and throws the ball towards him.

Taken aback, the ball hits Koragg's shield, pushing him back. "I'm not done yet." said Koragg. "Major Detestros!"

A dark magic seal appeared on the ground and Catastros came through. "Samba Gunitos Equestras!" shouted Koragg as he and Catastros combined into their megazord. "Centaurus Wolf Megazord!"

"Now you'll feel my real power!" said Koragg.

"Talk is cheap!" said Nick. "You don't scare us!"

"Let's show him!" said Chip.

"Let's do it!"

"Let's go!"

"I'm ready!" said Lily.

"Right!"

"Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!" they shouted, combining their power to form a dragon. Just then, the sun rose and it caused Vida great pain.

"Ah! The sun's so bright!" screamed Vida, covering her eyes. "I feel all…"

"V! What's the matter?" asked Xander, looking down at her and she groaned in response before powering down.

"Are you okay, sis?" asked Maddie as the others are still in titan mode.

"V!" said Chip.

"What happened?" Vida asked herself as she was on the ground.

"You lose one and you all quit?" asked Koragg, then attacks them while their backs were turned. "Look at your pitiful selves. You are defenseless. I waste my time."

Soon as he disappears, Chip said to the others, "Guys! We have to help her!"

"Sis!" yelled Maddie as they powered down and ran towards her.

"Vida!" shouted Xander once they surrounded her. They all began to worry about their fallen ranger. Back at the store, the boys began to question Leelee. "What happened to Vida at the club the other night?" asked Nick.

"V's been acting a little strange since then." said Chip.

"She was acting kind of strange at the club." said Leelee. "She was, like, nice to me, even talking to me."

"Leelee, this is important." Xander tells her.

"Oh, right." she then said. "I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. But I couldn't stay. My mom called and I had to leave. Vida was fine when I left."

Maddie then walks in with Lily and Vida, only Vida was wearing a jacket, a hat and sunglasses. "…and had a better tan." Leelee then added.

"Hey, V." Xander said.

"Hey."

"Feeling any better?" he then asked.

"I guess so." Vida replied. "I'm just a little sensitive to sunlight."

"Pale complexion, sensitive to sunlight?" Chip asked himself as Vida walked away from them and pulls out a book, "How to Spot a Vampire".

Vida was at a counter away from the others when she looks up, hissing and the color of her eyes were red. Down at the pit, Morticon was having an argument with Koragg. "Mighty Wizard, don't tell me you let the rangers get away on purpose!" said Morticon, pacing behind Koragg. "Why did you not finish them? Why do you destroy them? Perhaps you can't!"

"Do not question my strength." said Koragg.

"Then why?" Morticon asked.

"There is no honor in destroying a weaker enemy." Koragg explained. "When they get stronger, and they will, then I'll silence their breath."

"He cares about honor." said Necrolai as she stood in the shadows away from them. "I don't."

"Good morning, Rootcore." said Vida, walking in.

"Hey, sis. You're feeling better." said Maddie as she came away from the podium.

"I'm feeling great. Slept like a baby." said Vida. "Let's rock and roll!"

"It's way too early for me to even listen to rock and roll music, even at my age." said Lily.

"You slept like a log…22 hours worth." said Nick.

"Hey, V, say a few words to your fans." said Maddie as she held out her camera.

"All right, I'll show you a new pose that came to me in a dream." said Vida, then posed with her hand in a side peace sign.

"After such a long nap, you must be very thirsty, V." said Chip and hands her a clear goblet of what looked like blood. The look on Vida's face creeped out Lily and soon as Vida took a sip, she spits it out onto the floor.

"Yuck." said Vida. "It's tomato juice."

"Aw, what? Did you think it was blood?" asked Chip.

"Pardon me?" asked Xander.

"I am a card carrying member of C.O.U.N.T.V…." said Chip with a card in his hand.

"I'm confused." said Lily as her brother shook his head.

""Containment of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampire" Club." Chip explained. "And I, my friends, have found myself a vampire."

"My sister is a vampire?" asked Maddie.

"Pale skin, sensitive to light, sleeping all day, thirst for blood…textbook vampire signs." said Chip.

Xander, Nick and Maddie laughed at Chip while Lily just took a step back. "Come on, guys. We're late for work." said Nick, then gave his sister a hug. "Behave for Udonna."

"I will." said Lily, saluting as she and the others went their separate ways.

"I'll meet with you guys later." said Vida then turns to Chip. "I got a bite before I go."

"Okay, maybe I'm wrong." said Chip. "I'll stay here and go in with V."

"By the way, Chip, you were right." said Vida as she walked away a bit. "I am a vampire."

Chip then looks up and sees that Vida has gone into Vampire mode. He then puts a clove of garlic in front of him, causing her to back off. "Garlic clove! I knew it!" Chip said. "You're a vampire. This is great…oh, well, except for you. You're a bloodsucking night demon."

"I don't want to be a vampire." said Vida.

"Who does?" asked Chip. Both yellow and pink rangers were sitting on the balcony under a full moon. "But I'm going to help you. I promise."

Vida then goes and tried to attack Chip but has the garlic clove pointed at her. "Sorry! I can't help myself." she tells him. "You know I'd never hurt you."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, there's a very fine line between hurting me and biting me to give me eternal life." said Chip. "It must have happened when you went to listen to that DJ. We find him, and we'll get to the bottom of this."

As he spoke, Vida was closing in on his neck and was then stopped again by the clove of garlic. "I'll call the others and let them know what we're up to." he tells her.

"No. They already think you're off your rocker and Lily might be already asleep by now." Vida said. "Let's get as much info as we can, then tell them."

As they got up, Vida tried to attack Chip from behind and once again was stopped by the clove. "This could be a 2-clove night." said Chip. At the club, Chip and Vida walked in as other teenagers were listening to the music. "If you ask me, V, you're a lot better than he is." said Chip, then looks over at his friend. "V?"

He then looks around and sees that everyone was in a trance. DJ Fly was laughing as he had everyone in the room under his control. He then transforms into his true monster self and Necrolai appears behind Vida. "Good girl." she said to Vida. "You have brought another ranger for us to control. Do your thing, Flytrap. But leave the ranger to me. He's all mine."

Flytrap shot out some vines at the other teens, turning them into vampires. "Welcome to the dark side, ranger." Necrolai said to Chip, unknowingly to her that he was aware the whole time.

"Nice try, fang face." said Chip. "But you'll have to get up mighty early in the night to pull one over on me." He then takes something out of his ears. "Earplugs."

"No matter!" she said and both of them started fighting in the club. Chip went to hide behind Vida but Necrolai still went after him. He then uses Vida's body to help his fight with Necrolai. "Hang on, V!" said Chip then pushes her to the side when Necrolai tackles him.

"Take a seat!" said Chip, causing Necrolai to jump over him. When he tried to attack her again, she knocked him to the ground. "Good night, ranger." said Necrolai then goes straight for him. Chip whips out the garlic, causing her to back away from him. "No!" she screeched as though she was in pain but then relaxed as if it were nothing. "Just kidding!"

She then knocks it out of his hand. "Your little vampire tricks won't work on me, ranger." said Necrolai and Chip tries to run away. "No you don't!"

"All right. Let's try a big trick." said Chip, reaching for his morpher. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Game's over, Necrolai!" said Chip.

"Flytrap!" shouted Necrolai and Flytrap wraps his vines around Chip. "Wrong. The game is just beginning." said Necrolai. "Flytrap, destroy the girl!"

"No!" shouted Chip and run towards Vida before Flytrap destroys her. He jumps in front of her and powered down as he got hit. "Ouch. That had to hurt." said Necrolai, before turning to the other teenagers. "Go, my servants! Go into the night and destroy the city! In a few hours, when the sun rises, you will all turn to ash!"

Soon as Necrolai and Flytrap disappeared, Vida snaps out of it and sees Chip on the ground. "Chip." she said, going towards him. "Oh, no."

As Vida pulls him up from the ground, she said, "Chip, next time, don't save me. Sometimes you have to sacrifice the one in order to save everyone else. You could have stopped her. Chip…always the hero."

"No, not a hero. Just a friend." said Chip. "Remember when we were 7, and the kids picked on me for bringing that superhero costume to school on Halloween?"

"You wore that costume every day." she said. "You even wore it to prom."

"I looked good, too. Anyway, you stuck up for me." he said to her. "You told them I was your friend, and they'd have to go through you to get to me. Like it or not, I'm your friend for life. So, even if you're a vampire, I'll never give up on you. And I'll fight those that try to hurt you with my last breath. You have my word. Will you fight with me, V?"

"Do we even have a chance?"

"Technically, no. but we're fighting with our hearts. And, well, they don't even really have hearts, do they?" Chip then said to her, "and, V, it'd be a shame not to use your new pose."

Back at Rootcore, everyone but Lily was looking for Vida. "V!" said Maddie, looking for her sister.

"Chip!" said Xander.

"Guys?!" said Nick.

"You're out here awfully late. What is going on?" asked Udonna as a sleepy Lily follows behind her.

"Chip and Vida didn't show up for work." said Nick. "We think there may be a problem."

"They seemed alright the last time you saw them?" Udonna asked.

"Well, not exactly. Vida's been acting very strange." said Xander. "And Chip thought she might be… (Chuckling) well, these are Chip's words, not ours. A vampire."

"Well, there are many things in the wood that seem unbelievable." said Udonna. "But I assure you, they do exist."

"Ok, that's it. I'm going to be needing a lot of energy drinks for the next couple of weeks." said Lily.

"I'm not going through that again." said Nick.

"Yes you are if I have anything to say about it. It worked last time." said Lily, then gives him a look. "Unless you want me to start drinking coffee at night."

"You're not drinking coffee." he tells her.

"Hey, I just thought of something." said Maddie. "This morning, I took some video of Vida." She then shows them the video she took that day on the screen.

_"Hey, V, say a few words to your fans." said Maddie as she held out her camera._

_"All right, I'll show you a new pose that came to me in a dream." said Vida, then posed with her hand in a side peace sign._

_"After such a long nap, you must be very thirsty, V." said Chip and hands her a clear goblet of what looked like blood. _

"Okay, that's weird." said Maddie. "She was dead center frame when I took this and now she's not there."

"Her image will not appear on video, as it will not reflect in a mirror." said Udonna.

"Ok, I'm officially creeped out." said Lily.

_"It's tomato juice." said Vida on video._

"Chip was right. She is a vampire." Udonna said in a grave voice. "Find them, rangers. They need your help."

"Let's go." said Nick.

In Briarwood, Flytrap was ordering the teenagers. "Children of the night! Go forth and destroy your beloved city!" he tells them. "Go now, for, at sunrise, you will all be turned into ash!"

"Hold it right there, Flytrap!" said Chip as he and Vida caught up to him.

"V! You okay?" asked Maddie as she and the others joined them.

"Never better!" she said.

"Good! Let's swat this fly!" said Nick.

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Frigid as winter, White Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Courage is our magic…"

"….and your downfall."

"No problem." said Flytrap, sending out his vines and wrapped them around the rangers.

"Let me try some magic." said Vida and transformed herself into a sprite. "Magi Staff."

"No!"

"Magi staff, crossbow mode!" shouted Chip and aims at Flytrap. "Fire!"

"Nice one, Chip." said Vida and they went towards Flytrap. "Tornado Time."

They created a powerful tornado together, lifting him up and crashing into the ground. "Mystic Force!" they shouted.

"Shut your trap!" said Flytrap then grew to enormous size.

"Let's even this out." said Chip.

"Yeah! You got it!" Vida

"Galwit Mysto Priofior!"

"Let's get him! You alright, sis?" Maddie asked.

"Never been better!" said Vida, striking her pose.

"Liking the new pose, V!" said Chip.

"Titan Saber!"

"Try and stop these!" shouted Flytrap as he sends out some vines. Using a duplication spell, the Titan Megazord sent the duplicates of the saber towards the vines. Suddenly the sun rose and the vampire teens became sensitive. "We have to break the spell fast!" said Chip.

"Ready!"

"Ancient power, Mystic Spell Seal!" the rangers shouted.

"Attack!" shouted Flytrap and run towards the rangers.

"Hyah!"

"Your planet!" said Nick as Flytrap is destroyed. The sun finally rose up all the way and the Briarwood teens were back to normally. Up on a bridge, the rangers stood watching. "Chip saved the day. I got my sister back." said Maddie with her arm around his shoulder. "And Briarwood teenagers are back to normal."

At Rock Porium, Vida was back to her usual self, well, sort of and was dancing with Leelee. "Hey, so, Nick, now that you know that vampires do exist, how about joining the C.O.U.N.T.V. Club?" Chip asked carrying a case with him.

"Not interested. Lily might be but I would lay low on the topic for the next two to four weeks if I were you." said Nick.

"Why?" asked Chip and Nick points to his sister who was sitting behind the counter reaching for a book that involved vampires but retreated her hand.

"She had a dream once that involved vampires and Buffy the Vampire Slayer helped her deal with that." said Nick. "Now, I have to watch the entire series, again."

"I think Angel the series would help this time around, Nick." said Lily, hearing her brother.

"Oh." said Chip, before continuing. "Wait…before you make a hasty decision on buying it for Lily, let me show you what 200 bucks gets you."

He then shows Nick the merchandise. "Three cloves of garlic, "How to spot a vampire" handbook, mirror, vampire chalk, and a vial…" Chip said but was interrupted by Nick.

"Wait, wait, wait. "Vampire chalk"?" asked Nick.

"No vampire hunter worth his wooden stake goes anywhere without it." said Chip. "Just draw a circle around the vampire, and they cannot cross the line."

He then demonstrates to Nick and draws a circle around Vida and Leelee. Maddie walks up behind Nick and sees Chip on the floor. "What is he doing?" she asked him.

"Showing how vampire chalk works." said Nick.

"Sorry." Leelee said as she backs up when Chip made his way towards her. "These are $300 LeSage boots. Draw your chalk near someone else's feet."

"So if Vida was a vampire, she couldn't cross that line." said Nick.

"Yep." said Chip. Nick and Maddie laughed as Xander was talking to a customer on the phone. "Hey, V, we got any Coltrane on CD?" he asked.

"Let me check!" said Vida and was about to go look when the vampire chalk activated around her. She then tries again to check the merchandise and made contact with an invisible wall. "V? Are you all right?" asked Chip. Vida then looks up at the others, hissing at them.

Chip had a concerned look on his face and Nick looks over at Lily, who was now peering over the counter top with fear in her eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." said Lily.


	10. Stranger Within Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

* * *

"Well done, Necrolai." said Morticon, sitting on his throne.

"The pink ranger is still in my power." said Necrolai, laughing as she bowed. Koragg scoffs as he walks away. "Koragg, are you not pleased with what Necrolai has done?" Morticon asked at the wolf wizard. "As I see it, she just did you a favor. You should be grateful!"

"There is no honor in her ways." said Koragg.

At Rootcore, Vida was standing in a chalked circle as the others stood a ways from her and Lily further away from her. "Guys, I know you think you should do this, but I'm all right." said Vida, begging the others. "Please let me out."

"Lily, you'll let me out, right?" she asked the young white ranger, sweetly.

"Not a chance, Vida. Until they fix you, I'm not coming over there if my life depended on it." Lily said, grabbing ahold of the banister. "I don't want you to be a vampire anymore."

"We're gonna help you, V. I promise." said Chip.

"Maybe…you should let her out." said Clare then Vida goes at her but was blocked by the invisible wall. "And maybe you shouldn't."

"If Flytrap was destroyed, Vida should be fine." said Maddie as she and the others walked away from Vida. "She must be under the spell of another vampire."

"What if it's Necrolai?" asked Chip.

"Koragg would know that." said Xander, then Chip gets an idea.

"Nick, Koragg seems to be able to contact you whenever he likes. Have you ever tried to contact him?" asked Chip.

"No. Well, I can try." said Nick, then focuses on connecting with Koragg. When nothing happened, Nick then said, "I guess it doesn't work like…"

Koragg started growling and Nick grabs his head. "Ahh!" Nick winced in pain.

"Nick!" said Lily.

_"You wish to speak, red wizard?" _asked Koragg.

"Next time, Chip, you can call him yourself." said Nick, panting. "He's in the glen."

"While you go after Koragg, there is something I need to do." said Udonna, then leaves the rangers and Clare.

"Who's going to stay with V?" asked Maddie and the older rangers looked down at Lily.

"I'm not doing it. She's scary as a vampire." said Lily, gripping the railing hard.

"I will." said Clare, volunteering herself.

"Clare, she'll try anything and everything to get you to release her." Xander tells her. "You sure you're up for it?"

"Don't worry. I am a lot smarter than I look." said Clare. "Or…nevermind. I'll be fine. I promise."

They then turned around and that Chip was missing. "Where's Chip?" Nick asked.

"There you are, coward!" said Chip as he jumped off his Mystic racer.

"You!" said Koragg. "I was expecting red ranger to meet me."

"Well, you got yellow!" said Chip, then goes to attack him. "What did you do to Vida?"

"I did nothing to your friend." Koragg tells him and throws him against a tree.

"Lightning kick!" shouted Chip as he kicks against Koragg's shield. Koragg grabs him by the foot and swings him around before letting go. "I'm not done yet." said Chip as he gets up from the ground and goes to attack Koragg again.

"It's dishonorable to defeat a weaker opponent." said Koragg.

"What do you know about honor?" asked Chip. "I'll make you pay for what you did. Magi Staff! Ha!"

Suddenly lightning shot down from the sky and dust formed around Koragg. "Excellent." said Koragg once the dust cleared.

"No!" Chip exclaimed.

"I had no idea you had grown so powerful." said Koragg and draws out his sword. "Now I can destroy you. Wolf Attack!"

Wolves came out of the shield and went straight for Chip, knocking him back to the ground. "Chip!" shouted Nick as he and the others arrived.

"Are you all right?" asked Maddie as she and Naiya helped him up.

"If you are looking for the one who turned the pink witch into a vampire, look no further than Necrolai." said Koragg.

"Necrolai!" said Maddie.

"You're lying!" said Chip.

_"Come, my servant."_ said Necrolai's voice, echoing in Vida's head. _"Come to me."_

Clare was humming as she swept the floor when Vida turns around. "Ohh!" Vida said, pretending to double over in pain. Her outburst caused Clare to look over at her. "Clare. Please help me." said Vida. "I feel really sick. I need…Ohh!"

Vida falls to the ground inside the circle and Clare runs over to her. "Vida!" she said, but then stops short, realizing what she was about to do.

In the glen, Koragg said to the rangers, "If you want the pink witch back, defeat Necrolai."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Nick.

"If you are strong enough to defeat Necrolai and get the pink one back, then, and only then, have you earned the right to fight me." said Koragg and disappears from sight.

"We'll play your game." said Nick. At Rootcore, the others walked in to see that Clare was now standing in the circle of chalk. "Oh, no. Look." said Maddie.

"I knew it!" said Xander.

"I'm so sorry," said Clare as they rushed over to her. "But she got really sick and then she fainted."

"No need to explain, Clare." said Nick.

"I just thought, "What if something really bad happens? I would never forgive myself"." she explained. "So I erased a little bit of the circle and she got out."

"Should I be on the lookout for our pink vampire?" said Lily, looking everywhere in Rootcore as Chip sighs.

"Well, at least she didn't bite you." said Chip. "She didn't bite you, did she?"

"No." Clare said as she lifts up her hair to show them that there were no bite marks on her neck. "But she put me in the circle. Please let me out."

Xander then erases part of the chalk with his foot and Clare runs out. "Thanks. Uh, I'd better find Udonna." She then said before taking off.

"I still say that anyone with half a brain wouldn't have been tricked." said Xander.

"Oh, hi, guys. I didn't hear you come in." said Clare as she came into the room with a broom in hand. "Gosh, that Vida is a tricky one. She tried to convince me she was sick, but I…"

The others looked at where "Clare" went and looked back over at the real Clare. "Hey, where did Vida go?" Clare asked.

"A tall green idiot let her go." said Lily as she and the others looked at Xander.

"What was that half-brain theory of yours, again?" Maddie asked Xander.

"Oops." said Xander.

"Yeah….oops won't cut it this time, Xander." said Lily. "Next time, think before you act."

In a room filled with candles, Vida walks in, wearing a different outfit than her usual ranger uniform. "Welcome, child…" said Necrolai as she comes up behind Vida. "To the dark side."

"What if we find Necrolai before Vida?" asked Maddie. "How do we destroy her? Flytrap was one thing."

"Chip's book, it's got to have a chapter on destroying Vampires." said Xander.

"Chapter 13." said Chip. "Basically, it's the old stake in the heart scenario. Unless we're dealing with the queen of the vampires."

"And what does it say about destroying them?" asked Nick.

"It says you can't." said Chip.

"Well, that's encouraging." said Xander.

"Don't be negative, you dunderhead." said Lily as Xander sticks out his tongue at her and she returns the gesture. "We weren't the ones who erased part of the circle."

"Wait…"The Xenotome"." said Xander. "That tells us what we need to know, when we need to know it. We need to know it now."

They rushed over to "The Xenotome". "Xenotome, how do we destroy the queen of the Vampires?" asked Chip. Suddenly, it revealed what they should do. "Dawn Crystal." said Chip, reading the page. "That must be the only way to defeat Necrolai. Well, it says how to make one, but it takes time….and ingredients I don't know if we can get."

"You can't." said Udonna as she suddenly walks in. "But I did. We must hurry. There is not much time. We must make the crystal before…"

"Before what?" Maddie asked. "Before it's too late? Is that what you were going to say?"

"Make no mistakes, rangers, we're in danger of losing one of our own." said Udonna.

"That's not gonna happen." said Nick. "Udonna, you make the Dawn Crystal. We'll find Vida."

"I'll stay here and help Udonna." said Lily.

"Good idea." said Nick, nodding at his sister.

"No. I'm staying to make the Crystal. Lily can help me." said Chip. "I owe Vida that much."

"You should feel privileged." said Necrolai as she walks around Vida. "It's not every girl who gets to serve the queen of the vampires."

"Yes, mistress." said Vida in a monotone voice.

"And being queen of the vampires has its advantages." Necrolai tells her. "I can move around openly during the day as well as the night, and I am invincible. Yes. You are a lucky, lucky girl."

"Yes, mistress."

"Now, stay here child." said Necrolai. "Stay in the shadows where it's safe, until I allow you to return to your friends. I even have a gift for you to give to them."

"Purified flakes from a first snow." said Chip as he and Lily were brewing the Dawn Crystal. Lily then handed Chip the next ingredient. "Hair from a bat's wing. Blood from a ghost-vine plant. I'm sounding like a sorcerer."

"Chip, you are a sorcerer." said Udonna. "Now stir."

Lily started to smell the potion and began to feel faint. "I hope this works on Necrolai. I miss regular Vida already." said Lily, then starts to cough a little.

"Vida!" shouted Xander as he, Nick and Maddie were in the forest.

"Sis! Where is she?" asked Maddie.

"Hey, V!" shouted Nick. At Rootcore, Chip and Lily were adding more ingredients to the cauldron. "She has to be somewhere! I'm not giving up!" said Maddie.

"No one is, Maddie! No one!" said Nick.

"Vida!" shouted Maddie.

Lily was setting up the crystals at the table while Chip was adjusting the mirrors. "It is time, Chip." said Udonna.

"I can't wait for Vida to be her normal self again." said Lily, standing next to Udonna.

"Ready." said Chip as he positioned the last mirror. The sun rose and its light started to bounce off the mirrors as well as the crystals that were on the table. At Rock Porium, Maddie said, "Maybe she left town. Maybe she was taken. Maybe she…"

"We'll find her, Maddie." said Nick, comforting the blue ranger. "I promise."

"Find who?" asked Vida as she walked in.

"Vida!" Maddie exclaimed, running over to her sister and giving her a hug.

"Sis, I'm fine. Calm down." said Vida. "I'm fine. I had quite a night. But I'm okay."

Out of the cauldron, the Dawn crystal was finished. "It worked." said Chip.

"It's beautiful." said Lily.

"Well done, Chip. Well done, Lily." said Udonna.

"You won't be needing it." said Nick as they walked in with Vida.

"V!" said Chip. "Are you all right?"

"Is she alright?" asked Nick. "She defeated Necrolai all by herself."

"Oh really?" asked Lily. "How did she do it then?"

"Why didn't you call?" Chip asked. "We all wanted to help."

"I know, but it was my problem." said Vida. "You know me."

"Defeating Necrolai by yourself?" asked Udonna, sensing that Vida wasn't telling the whole story. "That must have been quite the battle."

"We were a little suspicious before, but she walked all the way home in broad daylight." said Xander. "Not many vampires can do that."

"Unless you count Necrolai." said Naiya, rolling her eyes and walks over to Udonna.

"Hail, Vida! Vampire Slayer!" said Chip, then does Vida's pose.

"Vampire slayer…" said Vida then takes out apples out the bag she was holding. "And gift giver. I picked you all a little something."

"Love apples." said Xander, taking the apple from her.

"Thank you." said Maddie.

"A gift from me to all of you." said Vida. "To my best friends in the whole world."

"Thanks…I'm not really hungry." said Lily, staring at the apple Vida handed her. "And I don't eat apples without peanut butter and milk."

"Udonna." said Vida, then faces the others. "To the rangers!"

"To the rangers!" all but Chip, Udonna and Lily said.

"Wait. Something's wrong." said Chip and the look on Vida's face had fallen. "She couldn't have picked these apples. They're not grown in Briarwood."

"Picked?" Vida asked in confusion. "I meant "picked up at the store"."

"And what about the pose?" asked Chip. "You didn't even recognize it."

"I recognized it. I've just moved on from it." said Vida.

"You told us that pose came to you in a dream." Lily said, furrowing her brow.

"You know me. I never stick with anything for very long." said Vida. "Now, I'm gonna get a complex if none of you eat my gifts."

Just as the others were about to eat the apples, Chip rushes towards them. "No!" he shouted, making them drop the apples. "I'm telling you, this is not Vida."

"I agree." said Lily, throwing hers to the ground.

"Chip. Lily." said Maddie. "Now you've gone and ruined perfectly good apples." Just as she was about to pick up the apple, it started to rot and become a black goop. "Talk about your rotten apples." said Xander.

"I told you up front. I don't eat apples without peanut butter and milk." said Lily, with disgust on her face.

"She's gone." said Nick, causing them to look up. In the city, Vida was running away from the others. "Hold it, right there!" yelled Nick. "There's nowhere else to run."

"You are so right!" said Vida and Necrolai appears behind her.

"Good servant. Very good servant." Necrolai said to Vida. "Now get them!"

"Yes, mistress." Vida said in a deep voice that the others never heard before and goes into her ranger uniform.

"Oh, no! Vida!" said Maddie.

"Magi Staff!" she shouted and goes for the others.

"Don't hurt her." said Chip. "I'm going after Necrolai."

"Good luck, Chip." said Lily as he goes after her.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

Chip jumps over Vida to get to Necrolai as the others restrained her. She was able to fight off all four rangers. "We're getting really hurt taking it easy on her." said Nick. Vida used her Magi Staff on Nick and the others, causing them to go over the edge and morph.

"Stop!" Nick shouted at Vida as knocked down Xander and Maddie.

"Stop it, Vida!" said Lily.

"It's us, Vida!" said Nick, but she didn't listen to the Russell siblings, she just kept fighting all four of them. Chip was fighting Necrolai by himself. "Turn Vida back!" Chip demanded Necrolai.

"Never!" she said, then strikes him. "Is that all ranger?"

"I'm just getting warmed up! Ha!" shouted Chip and holds the Dawn Crystal in his hand.

"What's that?" Necrolai asked.

"Oh, just you're run of the mill Dawn Crystal." said Chip. He then adds it to the tip of his Magi Staff. "Magi Staff, Crossbow!"

"Sorry to spoil your plans." said Necrolai. She snaps her fingers and Vida attacks the others before coming over to her side. "I will not let you harm my queen!" shouted Vida.

"Come on, get out of the way, V." said Chip, not wanting to hurt her. In the distance, Koragg stood there, watching the fight. "Get him!" ordered Necrolai and Vida goes after him.

"V, stop!" said Chip as he fought Vida. She shoots him with her Magi Staff, causing him to go to the ground. "Vida, how can you do this to me?" he asked.

"You'll have to blast your friend to get to me, but your heart won't let you, will it, ranger?" asked Necrolai.

"She's right. I can't do it." said Chip then remembers what Vida said.

[Flashback]

_"Chip, next time, don't save me." Vida tells him. "Sometimes you have to sacrifice the one in order to save everyone else."_

[Flashback ends]

"Your right. There's no other way." said Chip. Panting, he gets up. "I will always remember you, V." he tells her and runs towards them.

"Destroy him, servant." said Necrolai.

"Yes, mistress." replied Vida and goes at Chip. Soon as he was on the ground, Vida places her foot on his arm. "You're done." she said to him.

"V, don't do this, please!" Chip begged her. "Come back to us! We miss you! Please, V. Please."

"You waste your breathe." said Necrolai. "She is no longer human."

"Vida!" shouted Chip.

"What?" asked Vida, her voice became normal. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"V, are you there? Do you remember me?" Chip asked as Vida looked confused. He then reaches his hand out. "V. V, take my hand." he tells her. Vida started to reach out but then slaps his hand away. "No!" she said in the deep voice.

"No, stop!" said Chip as she kicks him back.

"Pitiful." said Vida.

"Excellent." said Necrolai.

"Vida!" Chip calls out.

"I am no longer one of you. My duty is to protect my queen." said Vida.

"That's right. Protect me. Even if it destroys you." said Necrolai.

"Yes, my queen." said Vida, then does the pose she showed Chip and the others.

"V?" Chip whispered, seeing the pose.

"I dare you. Ahh." said Vida.

"For the good of all." said Chip, aiming his crossbow at Vida and Necrolai.

"Come on!"

"Dawn Crystal, power up!"

"Chip, you can't! Its Vida!" shouted Xander.

"Don't do it, Chip!" shouted Maddie.

"Put it down! Now!" shouted Nick.

"I believe in you, V." said Chip. "Fire!"

The Dawn Crystal was fired and was heading straight for Vida when she suddenly ducked out of the way, letting Necrolai take the hit. "No!" shouted Necrolai and gets struck down.

"Hey!"

"Whoa!"

""V" is for Victory!" shouted Chip as he did Vida's pose. "Vida showed me her sign. Even though she said she wasn't with us anymore. I knew she was."

"You tricked me, pink witch." Necrolai sneered at Vida and snaps her fingers. "You'll pay for that."

"Stop that!" shouted Lily.

"You have to stop her!" said Vida.

"You got it." said Chip. "Do it for V, guys!"

"Magi Staff…full power!"

"Bite this, Necrolai!" shouted Chip, as he sends the Dawn Crystal at her.

"No! This can't be happening!" screeched Necrolai and then she exploded.

"Yeah!"

"Good Job!"

"Way to go, sis!"

"V!" shouted Chip as they all ran to her. "You all right?"

"Yes. I feel my powers surging back into my body." Vida tells him.

"You're back!"

"We did it!" cheered Xander.

"Yeah!"

"All right!"

Suddenly the ground starts shaking and Koragg appears. "You six wizards have shown great power and cunning to defeat Necrolai." said Koragg. "This is what I have wanted for. Uthe Mejor Catastros."

"Centaurus Wolf Megazord!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" shouted Vida.

"Galwit Mysto Priofior!"

"Let's show him!" said Nick as they formed the titan megazord.

"Ancient Power….Mystic Spell Seal!" they shouted, creating the spell seal.

"Dark Magic…Spell Seal!" shouted Koragg. Both sides sent their spell seals, causing the titan megazord to fall back. "He's stronger than we are!" said Maddie. "Guys, what are we gonna do?"

"I say, we fight back. We don't give up." said Chip.

"Chip's right." said Vida. "We fight back and we never give up."

"Count me in." said Xander.

"Me too." said Lily.

"One for all!" shouted Nick and his chess piece moved aside for Chip.

"Yeah! And all for one!" said Chip. Suddenly something glowed yellow and they raised their Magi Staffs in the air. "What's going on?" asked Chip.

"Your belief in me has given us a new spell." said Vida.

"Hmm…nice!"

"Battle me!" Koragg demanded.

"Ready! Ha!" said Chip and both sets of Garuda and Griffin spread out on the megazord's back.

"You have new magic!" Koragg exclaimed.

"Titan Megazord, take flight!" shouted the rangers and the megazord goes into the air.

"Impossible!"

"Spirits of the ancient titans!"

"Titans, attack!"

As they took a dive towards Koragg, each one of the ancient titans took a hit at Koragg before the rangers. Koragg fumbled backwards, taking in the hits.

"Yes!"

"All right!"

"We got him!"

"Yeah!"

"Way to go!"

"Nothing can stop us!"

Koragg stood up and the rangers were shocked. "Impressive." said Koragg. "You grow more powerful by the day, but so do I. our next battle will have a different outcome."

"We did it!" shouted Nick.

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"All right!"

"Way to go!"

"Now, I'm all out of things to say." said Lily, causing the others to laugh. "What? I did. I can't think of anything else."

"At least you tried, Lily." said Vida, patting her on the back. "At least you tried."

At night, black things were crawling and creating a vortex, making Necrolai come back again. "Those foolish rangers. Don't they realize that I'm invincible?" Necrolai asked, holding the Dawn Crystal. "The queen of the vampires cannot be destroyed. But the dawn crystal…that can be destroyed." She then crushes it in her hand and takes off.

At Rock Porium, the rangers were working while one ranger was at the register. "Guys, I'm gonna clear things up with Leelee." Vida said to the others, before walking over to the blond. "Leelee, uh, you know the vampire thing in the store the other day?"

"Uh-huh?" said Leelee.

"I was just playing a joke on the guys." Vida explained.

"Yeah, I know that." Leelee said, laughing. "You didn't think that I thought you were really a vampire, did you?"

"Of course, not." said Vida.

"I got to run." Leelee then said and runs out of the store. Vida and the others start laughing as she does. Out on the street, Leelee was walking alone, then walks into a building when Necrolai showed up. "It's not safe to walk alone at night." said Necrolai. "Something bad could happen to you. Ha!"

Necrolai then attacks Leelee and both women fought. Once Necrolai had pushed Leelee into a stack of boxes, she walks up to her and said, "Three months with the humans has softened you."

"Oh, mom." said Leelee.

"Come…my daughter." said Necrolai as she reaches her hand out for her daughter to grab a hold of. She pulls her up and smiled at each other.


	11. Petrified Xander

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

* * *

At Rock Porium, Chip was looking at the map of Fire Heart. "Hey Chip, any luck with you-know-what?" asked Vida.

"No." he tells her as he walks behind her with the map in his face.

"Ha! I have outsold you by $12.50." Vida said to Xander. "I win the bet. You owe me lunch."

"Not so fast." said Xander, stocking the records. "Xander the great still has four minutes to go."

"Said the man who promised me last week that he would give me candy if I help sweep the floor today." said Lily with a broom in her hand as Leelee walks in. "And yet, I'm still waiting to be paid in candy."

"Ah, Leelee." said Vida.

"Can somebody help me here?" Leelee asked.

"To go suck an egg? You leaving the store permanently? You dating someone else that is neither my brother nor Xander?" Lily said, as she then starts to sweep behind Vida, Chip and Xander. Leelee gives Lily a look.

"No. That's not what I had in mind." Leelee rudely tells her.

"Well, I tried." said Lily.

"Afternoon, Leelee." said Xander as he turns around. "You look like a Zeppelin Fan. Can I interest you in something?"

"Nice zit…Rudolph." said Leelee.

"Zit?" Xander asked in confusion then looks at the end of his nose. "Whoa!"

"Oh, Xander the great…big pimple." said Vida as she, Chip and Lily started laughing at him.

"Oh, it totally ruins my perfect profile." Xander said as he looks in a mirror. "This zit is like having an extra nose."

"Maybe if you stopped touching your nose so much, you wouldn't have a zit right there." said Lily and Vida points to her, nodding her head in agreement.

"That's it!" Chip exclaimed.

"What's it?" asked Lily.

"Maybe the scroll to the fire heart is like two halves of the same face, minus the zit, of course." said Chip.

"Shh!" said Vida as they looked over at Leelee, who was pretending to mind her own business.

"Yes! Success!" Toby shouted from his office. "I finished this entire cryptiomagnetic puzzle in just under 40 minutes. I should work for the CIA or the FBI. Or better still, the power rangers."

"Uh…." Chip said, as they looked at Toby.

"What'd I say?" asked Toby.

"Nothing." said Vida.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea." said Chip.

"Yeah, maybe the youngest ranger can interview you." Lily said and the other three rangers glared at her. "I can ask her the next time I see her in town."

"You should, uh…Give them a call." said Vida and Chip.

"A call." said Toby, then runs back into his office. "Give them a call!"

"Lily, don't give him that idea." said Chip as they looked down at Lily.

"I wasn't giving him the idea to actually do it. I would never do that without Udonna's permission." said Lily. "I know better than that. I'm not an idiot."

"Good." said Vida.

"Oh, man." said Xander.

At Rootcore, Clare was spraying something on a plant. "Okay, this time it has to work." said Clare. "Hmm."

"Yeah, then it hit me." Chip said to Nick and Maddie once they were at Rootcore. "The mirror was the key. So, while Xander was staring at himself, and I was staring at Xander, the answer was staring at me."

Chip goes over to Xander and takes the mirror out of his hands then sets it next to the map on the table. "What mountain does that look like?" he asked.

"Mount Fuego!" they exclaimed. "Yeah, Chip!"

Clare was on her way back to use something else on the plant when it suddenly perked up. "Ah! It working!" she said to Xander. "Look, I did something right!"

"What did you do?" asked Xander.

"It's a potion I concocted to make sad, dull-looking flowers become perfectly gorgeous." explained Clare.

"It's a perfection potion." muttered Xander.

"Right, let's go." said Nick. "Fire Heart is waiting. We'll have to split up to cover that much territory." He then goes over to Xander and gets him out of his trance.

"Come on, Xander." said Vida but then he goes back and sprays some of Clare's potion on his face.

In the underworld, Necrolai was looking at her portion of the map. "There must be a way to make sense of this." she said, staring at it.

"Mom, I'm home." said Leelee walking in. "If you can call this wretched place a home."

"If you don't like it, perhaps it's time you went to live with your father." Necrolai tells her. "Oh, that's right. I had him turned into a worm."

"Okay, I get your point." said Leelee. "What are you working on?"

"Ugh! The fire heart scroll. It's been impossible to decipher." explained Necrolai.

"That old thing?" asked Leelee, then takes it out of her mother's hands. "I know how to do it."

On Mount Fuego, Xander and Vida were climbing the hill side. "V, come quick!" shouted Xander as she came running towards him.

"What? Did you find it?" she asked.

"What? Oh, no, no, no. But look." said Xander, then turns his face to the side. "My perfect profile has been restored. I'm back. Xander's back."

"This mountain aint big enough for the three of us…you, me and your ego." said Vida. "When we find the Fire Heart, I'm having Lily slap you."

"You wouldn't dare." said Xander.

"You bet that I would, because you need it." Vida said, before continuing walking. "Whoa, look at that!"

Something on a rock glittered and both rangers ran towards the rock. "That's definitely the symbol." said Xander, recognizing the ancient's symbol on the rock.

"Be ready for anything." said Vida as they walked inside the cave.

"Got it." said Xander when sudden Vida steps on a booby trap. "Watch out!"

Xander ducks as an opening in the cave above Vida released green slime. "Cave slime." said Vida. "Nasty."

"Look." said Xander and points to a couple doors in front of them, then reads the inscription on the wall. "The fire heart is close at hand. Those who find it shall rule the land. But take good care, for there is no clue. Is it door number 1 or door number 2?"

"What do you think we should…?" Xander started to say when Vida decided to open the first door. "V!"

When she opened the door, it revealed what looked like a small treasure chest. "Yes. That's got to be it!" said Vida.

"You always have been lucky." said Xander, then Vida gives him a look.

"Let's get it outside." she said.

"Hold on, I want to see what's behind door number 2." said Xander and opens it.

"Xander!" said Vida but it was too late. He then opens it and quickly closes it as a growling sound comes out of it. "I, on the other hand, am not so lucky." he then said and the second door falls down and a monster, Skullington comes out.

"All right, lets ranger up and show him who's boss." said Xander.

Outside, Xander and Vida were in their ranger uniforms when they were thrown out of the cave. "Rahh!" shouted Skullington.

"Okay, he's boss." said Xander.

"You think?" asked Vida, sarcastically and they then begin to fight. When Skullington struck Xander down, Vida called out to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she rushed to his aid.

"Been better." he replied.

"Magi Staff-Tornado Power!" shouted Vida as she got out her staff and created a tornado.

"Power down." said Xander.

"Power down." said Vida and walks over to Xander to help him up.

"Thanks."

"Let's get the fire heart." she tells him and runs into the cave. Xander follows her, but stops when he starts feeling a pain in his arm. He moves part of his cloak and lifts up his sleeve, revealing a piece of plant growing out of his arm. Once Xander and Vida came down with the Fire Heart, Nick and the others joined them. "Hey! We heard an explosion!" said Nick and they tried to open the chest.

"It's stuck." said Xander.

"Look at this." said Maddie and unties the scroll that was on the chest. Suddenly there was a timer and it started counting down. "Whoa. It's counting down." said Vida.

"That's bad. Really bad." said Lily.

""This ancient puzzle is your task at hand. Solve it quickly to receive what's grand. But if you fail this timely chore, the Fire Heart will be no more."" Chip said, reading the scroll. "Great, another riddle." Nick looks down at Lily, giving her a hopeful look.

"What? I can't figure this out and you know it." Lily said, pointing to the chest.

"Lily, you do brain teasers every day." said Nick. "Can you at least try?"

"Ok, but you owe me. Big time," said Lily and just before she could take a look at the chest, they were ambushed.

"Hand over the chest!" the Styxoid said and others joined him as they popped up.

"Let's ranger up." said Nick and they got out their morphers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they shouted.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Magi Staff!" shouted Nick as he ran towards the Styxoids with his sword. The others followed his lead and the fighting began.

"Take this!" shouted the head Styxoid, laughing evilly as he fought with Nick. "You're through!"

Suddenly Xander went to Nick's rescue. "Way to go, guys!" said Vida.

"That was close! We did it!" said Nick.

Down in the pit, Skullington was angry. "Raah! You failed the master!" he said and grabs a Hideak. "For that you will pay!"

He then throws him down to the end of the pit in front of Morticon. "Uh-oh." Necrolai said as she hides in the shadows.

"You have failed me for the last time, soulless mutant!" shouted Morticon as it tries to defend itself before being destroyed. "Where is Necrolai? That hag has failed me too!"

"You've got to help me, Koragg." she said as he walks past her. "Morticon will destroy me if I don't get the Fire Heart."

"Hmm…" he said as he faces her.

"It's still counting down." said Maddie as the rangers watched the counter tick down. They had brought the chest to Rootcore.

"This is making my brain hurt." said Lily, giving up as she sat down.

"You can't give up, Lily." said Nick.

"Nick, I've tried. This chest is too much for me to handle." she tells her brother and throws her hands up in the air. "Just because I do brain teasers every day, doesn't mean that I can solve every single one of them in a day."

"Don't start arguing." said Vida.

"He started it." said Lily.

"No I didn't." said Nick.

"Yes you did. Don't lie! You put me on the spot." said Lily.

"Well, I'm finishing it." said Vida, looking at both siblings.

"At least she tried, Nick." said Maddie as Chip walks around her.

"Sorry, guys. I never seen a puzzle like this." said Chip. "I don't even know where to begin."

"That's what I'm saying." said Lily.

"Then none of us do." said Maddie. "And we've already lost half an hour."

Nick looks over at Xander and walks over to him. "You still got leaves stuck in your hair from the battle." said Nick as he reaches to get it out. When he started to pull, Xander then cried, "Ow!"

"Whoa." he said.

"That's creepy." said Lily.

"It's nothing." said Xander as he turns away from Nick. "Really. I'm just having a little issue."

He then shows his arms to the others and they were in shock, then started laughing at him. "This is funny to you guys?" asked Xander.

"Oh, come on, Xander." said Vida. "Hey, you always laugh when Clare turns herself into funny stuff."

"I'm sure it's just a side effect of your organic powers." said Maddie. "It'll go away. Knock on wood."

"I wish that I can just take a picture of this to use for blackmail." said Lily.

"Guys, guys, come on. Enough." said Nick. ""Leaf" Xander alone."

They couldn't stop laughing. "Guys, can we focus on something more important, like opening the chest?" asked Xander. "We're running out of time."

"Hey I got it." said Chip as they looked down at the chest.

"What, you solved the puzzle?" asked Maddie.

"No. But I think I know who can." he tells them. They took the chest to Rock Porium and showed Toby. "Hardest office in the world, huh?" asked Toby as he looked at it.

"Next to impossible." said Chip. "Can you beat the clock?"

"Oh, I can solve it in less than an hour." said Toby and takes it into his office.

"This better work." said Vida.

"Hey, don't worry." Chip tells her. "As soon as he figures it out, we'll create a diversion and slip away with the chest before he can open it. Simple."

"Famous last words." said Vida before she walks away and sees Xander walking into the store, wearing a trench coat.

"V!" said Xander, motioning for her.

"Still blossoming, I see." said Vida as she walks up to him.

"It's getting worse." he said and then opens up the coat to show her a patch of moss growing on him. "Look."

"Ooh." said Vida, then started to tease him. "Some girls like a mossy chest."

"V, this is serious." said Xander. "I can't be seen like this. What happens if it doesn't go away?"

"It will. In the fall." she said, laughing. "Look, you didn't do anything to cause it, so I'm sure it'll fix itself."

"I did do something." admitted Xander. "I sprayed myself with Clare's perfection potion hoping to fix my nose." He then runs over to a mirror and sees tree bark run up the right side of his face. "Now look at me."

"I won't forget this, Koragg." said Necrolai.

"You better not." said Koragg. "The rangers have found the Fire Heart. Lock into its mystical energy and retrieve the treasure."

"It will be done." said Skullington.

At Rootcore, Vida runs in and asked, "Hey, have you seen Xander?"

"No. but look. My potion failed." said Clare as she looked at her plant. "All of those pretty flowers I sprayed died."

"Oh, no." said Vida, seeing the poor dead flowers. "Xander."

Coming out of the tree, Xander was in the forest and suddenly Phineas started screaming from the ground. "Phineas!" shouted Xander as Phineas got up. "You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"I wasn't sneaking." said Phineas. "I didn't see you there because, well, I don't know if you noticed this, but, uh, you look like a tree."

"Thanks for the news flash." said Xander. "I can't be seen in town looking like this. I look horrible."

"Actually, if you ask me, green is your color. Just watch out for the termites." Phineas tells Xander as he points to the ground. Xander screams for a second and looks up at Phineas.

"Gotcha." he then added. "Sorry. Hey, you came to the right place. I know what it's like to not fit in anywhere. Hey, tell you what. I got an idea. How about you stay with me? It'll be great. I mean, it's not much, but its home."

Later on, they arrived at Phineas' camp. "So, first a power ranger, no a tree." said Phineas, looking over at Xander. "You're really branching out!"

"A Troblin with a sense of humor." muttered Xander as Phineas laughed and fell backwards to the ground. "Great."

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Phineas, as he sat up and stopped laughing. "Well, you know, you can't sit around here pining about your past life. You get it? Pining? Because you're a tree?"

When he saw that Xander wasn't laughing at all, he then took it serious. "I'll go get some dinner." He tells him.

"Hey." said Vida as she walked up to Phineas' camp.

"Watch what you say." warned Phineas. "Tough crowd."

"Xander, there you are." said Vida, going to the log and sat down next to him. "I've been looking all over the forest for you."

"Here I am…where I fit in." said Xander.

"Clare's working on an antidote for the perfection potion right now." said Vida.

"It's too late." Xander said. "Look at me. I'm so worried about being perfect, now…I'll never show my face to anyone…ever again. Xander the great's gone for good."

"No, he isn't." said Vida, trying to cheer him up. "He's sitting right next to me, feeling sorry for himself. Look, I didn't mean to ride you so hard. It's just that you're always so confident. It's kind of nice to see a human…so to speak."

"How can I be confident now?" asked Xander.

"Confidence comes from the inside, and your insides are still intact." explained Vida. "Xander, you are great. You don't have to be "Xander the great"."

"I guess you're right." said Xander, smiling at his friend. "I am more than just a pretty face."

Vida then gets up from the log and gives him her hand. "Come on. Let's get you back to normal." said Vida. Xander takes her hand and when he got up to stand, they heard creaking coming from Xander's body. "Ah! Can't move." said Xander and they both looked down at Xander's feet.

"You're taking root." said Vida. At Rock Porium, Toby was still working on the Fire Heart chest and the others were peering inside. "I think he's getting close." said Chip.

"If he is, then he's better than me when I try to figure out my brain teasers." said Lily.

"How can you tell?" asked Nick.

"He's starting to drool." Chip tells him. Suddenly their morphers went off. "Rangers, there is dark energy heading your way." said Udonna.

"We got to stop it before it gets here." said Nick. "Come on!"

Out in the city, Skullington was terrorizing everyone. "Out of my way!" he shouted as people were running in different directions. The rangers arrived and started fighting the Skullington. "Hideaks!" he shouted.

"We better make this quick." said Chip as Hideaks appeared.

"Okay." Nick said slowly. "Phase two."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

Back in the forest, Vida was trying to uproot Xander. "Come on, Xander!" yelled Vida as she was pulling on him.

"It's not working!" he tells her. "My arms are stiffening! Gonna take a miracle!"

Suddenly Clare was running towards them with the antidote in her hand. "Guys…you guys…" said Clare as she falls to the ground.

"Hurry Clare!" said Vida as Xander's body starts stiffening even further.

"Quick! My mouth is starting to…" said Xander but was cut off by the bark that covered his mouth. As Clare started spraying the antidote, Vida then said, "I've got a faster way."

She then takes the antidote out of Clare's hand and becomes a cloud. "Mystic Rain Cloud!" shouted Vida and the antidote fell onto Xander. When she became herself again, Xander returned to normal.

"It worked!" shouted Clare.

"It's gone!" said Xander as he looked down at himself and then turns to Clare. "Thank you. I could not have gotten through this without you."

Then suddenly, his morpher chimes. "New spell code." said Xander.

"Guys, we need your help! Hurry!" said Nick.

"Let's go." said Xander and both of them take off.

"Oh, guys, wait up!" said Clare, running after them. Phineas returns to his camp with dinner with leaves in his hands. "I've got worms!" he said and looks around to find Xander. "Where'd he go?" Phineas looks over at a tree behind him. Thinking that it's Xander, he runs up to it and hugs the tree. "Don't you worry, friend. I'll never leave ya." said Phineas.

Back in Briarwood, Nick and the others were fighting the Hideaks. "You!" shouted Nick as he looked over at Skullington, who then runs away. "Come back here!"

"Over there!"

"Nick!"

Vida and Xander finally joined them. "Just in time!" said Nick. "That bonehead's going after the fire heart!"

"Okay! I'll get him!" said Xander as he goes after Skullington and Vida joins the others in fighting the Hideaks. "Stop!"

"Yeah, come on!" shouted Skullington as Xander catches up to him and they started to fight.

"Magi Staff!" shouted Xander, aiming it at the Styxoid. "Earth power!"

Vines came from behind him and wrapped themselves around Skullington, lifting him off the ground. "Hey!" Skullington shouted. "Let me go!"

"You asked for it! Aah!" said Xander and the vines let him go. "That'll teach you."

"It's gonna take more than that." said Skullington as he puts himself back together.

"No way!" Xander exclaimed.

"Bone attack!" shouted Skullington and shoots at Xander, knocking him back into a chain fence and onto the ground. "Show me what you're made of!"

"You got it!" said Xander, with his morpher in hand. "Time for the new spell code! Mystic Force Fighters!"

Suddenly boxing gloves appeared on Xander's hands. "Sweet!" he shouted. "Let's get ready for battle."

"You've come to the right place." said Skullington.

"Come on!" taunted Xander and goes at Skullington.

"Fire!" shouted Skullington, firing at Xander who then moves out of the way.

"Dance like a butterfly, strong as a tree." said Xander, treating the fight as an actual boxing match. "And I'm just warming up. Mwah! This round's over!"

Skullington was then knocked to the ground and the others caught up to Xander. "Yeah, you did it!" said Vida and Nick looks at the boxing gloves.

"Got a new spell code." said Xander after he kissed the gloves. "Check them out."

"Whoa, we all got it!" said Chip. "I guess we can all use it."

"All right!"

At Rock Porium, the chest was still counting down and Toby was sweating over it until a light went off. "Wait! I think I've got it!" said Toby causing the rangers to file in.

"You solve it?" asked Chip.

"Yes, yes!" said Toby. "It's a mathematical conundrum. You see, each one of these buttons corresponds to a number that, when divided by pi, gives a series of integers that all point towards…this button." Showing her the correct button, Vida pushes it and the timer on the chest finally dings. "I'm the greatest puzzle solver on the face of the planet!" exclaimed Toby.

"Yes you are, Toby!" said Lily, clapping her hands.

"Thanks a lot Toby." said Vida.

"You're a genius." said Nick.

"Whoa, wait!" said Toby as they took the chest out of his office. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! w-what's inside? You got to tell me."

"Toby, if a tree makes a mistake in the forest, and a friend comes to help it, does the tree learn its lesson?" Xander asked his boss, then turns to Vida and winks at her.

"Oh, a riddle! A riddle." he said, then goes into his office. "I'm gonna get right on that."

"Nice one, guys." said Maddie as they walked out the door. At Rootcore, they stood in front of the chest. "Here we go." said Nick as he lifts the lid of the chest. Inside the chest was an egg.

"An egg?" Chip asked. "The Fire Heart is an egg?"

"Interesting." said Lily, taking a closer look at the egg. "I thought it would be a stone that was shaped like a heart and looked like it was on fire when you hold it in the light.

"No ordinary egg, Chip. And that was a very good thought, Lily." said Udonna. "This…is the last dragon egg."

"Wow, a dragon egg." said Lily, then looks up at the dragon on the wall behind her mentor before jumping up and down. "I can't wait for it to hatch!"


	12. The Gatekeeper Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

* * *

"Hatch." Clare said to the egg as it was sitting in a nest. "Come on, hatch. Hatch!"

"The fire heart will hatch when the time is right, Clare." said Udonna as walks down the steps with a book in her hand.

"But I've never seen a baby dragon before." said Clare and suddenly Lily runs in, dropping her backpack at the table.

"Has it hatched yet? Is Fire Heart here yet?" she asked, stopping behind Clare.

"No." said Clare, with a sad look on her face. Lily frowns at the dragon egg on the table.

"Dang it! I was hoping to see the baby dragon!" said Lily, stomping her foot and pouting a bit. Udonna smiled at the young white ranger, seeing how impatient she became.

"Well, you must be patient." said Udonna. "Haven't you heard the phrase, "a watched pot never boils"?"

"I've heard of that phrase." said Lily. "It means that time will go slower if you keep watching."

"Very good, Lily." said Udonna, smiling at her.

"Oh, that reminds me." said Clare as she stands up. She walks over to the cauldron and throws a couple ingredients in. Lily wrinkles her nose at the smell as she went over to Udonna.

"By the smell of it, that potion is strong enough to ward off Morticon himself." said Udonna.

"It could ward off Nick if it had the chance." said Lily. "It might even keep him out of my stuff."

"This isn't a potion. It's our dinner." said Clare, stirring the cauldron. "Ooh! And I've been practicing my invsibility spell. Watch."

Clare waves her hands at herself and suddenly her legs had disappeared. Lily's eyes went wide as Udonna smiles at her. "Ohh, why do I even try?" asked Clare. "At this rate, I will never become a sorceress."

"Magic isn't all about potions and wands, Clare." said Udonna. "It's about tapping the potential deep within yourself."

"And you really think that I have potential?" asked Clare.

"My dear apprentice, I am certain of it." said Udonna.

"At least you're trying, Clare." said Lily. "That's all that matters."

"Thanks Lily." said Clare, smiling at the two of them. "Then I'll keep trying."

"Good." said Udonna as Clare walks away.

"With or without legs."

"I'm ready whenever you are for my lesson, Udonna." said Lily, looking up at her mentor.

"You are going to try a growing spell." said Udonna as she directs Lily outside to the garden.

"What kind of growing spell?" she asked.

"Huh!" shouted Morticon, standing up from the chair. "I must escape this horrible pit!"

"Who could help us?" asked Necrolai. "Of course…the oracle."

"Yes! Bring him to me!" said Morticon.

A man outside of Rock Porium was handing out balloons. "Here we go, princess." he said, handing her a yellow balloon. "Nice, big, yellow one."

Toby was bringing a box to the van when suddenly Necrolai takes the man with balloons off the ground. "Help me!" shouted the man.

"Okay." said Toby as he saw what happened. "I did not just see a giant bat."

"Aah!" screamed the man as he was dropped by Necrolai.

"I have brought him, as promised." said Necrolai.

"Good." said Morticon.

"What's going on?" asked the man. "What is this place?"

"Do not test my patience. I know who you are." said Morticon, walking up to the man.

"I've never seen you before." said the man. "Please let me out of here."

"I'll just pay a visit to the children with the balloons. Would you like that?"

"Very well…Morticon." said the man, his demeanor changed. He steps back and his attire changed from a hat, sweater vest and pants to what looked like a monk outfit. "Talk about an extreme make over." said Leelee as she walks up behind her mother.

"Now, why have you brought me to this forsaken hole?" asked the Oracle.

"You will use your special skills to help me find a way out of this pit!" said Morticon. "You know what damage I can do!"

"Let us just see if there is a way." he said to Morticon, then extends his arm out with his palm facing out. An eye appears on his hand and the Oracle looks at his palm. "The answer is simple." he then said. "Use the gatekeeper to open the gate for you."

"If the gate was to be opened, your entire army could attack the surface world at once." said Necrolai.

"Fool! The gatekeeper is no more!" yelled Morticon. "Her life force was spent sealing the gates."

"Yeah, but what you don't know is that there is another." said the Oracle.

"Another gatekeeper? Who is it?" Necrolai asked.

"That I can't see…" the Oracle said as the eye on his palm closed. "Only that it is someone close to the power rangers." Morticon growls as Leelee steps forward. "I bet I know who it is." she said.

Toby was talking to himself as he closes the van door. "A giant bat just doesn't…swoop down out of the sky and pick somebody up and carry them away." Toby said to himself. Chip was putting on his work uniform as he heard Toby.

Toby then looks up in the sky as Necrolai then swoops down, picking him up off the ground, cackling as she went. Chip stood there as he saw the whole thing. "Oh, man." said Chip, then takes out his morpher.

"Last stop." said Necrolai as she dropped Toby to the ground. "You will open the doors to the underworld, gatekeeper."

"Gatekeeper?" Toby asked in confusion. "No, you got the wrong guy. I can't even find my car keys most of the time."

"Do not anger me!" Necrolai said angrily, grabbing Toby by his shirt.

"Okay." said Toby, getting away from her. Just then, Nick appeared on his Mystic Speeder. "Hey!" Nick said to Toby. "Get to safety."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Ranger, sir." said Toby and then takes off.

"Okay." said Nick and the others joined him.

"Back off, rangers!" shouted Necrolai. The rangers went at Necrolai and the fight ensued. Toby was hiding behind some wooden boxes when Necrolai looks over at him. He backs away and takes off. "Come back!" shouted Necrolai, trying to go after him when Nick jumps in her way.

"Stop!" shouted Nick.

"Out of my way!" said Necrolai.

"What do you want with him?" he asked.

"The gatekeeper will be mine." she tells them.

"Gatekeeper?" Nick asked in confusion.

"He possesses more power than all of you put together. I'll be back!" said Necrolai, then takes off.

"I don't get it. What was she talking about?" Nick asked. Down in the underworld, Morticon was beyond angry. "You will pay for losing the gatekeeper!" he shouted at Necrolai.

"She did not lose the gatekeeper." said the Oracle.

"What?!"

"She didn't lose the gatekeeper because she didn't find the gatekeeper." he further explained. "That was the wrong person. Now, that's all the information I have, so if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

"No!" shouted Morticon as the Oracle disappears.

"(Chuckling nervously) Oops." said Leelee and Morticon slams his sword to the ground.

"One chance. If you do not come back with the gatekeeper, then do not come back at all!" he screamed at her.

At Rootcore, Clare was practicing her spell. "Remember, Clare, you have potential." she tells herself. She then waves her hands over herself, letting her magic flow through her and finally she turns herself completely invisible. "I did it! I did it!" she exclaimed. "I have to show Udonna."

"Udonna? Something weird is going on." said Maddie as they quickly walked in.

"We had a close encounter with Necrolai." said Xander.

"She was looking for someone called the gatekeeper." said Chip.

"Do you have any clue who she's talking about?" asked Nick. Udonna had a look on her face, knowing exactly who they were talking about. "The gatekeeper was a powerful sorceress named Niella." said Udonna. "She was my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister." said Lily and Udonna smiles sadly as she reached out to the youngest ranger to pull her into a hug.

[Flashback]

_Niella and young Udonna were outside on a terrace of a dark castle. _

_"Stay back!" the wizard shouted at Niella as she ran towards the gates. "Seal the gates with a spell! It is the only way!"_

"Niella cast a spell that sealed the gate and banished Morticon and his armies to the underworld." said Udonna.

_Niella raised her staff and used it to seal the gates permanently. _

"The spell was so strong that it depleted all of her life force."

_"Niella!" shouted Young Udonna._

"When the gates were lowered to the depths…Niella was gone." said Udonna.

_The gates of the underworld lowered at Udonna holds her sister in her arms._

[Flashback ends]

"But her spirit lives on in my heart and through the legacy of her heir." She tells the rangers.

"She had a child?" asked Maddie.

"Yes. I fear that is who Necrolai is seeking." Udonna said.

"So, we have to find the child first and protect them." said Vida.

"You won't have to look far." Udonna had said. "Niella's daughter and the heir to the gatekeeper's power…is Clare."

Suddenly the invsibility spell wore off and Clare appeared, standing there looking uneasy. "Uh-oh." said Lily, looking at Clare with wide eyes.

Down in the underworld, Koragg was in his titan megazord form. "Yes, I can feel the dark magic you have given me, master." said Koragg as purple energy surged through him.

"(Grunts) Koragg, I beg you for help." said Necrolai, walking into his space.

"Why should I help you?" he asked.

"Together I know we can draw the gatekeeper out." she tells him her idea.

"Yes, the master will be pleased if the gatekeeper were found." said Koragg.

"Then you will help me?" Necrolai asked.

"I bestow his dark magic upon you." said Koragg, sharing what the master had given him.

"Ah, yes, it is working!" Necrolai screamed as she felt the power. "I have never felt such power!"

"Use this power against the rangers." Koragg tells her as Necrolai cackles, flying around the room. "I will attack on another front. This will certainly draw the gatekeeper out."

"I still can't believe it." said Maddie as she and the others were at Rock Porium. "Clare has legendary powers strong enough to lock up the forces of evil?"

"Or unlock them." said Nick.

"Guys, you never believe gonna what happened to me today." said Toby as he ran into the store. "I actually met…"

"Sorry boss, I got to take this." said Xander as his morpher went off.

"Oh."

"Oh, no. It's Necrolai." Xander said to the others. "She's shown up in the city plaza."

"Let's go." said Nick as he and the others ran out of the store.

"Where are you going?" Toby asked them.

"Break time, Toby. Back in a few." said Vida.

"Would love to hear the story later." said Lily.

"Don't you want to hear about how I met the…power rangers?" he said solemnly.

"Ha!" scoffed Necrolai as she flipped her hair when the rangers found her.

"Hold it right there!" yelled Nick.

"I'm glad you could make it, rangers." said Necrolai.

"You're never gonna find the gatekeeper, so give it up!" said Vida.

"Oh, I have a new plan." replied Necrolai. "I'll let the gatekeeper find me. Someone so noble would never stand by while the rangers are being destroyed."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like my new powers?" Necrolai asked, showing off the power that Koragg gave her.

"Like this! Magi Staff!" shouted Nick as he goes to attack her, Necrolai strikes him without a word.

"Nick! Are you all right?" asked Vida. Suddenly, Necrolai strikes at them, causing all six rangers to fall to the ground.

"How? I don't understand how she has those powers." said Lily.

Clare was wondering in the forest by herself when she came across a log to sit on. It wasn't long until Udonna was sitting next to her. "Thank goodness I found you." Udonna said to her niece. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Nothing." said Clare.

"I don't blame you for being upset with me." she tells her.

"It's just not fair, Udonna." Clare said to the sorceress. "Being the gatekeeper is my legacy. You can't keep that power away from me forever."

"Clare, there are things that you just don't understand." Udonna tried to explain.

"I understand." Clare said, rudely. "You don't think I can handle it because…I'm incompetent and bumbling and clumsy."

"Exactly as your mother was." said Udonna and Clare then looked up at her aunt, confused. "You are so much like her."

"But I thought that she was a great sorceress." said Clare, remembering the stories Udonna had told her as a child.

"Oh, she was, but not at first." said Udonna. "In fact, she blew up our cottage quite a few times trying to get her spells right."

"Then why…"

"I promised her that I would keep you from harm." said Udonna. "I've tried my best to keep that promise."

"And you have." said Clare. "I couldn't have asked for a better protector…or a better aunt."

"Someday you'll be ready to take on your mother's legacy, but not today." said Udonna and suddenly Koragg appeared.

"We meet again sorceress." said Koragg.

"Stand back, Clare." said Udonna. "Leave the child alone, wizard.

"What use would I have for that silly girl?" asked Koragg. "I've come for_ you_."

Udonna then used her snow magic against Koragg. When he retaliated, the snow staff was knocked out of her hand. "Your magic is weak without the power of your snow staff." taunted Koragg. He then captures Udonna in a small yellow bubble, leaving Clare defenseless in the woods.

"Udonna!" Clare cried out.

"With all of the protectors of the human world in our grasp, surely the gatekeeper will step forward." said Koragg.

"Let her go!" said Clare as she grabs the snow staff from the ground and tries to use it.

"Nice try, apprentice." said Koragg, then disappears through a dark spell seal.

"Oh, no." said Clare. Back in Briarwood, the rangers were still fighting Necrolai and they were getting their butts kicked. At Rootcore, Clare rushes in. "Rangers? Help!" she said, looking around the room for them. "Udonna's been captured!"

The crystal ball then showed Clare where the rangers were. "Oh, no." said Clare.

"Foolish rangers!" said Necrolai, cackling at them.

"You're the fool if you think I'm giving up!" shouted Nick.

"If he's not giving up, than neither am I!" shouted Lily, joining her brother and both of them ran straight for Necrolai.

"You'll never get the gatekeeper while we're around!" said Nick as he deflected Necrolai's blasts. As they both got to Necrolai, they couldn't make a dent and were knocked back.

"Nick! Lily!" said Vida.

"I don't know what to do." said Clare as she watched them in the crystal ball, then looks up at the circlet that was on the shelf.

"You're beat, and no one has come to save you." said Necrolai as the rangers were on the ground in pain. "Maybe there is no other gatekeeper."

Suddenly Necrolai was struck by a sliver of magic. "What?" she asked in bewilderment and Clare runs up.

"Wrong, Necrolai." said Clare. "My mother's spirit lives inside me."

"Clare!" Nick shouted. Clare puts on her mother's circlet on her head and suddenly the gatekeeper's powers were activated. Clare's outfit changed to the gatekeeper's attire.

"Power of the shining moon!" Clare shouted. "Behold…the gatekeeper!"

"Incredible." said Nick.

"Amazing." said Lily. "I like her outfit."

"The oracle was right!" said Necrolai.

Down it the underworld, the white stone turned red. "The gatekeeper has been found!" said Morticon.

"She is here." said Koragg.

"So there _is_ another." said Necrolai. "And my plan to draw you out has worked perfectly.

"You're going to regret ever meeting me, witch." said Clare and suddenly the gatekeeper's staff appeared in front of her. Necrolai sent a couple blasts at her and Clare had deflected them. Clare attack her, causing Necrolai to lose her powers.

"My new powers! They're gone!" cried Necrolai.

"Clare! All right! Way to go, Clare!" said the rangers as they went over to her.

"Let's give her a hand, rangers!" said Nick and all six rangers went against Necrolai.

"You will still lose, rangers." said Necrolai and then takes off. "I'll return!"

"Great job, Clare. That was great." said Chip as they went over to her.

"There's no time for that. Udonna's been captured." she tells them.

"What the what?!" said Lily. Down in the underworld, Koragg laughed as he had Udonna in his clutches. "Hear me, red ranger, hear me." Koragg said.

Nick grabs his head as Koragg talks to him. _"You will tell the gatekeeper to battle me alone. If she does not come, your sorceress will perish."_ said Koragg.

"Nick, what is it?" asked Vida as Lily grabs him around the waist.

"He wants to fight you…alone." Nick said to Clare.

"I accept." replied Clare.

"I don't like the way it sounds." said Lily.

"Neither do I." said Chip.

"I am filled with your dark magic, master." said Koragg. "And ready to do your bidding."

At Rootcore, the rangers gathered around the crystal ball. "We shouldn't have let Clare go on her own." said Maddie.

"I agree." said Lily.

"You saw how she sent Necrolai running." said Vida.

"Yeah." said Nick. "But Koragg is a whole other story."

"So, it was you all along." said Koragg as Clare walks onto the battlefield. "But now you have _real_ power."

"I want Udonna back…now!" demanded Clare.

"Not until I get to see the legendary magic of the gatekeeper." said Koragg.

"As you wish." said Clare and the fight began. Not long after the battle began, she then twirled staff and aimed it Koragg, pushing him back.

"She is strong." muttered Koragg. Clare raised the staff into the air and swung it down to aim her attack at Koragg again. "Impossible." she said as his shield absorbed the attack.

"Quite impressive, I must confess." said Koragg.

"What are you waiting for, Koragg?" Necrolai asked as she perched on a cliff far away from the fight. "Get her!"

"Wolf Attack!" shouted Koragg and sends his wolves towards Clare. She tried to deflect it with all her might but was thrown back to the ground. "That's power!" shouted Koragg.

"I'm through playing." said Clare as she got up. "Magic of the shining moon warrior!"

"Now it's a real battle." said Koragg as both he and Clare became gigantic. "Samba Gunitos Equestras! Centaurus Wolf Megazord!" Across from him, Clare was in her titan mode.

"Fire!" she shouted and attacks Koragg. "Laser rope!"

A yellow light string came out of the staff and wrapped itself around Koragg. "Could she defeat the mighty Koragg?" Necrolai asked herself.

"Full moon blaze!" shouted Clare and sends the attack.

"It won't be that easy." said Koragg and breaks free from the rope to stop the attack.

"Huh? What?"

"No more holding back." he said. "Witness the strength of the master himself. Dark magic strike!"

Soon as the dark magic struck her, Clare went out of her titan mode and fell to the ground. Standing in front of her, Koragg then said, "It's over."

At Rootcore, the rangers stood, watching as they could do nothing. "You're all mine." said Koragg, menacingly walking towards her. Necrolai watches as Clare is about to be destroyed.

"You will open the gates, and the underworld will rise." ordered Koragg.

"Never!" yelled Clare.

"I said, do it!" shouted Koragg and suddenly was struck down by Chip.

"Koragg!" he shouted, his Magi Staff aimed at the knight.

"What?"

"Rangers?" Clare asked as five out of six rangers appeared.

"You got it!" said Vida.

"Do not interfere." said Koragg.

"Mystic Force Fighters!" shouted Nick as he jumps onto Xander's and Chip's arms. "Spin attack!"

Once he had knocked Koragg to the ground, Nick said to him, "Pick on someone your own size."

Suddenly Necrolai grabs Clare from behind on her arm. "Clare!" shouted Nick and Lily.

"Stop!" shouted Koragg, stopping the rangers in their tracks.

"Let her go!" demanded Nick.

"You can't force her to do anything that she doesn't want to do!" shouted Lily.

"By the power of the gatekeeper, let the gate rise up!" said Necrolai and Clare begins to writhe in pain.

"No!" shouted Lily as she, the other rangers and Koragg shielded their eyes from the blinding light. Clouds gathered and thunder crashes. Necrolai then throws Clare aside to the ground. "What's going on?" asked Nick.

"On, no." said Maddie.

"This is bad. Really bad." said Lily and the ground starts shaking.

"The gate." said Koragg, looking up into the sky as the gates of the underworld rose.

"Man."

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, boy!"

"Look!" said Xander as they saw the gate.

"Whoa!"

"That gate is massive!" shouted Lily as they ran over to Clare.

"Oh, man, now what?" Nick asked, wondering what they should do.


	13. The Gatekeeper part 2

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

* * *

"I'm sorry, rangers." Clare said, weakly as they looked at the gates of the underworld.

"It wasn't your fault." said Maddie.

"You didn't mean too." said Lily, hugging the girl. "It's ok."

"Look! Up at the gate!" said Xander, pointing up. Suddenly, a gargoyle came to life and jumps off the gate. The gargoyle attacks Clare and the rangers, blasting them to the ground.

"Get up." said Koragg, grabbing Clare by the arm.

"Let her go!" shouted Nick.

"Clare!" cried Maddie and Lily.

"You won't get away this time." said Koragg, then looks over at the rangers. "And the gargoyle of the gates will take care of you."

"Wait!" said Nick and heads straight for Koragg, who then knocks him back.

"Nick!" shouted Chip as they ran over to him. Koragg laughs evilly as he then disappears with Clare. "No!"

They run over to the dark magic seal but they were too late and the gargoyle tried to step on them. "Look out!" shouted Nick, as the gargoyle blasts them. The rangers jumped out of the way and they got into their titan forms. "All right, phase two." said Nick and they formed the titan megazord. "Mystic Spell Seal!"

Just when they were about to send the seal straight for the gargoyle, the gargoyle appears behind them and attacks. The rangers tried again with their titan saber, but the gargoyle appears in a different spot. When the gargoyle hits them, they were thrown back and hit the doors of the gate. "Hello, rangers." said Morticon, sticking his sword out.

"Morticon!" said Chip.

"No!" Nick shouted.

"Morticon, you're almost out." said Necrolai as she claps her hands together.

"Your megazord cracked the gate enough for me to slip through." said Morticon as his fingers were through the crack.

"What?" Vida asked in shock.

"I can't believe it." said Xander.

"Suddenly I've got nightmare fuel." said Lily.

"Now, your whole world will know my crushing power!" Morticon screamed at the rangers. "Yes, the time has come. The destruction of the surface world is at hand!"

"Uh-oh." said Nick as he and the others were caught between the gates and the gargoyle.

"I've done it!" he bellowed. "I'm free!" Morticon used his sword and slashed at the rangers, causing them to fall backwards. "Oh, no, he's out!" said Xander.

"What now?" asked Vida.

"We got to fight him?" asked Chip.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." said Nick. "Come on, guys."

"This is going to be burned into my brain for the next couple of days, if not yet weeks." said Lily and they began to fight Morticon.

In the underworld, Clare was waking up. She looks around and sees that she's standing by herself with her arms out. "Where am I?" Clare asked as Koragg walks up with Udonna.

"Clare." said Udonna.

"Udonna."

"Your magic was strong enough to raise the gate." said Koragg. "Now we'll see if you have enough power to open it."

"Don't do it, Clare, no matter what happens." said Udonna.

"I will never help you, Koragg." said Clare.

"I don't intend to ask for your magic." he tells her. "I intend to take it. Eye of the master!"

A spell seal was underneath Clare as another spell seal was about her with ancient spell writing. "Perfect." he said as the top magic seal was spinning. "When the spell wheel is complete, the gates will open and our armies will be released."

One section of the spell wheel had stop and it started to electrify Clare, who then groaned in pain. Back in Briarwood, Morticon was still battling the rangers. "Let's take it to the sky." said Nick and both sets of wings came out of the megazord's back.

"Spirits of the ancient titans!" they shouted.

"Come on!" taunted Morticon.

"Titans Attack!"

"Is that the best you've got?" said Morticon.

"Hardly." said Nick. Morticon took out his sword and embed it with his energy. "Now you'll see what true power feels like." said Morticon. "Dark Magic Strike!"

Morticon sent the dark magic towards the megazord, causing them to eject and power down as they fell. "He's even stronger than last time." said Chip.

"He's got more dark magic energy than before." said Maddie.

"How are we supposed to fight him?" asked Xander. "We don't have that kind of power."

"No!" shouted Clare as a wheel stops.

"I beg you, Koragg, stop this madness." pleaded Udonna.

"Your pleas are useless." said Koragg. "The master's wishes must be obeyed to the very end. It will soon be over."

"Oh! What's going on?" Nick asked as clouds gathered in the sky.

"Now what?" asked Vida.

"I don't like the look of that." said Chip.

"Destroy it! Destroy it all!" Morticon commanded the gargoyle.

"Is it really how it's going to end?" asked Maddie.

"I just hope that I get to live until my next birthday." said Lily.

"No!" said Nick as he stood up. "This is not how it ends. Udonna said we were the protectors of the city. And that's what we're gonna do."

"Right, Nick!" shouted Xander.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Priofior!"

Five out of the six rangers morphed and went into their titan modes, forming the dragon and attacked the gargoyle. "Now it's my turn." said Nick, who was still on the ground. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Galwit Mysto Motro!" shouted Nick as the bike was summoned. Back in the underworld, Clare continued to be drained of her energy. "Give me the strength to fight this, mother." said Clare, gritting in pain.

"Silence. It is almost done." said Koragg as another wheel stops and hurts Clare.

Back at Briarwood, the other rangers were still battling the gargoyle. As they went towards Morticon, he grabs them by the tail. "Don't you know who you're dealing with?" Morticon asked, throwing them over his head and caused them to come apart.

On the ground, Nick heads towards the gate. "The Gate!" he shouted, heading towards the entrance. "Clare and Udonna have to be in there somewhere." At the entrance, Hideaks started running out to stop Nick. "Whoa! Hang on! I'm coming!" he said and blasts through the crowd of Hideaks. "Lasers! Yeah!"

Suddenly the Hideaks crowded around him and he gets off his bike. "Magi Staff." he said and goes for the Hideaks.

In the underworld, as the second wheel comes to a stop, Clare was saddened as her energy was almost gone. "The gate is almost open." said Koragg.

"But the gate keeper's energy is almost gone." Udonna said to him. "Clare would not survive."

"It was the only way." he tells her and Udonna looks over at her niece.

"I promised your mother to protect you." she said, with a sad look. "Now I've broken my promise."

"This isn't your fault." said Clare, shaking her head at her aunt.

"Koragg!" shouted Nick, bringing attention to himself.

"Huh?"

"Let them go!" Nick demanded.

"Nick." said Udonna, happy to see him.

"Clare! Hold on!" said Nick. "Mystic Force Fighters! All right, Koragg, I challenge you to fight right now."

"I never say no to a challenge." said Koragg and suddenly he transported them somewhere.

"Wha…What's happening?" asked Nick.

"Nick!" shouted Clare and he looks up to see that she is on a ledge. "Where are we?"

"Your challenge, my battlefield." said Koragg.

"Fine with me." said Nick. "Come on."

"I am ready." Koragg said as he drew his sword. They then ran towards each other and began to fight. All Clare could do was stand there and watch. "Get up." said Koragg as soon as Nick was on the ground.

"Mystic Force Fighters!" Nick shouted as he went to attack Koragg again. Koragg pushed him back to the ground, knocking the Mystic Fighters off of him. "Magi Staff Striker!" shouted Nick as he grabbed his Magi Staff from his belt.

Both men continued to fight until Koragg got Nick to go over the edge of the cliff and he landed in the shallow water. "It's not over yet!" said Nick, standing up in the water.

"Right you are." said Koragg, running towards him.

"Try this." said Nick. "Fire of the Phoenix!"

"No!" said Koragg as Nick jumps up and attacks him in a ball of fire. "No!"

When Nick finished his attack, Koragg was still there, standing. "No!" shouted Nick.

"Your magic is strong, but cannot compare to that of the master." said Koragg and the jewel on his shield opened up. "Behold his power. Dark magic strike!"

Nick was struck back and he hit a wall. "Nick!" Clare cried out.

As Koragg went to Nick and held him against the wall, he said, "Now you know the power of dark magic. That kind of power will always triumph."

"You're wrong!" shouted Nick. "There's more power in courage…the kind that keeps on going even when it looks like there's no hope."

In Briarwood, the others continued to fight Morticon even though they were getting beaten. Suddenly Nick grabs ahold of Koragg's sword. "That's why Dark Magic will never beat us!" said Nick.

"You fool. Just surrender." said Koragg and was about to strike when Nick went full power on him. Nick cast a spell seal on Koragg to keep him in place as he went down to attack and suddenly part of Koragg's sword flew off.

"My sword!" shouted Koragg.

"Oh, yeah!" said Nick, snapping his fingers as Koragg went down. "Clare!"

She then falls from her imprisonment as Nick runs over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I think so." replied Clare. "Being a sorceress is tougher than I thought."

Suddenly an explosion was heard and their attention was drawn to Koragg. "No way!" shouted Nick.

"You may have destroyed my weapon, but you have not destroyed me." Koragg said.

"Koragg!"

Koragg laughed evilly as he disappears. "This isn't over. Get back here!" Nick shouted after him. Weak from what Koragg did to her, Nick caught Clare in his arms. "The other rangers…Morticon will destroy them." Clare tells Nick.

"What?" he asked. "If only I had Catastros. Last time we combine, the power was incredible."

"Then you'll have to do it again." said Clare, then had an idea. "Maybe we can combine our powers and get control of him."

"No, this…this has already taken too much out of you." said Nick.

"It's what my mother would have done." said Clare.

"Alright Clare." Nick said reluctantly. "Magi Staff Full Power!" Clare walks up behind him and places her hand on his arm, her circlet started glowing. "Maybe we should stop!" said Nick, worried about Clare.

"Keep going." said Clare and both of them kept going to bring forth Catastros. Suddenly neighing could be heard and Catastros was there. "It worked." said Clare, looking up at the horse.

"Hey, remember me?" asked Nick, holding out his morpher. "Galwit Mysto Priofior!"

Suddenly Nick was riding. "Go, Catastros!" he shouted. Back in the city, Morticon was defeating each one of the rangers. "I raised the Gate." said Clare with determination. "I've got to be the one to lower it again."

She then started using the circlet to lower the gate, sending a burst of last magic into the sky. Clare falls to the ground and was then transported into the forest. Back in Briarwood, the last bit of magic that Clare managed to send appeared in the clouds. "What's that?" asked Morticon as he saw the light aimed at the gates. Once the light hit the front of the gate, the gate began to lower itself.

"What's happening?" Morticon asked as the ground shakes.

"Look!" shouted Chip.

"The Gate!" shouted Xander.

"Impossible!" shouted Morticon. "Who has done this?"

"No! This can't be happening!" said Necrolai as she watched the gate lower itself. The dark clouds above finally disappeared and Morticon was angrier than ever. "My dark magic!" he bellowed. "Who dares interfere?"

"Hey! That would be me." said Nick as he rides in on Catastros.

"Hey!" said Xander.

"It's Nick!" said Vida.

"And Catastros!" shouted Maddie.

"No way!" shouted Chip.

"You're ok!" said Lily.

"Come on, Catastros. Just like last time." said Nick and both of them went through spell seals. "Centaurus Phoenix Megazord! Now it's my turn!"

Morticon shouted at the top of his lungs. "Fire tail!" shouted Nick as he attacks Morticon with a fiery tail. "Come on, Rangers."

"Amazing, Nick." Xander said.

"Now, that was cool!" Vida complimented him.

"You insolent little ants!" shouted Morticon.

"You guys ready?" asked Nick.

"Ready!"

"Let's do it." he said as they formed the titan megazord. Morticon went for the first strike but the megazord kicked him in the side. In the underworld, Udonna was sent to Koragg's cave and there, she saw her snow staff. "My snow staff." she said. "Noru Estraba Luxrotu. Noru Estraba Luxrotu."

"Whoa!" said the rangers as the magic seal behind them became bright.

"Suddenly, I'm feeling something in my magic." said Lily, feeling the extra power boost in her magic.

"Check it out!" said Nick as they raised their Magi Staffs.

"Where'd this energy come from?" asked Xander.

"I don't know, but it couldn't come at a better time." said Vida.

"Oh, yeah!" said Chip.

"Let's see what it can do! Ha!" said Nick and the titan megazord raised its saber.

"Time to end this." said Morticon. "Dark Magic Strike!"

"Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!" shouted the rangers and as soon as the saber made contact with Morticon's sword, it started to freeze.

"What?" Morticon asked in confusion as he stumbles back with his frozen sword.

"How did we do that?" asked Vida.

"We froze." said Xander and they all looked down at Lily.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do that. I'm still learning snow magic." she tells them.

"It's got to be…" Maddie started to say.

"Udonna?" asked Nick.

"You mean the white ranger." said Chip.

"You mean the white ranger before me." said Lily with a smile. Standing next to the titan megazord was Udonna.

"Udonna!"

"Yeah!"

"Now we can't lose!" exclaimed Nick

"Cool!"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"Right!"

"Let's go!"

"Together!" they shouted. "Hyah!"

"What?" Morticon asked, taken aback at what he was seeing.

"Mystic Strike!" they shouted sending a strike against Morticon.

"The great Morticon has fallen, but the master will prevail!" Morticon shouted with his last breathe.

"Checkmate." said the rangers as Morticon was destroyed.

"Morticon! It can't be!" Necrolai cried out as she saw him being destroyed by the rangers.

"Great job, rangers!" said Nick as they cheered at their victory. "Morticon's gone."

"Finally!" said Xander.

"Forever." said Maddie.

"Good!" said Lily.

"All right!" said Vida.

"Sweet!" said Chip.

Back in the cave, Udonna was still getting her snow staff. "Noru Estraba Luxrotu." she chanted and then breaks her bubble imprisonment. Just as she was about to take her snow staff, Koragg grabs her by the wrist. "No. The snow staff stays with me." Koragg growled as he pushed Udonna away. "You have served your purpose, so I'll let you escape with your life. You should be grateful."

"I can feel no gratitude towards a heartless creature like you, Koragg…only pity." said Udonna then magics herself away. On the ground of the forest, Clare was face down as snow was falling around her. "Wake up, child." Udonna said. Clare opens her eyes and sees that she's back in the Briarwood forest.

She looks up and sees Udonna walking towards her, with her arms opened wide. "It's over." said Udonna.

"Udonna." said Clare with a smile on her face. "You're alive."

"A little frozen around the edges, but yes, I'm alive." she said as the rangers came out from behind her.

"Morticon's gone, Clare." said Nick.

"For good." said Xander.

"Yeah, Udonna was able to channel her power of her snow staff to help us." said Vida.

"But we couldn't have done it without you, Clare." said Maddie.

"Yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now." said Lily. "You saved us."

"You sealed the forces of evil back into the depths." said Chip. "You're, like, a super sorceress."

"Yeah, I guess I am." said Clare as they laughed. She then looks down at the gatekeeper's crown and picks it up. "But that was my mother's power." she then said. "And now it's all gone."

"Niella would be proud of you today." said Udonna as she walked up to Clare. "And so am I."

Inside of Rootcore, Udonna looks at the crown, remembering her sister as she sets it down in the box. She then picks up a ring.

[Flashback]

_A man was holding their daughter who was wrapped in a white blanket as a little boy runs up to him. The baby girl cooed as her father bend down to show the boy his little sister. Udonna stood a ways from them, smiling at her family as the young boy smiled down at his sister and then at his mother._

[Flashback ends]

"Udonna! Udonna! I did it!" Clare said excitedly as Udonna puts down the ring. Lily walks into the room to see what was going on.

"What is it, Clare?" Udonna asked.

"I finally perfected my vanishing spell." she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Really? That's great!" said Lily.

"Watch!" said Clare and performed the spell. Suddenly, the top half of her body vanished, leaving her legs behind. "Uh, okay, um, maybe not perfected." said Clare, causing both Udonna and Lily to chuckle. She then walks away, stumbling as she goes.

"Eh, be careful not to bump into things, Clare." said Lily as Clare bumped into things.

"She's so much like her mother." said Udonna, as she walks up behind her and wraps her arms around Lily's shoulders. Out on the battlefield, Morticon's sword was still there and Koragg walks up to grab it. "Morticon is no more. But his weapon will be more of great to me." Koragg said.

Down in the underworld, the master was angry. "Koragg cannot be trusted." said Necrolai as she backed up to the chair. "Who will lead us now that Morticon is gone?"

Red energy went up as the master gave her his answer.


	14. Scaredy Cat

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

Guest (The one talking about using quintessence or energy for Lily): Thanks for your suggestion but I'm sticking with snow for Lily. That choice was made when I came up with the idea and that includes her ranger color. I plan on using orange and silver for a couple of other power ranger fanfics.

Guest (The one talking about Nick's non blood sister): I already know about that because I've seen Mystic Force before. In my story of Mystic Force, Nick has a biological sister named Lily (Briar), who is also Udonna's and Leanbow's daughter.

* * *

At an ocean side, Leelee, Necrolai and a few Hideaks were standing outside a cave. "Is this it?" asked Leelee. "Can we go home now?"

"No. patience, dear." said Necrolai. "This is no ordinary sea cave. Go in and bring me what lies within."

The Hideaks went to the cave and just as they were about to enter, they were destroyed upon impact. "Just as I thought." said Necrolai.

"You're so cold." said Leelee.

"Thank you." she said, taking it as a complement. "There is an energy field protecting the cave. I must have what's inside."

She then sends a blast at the cave and the energy field popped up again. "There, I took care of it." Necrolai said to her daughter. "Leelee, be a dear and fetch me what's in there."

"You're joking, right?" Leelee asked. "Right?"

"No." she said and pushes Leelee into the cave, still thinking that the energy field was down. Leelee made contact with the energy field, zapping her until she fell back. "I was able to lessen the protective field, but it seems to be less resistant to even the less evil." Necrolai said thoughtfully.

"Too bad you're not the power rangers." said Leelee as she dusts herself, causing Necrolai to look at her daughter.

"Guys! Rangers! Help!" shouted Clare, causing the rangers to gather around her. "Come quickly. You've got to see this."

"Uh, I don't…" Nick started to say but the egg moved and Clare grabs a hold of Xander.

"See? See?" Clare said excitedly.

"It moved. It moved." Xander said to her.

"This is so great. This is so great." said Chip, following the chain. "I'm so excited. What does it mean?"

"It means it's going to hatch." said Vida.

"Awesome!" shouted Lily and hugs the egg, rubbing it gently. "Good job, little egg."

"So, does anyone know how to hatch a dragon egg?" Maddie asked.

"Uhh…" the others said.

"Udonna will know." said Chip.

"Udonna's not here!" shouted Clare as she grabs Chip by his shirt.

"I know where we can find info." said Maddie, walking over to the bookshelf as Lily continues to hug the dragon egg. ""1001 things you want to know about dragons." Ah here we are…"Hatching dragons. To hatch a dragon egg, set the egg upright and proceed to bludgeon it with a sledge hammer until open.""

"Excellent. I'll get the hammer." said Vida just as Clare and Lily protectively cover the egg.

"Oh, no, you don't." said Clare.

"Don't you dare break this egg." said Lily, hugging the egg closer to her. Just then, they heard a knock coming from outside. "Do we have a door?" asked Nick.

Outside of Rootcore, it was Phineas. "Knock, knock." said Phineas as he knocks on the snot of the dragon. It opens and Nick and Vida first come out.

"It's only Phineas." said Nick and Phineas grabs the side of his head. "You all right?"

"Do I look all right?" Phineas asked rudely. "Do I ever come and knock on your dragon nose thing? Do I ever wear a rather unflattering bandage around my head? Do I ever have a throbbing, pulsating, excruciating pain echoing throughout my mouth? Do I ever ask four questions in a row? Well, five if you count this one."

"You have a toothache?" Vida ask, getting to the point.

"Aha, bingo!" said Phineas. "Can someone please help me before my head explodes?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me see that?" asked Nick, taking a look at Phineas' mouth. "Say, "Ahhh"."

"Ahhh. Ahh." Phineas said as he opened his mouth and Nick looks into it.

"Aren't there dentists in the woods?" asked Nick.

"Yes, no, uh…what's a dentist?" Phineas asked.

"Who do you go to when your tooth hurts." said Vida.

"Well, uh, ooh! There's the boulder roller." said Phineas. "Yeah, he's this little gnome and he ties one end of a vine to your bad tooth and the other to a 500-pound boulder. Hence the title "Boulder Roller". He then rolls the boulder over a cliff. Voila! Bad tooth removed. Or you know, you go over the cliff with the boulder. Either way, the pain is gone. Ow! Oh-ho-ho! I did it again."

"We got to get him to a dentist." said Vida.

Back in the city, Phineas was in disguised while on the streets. "It's all so tall and shiny." said Phineas as he looks around. Just as he was about to step down from the curb and onto the street, a car honks by.

"Stop!" the rangers shouted and pulls Phineas back onto the curb.

"You just can't go stepping off the curb in front of cars." Xander tells Phineas.

"Oh, thank you." said Phineas as he hugs the green ranger. "I…I didn't know. New in town and all."

"Yeah."

"Wow. Lot of these car things." said Phineas as another car goes by. "Ooh! Ooh! Can you eat them?!"

"No, wait." said Maddie as she and Vida pull him back.

"You can't eat cars." said Lily. "They're bad for your digestive system."

"Help me! Got to find a power ranger!" Leelee screamed as she runs towards them. "Monsters!"

"What?" Xander asked, confused.

"Beach Cave." she tells them.

"Leelee, Leelee." Nick said trying to calm her down. "We don't know where the power rangers are. Why don't you look on the other side of town, and we'll look around here?"

"You can never find those costumed freaks when you need them." said Leelee as she stomps off in anger.

"Ooh, pushy. I like that." said Phineas.

"Okay, that's it!" said Lily and she was about to attack Leelee from behind when Nick holds her back. "She's gonna get it! Let me at her! Let me at her!"

"Who's she calling a costumed freak?" asked Vida.

"Sounds like there's trouble at the beach cave." said Chip. "Wonder why the crystal ball didn't pick it up?"

"Hi, uh, over here." said Phineas, interrupting the moment. "Remember me? Yeah, the one with the tooth."

"Oh, right." Maddie said. "Someone should stay behind and take him to the dentist. Any volunteers?"

When no one volunteered, Phineas then said to them, "No, don't jump all at once. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Oh, Phineas." said Vida.

"Poor guy." said Lily.

"Come on. One of us has to stay." said Xander.

"How about you, Mister Laziness? Why don't you take him to the dentist?" asked Lily and Vida nods her head. Just then, Toby turns the corner. "Hey guys." said Toby.

"Then again, maybe not." said Xander as their boss walks up to them. "Hey."

At the beach side, the rangers arrived. "There it is." shouted Nick.

"There's a few Hideaks." said Xander.

"Hardly what I call a global alert." said Chip.

"No kidding." said Lily.

"Let's get 'em!" shouted Nick and ran towards the cave. As Nick fought the three Hideaks, Necrolai was sharpening her nails. "Good rangers." she said as she hide from their sight. "Fall into Necci's trap."

"Good Job. Let's check out that cave." said Nick as they raced over, breaking the energy field as Necrolai laughs.

"So let me get this straight." said Toby as he walks Phineas to the dentist. "You're Xander's long lost uncle from a small mountain village in Europe?"

"Yeah, Europe."

"And you had a horrible…skiing accident, which is why your face is, well, like this." said Toby.

"Like what?" Phineas asked, confused.

"You also have a skin condition which is why you're wearing the hat and sunglasses and the trench coat." Toby then said as they stopped in front of a car.

"Oh, by the way, friend, what can you tell me about cars?" Phineas asked Toby as he walked around to the driver's side. "I mean, can you eat them? Huh? Because they look pretty tasty."

"Ph-Ph-Phineas?" stuttered Toby as the Troblin started licking the car.

"Oh, yeah. Might have to cook them a couple of days, though." said Phineas, looking down at the car. He jumps on it as if he were testing it for something until he got down to the tires. "There's a soft spot right here." he exclaimed and pulls on the tire. "Come on."

"Hey, everybody, stop." said Nick and the others crashed into him. "I can't see where I'm going."

"Will this help?" asked Chip, then takes out his staff. "Magi Staff."

His staff lights up the room. "Finally! I don't have to keep crashing into Nick." said Lily.

"Chip, you are a…" Maddie said then looks down at her hand. "Frog! Ugh! Get him off! Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me!"

As Maddie freaks out, she backs up all but Lily further into the cave and they fall backwards. Lily looks for the frog and sees where it landed. "Hey, little guy." she cooed at the animal.

"You can't be afraid of a little frog." said Nick.

"I'm not afraid. I'm petrified." said Maddie. "Ugly, slimey frogs."

"Can I keep him, Nick?" asked Lily, holding him up to her brother. "Pretty please? I promise to take care of him."

"Whatever you say, Lily." said Nick.

"Just keep it away from me." said Maddie.

"Speaking of ugly, what's that?" asked Vida, looking over at a mummified skeleton that was in the sitting position.

"What? It looks like a mummy." said Xander.

"If it is, let's call the museum to take it." said Lily.

"Hey, hey, over here." said Nick, getting their attention. "There's something else."

"What is it?" asked Maddie.

"It's a lamp with a mystic force crest on it." he replied. "A lost treasure, and now it's ours." Soon as Nick picked up the lamp, a gold light flashed underneath him, lighting up the cavern.

"Everybody hang on!" said Nick as he reaches out for Lily.

"Not another earthquake!" said Maddie. Suddenly the Magic spell seal on the entry to the cave had broken. "The shaking stopped." said Vida.

"Yeah, that was really weird." said Chip.

"Yeah." said Maddie.

"And what was that large bang?" asked Nick.

"That freaked me out." said Lily.

"I know the answer to your question." said Necrolai, appearing behind them. "That was you destroying the force field that kept me out of here. Now give me what I came for."

"No, you're not getting this lamp." said Nick, holding it close to him.

"I'm not?" she asked sarcastically and charges through the rangers, straight for the mummified body. "You can keep you lamp."

She then throws Nick to the side and picks up the body. "I want this." she tells them and blows smoke in front of them. When they looked up, she was gone. "Where is she?" asked Nick.

"She's gone." said Xander.

"And she took the mummy." said Maddie.

"I got a bad feeling we'll see that thing again." said Vida.

"Just not as soon as we think." said Lily.

"Yeah, maybe, but at least she didn't get the lamp." said Nick.

At the dentist, Toby helps Phineas with his coat. "This must be your lucky day." said Toby. "The receptionist said you'd have to wait for hours, but I never seen a waiting room clear out so fast."

"Wonder what it could have been." said Phineas, taking a seat in the chair and taking off the glasses. He then looks down at his body and finds something. "Oh! A flea." he said to Toby. "Which is a great source of protein in the old country. You know, sometimes we'd celebrate thanksgiving with fleas…you know, stuff them, tie their legs together, cook them, eat them."

Phineas picks up a saw from a table as Toby picks up a model teeth. "So, you want to read a magazine or something?" Toby asked as he played with the model teeth.

"Yes, definitely." said Phineas. "What's a magazine?"

"Joke." said Toby and Phineas starts to laugh, nervously. Toby then takes a closer look at the Troblin. "So, that's quite a beard you've got there." said Toby. "Must have taken a while to grow."

"Not sure." Phineas said. "Had it ever since I was a baby." Toby then gives Phineas a weird look.

At Rootcore, Nick and the others gathered around the lamp. "Yep, it's definitely has the Mystic Symbol on it." Maddie said as they looked at the lamp.

"Maybe there's more writing." said Nick as he picks up a rag, wipes off more dirt from the lamp and blows some of it from the top. Suddenly the lamp shakes and out comes a cat wearing genie clothes. "I'm the great genie, Jenji." said the cat and bows to them. "I grant you one wish."

"It talks." Lily said in awe. "I must be dreaming again."

"Genie?" asked Xander.

"Got a problem with that?" asked Jenji, putting up his fists.

"Well, no, no." he said, backing up from him.

"Good, I hate violence." Jenji said. "Now here's the rules. You're the master. I'm the genie. You get one wish, can't hurt anyone with it…blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"A real live genie." said Chip. "Always wanted one of those."

"And it's a cat that talks." said Lily, walking up to him.

"One wish. Don't take all day." said Jenji. "Got a lot of other things to do, like sit in a cave for another 16 years."

"Are you blaming us?" asked Vida.

"Oh, so now its blame the big cat." said Jenji.

"So one wish, right?" asked Xander.

"Airplanes, balloons, cash, DVDs…not pirated, elephants, ferns, gold, houses, igloos, Jade, kites, limes, moats, necklaces, opals, polo ponies, quills, …Who put the steps…roast beef, six silver saddles, Texas, underwear, vases, whales, xylophones, yaks and zippers." Jenji listed everything that they could wish for in the world before taking a deep breath. ""A to Z"…anything your heart desires."

"Really? What if my heart desires nothing because it's happy with everything in it?" asked Lily.

"Then you, little lady, is one very lucky gal." said Jenji.

"I am one lucky girl." said Lily. "And I'm not that little."

"I know." said Chip. "With just one wish, I wish…for 10 wishes for each of us."

"Granted." said Jenji, as the other rangers cheered. "Like nobody's ever asked for that before."

"I wish for 100 diamonds." said Xander, holding out his hands and Jenji looks down at them.

"You haven't washed your hands lately, haven't you?" asked Jenji.

"Nothing happened." Xander tells him.

"Of course not. You only had one wish." said Jenji, then starts explaining. "Carrot top wished for 10 wishes for each of you. I granted that, thereby and henceforth nullifying any further wishes. Hey it's in the genie contract. Did I not show that to you?"

"Hey Clare." said Lily.

"Hey, Lily." said Clare as she walks into the room past Jenji.

"Ooh! Is that a dragon's egg?" he asked as he whirled around. "'Cause I'm hungry."

"Yes it is." Clare tells him.

"Can someone say omelet?"

"Omelet." said Lily, humoring the cat.

"Does you know who know that you brought home a stray cat?" asked Clare.

"I don't think she knows, Clare." said Lily.

"Don't worry." said Nick. "I don't think we're gonna keep it."

Jenji suddenly walks up to Clare. "It's about to hatch. Better keep it warm." Jenji said to her. "Someone sit on it. Its uncomfortable, but it's the only way."

"(Sighs) Oh boy." said Clare as she and Lily look down at the egg.

Down in the underworld, the mummified body was placed on top of the crystal of the master. "It's working." said Necrolai as she and Leelee watched as dark magic worked its way to revive the body. Suddenly it worked. He stood there with a silver cloak and at the top of the cloak were what looked like to be the three primary colors.

"This new body…it feels right." he said, as he held a fan in his hand. "I feel so strong, so beautiful."

"Welcome back to you true world." said Necrolai, welcoming him and bowing down. "Master Imperious, I am here to do your bidding."

"Get off your knees, mom." Leelee said to her, embarrassed at what she was doing. "And what's with this "I will do you bidding", to some guy dressed like a traffic light?"

"On your knees!" bellowed Imperious. Leelee scoffs as she listens to him. "I'm so sending you the cleaning bill for these pants." she said, getting on her knees.

"I love being powerful." said Imperious. "Now arise, my servants."

"On your knees, arise…will you make up your mind?" Leelee said boorishly.

"Annoying insect." Imperious said, couldn't believe how disrespectful she was being. "Eistromitor!"

He aimed his fan at Leelee and she was suddenly transformed into an insect. "Mom!" Leelee cried out. "Are you just gonna to stand there and let him do this to me?"

"Yes." Necrolai tells her before turning to Imperious. "Sire, Koragg has not returned since Morticon was destroyed. Perhaps Koragg was destroyed, too. The thought pleases me. Now you will be the one to conquer the surface world. You will defeat the power rangers."

On the ground of the underworld, Leelee the insect was crawling. "Excuse me? We're forgetting someone." she called out, but they obviously ignored her.

At the dentist office, Phineas got Toby with the water tool but quickly sets it down as the dentist walks in. "Would you like a towel?" Phineas asked Toby, handing him one.

"Yeah." said Toby as he takes it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Tristan." the dentist said, introducing himself. "New patient? Oh, you look familiar." Dr. Tristan was apparently looking at himself in the mirror instead of looking at Phineas. "Open wide." he said as he grabbed the scraper of the dental tray and starts scraping against the mirror. "Oh, you've been a bad boy. You need to brush more often."

"Excuse me, Doctor." Toby said, getting his attention and Dr. Tristan looks up.

"Who are you guys?" he asked. "I've got a patient here, and you're interrupting his privacy."

"Uh…he's the patient." said Toby, gesturing to Phineas, who was still sitting in the chair.

"I knew that." said Dr. Tristan, realizing his mistake and goes towards Phineas. "Open wide. Wider."

"Ahhhh!" Phineas said, opening his mouth.

"This is amazing." said Dr. Tristan, amazed at the Troblin's teeth. "I never seen so many teeth. The average adult human has 32 teeth. You must have…"

"83." said Phineas. "But they're not all mine. I borrowed some a couple of months back."

"Want something for the pain?" asked Dr. Tristan.

"Do I want something for the pain?" Phineas asked, looking over at Toby who then nods at him. "Yeah."

"I have a new delivery system. I devised it myself." said Dr. Tristan as he went to grab the medication for Phineas. "I call it my numbing laser."

He turns and faces Toby instead of Phineas with the numbing laser in hand. "Oh, no, I'm not the p…" Toby started to say but was then numbed by the ray. Phineas starts laughing at Toby's predicament.

At Rootcore, Clare was sitting on the fire heart. "Good, good. Now, the important thing is you can't get off the egg until it hatches, okay?" said Jenji then pats the egg.

"How long will that take?" asked Clare.

"Well, a few minutes, a couple of days, sometimes a month, anything up to 30 to 40 years." Jenji said.

"30 to 40 years?" asked Lily as the others laughed at Clare. "I'm not waiting that long for the egg to hatch."

"Just kidding. Ooh, more eggs." said Jenji as the crystal ball picked up dark magic in the city.

"Evil doesn't sleep. We have to go." said Nick as they started to leave.

"Okay, well, have fun, play safe." said Jenji. "I'll be gone by the time you get back. Bye."

"Uh-uh. No way." said Nick, grabbing the lamp. "You owe us wishes."

"What about the contract?" he asked.

"Back in the lamp. You're coming with us." Nick tells him.

"Fine, but you should know that when it comes to fighting…" said Jenji but Nick opens the lid and he was sucked in.

"Got you." said Nick.

"…I'm just a kitten." said Jenji, his head pops out at the top of the lamp.

"And a very cute kitten I might add." said Lily, looking at Jenji before looking at her brother. "That was rude. You should've let him finish his sentence before putting him back in his lamp."

"Does it matter?" asked Nick.

"It does to me." said Lily, laughing and the others joined in. Just as they were about to leave, Jenji started tugging his lamp with Nick hanging on. "Actually, I think I forgot my keys." said Jenji, pulling in one direction and then another. "Or someone should keep an eye on… Do you want me to sit on the eye?"

"Jenji! Don't do that!" Lily cried out. "You're gonna rip his arm off."

In Briarwood, a black hole of dark magic had formed. "Over there!" shouted Xander as they arrived with Nick still dragging Jenji.

"Whoa, look at that." said Vida. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's so creepy." said Lily.

"Okay, well, this is fun." said Jenji as he popped out again. "What say we run home, grab a pillow, get under the covers and hide?"

"I tried that once…it never worked." Lily tells him.

"It must have been a bad day for you." said Jenji.

"At last, the power rangers." said a voice, coming from the black hole, causing Jenji to go back into his lamp. "Let me introduce myself. I am the destroyed of your world. I am Imperious, dark wizard of the underworld."

"Don't call yourself a wizard." said Nick. "Wizards use their magic to help people."

"You witch, Udonna, mislead you, Red Wizard." Imperious said. "Magic is fulfilling all your own desires. Come to my world and learn what real power is."

"I would never do that!" said Lily. "I'm happy with my desires."

"Thanks for the invite, but not a chance!" said Nick. Imperious went and blasted them, knocking them to the ground. "I just remembered." said Nick. "We've got a genie in here who owe us some wishes. I'll rub it and get Jenji to help us."

"Sorry, I've just granted my own wish…to leave." said Jenji as he popped out.

"Wait!" Nick shouted after him. "Some genie you are!"

"You coward!" shouted Lily, shaking her small fist at him. "I thought all cats of the jungle were fearless."

"Fine. I'll do it myself. Magi Staff! Hyah!" said Nick and ran towards Imperious, who then disappears. "Where did he go?"

He reappeared behind Nick, then said, "Better question…where are you?"

Imperious touches Nick's helmet and without a doubt, was able to knock him back. "Now you're gonna have to deal with Xander!" shouted Xander. "Magi Staff Vine Power!"

Vines came out from behind him and wrapped around Imperious, lifting him up from the ground. "You got me. Help me!" said Imperious, pretending to be helpless. "Help!"

"Got ya." said Xander.

"Majura." chanted Imperious and the vines withered, falling to the ground.

"No!" Xander exclaimed as he floated to the ground.

"You should be doing your magic at children's parties." said Imperious and the vines were now wrapped around Xander. "Ennacio!"

The vines caused Xander pain and blasted him to the ground. "Next." Imperious said and turned to Vida.

"Let's see how you handle Tornado power!" said Vida as she became a tornado and goes at Imperious. "I'm gonna blow you away!"

"I don't think so." said Imperious and becomes a tornado himself. "Boombasa!"

Vida was knocked out of her own tornado when Maddie and Lily step up next. "You better cool it." they shouted as water and snow came out of their Magi staffs.

"Entoa!" Imperious chanted, creating a vortex and sends their attacks back at them.

"Whoa!" screamed Maddie.

"Look out!" Lily screamed.

"Try and stop this! Hyah!" shouted Chip aiming his magi staff at the sky, causing lightening to come down at Imperious, who then deflects it. "But how?"

"I have stronger magic." said Imperious as the lightening didn't affect him. "That's how. Olaffo!"

He redirected the lightening towards Chip and knocks him down. "Chip!" said Nick as he and the others go over to him. He then looks up at Imperious. "That's it! Power of the Phoenix!" he shouted as he took flight and goes at Imperious. Imperious stops him in mid-flight and knocks him back again.

"I really would like to help. It's just this huge fear thing that's stopping me." Jenji said, far away from the fight.

"I was misled into thinking that you would be a more powerful adversary." Imperious tells them. "Udonna has not chosen wisely. But now I will show you real power."

"Well, that's just unfair." said Jenji.

"Oh, yeah? Well, we've got a few tricks, too." said Nick. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Galwit Mysto Priofior!" they shouted.

"You guys want pizza? I'm buying." said Jenji, trying to distract them with food as they formed the titan megazord.

"Pathetic." said Imperious as he was taller than them and he then kicks the megazord

Back at the dentist, Dr. Tristan was pulling on Phineas' bad tooth. "It doesn't want to come out." said Dr. Tristan as he pulled on the tooth.

"Pull harder." said Phineas. "I can't feel anything."

Toby was drinking water and it spills out of his mouth. "Me, either." Toby said, slurring his words. He looks out the window and jumps up to see the rangers fighting Imperious. "Power rangers!" he said, pointing out the window.

"Come on!" shouted Nick and the titan saber appeared. They took to the sky as Imperious looks down. "Oh, look…a flea." he said and knocks them down again. "I am growing bored with this annoyance. Mutrafento!"

He attacks the megazord again. "Oh, no." said Jenji as he watched them get hurt. "I can't watch."

"We're not down yet." said Nick.

"We never back down." said Lily.

"Titan Megazord…full power!" they shouted and the megazord took to the sky again.

"It is time to end this." said Imperious.

Down on the ground, Jenji made another wish. "I wish I wasn't such a little scaredy-cat." said Jenji and suddenly his wish was granted. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wh-Whoa! Who's a big cat now?"

Jenji became tall as Imperious. "Jenji!" exclaimed Nick as he and the others looked up.

"What's this?" asked Imperious.

"All right, who's your daddy now, mummy." taunted Jenji. "Look at this. Look at this. What's in my hands?"

"Foolish cat." said Imperious.

"Wrong. Power rangers!" said Jenji as he opened his hands and the rangers swung the titan saber at Imperious. Toby is still looking out the window as he watches the battle. "Oh, being big is good." said Jenji.

The ground shakes, causing Dr. Tristan to finally pull out Phineas' tooth. "Got it!" Dr. Tristan exclaimed as he looked down at the tooth. Phineas moves his mouth a bit, feeling relief.

"You were lucky." said Imperious. "Take this." Just as he was about to attack, Imperious suddenly felt pain go through his arm. "Take what?" asked Jenji.

"My magic is still weak from my time in the cave. I need to recharge." said Imperious, as he bent over. "My apologies for not destroying you as promised, but I will. Luthaar!"

"Yeah, well, you're a bigger "Luthaar"." said Jenji as Imperious went through a dark spell seal. "Peace out, Mummy."

Once powered down, the rangers cheered for Jenji as far away from them, the frog that Lily was keeping watched them walk away. At Rock Porium, Toby was hitting his face as Maddie and Xander walked in. "Toby, we are so glad you're here." said Xander. "We were looking all over the city for you and Phin…Uncle Phineas."

"Oh, he's fine." said Toby, his words still slurred as he walks out from behind the counter. "We had a good day today. Just look at him."

Phineas was at Vida's turntables, listening to music and playing an air guitar. "No." said Maddie as she, Lily and Xander couldn't believe their eyes.

"It's like he's never listened to rock 'n' roll before." said Toby.

"What have we done?" asked Maddie.

"He's listening to rock 'n' roll?" asked Lily. "I'm surprised."

At Rootcore, Nick and Vida were leading Udonna outside. "Can't you tell me the surprise?" asked Udonna, her hands were over her eyes.

"No." said Vida. "Now, keep your eyes closed until we say you can open them."

"Okay, we hope you like pets because we have a new pet." said Maddie as they bring Jenji forward and Lily giggles. "Open your eyes."

Udonna removes her hands and to her surprise, she sees Jenji. "It's me. I'm the cat." said Jenji as the look on Udonna's face became happy.

"Jenji!" she exclaimed as she went to hug the genie.

"Udonna, you haven't aged a day." said Jenji as he returns the hug.

"I think we can keep him." said Xander.

"Uh-huh." said Vida in agreement, nodding her head.

"I missed you so much. Where have you been?" asked Udonna.

"Well, let me t…" Jenji started to say but was cut off.

"Daggeron…" said Udonna. "Bowen…Briar…Do you know where Bowen and Briar are?"

"No, you see…" said Jenji but was cut off again by a shout from Clare.

"Somebody help me!" shouted Clare.

"Oh, okay, well nice catching up." said Jenji. They all ran inside and see Clare getting knocked off by the egg. "It's gonna hatch!" said Clare as she landed on the floor.

"What's going on? Huh? What's happening?" asked Jenji as he caught up with them.

Pieces of the egg started breaking off until there wasn't any left. "What a waste of a perfectly good omelet." said Jenji as Fire Heart cooed. Both Lily and Clare giggled at the sight of him.

"Mama." said Fire Heart as he looked at Clare. Clare looked back with a confused look on her face. "Hmm?" she said as everyone laughed. Then Fire Heart looks over at Lily with happiness in his eyes.

"Sister." he said and jumps over to her, snuggling into her arms.

"Ehh!" squealed Lily as she hugs Fire Heart close to her. "You are such a cutie, Fire Heart!"

"And I thought one pet was good enough." muttered Nick, only causing Fire Heart to nuzzle his head against Lily's neck.


	15. Long Ago

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

Guest 1: Why do you think she needs a homeschool tutor? She can ask for help from the people around her.

Guest 2: That is not how I imagined Mystic Force: White Ranger.

* * *

Down in the underworld, Imperious addressed everyone. "Now that I'm back from that awful cave, I will call my old friend Jester." he said. "He knows how to make trouble. Come forth Jester."

A dark magic spell seal appeared and a clown like monster came through. "I'm free! I'm alive!" said Jester, laughing evilly as he bows down to Imperious.

"Now that I have freed you, you will do as I command." said Imperious.

"Yes, sire." said Jester.

"I have chosen you for a very important mission." Imperious tells him. "You will use dark magic to wreak havoc in the city. Take this."

In his hand, appeared an ink pen. "Yes, I think I know just what you have in mind." said Jester, looking at the pen as he jumps up and down.

"Excellent." said Imperious and sends him on his way.

"What about the rangers, Imperious?" asked Necrolai. "They must be destroyed!"

"I know that Morticon was a powerful warrior, but I am powerful, as well." he said as he walks over to the master. "My plan will not only destroy the city, it will undermine the power rangers. That I pledge to you, all-powerful one."

At Rootcore, the rangers were doing an exercise. "Trust is the key to any team." said Udonna as Maddie was wearing a blind fold on her eyes. "In order to truly trust each other, you must be willing to put your safety in the hands of the team. Are you ready, Madison?"

"I think so." said Maddie.

"There you go." said Nick as he and the others got in place.

"Slowly fall forward. Your team will catch you." said Udonna and Maddie falls forwards, letting Nick and Xander catch her. Just as they stood Maddie up, Clare walks by with Fire Heart in her arms. "There's a good boy, Fire Heart." she cooed and all but Lily gathered around her.

Maddie falls back as Lily turns around to run. "Whoa!" said Maddie as she topples over Lily.

"Ow! My back!" said Lily as Udonna runs over to them.

"Goo goo goo goo!" said Vida as he looks up at the others.

"Oh, that's trust for you." said Maddie as Udonna helps her up. "Sorry about falling on you, Lily."

Lily looks up from the ground. "I'll live...I think. I know that taking care of a baby is important, especially in the animal kingdom." said Lily as Udonna helps dust her off. "But a baby dragon is even tougher to take care of."

"Yes, you are! Yes, you are so beautiful." Clare said to Fire Heart.

Suddenly the crystal ball had picked up something. "Dark magical energy is emitting in the forest." said Udonna

"We'll check it out." said Nick.

"What? Oh." said Maddie and Lily as they followed the others. Clare was completely oblivious to what had been said. "Oh, do you need to be burped, little guy?" she said to Fire Heart. Fire Heart then burps up, causing soot to land in Clare's face.

On a tree branch, the frog from the cave was sitting on it, happy to escape from Lily's tank as behind it, the rangers were finding the dark energy. "It's quiet." said Nick.

"Almost too quiet." said Chip. "Sorry. I always wanted to say that."

"Reminds me of the day, Nick left me in the basement and locked the door." said Lily.

"You left her in the basement?" asked Maddie.

"I didn't mean too." said Nick, defending himself. "I didn't know that she was behind when I closed the door."

"Liar." said Lily.

"How long will it take you to forgive me?" asked Nick.

"Depends. How many cookies you got?" she retorted. When he didn't reply, she then said, "Yeah, that's what I thought.

"I get the feeling…" said Vida and suddenly someone came out, wearing mystic armor.

"Who goes there?" he said.

"…like we're being watched." Vida finished her sentence as they turned around.

"What brings you children into these dangerous wood?" he asked.

"Give us a second and we'll show you." said Nick.

"We'll be quick." said Lily and they ran towards the man. Just as they were about to pull out their morphers, Udonna shouted, "Wait!"

"Watch out! He's evil!" said Nick as Udonna walks up behind them.

"No, he's not. He's an old friend." said Udonna.

"Udonna." said the man as he powered down.

"Calindor. You haven't aged a day." Udonna said.

"I'll explain later." said Calindor.

"These are the mystic rangers." she then said, introducing them to her friend.

"The forest will forever be in your debt." said Calindor, bowing at them.

"Who is this guy?" asked Maddie.

"A great warrior." explained Udonna and gives him a hug.

"And an old friend." said Calindor as he returned the hug.

"I don't like him. I don't like him at all." said Lily as Nick drags her forward. "I'm getting a weird vibe about him."

"Hey, I'm Nick and this is my little sister, Lily." said Nick as he introduced himself and Lily. Maddie didn't know that the frog had jumped on her shoulder.

"Vida." said Vida. Behind a bush, Phineas was watching them. "Oh, boy." he said to himself. "Ooh! Oh, no."

"Run!" shouted a women and everyone scattered as Jester created havoc.

"Looks like a nice place for tomfoolery!" he said as he stood on top of a car, laughing manically as he went. "Gotcha!"

"You need a makeover!" said Jester as he drew on the faces of a man and woman that stopped in front of him. "His and hers…a perfect match!"

As they looked at each other, mustaches were drawn on their faces and as they walked backed, they went over, hanging on the edge. "Tough luck." said Jester and walks over to the couple. "Just hang out. I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Back at Rootcore, Udonna was bringing Calindor up to speed. "The seal has been broken." Udonna tells Calindor. "Dark magic is again among us."

"I know." said Calindor.

"There's a creepy creature attacking people at the plaza." said Clare as she looks into the crystal ball.

"Fight with honor." Calindor said to the rangers.

"Ready!"

"Ready! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

They grabbed their brooms and went up the tree. "Come on!" shouted Nick.

"Galwit Mysto Aerotan, ready!" they shouted. "Firing engines! Punch it!"

"This is Rootcore, a safe haven I built after the Great Battle." Udonna said as she shows Calindor around. "Clare…this is Calindor. He fought beside us many years ago."

"Oh, hello." said Clare, then stumbles a bit. "I-I'm Clare."

"Yes, the bumbling servant." said Calindor.

"Servant?" asked Clare. "No, I'm a sorceress in training. And who's bumbling?"

"Oh, excuse me, milady." Calindor said, bowing to her before looking over her shoulder. "And this must be your crystal ball."

"Yes." replied Clare, looking at him suspiciously. "This is the one that let us know there was dark magic in the forest when they found you." Suddenly the crystal ball showed the dark magic again.

"Hey, it's showing there's dark magic right here in Rootcore!" exclaimed Clare. "Udonna!"

When her back was turned, Calindor waved his hand, causing the dark magic to disappear. "I don't see anything." he said to Clare.

"It's gone." she then said as Udonna walks over to them.

"What is it?" she asked.

"But it was here." stammered Clare, trying to tell Udonna. "There was smoke and dark energy."

"Could we speak in private?" Calindor asked Udonna.

"Of course." she replied, then turns to Clare. "Oh, child. You must have been working too hard."

"Hey, who's out there, huh?" Jenji asked from his lamp.

"Jenji." muttered Calindor as he sees the lamp. Jenji pops his head through the top of his lamp and sees Calindor. "Not him! No!" exclaimed the cat genie then hides back into his lamp.

"I know what I saw." said Clare as Udonna walks away. Calindor places a book on Jenji's lamp. "Hey! He just put a book on me!" Jenji said as Udonna walks up behind Calindor.

"She's young, Calindor, just as we were when we met." said Udonna as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Calindor." Jenji said quietly.

"So, where have you been?" the sorceress asked.

"I was cursed….stuck in a cave for years, not aging." explained Calindor.

"Cursed?" Udonna asked.

"This is going to be hard to hear, but…I was attacked and cursed by…Daggeron." said Calindor. Udonna could believe what he said.

"Daggeron?" question Udonna.

"He betrayed us, Udonna." he tells her as Jenji's lamp starts shaking.

"I was in the cave! Udonna!" Jenji called out from his lamp.

"I fear he succumbed to the dark magic." said Calindor.

"It can't be." Udonna said softly. Out in the city, Jester was still creating havoc as the rangers flew overhead. "There he is! Get him!" shouted Nick as they dismounted. "Get out of the way!"

"It's wrecking time!" shouted Jester as he jumps off a car.

"The bad guys are always so obvious." said Vida as they ran towards him.

"Yikes!"

"Magi Staff!" she shouted, pointing her staff at him and he disappears. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"He was right here." said Nick and Jester suddenly appears from the ground.

"Yoo-hoo! The joke's on you!" Jester shouted at them and Maddie turns to see that the couple were hanging off the side.

"Whoa."

"Oh, no." said Lily.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Jester asked. "Let's play!"

He ran towards the rangers and as soon as he strikes Maddie, she goes flying over his shoulder. "Maddie!" shouted Lily as she runs over to her.

"I'm alright, Lily." she reassured her, then looks up at the couple. "Hang on!"

The both of them couldn't hang on any longer and they had let go, falling fast to the ground. "Oh, no!" shouted Maddie as she and Lily went to go save them. "Gotcha!"

"You spoiled my fun!" shouted Jester.

"You think it's fun to let people hang over something like that?" asked Lily.

"Run!" Maddie said to the civilians and they ran out of there. The others ran over to Maddie and Lily.

"Now, that's how you catch someone." said Maddie.

"And not let them crush little siblings." Lily added.

"Nice job, Maddie and Lily." said Nick.

"Thanks." they said.

"We got to find that freak!" said Chip.

"Yeah."

In a part of the city, Jester was laying on his stomach. "The plan is working perfectly." he said to himself. "Now for a little art project." He then starts scribbling on the ground with the pen that Imperious gave him. "That ought to do it! Boy, I'm good." he said, just as the rangers came up.

"Stop!" shouted Nick.

"Not you again!" said Jester.

"You're in trouble now!" said Nick as he summoned the Mystic Fighters. "Mystic Force Fighters! Hyah!"

"Power Punch!"

Nick took a swing at Jester, who then disappeared into the ground, causing him to the blue containers. "Nick! You all right?" asked Chip.

"Yeah." he answered and suddenly Jester came hurdling towards him, laughing maniacally as he did so.

"That was a good one." said Jester as he kicked Nick back before disappearing into the ground. "Bye-bye."

He then pops up, half way through the ground, charging at the rangers. "Coming through!" he shouted, knocking the others down.

"This guy's looney!" said Nick, before looking up and seeing Jester attack him.

"He's fruit loop looney!" said Lily as Jester came back for another round.

"You can't stop me!" said Jester. "I'm Jester the Pester! I'd love to stay and chat, but I have work to do. Catch you on the flip side."

"Hey, stop!" shouted Nick just as Vida stops him from going.

"Look, he painted something on the ground." said Maddie as she points to the marking. "Let's check it out."

"Strange." said Xander as they gathered around the marking.

"What?" asked Nick.

Out in the forest, Clare was walking by herself. "Bumbling servant?" she asked to herself before ranting. "Oh, he makes my blood boil! And I like everyone, so that is really saying something."

She then bumps into Phineas as she tries to get the leaves out of her sight. "Whoa! Aah!" she screamed as Clare sees Phineas. "Phineas, it's just you!"

"He's back!" Phineas tells her. "This is bad."

"Who?" Clare asked him.

"Uh…no one." said Phineas and Clare starts to walk away. "What's wrong? Eat one too many stickleberries?"

"No." she said to him. "I don't trust one of Udonna's old friends, neither does Lily, and I trust everyone."

"That's funny." said Phineas in agreement. "I don't trust one of Udonna's old friends."

"His name is Calindor."

"I don't trust Calindor." Phineas said, causing Clare's eyes to widen and look at him. "What?"

"You know him?" she asked the Troblin.

"Yeah." he said, looking behind him before continuing. "Long ago…he betrayed the Mystics."

"How do you know that?" asked Clare.

"Well, I was kinda there." he tells her, causing Clare to gasp. "Yeah, he zapped Daggeron with, like, dark magic, then…"

Before he could finish, Clare starts running back to Rootcore. "What'd I say?" Phineas asked, then sniffs his breath.

At Rootcore, Lily had walked in to read one of her books when she heard Udonna talking to Calindor. "I can't believe Daggeron betrayed us." she said, shocked at the information. "I trusted him. I trusted him with everything."

"Well, imagine my surprise." said Calindor. "One minute, we're brethren, fighting against the encroaching Hideaks. The next, he's attacking me. It was unexpected to say the least."

"And he was all alone when he turned on you?" asked Udonna.

"Yes. As I recall." replied Calindor and Udonna walks over to the book.

"Why didn't "The Xenotome" tell me." she said to herself.

""The Xenotome"?" Calindor asked.

"This is our most powerful ally." she tells him. "The rangers' powers are bestowed from this book. It is all knowing."

"There is much I need to know if I'm to help you." said Calindor. Still not seeing that she had walked in, Lily stuck her tongue out at Calindor, showing her dislike for him. "You are right." said Udonna. "I'll make some tea."

"Please, allow me." he said, then walks away from the book. Just as she to the podium, Udonna looks up and sees Lily. "Lily, I didn't hear you come in." she tells her.

"Oh…um…I-I was just going to read a book." Lily said, glancing at Calindor's retreating back. "I hope it's ok."

"Its fine." said Udonna and looked back at "The Xenotome".

At Rock Porium, the others were gathered around. "Guys, we got to take care of that circus clown running amok in the city." said Nick. "Any ideas on what he's up to?"

"That symbol on the ground…I know I've seen it somewhere before." said Maddie and suddenly the frog had jumped on her shoulder. "It must have something to do with a dark seal."

Chip and Vida were giving her a weird look. "What?" she asked and Xander walks behind her.

"Seems your prince has arrived." said Xander and Maddie looks down at her shoulder, then screams. Vida laughs at her sister as she swats the frog off her shoulder. "Still don't like frogs, sis?" asked Vida.

"Not since you put one down my dress when we were kids, no." said Maddie.

"That was a long time ago." said Vida as the frog hops around the store and Maddie starts screaming.

"Where is it?" asked Xander as he looks around the store.

"It's over here!" shouted Nick as he goes after the frog.

"Over here!"

Maddie whimpers as the frog lands on a cd. "There it is!" said Nick as he and Xander go after it, but it jumps away.

"He's over there!" shouted Nick, seeing the frog on top of Vida's turntables. Vida tries to catch him as he goes a couple turns on a record when it decided to jump away from her.

"Froggy!"

Toby then steps out of his office to see what the commotion was about as Maddie still screams. "Rock 'N' Roll." he said as the others tried to catch the frog.

"Lily is never getting another pet, ever again as long as she lives. How did it escape the terrarium she has?" said Nick as he and the others chased the frog. At Rootcore, Lily was at the table reading while Calindor brings Udonna her cup of tea. "Thank you." said Udonna as she about to take her goblet from him.

"Oh no, I put some honey in this one." said Calindor as he hands her the other one. "Just the way you like it."

Just as she was about to put the goblet to her lips, Clare runs in, shouting, "No!"

She then jumps onto Calindor's back, causing him to stumble away from Udonna. "Clare, what's got into you?" asked Udonna.

"He's a liar!" said Clare. "He's the one who betrayed the Mystics."

"Don't let go, Clare." said Lily, cheering her on.

"Lily?" Udonna said to the young white ranger, shocked at what she said.

"What?" asked Lily, looking at the sorceress. "I don't her to get hurt if she lets go."

"Udonna, she's out of her head! Get…aah!" said Calindor as he tries to throw Clare off him. When he swings her towards Udonna, Clare's feet knocks the goblet out of her hands and the contents spilled onto some books. It started to hiss and foam on top of the book.

"Ok, I guess that I won't be reading that one any time soon." said Lily as she walks over to Udonna. Calindor then throws Clare off his back and both Udonna and Lily grabbed a hold of her. "Game's over." he said and throws the goblet to the side, before he transformed into Imperious. "Surprised?"

Udonna and Clare were shocked, Lily on the other hand, was just scared. "You're mine." said Imperious.

"I knew there was something about you I didn't like." said Lily, holding onto Clare. "But the others ignored me anyway."

Imperious and Udonna aimed their magic at each other. "You can't overpower me without your snow staff, Udonna!" said Imperious as Clare and Lily took cover behind a table.

"I can't hold on!" said Udonna as Imperious' magic pushes her back. "Clare, Lily, quick!"

"I haven't learned that spell yet, remember? You haven't taught it to me." Lily said as she clung to the side of the table and Clare stands up.

"Meloria Orbis!" said Clare, transporting him somewhere else. Udonna sighs and relaxes for a moment as Lily comes out from behind the table. "Who's bumbling now, bub?" Clare asked as Imperious quietly comes up behind her.

"You!" he shouted, throwing her to Udonna, who then throws Lily into the staircase. "Be still." He created a force field around them, then sees Lily looking up at him from the staircase, frozen in fear.

"You are about to witness the downfall of your mentor." he said to her before facing to Udonna. "You always were a pain, Udonna. Without "The Xenotome", the rangers will be helpless at last!"

Imperious walks up and touches the book, but was shocked by the spell. "I should have known…a protection spell." he said and starts breaking the spell. "Darius Melorium."

"There he is!" shouted Vida as she and the others chased the frog around the store when they suddenly heard screaming outside.

"You guys hear that?" asked Chip.

"We better check outside." said Nick.

"Of all the days, Lily had to go to Rootcore." said Xander as they ran out and the frog follows them.

"Hey, Udonna volunteered to have Lily split her time between Briarwood and Rootcore. It's not her fault." said Vida.

"Anyone want to see a trick?" asked Jester as people around him ran. "Guess not. This is it! When the circle is complete, all humans will be destroyed!"

"Hold it, jokester!" shouted Maddie as she and the others ran up, aiming her magic staff at Jester as she sprayed him. The water washed away the symbol that he was drawing on the ground.

"That's it!" said Maddie.

"No!" shouted Jester.

"I know what you're trying to do." she said.

"You do?" he asked in surprise.

"You're writing symbols on the ground to create a dark seal." Maddie explained. "It's the same one we've seen Koragg use. But it's not gonna happen."

"When the seal is complete, all the humans will be gone." said Jester. "Try and stop me!"

Soon as Jester attacks, the older rangers were knocked back. "What a joke!" exclaimed Jester.

"This guy's going down!" said Maddie as she readied her magi staff and runs towards Jester.

"Bring it!" taunted Jester as Maddie made her move. Once she had made a strike, Jester knocked her down and grabs her by the arm. "Sis!" shouted Vida as Jester throws her to the side and powers down.

"Come here, pretty!" said Jester.

"Hey!" shouted Chip.

"Watch out!" shouted Xander.

"No!" shouted Nick, reaching out for her. just then, the frog that Lily was keeping as a pet, jumps forward, protecting Maddie just as Jester was about to strike.

"What?" Jester asked as it landed on him and he starts freaking out. "A frog? Get it off me!"

He throws the frog to the ground as some of the magic comes off it and Maddie looks at the frog. "Huh?"

"Whoa!" said Vida.

"Hey, freak!" Nick shouted as he gets up and attacks Jester. Maddie crawls over to the frog and picks it up. "Thank you." she said.

At Rootcore, Imperious was still working on breaking the protection spell as Udonna, Clare and Lily watched. "Darius Melorium." chanted Imperious. "Soon I will have all the secrets of the mystics."

Lily looked over at Udonna and Clare. "Udonna." said Lily in a soft voice but she didn't hear her. Back in the city, Maddie continued to look at the frog in her hands while the others fought Jester. "You saved me…you ugly, little thing. It's a good thing that Lily wanted to keep you." said Maddie. "I could kiss you."

Maddie then kissed the frog and suddenly a gold light surrounded the frog. "Hey." said Nick as he and the others gasped at what was happening. The frog floated upward and had transformed into a man. "No way!" said Maddie, couldn't believe what she was seeing and the gold light blasted away Jester.

"My lady." he said, holding out his hand to help her up. "Thanks. You broke the curse."

"I did?" asked Maddie and he nodded as the others ran up.

"That was sweet." said Chip and Daggeron looks around to see that Lily wasn't with them.

"Hideaks!" shouted Jester and the appeared in front of him. Maddie and the others were ready but Daggeron stops them. "Stand back." he said to them.

"Hey."

"Hold on." Nick said.

"Solar cell morpher!" shouted Daggeron. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" His morpher was different than the others and he punched the ticket that was in his hand. The ticket grew large as it went behind him, putting him in knight armor. His knight armor then transformed into blue and gold. "Power of the sun! Solaris Knight!" shouted Daggeron and the others were impressed. "I'm back in action. Where's Jenji?"

"Solaris? Solaris is back?" asked Jenji as he shakes his lamp from under the book. "I've got to get out of here." Lily then rushes over to where Jenji is and takes the book off him. Jenji then hops into Lily's hands and both of them disappeared.

"Aah!" said Jenji as Lily screamed when they fell from the sky. Daggeron catches Lily in his arms and she then opens her eyes. "Whoa! Whoever you are, you're more handsome than my dad." said Lily, looking up at Daggeron.

"Let's save the introductions for later." said Daggeron as Nick takes his sister out of his arms.

"Sorry, I was reading. Where have you been? You look great." said Jenji, popping his head out.

"Sorry, Jenji." said Daggeron, then looks up at the Hideaks.

"Hideaks, attack!" shouted Jester.

"Sure, we'll catch up later." said Jenji as he pops back into his lamp.

"Laser lamp, power up!" said Daggeron, turning the lamp into a weapon, then spins the dial a few times. A few Hideaks ran towards him. "Fire!" he shouted and a few laser blasts came out of the lamp, hitting the Hideaks and Jester.

"No fair. That's a new weapon." said Jester as he was knocked back.

"Right you are!" said Daggeron and runs towards the Hideaks, taking them out. "Let's get them, Jenji!" He then spins the dial a few more times before aiming at the Hideaks. "Have some more!"

Maddie chuckles as Lily smiles. "Amazing." said Xander.

"Yeah." said Vida as Daggeron continued to fight the Hideaks.

"Wow." said Chip.

"Man, that's incredible." said Nick.

"Let's finish this!" said Daggeron as he used the laser lamp once more to take out the remaining Hideaks. "Let's do this the easy way."

He aims the lamp into the sky and fires, taking out what was left. "And you're next." Daggeron said to Jester.

"That's my cue!" said Jester as he tries to run away from him.

"Oh, really?" he asked, not believing him.

"I'm out of here." Jester said and disappears into the ground.

"Not so fast." said Daggeron and fires a laser into the ground where Jester stood, causing him to reappear. "Hopefully, you've learned you lesson about playing tricks on people."

"Time to get serious." said Jenji before popping his head back into the lamp.

"Jenji's shining attack!" shouted Daggeron and Jenji comes out of his lamp at full speed in a gold light.

"Take that and that and that and that and that." said Jenji as he attacks Jester with his claws. "Go Jenji, go Jenji!"

"I worry about that cat." said Lily.

"Huh. The joke's over." said Daggeron as he turns around and Jester is destroyed.

"Sweet!" said Vida.

"Way to go!" said Nick.

"That was amazing." said Xander.

"Power down." said Daggeron and Lily's eyes went wide as they went up to him.

"Great!" said Chip.

"Who are you?" asked Maddie.

"No time for that now. Udonna's in trouble." said Daggeron.

"Darius Melorium." Imperious continued to chant as Clare and Udonna stood in fear behind a force field. Suddenly the protection spell had finally broke. ""The Xenotome" is mine." said Imperious and just as he was about to look inside the book, a blast was aimed at him.

Imperious was knocked back and the force field around Clare and Udonna had finally dropped, freeing them. "We meet again, Calindor." said Daggeron as he and the rangers came in.

"Daggeron!" Udonna exclaimed.

"I am now called Imperious." he said as he steps away from the book. "This is not the place. We will meet again. Next time I will finish you off for good!" A dark seal appeared above Imperious and takes him back into the underworld.

Udonna and Daggeron looked at each other before hugging. "Lily!" said Udonna as she sees the young girl hiding behind her brother.

"Udonna! I was worried about you and Clare!" said Lily as she runs up to hug the sorceress.

"I was worried about you as well. I'm glad you're alright." she tells her with a smile on her face as she brushes several strands of Lily's hair out of her face. Lily buries her face into Udonna, happy that she was safe.

In the underworld, a defeated Imperious addressed the Hideaks. "They may have thwarted my plan this time, but next time, Daggeron will fall!" said Imperious.

Out in the woods, Daggeron was with Udonna. "I was running through the woods when Calindor attacked." Daggeron explained to her. "The dark magic had overtaken him. He was strong, evil. I hardly recognized him. When it was over, we were both cursed and trapped in a magical cave."

"Daggeron…" Udonna started to say. "What happen to Bowen and Briar, my children?"

"I don't know." he tells her. "I lost sight of them during the battle. But didn't Leanbow find them?"

"Leanbow was…destroyed." she said.

"I am sorry, Udonna." said Daggeron with sympathy on his face. "I failed you. I failed us all."

As Daggeron walks into Rootcore, leaving a saddened Udonna behind, Phineas was in the bushes, overhearing the conversation. "Mystic Force are gonna find out what I did." Phineas said. "Yes, they're gonna find out. Oh. What am I gonna do?"


	16. Inner Strength

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

Guest 1: I know.

Guest 2: I do not watch anything online nor will I ever watch anything online unless it is with YouTube dot com. Why because it is who I am. I prefer owning the dvds rather than watching online for free (This does not include Netflix).

Vcf: You will not rush me. Why because I don't like to be rushed. So, unless you want this fanfic or any other of my current and future fanfics to be messed up with poor grammar and such, you need to be patient like everyone else. My Blood Pressure is already high enough thank you!

* * *

"This training exercise is harder than it looks." said Daggeron as he and the rangers in in some kind of box, already rangered up.

"Oh dear." said Jenji as he and Clare were standing in Rootcore, looking down at them.

"Ready to begin?" he asked.

"Ready!" they replied.

"Excellent."

They then aimed their Magi staffs at the brooms that were flying around. "Now capture the practice brooms." said Daggeron and the brooms had stopped moving. "Descend."

"Guys, just wait a minute." said Xander as his broom didn't come down and the others walked up to theirs. "You passed." Daggeron said to Nick.

"Yeah!" Nick said, laughing.

"Good job." he said to Vida.

"Thanks." said Vida, flicking the ribbon.

"Excellent work." he said to Chip.

"I tried." replied Chip.

"Much improvement." He said to Maddie.

"Thanks. I've been practicing." said Maddie.

"You've done well." Daggeron said to Lily.

"Thank you." said Lily, shyly looking down.

"Get…"

"Huh?" Daggeron said in confusion as he looks over at Xander.

"….down here!" Xander said to his broom as it still flew overhead. "Come on! It's not working!"

"Oh Xander!" said the others.

"Ahh, what is wrong?" Xander asked himself as Daggeron walked up beside him.

"Hey, give it to me." said Daggeron, holding out his hand.

"Fine." said Xander as he hands over his Magi staff.

"It's like this." Daggeron said as he aims Xander's Magi staff in the air and made the broom come to him. "Didn't you practice for this assignment?"

"He had a date last night!" said Nick.

"The others found time to practice. You have to work harder." Daggeron said to Xander.

"Ooh, Xander's in trouble." said Clare.

"Better him than me." said Jenji.

"Training is over for now." said Daggeron as they went back to Rootcore.

"Hey! Welcome home!" said Jenji.

"I expected better from you." said Daggeron as he walks by Xander.

In the underworld, Imperious had a new plan. "I summon the Behemoth!" he said and the Behemoth came out of the wall.

"Agh, me ready for battle!" said the Behemoth stepping forward.

"Go to the surface world." said Imperious. "Use your seismic stakes to draw out the Solaris Knight. Draw him out and destroy him! Now go."

"Yes, Imperious!" he said and goes on his orders.

Out in the forest, Daggeron was with the rangers. "Today, you'll be running an obstacle course of sorts." Daggeron tells them. "Your objective is to find and retrieve six flags. The course has been designed to challenge each of your magical strengths." He then walks over to Xander.

"Let's hope you do better than you did in your broom training."

""Let's hope you do better than you did in your broom training."" Xander said, imitating Daggeron. "This guy's really getting on my nerves."

"What's your problem with him anyway?" asked Nick.

"Why does he think he can come in here and tell us what to do?" asked Xander. "He just showed up out of nowhere."

"So? Udonna wants him to train us." said Maddie.

"It's not just me. Chip and Lily don't like him either." said Xander and Chip walks up behind him.

"What are you talking about? I think he's great." said Chip.

"You're just mad because he embarrassed you." said Vida. "Get over yourself."

"Besides, he's made a good impression on Lily." said Maddie.

They looked over and see Daggeron tickling Lily on her sides, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. "This is the first time in a long time that someone other than me, who can tickle her like that." said Nick as Daggeron starts to chase Lily around. "I haven't heard her laugh this hard since she was three."

Out on the course, they found the first flag. "That flag has my name on it." said Maddie as they see a blue flag hovering over the water. "Magi Staff! Hyah!"

She then jumps onto the water to get to her flag. "Water power!" she shouted as a pillar of water shot up and knocks the flag into her hand.

"Good job." said Xander, Vida and Lily.

"Huh!" they said as they entered the forest to see Vida's flag floating up in the air.

"This one's mine." said Vida and takes out her staff. "Magi Staff, Tornado Power!"

Soon as a tornado had been formed, she was up in the air and caught her flag. "Got it! Yeah!"

"Wow! It's boiling in here." said Nick as they went to find Lily's flag, deep inside of an active volcano.

"Found it!" said Lily as her flag was in the middle of the volcano. Soon as several streams of the hot magma pop up in the air, she then shouted, "Magi Staff, Snow Power!"

The streams of magma froze a bit, turning into glass and Lily quickly jumped on them to reach her flag. "That's smart, Lily." said Vida as she came back to the others.

"Thanks, V." said Lily.

"Okay!" said Nick as he and the others were in a cave, seeing a pile of rocks in front of them. "Anyone see a flag?"

"Hey, there's mine!" said Chip, seeing his flag underneath the rocks. "Magi Staff, lightning power!"

Lightning struck down on the pile of rocks, blasting them out of the way for Chip to get his flag. "Just add light and voilà!"

"All right!" said Nick as they were in snow and his flag was in a chunk of ice, floating above the ground. "Come to papa. Magi Staff, fire power!"

Aiming his staff at the ice, he melts it, causing his flag to come towards him. "Nice!" he said as he catches it. "You're up, Xander. We're almost out of time."

"No problem." he said. They were back in the forest and the others had already powered down. Laughing, Xander said, "Doesn't look too hard. Magi Staff, Vine Power!" A vine appears in his hand. Just as he was about to get his flag, Daggeron stops him. "Hold on." said Daggeron, placing his hand in front of Xander. "Are you sure this vine is strong enough to hold any member of your team?"

"Uh…sure. I mean, I guess so." said Xander. He was about to take off when Daggeron stops him again. "Lily, come here for a sec." said Daggeron and Lily goes over to them. "Let's see if this vine can hold someone like Lily."

Nodding their heads to the young girl, Lily grabs a hold of the vine and jumps from where she's standing. In mid-swing, the vine breaks in the middle and Lily screams as she falls to the ground. "Lily!" shouted Nick as she lands in the water.

"Oh, no!" said Xander with a worried look on his face.

"Ow!" said Lily, lying face down in the murky water.

"Uh-oh." said Chip as they ran towards her and Maddie laughs at Xander. Lily stands up with vines around her neck, sputtering water out of her mouth. "That was new. And disgusting." said Lily as she takes the vines off her.

"Nice one, Xander. Real nice." said Vida.

"Oops." said Xander as they gathered around the youngest ranger.

"I'm ok." said Lily.

"Your lack of practice could place your teammates in danger." said Daggeron, turning his attention to Xander.

"We're just training." said Xander.

"Well, next time, it could be the real thing." said Daggeron, then hands Xander an acorn. "Without practice, your magic will grow weak. You are to stay here and grow this acorn into a tree."

"No worries." Xander said to Daggeron, but he takes his wand from him.

"Without your wand." he tells him. "You have all the strength you need inside of you."

"That could take all night." argued Xander. "And I have a hot date."

"Not anymore." said Daggeron, walking away as Vida glares at him.

"I don't have a bloody nose, do I?" asked Lily as Vida and Nick wrap their arms around her.

"I don't see any blood coming out." said Vida, as they left Xander behind.

"I think you'll just be sore for a while." said Nick.

"I can agree with that." said Lily.

"Uthfus Bethud Arboris." Xander chanted at the acorn. When nothing happened, Xander got angry. "Come on, little tree!" he shouted. A little time later, the acorn sprouted a bit from the ground. "Uthfus…Bethud…Arboris." Xander chanted again with his hands around the little tree.

At Rootcore, Udonna and Lily, who was then in fresh clean clothes were playing with Fire Heart. "Boo!" they said and Fire Heart starts laughing.

"Udonna." said Xander as he walks in with a tree he was working on. "Daggeron made me waste all night growing this stupid tree. It was totally pointless."

"Well, I've always known Daggeron to be a fair man." said Udonna. "I'm sure he had a good reason to make you do it."

"The reason is…he's arrogant." said Xander. "He's tyrannical, and…"

"Your teacher." Udonna said, finishing his sentence.

"But that…" Xander started to say.

"That's all I have to say on the matter." said Udonna as she walks around Xander.

"I like Daggeron." said Lily, covering her eyes for Fire Heart. "He's a nice man."

"Of course you do." said Xander.

"What?" she asked, removes her hands from her eyes, making Fire Heart giggled again in delight. "He really is a nice man. He actually helps me when Udonna is busy with Fire Heart or teaching Clare a spell. He also tries to help me with my homework."

Udonna then turns to look at the tree Xander grew. "That is a very nice tree, though." said Udonna.

Lily and Fire Heart both giggled, before he starts squeaking. "Uh-oh." said Lily as she takes a step back.

"Ah-Choo!" said Fire Heart, sneezing fire and accidentally burning the tree that Xander had worked so hard on growing. "Aah!"

Xander glares at the dragon as he leaves Rootcore and Lily looks at Fire Heart with wide eyes. "Now that's what I call some major fire power." said Lily, smiling as Fire Heart giggles.

At Rock Porium, Xander was sitting in a chair asleep, holding onto a pillow as he snores away while the others watched him. "Xander's learned a new spell code…Sonic Disruption." said Chip.

"Time for a little payback." said Vida with a crate in her hands. Luckily, Lily had just walked in when she drops the crate and Maddie covered her ears. The sound of the crate being dropped on the floor caused Xander to jump up from the chair.

"Are you okay?" asked Chip.

"Yeah, I've been up all night." said Xander, rubbing the side of his face. "Guys, you have to agree. Daggeron's got to go." Just as he said that, Daggeron walks into the store, in clothes that appears he's never worn before, holding Jenji.

"Oh, he didn't say that!" said Jenji and Daggeron closes the lip. "Aah!"

"I know what it is." said Xander and Daggeron walks up behind him. "He's singled me out 'cause of my good looks. He's probably just jealous 'cause he can't get a date of his own. He's overbearing. He's petty."

Chip clears his throat as Vida tries to tell him stop. Lily just buried herself into Nick's body, trying to keep herself from smiling. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" asked Xander.

"Mm-hmm." said Nick.

"You're all coming with me on a very special assignment." said Daggeron, then turns around to face the door. "We're going on a field trip."

Suddenly they were transported to a train station and a huge train starts to pull up. "Wow!" said Lily as they train comes to a stop. Toby was in his office as he heard the train's whistle blow. "Whoo-hoo!" said Jenji as the rangers walked to the train.

"That's a big train." said Xander.

"You can say that again." said Maddie.

"Sweet!" said Vida.

"All aboard!" shouted Chip, causing the others to look at him. "Sorry. I always wanted to say that."

Once on the train, they went into one of the cars. "(Laughs) this thing is classic." said Nick as Lily and Maddie looked out the window.

"Oh, I wonder where we're going." Maddie said.

"I'm sure wherever it is, it's terrible." grumbled Xander.

"Don't hate, appreciate." said Lily.

"Don't get on my bad side." Xander tells her.

At the front of the train, Jenji was shoveling coal. "Phew!" he said as he takes a shovel full. "My whiskers are wilting here. Don't we get the rangers to do this?"

"Ready, Jenji?" Daggeron asked.

"Okay, ready to roll!" Jenji replied.

"Okay. Steam pressure rising."

"Check."

"Gauge is reading almost full."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Let's go!" said Daggeron as he starts to pull the train from the station. Toby heard the train whistle blow again, causing him to drop whatever he had in his hands. He then goes out of his office to find his employees. "Did anyone else hear the giant Choo…Choo…anyone?" he asked, realizing that he's in an empty store.

The train finally takes off. "Here we go!" said Chip, excitedly.

"I think this is going to be a blast." said Vida.

"I think I'd rather be back at work." said Xander.

"Come on." said Nick.

"Oh, boy." said Jenji. "I hope wherever we're going, it has a scratching post."

"We're destined for Shalifar." said Daggeron.

"What?!" Jenji exclaimed. "Is your helmet on too tight? Shalifar is like, well, dangerous!"

Back in the train cars, the rangers looked out the window. "Hey, look at that!" said Chip and the five of them leaned back.

"It's some kind of magical portal." said Maddie. Suddenly the portal opens and the train enters the dimension, then suddenly comes to a stop.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" said the others as they left with Xander bringing up the rear. Once they were off the train, Jenji was behind Daggeron, scared as can be. "I hope cats are welcome here." said Jenji. "This is prickly on the paws, too, I want you to know.

"Cool costumes." said Maddie as they walked up to them.

"Works for me." said Vida.

"I'll never get tired of inter-dimensional travel." said Chip.

"This is the magical dimension of Shalifar." said Daggeron. "You need appropriate clothing because you're going to be staying here for a while."

"When this is over, can I keep the outfit?" asked Lily. "It looks like a cool Halloween costume."

"I'll think about it, young one." said Daggeron.

"You're going to leave us here like this?" asked Xander.

"How long you are here is up to you." said Daggeron, then holds up a ticket. "This is your way out."

He then throws the ticket as far as possible. "Wow. Good throw." said Jenji.

"You must find the ticket. It will summon the train and bring you back home." explained Daggeron.

"What?" Jenji asked.

"This is ridiculous." said Xander.

"Whoa! Daggeron, you sure about this?" asked Jenji.

"If you don't like it, all you have to do is find the ticket." said Daggeron.

"You can't leave them hear." said Jenji. "What will they eat? More to the point, what will eat them?"

"Good luck, rangers." said Daggeron. "Oh and one more thing."

"There's more?" Jenji asked again.

"I'll take your morphers."

"What?"

"Figures." said Xander.

"Now I'm scared." said Lily.

"You have me and the others to protect you." said Nick as they handed over their morphers.

"But…what about, uh…no, hold on. wait." said Jenji, wondering what he should do. "I've got a…well, uh…I'm not staying."

"(Laughs) Whoo-hoo!" said Nick as he and the others started walking. Xander stood there for a minute, glared at Daggeron's back. As they hiked through the woods of Shalifar, Chip had a pretend in his hand. "Hey Chip? Can I see your sword?" Xander asked.

"Okay." he said and gives it to him. Xander then breaks it in two over his knee. "There you go." said Xander, tossing the two pieces back to him.

"Hey!" exclaimed Chip. Vida picks up what looks like a maraca. "Hey." she said as she started shaking it. "Hey, look! Nature's maracas!"

"Cool!" said Lily as she was holding Nick's hand.

"Shake it, baby!" said Nick, encouraging her. "Shake it!"

Xander stood there as he watched the others have fun making music and laughing. "Hey, come on, Xander. Lighten up!" said Chip, tossing him one of the maracas.

"Why should I?" asked Xander. "We're stuck out here for no good reason. Daggeron's just punishing us." he then tossed the maraca into the woods.

Suddenly something roared at them, causing Lily to grab a hold of Vida. "That doesn't sound good." said Lily. They stopped before screaming and running away. Back in Briarwood, the Behemoth planted its spike into the ground. "Seismic Spike!" he shouted as he brings his hammer back. "This should draw out the Solaris Knight!"

Suddenly a laser was shot at the spike. "Where spike go?" asked the Behemoth, looking at the ground.

"I sense powerful magic." said Necrolai as she walks up behind him. They then gasped as they turned to see Daggeron coming in on a magic carpet. "I stopped your spike." Daggeron said to them. "I will not let you wreak havoc on the city."

"Solar Cell Morpher!" He shouted. "Magical Source, Mystic Force! Power of the sun! Solaris Knight!"

"Go get him!" shouted Necrolai and the Behemoth ran towards Daggeron.

"I will trample you!" the Behemoth shouted. Daggeron spins around as if he was a bull fighter, not letting the Behemoth make a move on him. The Behemoth then turns around and swing its hammer, causing Daggeron to jump. "Where he go?" asked the Behemoth.

"Up here." said Daggeron, causing the monster to look up and see that he was standing on top of him. Daggeron then jumps down as the Behemoth swings his hammer again. Just as he was about to attack the Behemoth, he was knocked back by a blast caused by Koragg.

The fight between Koragg and Daggeron began. "I am Koragg, the knight wolf. Who are you?" asked Koragg.

"I am the Solaris Knight." said Daggeron.

"Do you think you have what it takes to fight me?" Koragg asked.

"I've been trained well in the art of battle." said Daggeron.

"Koragg! Where has he been?" asked Necrolai, surprised that he showed up.

"Laser lamp!" shouted Daggeron as he aims the lamp at Koragg. "Come on, Jenji!"

As the fight continued, Necrolai turns to the Behemoth and said, "Let them fight while we finish our task."

"Yes." he said in agreement as Necrolai, walking away laughing. Daggeron looks over to where they were before turning back to Koragg. "Looks like our battle will have to wait." said Daggeron, then takes off.

"I will be ready." said Koragg.

In Shalifar, the rangers had slide down a bank, panting from running. "That was fun." said Nick as he helped his sister up.

"Well, I think we got away from that thing." said Xander. "Anyone see what it was?"

"No clue." said Vida.

"I was too busy on running away from whatever that sound was." said Lily. Suddenly a giant arm came out of nowhere and grabbed Vida. "It sounded like some kind of giant beast." said Nick.

"Whatever it was, I don't want to see it or hear it again." said Maddie. The giant arm came back, this time it grabbed both Nick and Lily. "I bet Daggeron could have beaten it." Chip said as the giant arm went to grab Maddie.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if Daggeron hadn't sent us to this stupid place." complained Xander. Suddenly Chip was taken. "How can you defend him, Chip?" Xander asked.

When he heard a roar in the distance, Xander asked, "Chip?" He then turns around and sees that no one is behind him anymore. "Hello?" asked Xander. "Where is everyone? Hello?"

"Madison!" Xander called out. "Chip!"

Suddenly a roar was blasted in Xander's face and Xander starts running, screaming as he went until he finally falls to the ground. "Xander! Help! Over here!" Maddie and Lily shouted.

"Hurry! He's taking us away!" said Chip.

In cave, there was a giant who had tied up the five rangers. "What is he doing?" asked Vida.

"Looks like he's carving some kind of roasting stick to cook us over that fire." said Nick.

"I don't want to die young." whimpered Lily.

"That's weird." said Chip as the giant places the pointed edge over the fire. "'cause all the books I've read about giants say they boiled their dinner." The giant then roars at them, causing them to pull back and scream. "Which goes to show, you can't always believe what you read, huh?" he asked.

Suddenly, Xander comes running into the cave. "Xander." whispered Maddie, as the green mystic ranger hid behind a rock.

"Finally! What took you freaking so long?" asked Lily. The giant had opened up rotten fruit and smelled it. It was rotten. He threw it to the ground towards the rock Xander was hiding behind and Xander goes up to it. "That's it." he said to himself, taking a seed. "Yes!"

"Xander! Xander!" the others said as he took off.

"What's he doing?" Vida asked, causing the giant to laugh.

"I want to go home now." Lily said. Xander ran out of the forest and planted the seed into the ground. "Uthfus Bethud Arboris." Xander chanted at the seed. Back at the cave, the others started screaming as the giant pulls them towards him just as Xander runs in.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" said Xander, carrying something in his hands. "Whoa! Hold your horses! Hi, my name is Xander. You don't want to eat them. Think of all the cholesterol."

The others shook and nodded their heads at what Xander was saying. "Not when I've a nice, big, fat juicy piece of fruit right here." said Xander. The giant giggles as he reaches for the fruit in Xander's hands. He then takes a bite out of the fruit. "Mmm. Where did you get this?" asked the giant. "We haven't had fruit this good in years!"

"He talks?" asked Maddie.

"Of course." said Chip. "You're confusing giants with cyclopes and ogres."

"Hey! Big guy!" said Xander, getting the giant's attention. "There's so much more where that came from. Follow me!" The giant follows Xander out, shaking the ground as he walks.

"Wait." Xander said to the giant and raises a cup with seeds in it. "See?" The others were dragged out by the rope and Xander throws the seeds out into the field. "Hmm?" the giant said in confusion.

"Uthfus Bethud Arboris!" chanted Xander and up from the ground, came the stalks of fruit. "How's that for service?"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Chip.

"I'm sorry for all this." said the giant. "I've been starving for months. I'm actually a vegetarian."

"Huh?" Vida asked, shocked at what he said.

"Your friends may go." the giant said to Xander.

"Thanks, big fella." said Xander as he unties the others.

"Awesome." said Nick as he shakes Xander's hand.

"Free at last! Free at last! Thank you, Xander, we're free at last!" said Lily, finally being able to stretch out her arms.

"Thanks. We've got to find that ticket and get out of here." said Xander.

"Is this what you seek?" asked the giant as he produces the ticket that Daggeron had thrown.

Back in Briarwood, the Behemoth was searching for a place to plant his spike and finally had found the perfect spot. "This time, no one stop me!" he exclaimed. "With hammer and stake, I crush you and smash ugly city!"

"Fire!" shouted Daggeron as he aims his laser lamp at the monster, knocking him back to the ground. "Not on my watch!"

Suddenly a train whistle had been blown and up from the ground came the train. "Yes!" said Daggeron as the train tracks appeared.

"Whoa! They're back! I knew they'd make it!" said Jenji as he pops his head out.

"I never doubted their safe return." Daggeron tells Jenji as the train came to a screeching halt.

"Hey!" shouted Nick as they ran up to Daggeron.

"Welcome back." said Daggeron. "Congratulations on finding the ticket."

He then snaps his fingers, returning their morphers to them. "(Laughs) Yeah." said Vida.

"You weren't a bad teacher." Xander said to Daggeron. "I was being a bad student. I know that now."

"And I knew you had the Inner strength to overcome the obstacle in Shalifar. That's why I sent you there." said Daggeron, placing a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly their morphers went off. "A new spell code." said Xander, looking up at Daggeron.

"Way to go, Xander." said Vida.

"You've earned it." said Daggeron.

"Argh!" said the Behemoth as he gets up from the ground. "I finish you all off!"

"Ranger up!" suggested Daggeron.

"Ready?"

"Ready! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they shouted.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"I'll try my new spell code!" said Xander and suddenly his muscles started to become pumped. "All right! Stronger than a tree! Ha! Check out the new physique!"

"(Laughs) you no match for me!" said the Behemoth.

"Okay, rangers! Let's show him what real strength is about!" said Xander. He then grabs all but Lily in his arms. "Ready?"

"Ready!" He then throws them before grabbing Lily to throw her and they struck the Behemoth. "Come on, guys!" said Nick as they picked the Behemoth up from the ground.

"Yeah!" shouted Xander.

"Heave-Ho!" they shouted as they threw the Behemoth at Xander, who then punches him back into the ground.

"All right!" shouted Xander.

"Yeah, that was the best!" said Vida. Suddenly a dark spell seal appeared underneath the Behemoth and he becomes large. "I stomp you all flat!" shouted the Behemoth.

"I'll handle this one, rangers." said Daggeron. He stamps the card in his hand with his morpher. "Solar Streak Megazord!" shouted Daggeron. Suddenly the solar streak train came apart to form the Megazord.

"Now, that's massive!" said Nick.

"Awesome Megazord!" said Lily.

"Cool!" said Chip.

"Whoa!" said Vida. The Behemoth swings his hammer over his head. "I turn you into scrap metal!" he shouted.

"Steam Blaster!" shouted Daggeron. Steam came out of the megazord's head and was aimed at the Behemoth and was knocked flat on his back. "Yeah! Go get him! Yeah!" shouted Nick as the Behemoth gets up.

"Remote train car…go!" shouted Daggeron and trains on gold train tracks came out of the Megazord's legs, wrapping themselves around the Behemoth. "Me no like!" said the Behemoth, struggling against the real metal train tracks.

"Furnace blast!" Daggeron shouted again as the lid on the furnace opens and blasts a gold laser at the Behemoth. The Behemoth was then suddenly sucked in and right into the cockpit furnace of the megazord.

"Checkmate. That's all for today's lesson." said Daggeron, as he snaps his fingers.

Out in the forest, Xander was practicing with his training broom when Daggeron walks up behind him. "Don't take your eye off the broom." said Daggeron, watching Xander. "That's the key. You've got more classes today. Are you ready?"

"I'd better be." said Xander. "I've got a pretty tough teacher."

"Believe me, my teacher was way tougher on me than I am with you." Daggeron said. "But I learned to respect him, and eventually he became my best friend."

"Don't take my eye off it, eh?" asked Xander, then looks over at Daggeron. "Let's see."

He then moves his wand over to him and the practice broom followed. "Hey!" shouted Daggeron as the broom moved towards Xander. He then starts chuckling at the green ranger.


	17. Soul Specter

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

* * *

In his area, Koragg was forging a new sword. "It is almost complete." said Koragg. "I will make the ultimate weapon with the last of Morticon's dark magic." Suddenly, Morticon's sword had transformed into Koragg's new sword. "Now I will be unstoppable!" said Koragg as he grabs the sword.

At a park, kids were playing and people were enjoying the day. "Come on, honey." said a man as he was playing catch with his daughter. "That's it."

Suddenly a new monster and Hideaks appeared from a dark magic seal. "What a fine day it is to harvest your life-force!" said Gnatu as people started running. She then catches a guy in front of her and Spydex crawls down. "You'll do just fine." she said, then starts taking away the man's life force. "Take it, Spydex!"

"Hyah!" shouted Daggeron as the others followed close behind. He then fires at the Hideaks. "Laser lamp! Get those people to safety!" Daggeron shouted at the rangers as people were scattered.

"Come with me!" said Xander as he and Vida guided people to safety.

"Run!" shouted Vida.

"Go!" shouted Nick as he and the others fought off the Hideaks. Chip stops and sees Gnatu closing in on a father and his daughter. "Oh, how sweet!" said Gnatu as she closes in with several Hideaks.

"Stop!" shouted Chip, running towards them, causing the Hideaks to shoot at him. They then run towards Chip and stopped him in his tracks. "Let me go!" shouted Chip as he struggled in their grasps to get to the father and daughter but he was too late. Gnatu had sucked the life force out of them and gave it to Spydex right in front of him.

"No!" shouted Chip. "Get off!"

He then throws off the Hideaks as Spydex gets away. "You're too late." said Gnatu and the fight began.

"What did you do to them?" Chip asked as he fought.

"I just relieved them of their life force." Gnatu tells him. "I have a better use for it. Don't worry! They don't feel a thing."

"Fiend!" shouted Chip and was knocked back to the ground. "I'm not done yet."

"And you call yourselves protectors of the city?" asked Gnatu, looking at Chip on the ground. "What a joke!"

Soon as Gnatu disappears, the others ran to Chip. "Hey Chip!" said Nick.

"Are you okay?" asked Vida.

"Yeah, but these people aren't." said Chip. "I couldn't save them."

"You tired your best." said Daggeron.

"Yeah." Maddie and Lily said in agreement.

"But it wasn't good enough." said Chip, then he punches his fist into the ground. In the underworld, Imperious was pleased with his plan. "I'm impressed." said Imperious.

"Why, thank you." said Gnatu.

"Keep it up, and I might just make you my second in command." said Imperious.

"Hah! How do you like that, Necrolai?" she asked.

"I wouldn't." Necrolai replied.

"Oh, I'm hurt." said Gnatu as she places a hand on Necrolai's shoulder. "Don't you think I would make a good general?"

"Ugh! That would never happen!" exclaimed Necrolai.

"We'll see." Gnatu tells her, then goes back to the surface world through a dark magic seal.

Laughing, Imperious then said, "Looks like you have some competition, Necrolai. Gnatu wants to replace you."

"Let that fool attack citizens. I'm after something bigger." Necrolai said to him as a black potion bottle appeared in her hand. An uproar was caused in the pit and Imperious looks up to see Koragg coming down.

"I'm back." said Koragg.

"Koragg!" said Necrolai. "Where have you been?"

"Forging a new sword from Morticon's fallen weapon." explained Koragg.

"Ah, the dark wizard." said Imperious as he circles around Koragg. "Your sword might come in handy as long as you know your place. I am in charge around here."

"I answer only to the master." Koragg tells him.

"Of course, of course." said Imperious as Necrolai laughs. "But he has a new enemy…Solaris Knight!"

"I have met him." said Koragg. "Now I will see if he is worthy of battling me."

"What a puppet." said Imperious as Koragg walks away.

At Rootcore, everyone was hard at work on finding Gnatu. Chip goes over to Xander who was sitting at a monitor. "See anything, Xander?" he asked.

"No, no traces of dark magic anywhere in the city." said Xander.

"Madison? Lily?" Chip asked as he rushes over to the two girls at the small table.

"No spells that can help restore those people's life-forces." said Maddie.

"However, I did find a spell that can look into a person's memory." said Lily, finding a spell in the book she had in her hands. "I wonder if it will work on Phineas."

"Yeah…you're not trying that." said Maddie.

"I wasn't planning on doing it." Lily said, looking up at Maddie. "At least, not any time soon or without Udonna's permission."

"Keep looking." urged Chip.

"Yeah." they both said.

"Chip, we're doing everything we can to help those people." said Daggeron as Chip walks over to the stairs. "This isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is." said Chip. "I was supposed to protect them and I blew it!"

"Whoa! Ha ha ha! Want another one?" Jenji asked Fire Heart as he fed him. "Oh, there you go. And another? Oh! Ha ha! What a chow hound! He's cute. I like him."

"He sure is hungry." said Vida as Udonna walks up.

"Maybe you're feeding him too much." said Nick.

"Well, I've always found it pays to give a dragon all he wants to eat before he wants to eat _you_." said Udonna, looking over at Jenji.

"Yikes! Uh, open wide! Hyah!" said Jenji as he gives the rest of the food to Fire Heart. Suddenly, Nick gets a message from Koragg. _"The time has come for me to battle the Solaris Knight." _said Koragg.

"What's wrong?" Daggeron asked.

Breathing heavily, Nick said, "It's Koragg. He wants to fight you."

"Fight Koragg?" asked Jenji.

"Very well." said Daggeron. "Tell him to meet me in the twilight dimension."

"Be careful. Koragg is a fierce warrior." Udonna warns Daggeron.

"I'll say." said Jenji.

"I can handle him." said Daggeron, reassuring Udonna. "Remember, I was taught by the best."

He then punches the ticket, calling forth the Solar Streak Train. "Ah! The light! It burns my retinas!" exclaimed Lily, seeing her shadow on the wall as she covers her eyes.

"Guys, we got action, too." said Xander.

"Hey, over there." said Nick as they flew over Briarwood.

"The dark magic's signal was right around here." said Xander. Suddenly, Spydex crawled down on his string, laughing as he makes his way to the rangers. They then looked up and scattered. "I'll get you this time!" said Chip and runs towards Spydex who then blasts the rangers. Chip made his way through the blasts and fights alone against Spydex.

"Hey!" shouted Nick. "I'll get the life force! Magi Staff!" He aims his staff at Spydex's back, taking the life force out. Spydex groans as the life force is taken. "It's mine!" shouted Chip as he leaps into the air and catches the sphere. "Good one, Nick."

Suddenly, the sphere was taken from him. "Huh?" said Chip as he looks up and sees Gnatu.

"Up here, Ranger." said Gnatu. "You snooze, you lose! Spydex? Yah!"

"No!" shouted Chip as Spydex catches it and laughs as he walks away.

In the twilight dimension, Koragg was waiting for Daggeron. "You came." said Koragg as Daggeron walks up.

"Why do you want to battle me?" asked Daggeron.

"To see if you're worthy to be called a knight." said Koragg. "Mist attack!"

Wolves came out of Koragg's shield and attacks Daggeron, causing the ground beneath them to crumble and fall. Koragg attacks Daggeron again and the Solaris Knight dodges the attack. In the underworld, Imperious is watching the fight on his fan. "A battle of two knights." said Imperious with Necrolai looking over his shoulder. "How thrilling. Now what are those pesky rangers up to?"

He then switches his fan over and sees that the rangers are chasing Spydex through the city. Suddenly, Spydex created a web in the air. "Whoa." said the rangers.

"You up for this, Xander?" asked Nick.

"Yeah." he tells him.

"Come on, guys! We can do this!" Nick tells the others.

"I'll do it as long as I get to hang onto your cape." said Lily.

"I'm ready!" said Vida.

"Come on!" shouted Maddie.

"I'll protect the web." said Chip.

"All right." said Nick as he, Lily and Xander take one strand of the web while Maddie and Vida take the other.

"Easy, now." said Nick as they walked out towards Spydex. Spydex then starts shooting at them, causing Xander to fall and grab a hold of the webbing.

"Hang on, Xander!" shouted Maddie. Spydex shoots again and this time, the webbing that Maddie and Vida were on had broken, causing them to fall. "Hey! Hah!" shouted Xander as he goes after them. "Mystic Muscles! Gotcha! You all right?"

"Yeah, thanks." said Maddie.

"We owe you one." said Vida. They looked up to see Nick and Lily fighting Spydex in the air. Spydex was then able to knock both of them off. Lily screamed as she grabs a hold of her brother. "Hang on!" shouted Nick as he grabs his Magi Staff. "Magi Staff!"

He conjured several air bags on the ground and both of them bounced safely to the ground. "That was close." said Nick.

"You said it, Nick." said Lily.

"Mystic Force Fighters!" shouted Chip as the fighters appeared on him. Spydex roared as Chip comes out on the web and fires random webbing at him. Chip punches them away as he goes straight for Spydex. "You're going down!" shouted Chip as he punches Spydex to the ground. "Hope you like the taste of concrete."

"Think it's over?" asked Gnatu, watching the fight. "Think again."

Suddenly Spydex grew. "Destroy them all." said Gnatu.

In the twilight dimension, Daggeron continued to battle Koragg. "Your magic is strong, but as a teacher, you're a failure." said Koragg.

"What?" Daggeron asked the knight.

"You teach your pupils to use their magic for good." Koragg said. "That's a waste of their talents."

"You're the waste, Koragg! Hah!" shouted Daggeron and used the laser lamp. Koragg then runs at Daggeron with his sword drawn out. "And you call yourself a knight? What a laugh." said Koragg as he walks away from Daggeron, laughing.

"Hey, nice work!" said Nick as he and the others joined Chip.

"Thanks!" replied Chip.

"It's megazord time!" said Xander.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"

Once the titan megazord was formed, Spydex started shooting his webbing at them, causing them to dodge and fought back. When Spydex was on the ground, the life-force came out of his back. "Look!" shouted Chip. All six rangers went after the life-force that rolled on the ground until they were hit.

"Yes, I'll take that." said Gnatu, picking up the life force. "Spydex!"

"Great. We lost them again." said Xander.

"I'm about had it with that bug." said Lily. Chip looks over and sees something on the ground. "What's this?" he asked, going over to pick it up.

"Wait, Chip. I don't think you should…" Maddie started to say but it was too late. Chip had already opened it and what happened next was horrible. A black mist came out of the bottle, surrounding Chip for a minute then goes straight for his body, causing him to go down.

"Chip!" shouted Maddie and Lily as they ran over to him.

"Chip!" shouted Nick, watching their friend withering around on the ground in pain. "Chip!"

They then lift up his shirt and there was a spiraling black hole. "Look!" said Maddie.

"What is that thing?" asked Lily, her eyes widen at the sight.

"Chip, it's a soul specter." said Necrolai as she walks up to the rangers. "Bye-bye, yellow ranger."

At Rootcore, Udonna hurries out as they brought a groaning Chip. "Udonna, what's happening to him?" asked Maddie.

"Let me see." she said and Chip lifts up his shirt. "A Soul Specter. The specter is devouring his soul from the inside."

"It's eating away his soul?" asked Lily.

"There's got to be a way to get that thing out of him." said Vida.

"The staff of Topaz is the only thing that can draw out a soul specter." said Daggeron as he walks up.

"Where is it?" asked Xander.

"Let's go get it." Nick said.

"No." said Daggeron. "Briarwood is under attack. You need to stay here. I'll take Chip to the staff."

"Then I'll come with you." said Lily, causing them to turn their attention to her. "You'll need help with Chip."

"I appreciate it, Lily. But you're needed here than Chip does." Daggeron tells her.

"But Daggeron…" said Lily.

"No buts." he said firmly.

"Daggeron, the staff is at the top of Mount Isis." said Udonna. "You know what a treacherous journey that is."

"This plan is ingenious!" said Imperious, happy that the rangers haven't thwarted his plan yet. "It won't be long now! Gnatu will shoot the life force into the sky, causing destruction through the city."

"Interesting plan." said Koragg. "What's going on, Imperious?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Koragg." said Imperious.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You could have destroyed Solaris Knight, but you didn't!" said Imperious.

"Back off." said Koragg. "I told you. I only answer to the master."

At the bottom of Mount Isis, Daggeron and Chip arrived. "You think I can make it?" asked Chip.

"Come on. We'll take it step by step." said Daggeron.

Back in Briarwood, more people where losing their life force. "Going somewhere?" Gnatu asked as Spydex cornered a woman. "I don't think so. Spydex!"

Once the woman had fallen and Spydex caught her life force, Gnatu then said "Thank you miss. That should be enough. Spydex, turn their life force into something useful!"

Spydex then makes the life force he gathered into a spikey looking ball that came out of his back. Suddenly five out of six rangers arrived. "Pesky rangers." said Gnatu.

"Not so fast." said Nick, when suddenly Gnatu spit fire from her mouth, causing them to fall back to the ground.

Back at Mount Isis, Daggeron and Chip were walking Mount Isis. "Come on, Chip." said Daggeron. "You can do it."

Chip looks down as they were climbing the side of a cliff when suddenly he loses his grip. Daggeron looks then sees Chip falling when he grabs his hand. "Hold on!" said Daggeron, pulling him up. "That's it."

Once on the side of the mountain, Chip staggers and falls to the ground, causing Daggeron to look back. "I'm sorry, Daggeron." Chip tells him. "I don't think I can make it."

"When I was training to be a knight, I can't tell you the number of times I wanted to quit." Daggeron said to Chip as he sits down next to him on the log. "But my teacher never let me. Now, I wouldn't be a very good teacher before he even started training, would I?"

Chip then looks up at him. "You mean…you're gonna train me to be a knight? A real knight?" he asked.

"Not if we don't make it up this mountain." said Daggeron. "Now, let's go."

Back in Briarwood, the girls were dealing with Gnatu while Nick and Xander were dealing with Spydex. At Mount Isis, Chip and Daggeron were finally over the cliff edge. "Come on." said Daggeron, helping Chip up.

"I can't do it!" said Chip as he falls to the ground.

"Chip." said Daggeron, then he turns around and sees the staff. "There it is…the staff of topaz." Suddenly shots were fired and Daggeron was knocked back. "Not so fast, knight." said Koragg.

"The boy doesn't have much time." said Daggeron as Chip groans out in pain. "Give me the staff."

"You want it? You'll have to take it from me." Koragg said with the staff in his hand.

"Not a problem." said Daggeron as Koragg sends blasts from his shield. When the smoke had cleared, Daggeron was gone. "What?" asked the wolf knight.

"Hyah!" shouted Daggeron, already morphed and went towards Koragg. Both Knights began to fight for the staff. "Try this, knight." said Koragg and sends another attack from his shield. The battle continued on the mountain.

"Shield of Darkness!" shouted Koragg as he punches his shield at the ground, causing Daggeron to be knocked back. "You'll have to do better than that! Uthe Mejor Catastros!"

Out from the spell seal came Catastros. "Sumbol Unithos Equestras." chanted Koragg as he combined with the horse. "Centaurus Wolf Megazord!"

"You want to play?! Solar Streak Megazord!" shouted Daggeron as he forms his megazord. "Let's go!"

"Time to turn up the heat!" Daggeron pulls a switch and steam was aimed at Koragg.

"My turn! Ugh!" shouted Koragg and attacks Daggeron with dark magic.

"Okay, I see how it is now." said Daggeron. "Furnace Blast!"

The engine door of the megazord drops and Koragg was being drawn in, until he attacks the megazord with his sword. "I've played with you long enough!" said Koragg. "Behold the power of the master!" He then sends a tornado of dark magic towards Daggeron. "Pathetic."

Back in Briarwood, the others were getting their butts kicked all over the place as Gnatu and Spydex laughs at their pain. Gnatu attacks them with her fire breath. "Weaklings." said Gnatu, tossing the ball of life forces in her hands.

"It's not over!" shouted Nick.

"Yeah." said Lily as both of them tried to get up.

"Ready for some fireworks, Spydex?" asked Gnatu as she places the life force in the cannon.

"Come on, rangers! We got to hang in there!" said Nick as they all got up. "This one's for Chip! Hah!"

They ran towards the two. At Mount Isis, Daggeron breaks free of the trap. "Impossible!" said Koragg.

"There's more!" said Daggeron. "Furnace Blast! Full Power!"

He sends another round towards Koragg, causing the wolf knight to stumble back and let go of the staff of Topaz. Daggeron goes to catch it. "Gotcha." he said. "The staff of Topaz."

"You might be a worthy opponent after all." said Koragg. "Uthe Sastros."

"Chip!" said Daggeron as he looks over at the yellow ranger on the ground as the soul specter devours him from the inside. He then powers down as he runs over to him. "Hold on, young friend." said Daggeron, then aims the staff of topaz at him and it started glow. "Don't give up."

Suddenly the soul specter came out of Chip and disappeared. Daggeron runs over to Chip and he opens his eyes. "If training to be a knight is like this, it's gonna be brutal." said Chip as Daggeron smiles down at him. "When do we start?"

Back in Briarwood, the others were still fighting the good fight against Spydex and Gnatu. "I'm through with you!" said Gnatu as she lights a finger. "Let's get this party started."

She light the fuse. "No!" shouted Nick.

"Oh!" shouted the others when suddenly the fuse was destroyed.

"What?!" shouted Gnatu and looks to see that it was Chip.

"Chip, you're okay!" shouted Nick as they ran up to him.

"Never been better." said Chip as Lily hugs him around the waist. "Now let's show them how it's done."

"Right!" they said in agreement and goes off to deal with them. Daggeron then takes the ball that contains the life forces of those taken from the cannon. "I'll take care of this. You get in there and fight." said Daggeron.

"All right." said Nick. "Magi Staff! Speed Spell!"

The rangers went fast as they headed towards Gnatu and Spydex. "Wait!" said Gnatu but she couldn't do anything as the rangers attacked. She then pushes Spydex forward as Chip attacked. "See ya." said Chip as Spydex goes down and is destroyed. The ball goes up and releases all the life forces that were stored in it.

"Now all the souls will return where they belong." said Daggeron as it exploded in the air, returning the souls to the right people.

"Oh, yeah." Chip said as he and the others cheered.

"Don't forget about me." Gnatu said, then she gets big. "Little rangers."

"Get back." said Chip as Gnatu goes to step on them.

"No!" shouted Daggeron.

"Hey!" said Gnatu, but fell back when they went into the Titan Megazord.

"You messed with the wrong ranger, lady!" said Chip and goes to attack her.

"Time to bug out." said Gnatu, taking to the sky.

"Titan Megazord, take flight!" shouted the rangers and both sets of wings came out of the megazord. They followed her into the air and knocked her out of the sky. "Spirits of the Ancient Titans!" they shouted. "We are!"

"Way to go, guys!" said Chip as Gnatu was destroyed.

Outside of Rootcore, Chip was doing archery with Daggeron as Lily stood to the side, watching the whole thing. "Nice shot." said Lily as the arrow went into the middle.

"Archery's sort of a hobby of mine." Chip said to Daggeron.

"So I see." he said, taking the bow from him. "Let an old warrior give it a try."

Daggeron then places the arrow in the bow and pulls back. Soon as he lets go, the arrow shoots through Chip's arrow. "Beginner's luck." said Daggeron.

"If that's beginner's luck, then I'm signing up for archery lessons as soon as possible." said Lily.

"I still can't believe I'm training to be a Knight." said Chip. "Can you teach me how to slay ogres? A-And save damsels?"

"I'll teach you everything my mentor taught me." Daggeron said. "And I learned from the greatest Knight of them all…Udonna's husband."

"Udonna's married?" asked Lily and Chip.

"I didn't know that." said Lily.

"She was. His name was Leanbow." said Daggeron. "He was the bravest man I ever knew."

"How come she never told us about him?" asked Chip.

"Well, I'm sure it's a painful memory for her." said Daggeron. "He sacrificed himself closing the gates of the underworld."

"But couldn't you save him?" asked Chip.

"I wasn't there." Daggeron answered, then hands back the bow to Chip. "We have much training ahead if you are to become a knight, young Chip." Chip then picks up another arrow and aims at the target, letting the arrow go through Daggeron's arrow.

"Will you tell me stories about what Leanbow was like when he was alive?" Lily innocently asked, looking up at Daggeron. "I want to know everything about him."

"It would be my honor." he tells her as he places his arms around her and both watched as Chip takes another arrow.


	18. Ranger Down

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

* * *

At Rootcore, Jenji was telling the rangers about one of his adventures. "There I stood, face to face with the dreaded pirate half nose." Jenji said to the rangers. "Despite having my paws tied and being made to walk the plank…"

"You free yourself and beat him with your sword!" Chip said excitedly. The other rangers were sitting at the table, bored. Lily, on the other hand, had headphones on, listening to music as she reads one of her books from the library.

"I had no sword." said Jenji. "I was armed with only my cunning, my bravery, and a little trick I picked up in Kath…Mandu. I like to call it my super cat attack."

"Super Cat Attack?" asked Nick.

Maddie looks over at Nick as Xander looks down at Vida. The four of them then look over at Lily, who was deep into her book. "How does she do that, Nick?" asked Vida, glancing at him.

"That is a trade secret. You're more than welcome to asked her if you want." Nick tells her.

"He roared." said Clare, running in with Fire Heart in her arms. "Fire Heart just roared for the first time."

Five out of the six rangers got up from the table, laughing as they went over to Clare. Lily was still at the table, engrossed in her own world. "But I wasn't finished." said Jenji.

"What did it sound like?" asked Xander. "Was it loud and bellowy or rough and growly?"

"Well, it kind of sound like….GRRRRR!" said Clare, imitating Fire Heart's roar. "And then he let out a little puff of smoke."

"Aw, how cute." said Vida.

"Oh, look. The dragon did this." complained Jenji. "Oh, look. The dragon did that. You can't live with him. You can't dump him in a moat."

"I'm just looking forward to the day he gets big." said Lily, looking up from her book and stopped her current playlist, startling the cat.

"Hey, why aren't you over there, going googly eyed over the dragon?" he asked.

"Different reasons, Jenji. I'm one of his playmates and I love playing with him." said Lily, taking off her headphones and closing her book. "Plus…in his own mind, Fire Heart sees me as just his sister which I don't mind being one."

Maddie looks over her shoulder and sees the two of them talking. "I think I may cough up a fur ball." he said to Lily.

"If we're both being honest here, I do miss spending one on one time with them." said Lily and both of them started to walk away.

"Oh Lily." Maddie said quietly as she watches them walk away.

In the underworld, Imperious was coming up with a new plan. "If you ask me, you rely too heavily on your skills as a wizard." Imperious said to Koragg. "Your credibility as a warrior has suffered."

"I will show you suffering." said Koragg.

"It's true." said Imperious. "You claim to be a powerful warrior, but you always rely on magic to get you by."

"What? Are you saying I can no longer fight?" asked Koragg.

"Give me your magic and prove that your fighting skills are enough…" said Imperious with a sympathy laced voice. "If you dare."

"I'll show you the heart of a true warrior." said Koragg and reaches inside his body. "You may have my magic. Take it!"

A dark purple ball came out of him. "When I defeat the power rangers and prove I'm worthy to the master, I'll expect it back" Koragg said to Imperious. "Or else you will be the next to fall."

"Ha!" said Imperious as Koragg walks away. He then turns to Necrolai. "Necrolai, here." he said, giving her Koragg's magic. "Your time has finally come. Make us proud."

"Finally, I have magic." said Necrolai with Leelee looking over her mom's shoulder as Koragg's magic turned into a morpher for her. "How fun."

"No!" said Leelee as Necrolai turns to her and casts a spell on her. "Not the insect again! Thanks a lot, mom!"

"Screamer?" Imperious called out.

"Yes?" she asked as she landed.

"Go with Necrolai and have some real fun." he tells her. Out in the forest, Jenji had laid Fire Heart down, with both Lily's and Nick's blankets wrapped around him. "You'll be safe and happy here with the other magical creatures." Jenji said to Fire Heart. "Anyway, Rootcore isn't big enough for the both of us."

He then turns around and starts walking away. "Uh…Uh, uh…." he spluttered as he runs away. Out in the city, Necrolai and Screamer showed up. Toby was carrying things in his hands as everyone else ran in the other direction. "Let's show these fools who's in charge now!" shouted Necrolai as she and Screamer walked up to several people. "Halt!"

The spell Necrolai cast had people frozen in their tracks and Toby stood there as he watched the scene. "Wake up, Toby. Wake up." he said to himself. Suddenly Screamer screamed and people had turned into piles of feathers. "I'm not waking up." Toby said to himself again and makes a run for it.

At Rock Porium, Xander had just turned the sign over as Toby runs up. "Quick! Hide me!" said Toby as he enters the store. "Remember that big, black, bat thingy that carried me off before? Well, she's back, but this time, she's got a big blue bird thing! And I mean big! I don't know about you guys, but I'm hiding!"

"Come on." said Vida as she and the others ran through the city.

"(Squawks) what lovely feathers!" said Screamer.

"Well, hello rangers." said Necrolai, seeing that only five had joined her.

"We got to do something." said Vida.

"That bird's got a foul mouth." said Chip, causing the others to give him a strange look. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Wait a minute." said Necrolai. "Where's the little white ranger?"

"Good question. Where is Lily?" asked Maddie, knowing that the last time she saw her was at Rootcore.

"I don't know but wherever she is, I hope she's on her way." said Xander. Necrolai then pointed her wand at them, causing them to be thrown back. "Now even she's got magic." said Chip.

"Yes, I do." said Necrolai.

"Lily can join us when she gets here. Let's ranger up." said Nick.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"We'll take Necrolai." said Nick. "Vida, Madison, perch that bird!"

"Right." said Vida as she and Maddie went to go deal with Screamer while the boys dealt with Necrolai.

"Got your back!" shouted Xander as he and Chip went to his side. Necrolai used a spell to cause a nearby car's doors to open and hit Xander and Chip. "Give me that." said Nick, trying to take the wand out of her hand, but had to climb on top of the nearby car.

"Fly away ranger." said Necrolai, casting a spell to pop open the car's engine and causing Nick to fly backwards. Both groups were getting their butts kicked. Necrolai used her wand to lift the boys up into the air. "Stop!" said Nick as he struggled in the air.

"Stop!" said Maddie as she went against Screamer.

"Let me go!" she shouted as Vida grabs a hold of her beak.

"Hold on, sis!" said Maddie. "Magi Staff!"

She aims her staff at Necrolai, causing her to lose focus and drop the boys. Screamer then throws Vida to Maddie. "Rest assured." said Necrolai. "We'll be back."

Soon as she and Screamer take off, the boys went over to Maddie and Vida. "Are you okay?" asked Vida.

"Yeah." said Nick. "Oh, man."

At Rootcore, before the others showed up, Lily was at the table looking through a spell book when Udonna comes up behind her. "Lily, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Its nothing." Lily tells her.

"It doesn't look that way to me." said Udonna, sitting down next to her. "You know that you can tell me anything."

Lily sighed and starts to tell Udonna how she was really feeling lately. "Oh child, I didn't know that you were feeling like this." said Udonna as she pushed a strain of hair away from Lily's face.

"I get that Fire Heart is a baby, Udonna and that he needs more attention than me because some of the things he can't do himself." said Lily, tears going down her face. "But I feel left out and it's like they don't want to spend time with me anymore."

"I promise that you and I will have time together." said Udonna, then suddenly she came up with an idea. "In fact, I know a way that might make you feel better."

She then whispers into Lily's ear, causing the young white ranger to giggle and nod. "Thanks for listening, Udonna. I feel a little better." said Lily.

Just as Lily left Rootcore, Udonna then goes and looks for Fire Heart. "Have any of you seen, Fire Heart?" asked Udonna as the others walked in.

"No."

"Not me. Have you seen Lily?" asked Nick.

"Not for a while." said Maddie, answering Udonna's question.

"I haven't seen your sister in a while." said Udonna, knowing full well that she had sent Lily to go visit Phineas. "He's gone missing. Clare is beside herself, combing the forest. If he falls into the wrong hands before reaching adulthood, he could…"

"Jenji." said Daggeron as he and Udonna turns around to face him.

"Uh…" said Jenji, stopping in his tracks.

"What have you done?" asked Daggeron.

"Well, uh…" he said then takes them to where he left Fire Heart. "Since dragons like Fire Heart grow into adults in an instant, I thought he'd be happier in the forest."

"We're not buying it, Jenji." said Maddie as they followed him.

"Fine, don't believe me." said Jenji. "Why would I care about where that dumb, useless, attention-getting dragon lives?"

He looks up and sees that Fire Heart wasn't there where he left him. "Hey, that's my and Lily's blankets." said Nick as he runs up and grabs both blankets.

"Your blankets?" asked Maddie. "Isn't those baby blankets?"

Nick chuckles a bit. "You and Lily kept them since you were babies?" Maddie asked as Jenji searches for Fire Heart behind them. "Oh, that's cute. They're cute."

"These blankets are all Lily and I have from our birth parents." explained Nick.

"Oh, you both were adopted. I didn't know that." said Maddie.

"No, no. No big thing." said Nick. "Our adopted parents are great. It turned out fine. Lily may not talk about it much but she appreciates them. We just keep them…we're not really sure why we keep them."

"Guys, I need your help." said Jenji, calling them over. "Where is he? I-I left him right here! Fire Heart is…gone. Oh!"

At Phineas' camp, Phineas was playing with Fire Heart. "Gootchy-gootchy-goo!" Phineas said to Fire Heart. "You skin is so soft and feels like a swap mole's nose!"

Fire Heart looks up at Phineas, trying to grasp what he was saying. "Well, I only ever touched one once…and it bit me." Phineas tells him. "Yeah. What should I call you?" Fire Heart coos as Phineas goes through names until he reached a name. "Uh, okay. Phineas Junior it is. Ooh! P.J for short. Yeah."

Just then, Lily walks up and taps the Troblin on the shoulder. "Aah!" he screamed then looks up. "Oh, it's just you, Lily."

"I'm sorry, Phineas." she tells him, then looks over his shoulder. "Why is Fire Heart in that cradle?"

"Oh, I found him in the woods, all by his lonesome."

"That mangy cat. Wait until I get my hands on him." said Lily, picking up Fire Heart.

"Sister!" squealed Fire Heart as she cradles him in her arms.

"Hey buddy! I will chase Jenji all around Rootcore for you since he left you out here all by yourself." said Lily, shaking her head at him, causing the baby dragon to giggle.

"Well, now I will sing my baby song while I do my baby dance for you and P.J." said Phineas, walking away from the both of them. _"In the forest, I was a walking, to myself I was a-talking."_

"I don't know why he's calling you P.J but it's a secret that I'm willing to take to the grave." said Lily as Phineas continues singing and dancing for Fire Heart. When he falls back, Fire Heart said a word.

"Daddy!" said Fire Heart.

"Daddy?" Lily and Phineas both asked as they looked at each other.

"Daddy!" Phineas shouted.

Phineas crawls over to Lily to look down at Fireheart. Suddenly Fire heart sneezed in Phineas' face. "Oh my." said Lily.

"I love this guy!" said Phineas, laughing.

At Rootcore, Vida said, "No sign of Fire Heart."

"And I've got more bad news." said Daggeron who was then filled in by Udonna about how Lily was feeling. "Lily and Jenji are gone, too."

"Lily?" asked Nick.

"Well, maybe they're gone looking for Fire Heart." suggested Chip.

"I don't think so. Jenji left a note." Daggeron said. _"I'm not looking for Fire Heart. I'm running away. No one cares about me. Your ex-friend, Jenji."_

"Lily is feeling the same way as Jenji is, right now." said Udonna.

"What do you mean, Udonna?" asked Vida.

"This is our fault." said Maddie. "We were spending so much time with Fire Heart, we forgot about Jenji and Lily."

"It's something he's familiar with." said Daggeron. "You see, Jenji was banished from his homeland, cast away by the ones he loved the most."

"Who would banish Jenji? He's great." said Chip.

"Jenji was the strongest and most popular cat in the land." Daggeron explained. "Rexigan, the jealous king cat, had a witch cast a spell over the entire village, convincing everyone that Jenji was evil. Everyone turned their backs on Jenji, and he was banished. When I met Jenji, he was a wondering nomad…all alone."

[Flashback]

_"I'm rich!" shouted Jenji as he was surrounded by jewels. "Look at this loot! After I sell this treasure, I can have whatever I wish for! Oh, wow! Something great's got to be in here!"_

_Jenji picks up a black box that is covered in jewels. "I wonder what it is." he said as he sits down. "It's pretty heavy, so maybe it's good."_

_"Stop! Don't touch that!" said Daggeron as he runs up to Jenji. _

_"What?"_

_"That's an evil trap." Daggeron tells him. "If you open it, you'll be lost forever."_

_"Yeah, I'm not going to fall for that." said Jenji and opens the box anyway._

_"Wait! Don't!" shouted Daggeron but his warning was too late. "What have you done?"_

_"Help me! It's sucking me in!" said Jenji as he disappears. Suddenly Jenji sits up in the dark. "Whoa! What happened?" he asked. "Where am I? Oh."_

_He looks up and sees Daggeron's face. "You opened the box I told you it was evil." said Daggeron as Jenji tried to explain himself. "The only way I could save you was to put you in this lamp."_

_"Hey thanks. But I'll be going now." said Jenji as he stands up._

_"No, you can't leave or you will turn to dust." Daggeron tells him._

_"I can never leave?"_

_"It's not all bad." said Daggeron. "You're a powerful genie now. You can grant wishes. I'll protect you and keep you safe."_

_"I want to get out of here." said Jenji and he tries to get out._

_"In time, you will learn how to come out, but only for short periods." Daggeron said. "I'm sorry."_

_"What have I done?" Jenji asked himself _

[Flashback ends]

"If Jenji doesn't return to the lamp within two hours, he'll be lost forever." said Daggeron.

"What about Lily? Lily has been more trusting of us since she and Nick first came to town." said Vida, looking over at Nick, who then nods.

"Lily understands that Fire Heart is young." explained Udonna. "She feels as though you don't want to spend time with her."

"Poor kid." said Xander.

"She should've said something if she was feeling that way." said Vida.

"She's my sister and I should've been making time to spend with her." said Nick, feeling guilty at this about Lily. Suddenly the crystal ball picked up dark energy. "Necrolai's back. Go rangers." Udonna said.

"You guys go. I'm gonna look for Lily and Jenji." said Maddie. "Jenji doesn't have much time."

Out in the forest, Lily was on her way back from visiting with Phineas. He wanted to keep an eye on Fire Heart and she promised to tell Udonna where he was. She was just about to go into Rootcore when Maddie comes out and bumps into her.

"Lily! Where were you?" asked Maddie, causing her to fall to the ground.

"I was visiting Phineas, not that you guys care anyway." said Lily, gripping her back.

"We do care." said Maddie.

"No you don't. You spend more time with Fire Heart than me." said Lily, causing Maddie to be crestfallen. "You guys don't even want to spend any time with me anymore. I know that I don't always need help with my online schoolwork or practicing spells with me, but I need someone other than Udonna and Daggeron to ask me about my day or talk to about something other than Necrolai and her goons."

"I'm sorry that we haven't been spending time with you." Maddie said apologetically. "You should have told us that we weren't sharing the attention with you."

"I know, but Fire Heart…"

"No buts. If you have a problem about something, come to us." said Maddie, going down to her eye level. "Even if we're busy with something."

"Promise?" asked Lily.

"I promise. We will make time for you." Maddie tells her.

"Okay. I'll hold you to it."

"Now, let's go find Jenji." said Maddie, grabbing her hand and taking a confused Lily with her to find their missing friend.

Out in the city, Jenji was by himself. "Out on my own again…just how I like it." Jenji said to himself. "Ha, no one to depend on. No one asking me for wishes."

Suddenly a strange creature popped up. "Drop that appetizer, calico." said the creature, scaring Jenji. "This is my buffet."

"Who are you?" Jenji asked.

"Piggy's the name, rummaging's the game." said Piggy, introducing himself. "It's dirty, filthy, full of germs, and disgustingly vile. Now, I know that I paint a pretty picture, but it does have a downside. I just can't think of it right now."

"Ah, sounds like fun." said Jenji.

"Oh, yeah, it's great…" said Piggy. "No friends, no family, no one at all."

"No one?" he asked.

"Well, you don't need anyone. Just look at me." Piggy tells him. "I'm new in town, just got in from another star system. I'm all alone. Sure, in another 20 years, this place will be crawling with aliens, but for now, it's just me and the garbage."

"But what are you going to do?" Jenji asked Piggy.

"Well, my dream is to win the lottery, buy a restaurant…quaint little place with wheels." Piggy tells him. "I'll call it "Piggy's"."

"Jenji!" Maddie and Lily called out.

"Yikes, a human!" Piggy exclaimed. "We'll talk later. You never saw me."

Once Piggy was out of sight, Maddie and Lily turned the corner. "Jenji." said Maddie as they walked up to him.

"How'd you find me?" Jenji asked as he turned around. "Or a better question…why'd you find me?"

"Hey, I didn't know that you were missing until Maddie told me." Lily said to him.

"Good point." said Jenji.

In another part of the city, Screamer was creating havoc. "No point in running!" she said as she went after people, turning them into piles of feathers.

"When the rangers turn up, we'll featherize them, too." said Necrolai.

"Hey!" shouted Nick as he, Xander, Chip and Vida showed up. Necrolai aims her wand at them to blast them out of the air. "Watch it!" Vida shouted.

"Get them!" said Nick as they dismounted from their racers.

Back in the forest, after Lily had left, Phineas was asleep on the ground and suddenly wakes up. "Hey…" said Phineas as he has a blanket in his hands. "Hey! Where'd he go? PJ?!"

Back in the city, Maddie and Lily were trying to convince Jenji. "Jenji, you've got to get back to the lamp." said Maddie. "If you don't, you…"

"Oh, like you older ones care." said Jenji.

"Jenji, how can you say that?" asked Maddie.

"You guys made it quite clear that you like that smoke-belching, scaly-faced, skinny-winged, can't even purr if you paid him dragon more than me and Lily." said Jenji.

"Maddie has already got my forgiveness." said Lily. "So this time, it's all you, cat boy."

"I know that it may feel that way, but it's not true." Maddie tells him.

"Is." said Jenji.

"Is not." said Maddie.

"Is."

"Is not!"

"Oh my god, this sounds like an old married couple fight." said Lily, causing Maddie to smile and jokingly push her to the side with her shoulder.

"We love you, Jenji." said Maddie. "We were paying a lot of attention to Fire Heart, and we forgot about you and Lily…forgot about your feelings."

"Yes, you did." said Jenji and Lily.

"How many times do I have to say we're sorry?" asked Maddie.

"Six would be nice." said Jenji.

"O-okay." Maddie said, then started counting on her fingers. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. But the next time you get your fur in a knot, you can't just dump your problems in the forest or go visit Phineas. You got to talk about it. It's no better than what Rexigan did to you."

"I promise that I'll talk to you guys about my feelings." said Lily.

"You're right. I let you all down." said Jenji. "I deserve what's about to happen to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you if you just…" Maddie started to say when both morphers went off.

"Maddie, we need help!" said Nick.

"You're mine." said Necrolai as she pushed Nick and Vida off of her.

"Guys, are you okay? Where are you?" Maddie asked. "Guys?"

She then turns around and sees that Lily was sitting by herself. "Jenji?" she asked.

"Don't look at me, I don't know where he went. I was looking at you the whole time." said Lily, her hands raised in the air.

Back at the fight, Vida was battling Necrolai by herself. "Hey!" shouted Nick as he still up in the air.

"Your turn!" Necrolai shouted as she uses her wand to knocked Nick into Vida. "Screamer! Rangers down!"

Screamer then turns around and screams, turning Vida and Nick into red and pink piled feathers. Suddenly Xander slams his axe into the ground, knocking Screamer back. "Crossbow!" shouted Chip, aiming the crossbow at her and firing.

Screamer then screams at Chip and Xander, turning them into green and yellow piled feathers. Back in the forest, Phineas was looking for Fire Heart. "P.J!" Phineas shouted. "(Crying) where are you?"

"Fire Heart?!" Clare shouted. "Can you hear me?"

"Oh. P.J? Oh." said Phineas and starts running.

"Fire Heart?" asked Clare and she starts running.

Both sorceress in training and Troblin bumped into each other and screamed. "Oh! Phineas, it's just you." said Clare.

"Sorry. I-I thought you were my baby dragon." he tells her.

"I thought you were _my_ baby dragon." she tells him. Suddenly a loud bellowing was heard and the both of them looked up to see that Fire Heart had grown. "Wow!" said Phineas, taking a look at Fire Heart. "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

Back in Briarwood, Necrolai was pleased. "Yes! This is perfect!" she said. "All we need now is the blue and white rangers."

"Yes!" Screamer said in agreement and out of nowhere, Jenji appears.

"Ughh! I hate cats!" said Necrolai.

"Meow, baby." said Jenji. "You're in trouble now 'cause Jenji's here!"

"Bring it on, kitty!" said Screamer and runs towards Jenji. "Let's do this!"

Both were fighting until Screamer was knocked to the ground by Jenji. "Take that!" she shouted, firing at Jenji and knocking him to the ground. Suddenly Maddie and Lily appeared.

"Jenji, are you okay?" Maddie asked and Jenji moans out in pain. Both girls went after Screamer but were knocked back and powered down. Jenji's hand started to disappear. "No!" said Jenji, looking at his hand as his body started to disappear. "No, I wished I had more time!"

Just then, he fought it, becoming solid. "Hey, it worked!" he exclaimed. "No more taking it easy on you, birdbrain!"

He then lunges at Screamer, knocking her to the ground. "(Gasps) Jenji!" Lily and Maddie said.

"I've had enough of you!" said Screamer, pointing a finger at Jenji.

"You haven't seen anything yet! Watch this!" said Jenji. "Super…cat attack!"

He attacks Screamer at super cat like speed and breaks her beak. "My beak! My beautiful beak!" cried Screamer. "Now I can't do anything."

At Rootcore, Udonna and Daggeron were worried. "Where is he?" Udonna asked as she looks out on the balcony.

"Udonna!" said Clare as she runs in. "I found Fire Heart, and he has really grown!"

"That's wonderful, but Clare, Jenji hasn't returned to his lamp." Udonna tells her. "His time is about to run out."

"It will take a miracle to save him." said Daggeron when suddenly, Fire Heart swoops in and carries him by the shoulders. "Whoa!"

"Yeah! Go, Fire Heart!" Clare yelled out after him.

Back in the city, Jenji started to disappear again. "Jenji, why didn't you go back to Rootcore and save yourself?" asked Maddie.

"You guys are my family, my only family." said Jenji. "Tell Fire Heart I'm (echoing) sorry."

He then finally disappeared. "Jenji!" said Lily when suddenly Daggeron appeared from the sky. He then used the lamp to collect what was left of Jenji. "Tell him yourself." said Daggeron as Jenji pops his head out of the lamp.

"Ah, home sweet home." said Jenji. Maddie and Lily started laughing when Lily looks up at the sky. "Wow! Fire Heart got big!" said Lily, her eyes went wide. "And I mean, really big."

"Touching!" said Screamer as she gets up from the ground and walks a bit towards the three. "But I'm not through with you yet!"

"Time to ranger up, girls." said Daggeron.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Lily and Maddie shouted.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Let's get her, Jenji!" said Maddie.

"Oh, yeah!" he said and takes his lamp to her.

"Solaris Leisure Lamp!" said Maddie as she spins the dial on the lamp.

"Okay, do it." said Daggeron.

"Go for it, Maddie." said Lily.

"Jenji's shining attack!" shouted Maddie as she points the lamp at Screamer.

"You're-you're nothing!" screamed Screamer.

"Fire!" she shouted, with Jenji coming out in blue light as he attacks Screamer.

"Take this! Hah! Hah!" said Jenji as he attacks. "Yeah!"

"Scream at this." said Maddie as Screamer goes down.

"What?" Necrolai asked as Screamer was destroyed. "Noooo!"

All over town, people who were featherized returned to normal, including Nick and the others. "This isn't over!" said Necrolai as she punches in a spell code. "Grow, Screamer!"

"Whoa!" said Lily.

"Yes!" said Maddie as she looks over at the others.

"Thanks Maddie." said Nick.

"Thank Jenji." said Maddie and Nick sees his sister standing next to her. "Lily, I…"

"We'll talk about it later." said Lily, kicking her foot at the ground. They then formed the titan megazord. "Solar Streak Megazord!" shouted Daggeron.

"Well, nice to be back." said Jenji.

"Nice to have you back, Jenji." said Daggeron.

"Thanks."

Screamer then makes the first move. "Not this time!" said Jenji as he takes the Solar Streak Megazord towards Screamer and returns the attack. "Furnace Blast!" shouted Daggeron as the furnace lid opened and fires at Screamer.

"Spirits of the Ancient Titans!" shouted the rangers as they took to the skies and attacked Screamer. She was then knocked to the ground. "Checkmate!" they shouted.

"My goose is cooked!" she said and Screamer was destroyed.

"Yeah! We did it! All right!" cheered Jenji.

On their way back to Rootcore, Udonna was happy that Jenji was back. "Thank you, Jenji." said Daggeron. "I'm glad you're back with us."

"I was pretty good, wasn't I?" Jenji asked.

"Look out below!" shouted Phineas as he falls from the sky. "Thanks for the lift, P.J! Tomorrow we'll work on the landings!"

Udonna waves at Fire Heart as Phineas looks over at them. "He's a good boy." He said to Udonna. "Thank you so much for letting me dragon sit him."

"Anytime, Phineas." Udonna said as she and Daggeron walk over to the entrance of Rootcore.

"I never got to see the other babies I left in the human world 16 years ago." Phineas said, causing both Sorceress and knight to stop in their tracks and turn around. "It kind of makes me sad. Couldn't separate them since the boy held onto his little sister's hand."

"What babies?" asked Udonna.

Realizing his mistake, Phineas then said, "Oops. Ha, uh, did I say "Babies"? No, no, it must have just sounded like I said, "Babies". What I actually said was "Ladies"."

Udonna walks over to Phineas with a look on her face that said, 'Tell me now Phineas and I won't have to chase you all over the forest".

""Ladies"." Phineas continued to say as he walks backwards. "Uh, what about…oh, oh. Her will is too strong. Must tell the truth."

Udonna smiled and crossed her arms. "Okay, fine." said Phineas. "When Daggeron and Calindor were having their little dispute 16 years ago, I found a little boy and his sister, yeah. But with the Great Battle going on, I knew I couldn't take care of them myself, so I took them to the human world. I left them somewhere safe and together."

"Bowen? Briar?" questioned Udonna. "Bowen and Briar are still alive? Daggeron, I have to find them."

"Udonna wait." said Daggeron, stopping her from going. "If they are in the human world, then they're safe. We should be focusing on destroying evil before we put Bowen and Briar in harm's way. If they find out that Bowen's alive…"

"You're right." said Udonna, then looks over at Phineas. "We must keep this a secret…"

"Huh?" said Phineas.

"From everyone, or Bowen and Briar will be in grave danger." Udonna said to Phineas.

Phineas pretends to zip his mouth and throws away an imaginary key, letting Udonna know that he won't say anything to the others.


	19. Dark Wish Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

D.J. Scales-Thanks. I worked hard on that chapter.

Nbu-Thank you for your review. I would like to ask that you please stop asking me to post right away. I really and truly don't like to be rushed with my writing. If you don't stop, I will remove your review and delay the chapters for this story as well as any future chapters for Digimon season 1 and Power Rangers SPD: Purple Ranger. It ends right now and you will wait like everyone else does. Why because right now (And I do mean right now), I have not physically written chapters 21-32 yet and I need more time than you asking me to post the next chapter right away. I get it, you want me to finish the story. But seriously though, all great writers need time to finish what they are working on and it literally feels like you don't want me to eat, sleep, use the bathroom or have a life outside of writing.

Thepinksky18-I do plan on finishing. Right now, even if you are the only one left who is reading it, I'm glad that someone is reading it. Also, have you watched the episodes? Originally Jenji was in the cave for 19 years until Nick and the others found him. Since they never told us their actual ages, in mine their about 15-16 years old.

Guest 1-I do work on my other power rangers fanfic. At the present moment, I'm working on this one.

Guest 2-I only have four currently active fanfics right now. The ones on my profile that are under upcoming have yet to be released yet. That's why I posted them on my profile as upcoming because I haven't posted them online yet.

* * *

It was another day at Rock Porium. Maddie was walking by with some records in her hands. "Hey Maddie!" Vida called out to her sister.

"Hey!" she said, waving at her. Behind the DJ turntables, Vida was sitting in a chair with her morpher out, using her magic on the turntables. "Here you go. Oh, and don't forget. Tomorrow is our one year anniversary party." Maddie said to the customer as she placed his purchase in a bag. "So, um, come early if you want punch and cookies."

"The cookies will be homemade." Lily said to the customer.

Toby came out of his office, wrapped in an orange streamer and a purple balloon in his mouth. "Are you okay, Toby?" asked Maddie.

"These balloons won't inflate!" exclaimed Toby. "And the…I can't get the streamers to stream. And my poppers keep popping."

"I tried to tell you that I would help, Toby." said Lily, coming out of his office. "But you said that you wanted to do it by yourself."

"This party is gonna be a disaster." he said.

"Don't worry about a thing, Boss." said Vida as she, Maddie and Lily helped take off the streamer that was on him. "We'll take care of it. Right sis? Lily?"

"Absolutely." said Maddie and Lily.

"You just tell us what you want done and, uh, it's done." said Maddie.

"Hmm." said Vida.

"Well, it has to be perfect." said Toby. "Big, but not too big."

"Mnh-Mnh." said Maddie.

"And I want a cake." he then added.

"A cake, you say?" asked Maddie.

"You got it." said Lily.

"Something that says…rock." said Toby as Maddie goes around the corner and conjures up the cake he was describing. "Chocolate."

"Ta-da!" said Maddie as she brings out the cake.

"It's perfect." said Toby and Lily looks down in disappointment when suddenly the popper in Toby's hand went off.

"Well, there goes my idea for the anniversary cake." muttered Lily and walks out of the store in sadness.

Down in the underworld, Imperious was going down a corridor. "Venturius Almeteor!" he chanted, creating purple lightening that was aimed at the rocks.

"What has he done?" questioned Koragg. Four monsters appeared and stood up, squealing. "He summoned the barbarian beasts." he then said. "These warriors have no honor. They're beasts from the oblivion that have no place fighting for the master."

"Nice to see you again, Koragg." said Shrieka, as she walks by the wolf knight.

"Wish I could say the same." said Koragg and one of the beasts bumps into him.

"Apologize for bumping me!"

"Not a chance, Warmax." said Koragg. Warmax takes out his sword and attacks Koragg, who then defends himself. "Nice try." he tells him.

"You fool!" said Warmax, then walks away.

"Things around here have changed." said Koragg.

At Rootcore, Nick, Chip and Xander were playing chess with their morphers. "This is the life." said Xander, just as Lily walks in. "Isn't magic grand?"

"(Laughs) Yeah." said Nick. "Except for all the fighting. There's got to be an easier way to defeat evil."

"Don't even think about it, Nick." said Lily, crossing her arms in an Udonna kind of way.

"Why not?" he asked his sister.

"Because, my dear older brother, if we used magic for every little thing we do in our lives, then we would be bad as Imperious." Lily tells him. "I, for one, will not become lazy like you."

"Maybe we would eat our way to victory." suggested Chip, then turns to their mentor. "Got any pizza, Udonna?"

"You can go to town for that." she tells him. Nick and Xander scoffs at her. "Why? There's an easier way. Ha!"

Chip conjures up a couple of pizzas for them. "Yeah, nice work." said Xander as the three of them got up.

"Good job!"

"Laziness. We're surrounded by laziness." said Lily as she joins Udonna.

"What's wrong, Lily?" asked Udonna.

"I was planning on doing some baking for the store's anniversary party tomorrow but Maddie conjured a cake." Lily tells her. "And I was going to make my chocolate chip oatmeal cookies too."

Udonna places a hand on Lily's shoulder before looking at the boys. "There's a time and a place for magic, rangers." she said to them. Suddenly Fire Heart roars in agreement with Udonna. "And a time and place to feed a dragon." said Xander, taking one of the pizzas from Chip's hands and giving it to Fire Heart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Lily, but Xander ignores her and Fire Heart belches. "I hope that dragon doesn't get acid reflex after eating that."

"He was hungry." said Xander. Lily scoffs at the boys as Clare comes out with pepperoni on her face. The three of them started laughing at Clare and Lily rushes over to her. "How about a little heads-up next time, huh, guys?" Clare asked.

"It's not funny, you guys." said Lily.

"You got to admit, it is." said Nick.

"How would you like it if pepperoni was on your face, Nicholas?" asked an angry Lily and Nick stops laughing.

"We've talked about this. I told you not to call me that." Nick whispered gravely.

"Your name is Nicholas?" asked Chip and Nick glares at him.

"I can and I will, Nicholas Russell." said Lily, pointing a finger at him. "Because that's what it says on your birth certificate."

"Don't you even dare, Lillian." said Nick, matching her anger.

"Your name is Lillian?" asked Xander and Lily glares at him.

"And if you want to live, you will not call me that, Xander." said Lily.

"Give me some of that pizza." said Xander as Clare takes a pepperoni off her face, sniffing it and Lily goes off to find Udonna.

"Mmm!" said Clare and starts to dust.

"H-Hey, Clare. Uh, use your magic to clean." said Nick. "It's way faster."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so, but I get a real feeling of accomplishment when I do it the old-fashioned way." replied Clare. "Hard work is really satisfying."

Suddenly Daggeron rushes into to Rootcore. "It seems we have work to do." Daggeron said. "Clare, get Lily and have the girls meet us."

"Okay." said Clare.

In a grassy area of Briarwood, Warmax was kneeling on the ground. "There he is!" shouted Xander as they run towards him.

"You dare stand before me?" asked Warmax. "You will fall by my sword."

"Let's get this over with!" shouted Nick.

"Yes, let us do that." said Warmax, drawing out his sword and the fight began. Warmax was kicking their butts. "I know this beast." said Daggeron as he runs towards Warmax, firing the laser lamp as Warmax's staff hits him.

"You are weak compared to me." Warmax said, his sword close to his face.

"Come on!" shouted Vida as she and Chip have at him. Warmax aimed at Chip, causing him to fly back to the ground. "He's strong!" said Chip.

"Chip!" shouted Xander as he and the others ran over to him. "I'm done with you!"

"Come on." taunted Warmax.

"Can't we use Jenji and wish him away?" Xander asked Daggeron.

"It's not that easy. Pull it together." said Daggeron and Xander runs towards Warmax.

"You are nothing!" Warmax shouted, then grows big. "I will squash you!"

"You guys deal with Warmax." Daggeron said to the rangers. "I'll go help Xander and join you later."

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"

"Let's play ball!" said Vida as she transforms into a ball. Warmax hits the ball back, right in Maddie's face, knocking her down into Lily. "Lightening fire!" shouted Chip as he goes over head, firing at Warmax who then knocks him out of the sky.

"You want some?" shouted Nick as he runs towards Warmax with his sword.

"You call yourselves fighters?" Warmax asked.

"Warmax, we're not done yet." said Xander as he was in titan mode with the Solar Streak Megazord next to him.

"Xander, he's too powerful!" Nick calls out.

"Be careful!" yelled Maddie.

"Hyah! It's my turn!" said Xander.

"You worthless power ranger." said Warmax.

"Who are you calling worthless?" Xander asked, then swings his axe. "Full Power!"

Warmax falls to the ground and is destroyed. At Rootcore, Xander was carrying Chip when Udonna looks up. "Chip! Are you all right?" Udonna asks as she rushes over.

"Yeah. Just a little banged up." Chip replied.

"I don't get it." said Vida. "We've got this powerful genie. We never asked him for help."

"It would make things easier." said Maddie.

"Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again, Udonna." said Lily, throwing her hands at her fellow rangers. "Laziness. We're surrounded by laziness."

"What do you mean by that, short stop?" Vida asked, pushing her back a bit.

"I don't want to use Jenji because I'm afraid that he will get caught!" Lily shouted at Vida and pushes her back.

"Lily, go start baking." Udonna tells her, trying to get Lily out of the room when suddenly the crystal ball picked up dark magic.

"Well?" asked Nick.

"Lily's right. Jenji's not the answer." said Daggeron. "Rest up, Chip. We will need you. The rest of you, follow me."

"Does that mean…" Lily started to ask.

"You too." said Daggeron and Lily follows him out.

"Come on." said Vida.

Out in the bamboo forest, Shrieka was waiting for the rangers. "It's Shrieka. I knew it." said Daggeron as they arrived.

"Let's make this interesting." said Imperious as he watches on his fan. Underneath Shrieka, a dark magic spell seal appeared, causing her to grow big. "Guys, lets titan up." said Xander. "Hyah!"

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"

"Solar Streak Megazord!"

"Guys, we have to work together." said Nick.

"No problem." said Vida. "Ball mode. Hyah!"

"You got no issues from me." said Lily, kicking the ball towards Xander.

"Heads up!" shouted Xander, passing it to Maddie.

"Got it!" said Maddie as she passes it to Daggeron.

"Nick, go long!" shouted Daggeron.

"Yeah! Flip kick!" said Nick as he does one, kicking the ball at Shrieka.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" she shrieked, still standing there, bold as brass.

"These beasts will test you both physically and mentally, Chip." said Udonna, then turns around to see that he disappeared. "He's gone."

Shrieka was shrieking at the rangers, knocking them to the ground. "Maybe now would be a good time for Jenji?" asked Maddie.

"No! We do it ourselves." said Daggeron. "Don't let up."

"I'm with him on this." said Lily.

"Hey!" shouted Chip, causing Shrieka to look up. "Incoming!"

"Chip!" shouted Nick.

"Fire!" Chip shouted as he go towards Shrieka, before dismounting. "Did I miss much?"

"I don't know….I wasn't paying attention. I heard the word "Fire" being screamed out and I think it damaged my hearing." said Lily, pounding the side of her helmet.

Suddenly, Shrieka wraps Chip up in what looked like bed sheets. "Need a lift?" asked Shrieka and lifts him off the ground. "Take this, ranger."

She then shocks Chip while he's in the air. "Come on, guys. Get up!" said Daggeron, standing up but he and the others were blasted again as Necrolai appears.

"Just thought I'd drop in." she said to them.

"Necrolai." exclaimed Daggeron.

"I have magic, too, now." said Necrolai as she takes out her own wand and aims it at the rangers.

"Where did you come from, wench?" asked Shrieka.

"I've had enough of this." said Chip as he gets up. "I'm gonna show you how it's done, yellow ranger style."

Shrieka starts shrieking again as Chip dodges out of the way and over a cliff. "Power of Lightning!" shouted Chip, creating lightning that went back up to Shrieka. Chip powers down as Necrolai gasps at the scene. "Let's put our magic together." said Daggeron.

"Yeah!"

"Fire as one!"

"Fire!"

They fired at the same time right at Shrieka, destroying her on the spot. "Another barbarian beast has fallen." said Necrolai, then cackled as she took off.

"Let's go check on Chip." said Daggeron and they ran over to him. Suddenly, Koragg was watching from a distance. "Imperious is up to something. That I know." said Koragg.

"Chip!" said Vida as they ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Maddie.

"Did we win?" asked Chip.

"Yeah, but it would have been easier using Jenji." said Nick. Daggeron sighs at this. At Rootcore, Daggeron walks up to Udonna, who was then sitting outside. "It's been confirmed." said Daggeron. "The barbarian beasts are back from the oblivion."

"Yes, I know." said Udonna. "We'll tell the rangers when they return."

"We handled Warmax and Shrieka, but not without a cost." Daggeron tells her.

"Why would they battle one at a time?" Udonna asked. "They must have a larger plan."

"Agreed." said Daggeron.

"The rangers are battle weary. I've noticed lately that they've been looking for the easy way out, taking their magic for granted." said Udonna.

"Not Lily." said Daggeron. "She's the only one takes her magic seriously."

"Sweet Lily." Udonna said with a smile on her face, before turning to Daggeron. "It's a dangerous time in their development."

"Indeed." he said. "It's a dangerous time for us all."

At Rock Porium, Nick sees the decorations on the table and groans. "Check this out." said Nick as he sees a note from Toby. _"Thanks for making our one year anniversary so special. I expect nothing less than perfection. Toby."_

"(Sighs) Look. I say we spread the magic, get it done fast and get some sleep." said Vida, then rises her hand. "All in favor?"

Only the boys raised their hands. "Well, it's not very personal." said Maddie, then looks at everyone. "Okay, you're right. Let's do it."

"Well, I'm not going using my magic to help." said Lily, getting her scooter out of Toby's office.

"Why not?" asked Xander.

"Because I'm younger and smarter than you. I need my full nine and a half hours of sleep every night, nosy." she tells them as she heads to the door. "You guys want to decorate with magic, go right ahead and do it. I'm going to Rootcore and sleeping there tonight. Good night."

They watched as she takes off on her scooter and looked back at the decorations before taking out their morphers. Somewhere in the underworld, Imperious was heading towards the other beasts. "The sacrifices that your allies have made are appreciated." said Imperious. "The rangers are tired and will soon make their big mistake."

"And then we will get what you want, and the master will be very pleased." said Fightoe, causing Imperious to gasp.

"Do not speak to anyone about this, but the master will no longer be in my plan." Imperious tells them.

"What about Koragg?" asked 50 Below. "He'll never betray him."

"Oh, he won't be a problem, will he?" asked Imperious. Out in the forest, Koragg was alone. "I know they are conspiring against me." Koragg said. "I should tell the master."

"Koragg!" shouted 50 Below as he and Fightoe walked up from behind.

"What do you want?" he asked, his hand on his sword.

"You!" bellowed 50 Below and blows a cold front towards Koragg and knocks him back.

Both beasts runs towards him as Koragg gets up. "Let's do it!" shouted Koragg and the fight between them begins.

"Get him!"

Both 50 Below and Fightoe went at Koragg again, knocking his shield out of his hand. When he had his sword in Fightoe's bubble staff, Fightoe takes the sword out from him. "It's not over." said Koragg and Fightoe sent bubbles after him.

"Ha!" said Imperious as he watches Koragg being defeated. "Yes (Laughs). Oh, poor Koragg."

Koragg was on the ground as he looks up. "You are vile." he said.

"See where Honor gets you, Koragg?" asked 50 Below. "The master will be next."

"Sto-o-o-o-o-p!" Koragg shouted as 50 Below and Fightoe walks away. Behind some tall grass, Phineas watched Koragg. At Rock Porium, the party was in full swing. People were dancing and laughing. The rangers were by the door laughing while Lily looks at the party with a sad smile as they watched Toby dancing.

"I think we did a great job." said Nick. "Look at how Toby is."

"You think so." said Lily.

"Don't be such a downer. Just enjoy the party, Lily." said Vida as she laughed.

"I need your love. I really do." Toby said to the surrounding group.

"I've never seen him so chatty." said Maddie.

"We could never have done it without a little…magic." said Xander.

"If Toby is so happy that you guys did this with magic, then why do I get the feeling that this will come back and bite us?" asked Lily.

"It won't come back and bite us." said Nick.

"That's what you said when you got me in trouble for things I never did a year ago." Lily tells him.

"Everything is perfect." said Chip. "I wish everyday could be like this."

Nick blows a party favor in Chip's face as Leelee stood on the side, popping a few balloons. "Speech! Speech!" the customers chanted, wanting Toby to make a speech.

"Whoo! Toby!" Chip shouted as Toby walks up to Vida's turntables.

"Thanks a lot…thanks for all coming along today to the Rock Porium." Toby said into the microphone. Back in the forest, Phineas makes his way to Koragg. "Tough loss." Phineas said to Koragg. "Uh. Yeah. Thought you had them there for a second. Well, split second. Yeah. Well, uh…suppose I should say a few quick words. Koragg was an evil, uh, cunning warrior with, uh, nice boots, there. Uh, he fought with honor and…and a nice helmet as well. Not even those vile hooligans can, uh, take that away!"

He then looks over at Koragg's sword. "And the sword." he said as he walks over to it sticking up from the ground. He goes to touch it when Koragg grabs his hand. "Hands off." said Koragg.

"This is really embarrassing." Phineas said as Koragg groans. "I'll, uh…I'll come back later."

"Help me." said Koragg as he falls to the ground, breathing heavily. "Help."

"Oh, boy." said Phineas as he looks over at Koragg.

"It has been a truly magical first year." said Toby as he made his speech when suddenly the morphers went off.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll come out." said Lily. They nodded as they headed out of the store. "And, uh, and none of it would have been possible with the help of my devoted employees and volunteer." Toby said as he was reading what he wrote on paper. Everyone claps as they turned around to see that everyone but Lily was gone.

"W-where did they go?" asked Toby.

"They said they were tired and told me to tell you they wish they could be here to hear your speech." said Lily.

"Oh." said Toby.

"I, for one, appreciate you Toby for everything you do and I hope that this store has many more magical years to come." said Lily, causing Toby to smile.

"Thanks Lily." said Toby and she then leaves the store as everyone starts dancing again.

Out in the abandon part of town, the rangers showed up to see Fightoe. "There he is!" shouted Nick.

"Glad you could make it, rangers!" said Fightoe, then attacks them.

"Hold it right there, fiend!" shouted Daggeron.

"I'm not afraid of you." said Fightoe.

"Laser Lamp." said Daggeron and aims the lamp at him. "Fire!"

"What?" Fightoe asked but then 50 Below steps in and protects him.

"What?" Daggeron asked in confusion as 50 Below steps out of the smoke.

"50 Below! You got here just in time!" said Fightoe.

"Excellent." said 50 Below.

"Get up, rangers." said Daggeron as he helps Lily.

"Now that I am here…you will be defeated." 50 Below tells them.

"Who are these guys? They're so much stronger." said Nick.

"You got that right, ranger." said 50 Below. "We are from the oblivion."

"Try this!" shouted Nick. "Magi staff!"

He runs towards 50 Below, but was knocked back when the crystal on 50 Below made him stronger. "Magi Staff Tornado Power!" shouted Vida and becomes a tornado, but 50 Below knocks her out like it was nothing.

"Crossbow!" shouted Chip as he aims lightning at him but he was not affected by it.

"Come on, Maddie, Lily." said Xander as the three of them got out their magi staffs. Vines, water and snow came out towards 50 Below, but were unaffected. "Ice attack!" shouted 50 Below, punching his hand into the ground. Ice had formed and he started skating on it with his hockey stick out.

"Hurry! Get up, rangers." Daggeron tells him.

"Daggeron, do something!" said Xander.

"Use Jenji! We're exhausted!" said Nick.

"Please!" begged Maddie.

"Just do it!" said Vida as she and Chip try to get up.

"Don't do it, Daggeron." said Lily, getting up from the ground only to fall back down as she grips her arm. "Aah!"

"All right." said Daggeron as he turns back to 50 Below and Fightoe.

"You are all worthless and weak." said 50 Below.

"(Sighs) I've got a bad feeling about this." said Daggeron.

"Yeah? You're not the only one." said Jenji as he pops his head out.

"I've got that bad feeling too." said Lily.

"Jenji's shining attack!" shouted Daggeron

"Take this!" shouted Jenji as he attacks 50 Below. Using his hockey stick, 50 Below knocks Jenji out of the air. "He's mine!" shouted Fightoe as he uses his bubble wand to catch Jenji as he falls. "Got him!"

"What? Jenji!" said Daggeron.

"They caught Jenji!" shouted Maddie.

"No!" shouted Nick.

"It can't be!" shouted Xander.

"Let him go!" shouted Chip.

"Jenji!" shouted Vida.

"This is not good. This is not good at all." wailed Lily.

"You lose!" bellowed 50 Below and sends a cold attack Daggeron, sending him into the water.

"Daggeron!" shouted Nick and Lily.

"Too easy." said 50 Below as he and Fightoe disappeared through the spell seal.

"Stop! Come back!" Nick shouted after them.

At Rootcore, Udonna was shocked as what she heard. "They captured him?" she asked as she attended to Lily's face.

"There was really nothing else we could do." Nick explained.

"So you relied on Jenji?"

"We had to. There was no other choice." said Xander, looking over at Lily for support.

"Don't look me. I didn't want to use Jenji in the first place." Lily tells him. "But once again, I was ignored by my brother and my friends because I'm the youngest."

"Now they've captured him…they can wish for anything." said Maddie.

"I wonder what they're gonna wish for." said Chip.

"We must prepare for the worst." said Daggeron.

In the underworld, Imperious was proud. "With our recent victory over the power rangers, I have fulfilled my plan." he said. "We have acquired their most potent weapon."

"Yes!" said Necrolai.

"My new generals, Fightoe and 50 Below, have succeeded." said Imperious. "Today will mark the end!"

"At last!" said 50 Below and out from his new lamp, Jenji.

"This is exciting!" exclaimed Necrolai.

"I am the great genie Jenji! I grant you one wish." said Jenji, then looks down. "Oh, I'm going to regret this."

"I wish there were never Mystic Force Power Rangers." said Imperious.

"No. No. _No!_" shouted Jenji as he shakes his head.

Out from the tree, the rangers were in front of Rock Porium but Chip had his leg stuck in the tree. "Hang on a sec, guys. I'm not completely out yet." said Chip and grabs his leg.

"Everybody grab hold." said Nick as they help Chip out.

"It's coming. It's coming."

They started laughing as they fall back. "Come on, Chip." said Nick as they get up when suddenly a gust of wind blows through the town.

"Feel that?" asked Maddie.

"Sure did." said Lily.

"Felt it, all right…right to the bone." said Vida.

"What's that?" asked Chip as the sky got cloudy and turned gray.

"Aw, man." said Nick and suddenly they were all breathing heavily. Darkness started rolling in on the city. At Rootcore, something was happening as the crystal picked up on dark magic energy. "Udonna, what's happening?" asked Daggeron.

"It's like the world has turned pure evil." said Udonna. "I have never seen anything like this." Suddenly Daggeron started to disappear in a cloud of grey smoke, causing Clare to scream.

"Daggeron!" Udonna cried out. Both she and Clare clung to each other as Clare whimpers in fear. All good magic was being erased from the world.


	20. Dark Wish Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

* * *

In Briarwood, everything was in gray and no one was happy. "On, no." said Maddie.

"The Rock Porium!" said Xander. Suddenly Toby was pushing his cart as he goes past them. "Toby?" Vida asked.

"Hey, guys." he said as he pushes his cart towards them. "I was worried about you. I thought that…who are they?"

They turned to look at Nick and Lily, before looking back at Toby. "What?" Maddie asked.

"At least he's still got his sense of humor." said Nick and Lily nodded in agreement.

"No, seriously, who are they?" Toby asked again.

"Toby, what happened to Rock Porium?" asked Vida. "What happened to all the color?"

"You-You're trying to mess with me." Toby said. "You don't remember how the darkness took over?"

"Huh?"

"Four months ago."

"Guys, something's happened." said Nick. "The world as we know it has changed. Four months ago is when Lily and I first came to Briarwood, and we became…you know who."

"Hey, guys, do you hear?" Toby asked. "I've got…music. I still listen to it even though it's been banned."

"Banned music?" asked Lily and Chip.

"Toby, who banned it?" asked Chip. Suddenly Hideaks appeared through a spell seal and walked up to Toby, grabbing whatever he was holding. "Hey, that can't do that!" shouted Toby.

"Let's ranger up." said Nick, but when they went to grab their morphers, they weren't there.

"Our morphers." said Xander.

"We better get to Rootcore." said Nick.

"Yeah." said Vida and soon as Nick goes to the tree, he fell back.

"Let's take the long way." said Lily.

Down in the underworld, Imperious is happier than ever. "My plan worked perfectly!" he said. "We now have a world where those pesky power rangers never existed..."

"Yes!" said Necrolai.

"…erased from everyone's memories except their own." Imperious continued. "I want them to always know what they've lost. I'm a genius!"

Out in the forest, they ran towards Rootcore, only to find out that it was lively as they knew it. "No." said Chip. "No!"

"This can't be." said Lily, turning herself into Nick's side. They walked up and Xander picks up what was left of "The Xenotome".

"What happened here?" he asked, looking at the others.

"What happened everywhere." said Nick, kicking a piece of what was left of a broom stick.

"Get away from here!" Udonna's voice shouted as she comes up running, bearing a broomstick as a weapon. "My home. Get away. Mine. Go, go!"

"Udonna, don't you remember us?" Maddie asked softly as Lily tightly hugs Nick around his waist in fear. "You taught us everything we know. Especially Lily. We're the power rangers. We're the mystic force."

"Liars." said Udonna. "The legendary ones never came. I waited for them. They never came. Only the darkness, only the darkness."

"Huh?"

"I'm scared, Nick." said Lily, looking up at her brother. "Udonna never behaves like this."

"I know. I've got you." said Nick, rubbing her back.

"There you are." said Clare as she walks up to Udonna. "I've been looking ev…"

She then looks at the rangers as they laughed nervously. "Who are you?" she asked. "So you better no try and harm us."

"Clare, we would never harm you." said Xander.

"You know my name?" whispered Clare. "You must be one of them!"

"No. I'm not one of them." said Chip, stepping forward. "None of us are. Believe me. We're your friends."

"We just want to help you…both of you." squeaked Lily.

"Clare, it's the truth." said Nick. "Listen, please tell us what happened. What happened to Briarwood? What happened to Rootcore? What happened to you and Udonna?"

"Don't you know what happened?" Clare asked. "There's no more good magic in the world."

Later that day, they walked further into the forest. "Let's see. We've lost Jenji. We're no longer the power rangers. We no longer have any magic. In fact, there's no longer any good magic, and the world's ruled by the dark forces." said Chip. "This is officially as bad as it gets."

Suddenly Koragg appears in front of them. "I've been looking for you." he said with his sword drawn out. He then puts his sword into the ground. "We need to talk." Koragg tells them.

"We don't talk, not to you." said Nick as he pushes his way through. Koragg growls as nick picks up his sword. "Hey! Hey!" Vida said as Xander, Chip and Lily try to stop him. "Hey! Hey! You know me, Nick. I love the battle as much as the next guy, but let's hear what he has to say."

"Come on, Nick!" said Lily.

"We have no more magic, Nick." said Maddie. "It's over." She then takes the sword out of his hands and give it back to Koragg. "We'll talk."

"The world we knew has changed." said Koragg. "You must tell me what you know of this."

"All we know is that our world changed soon after Solaris and I lost his genie to that…bulldog and the yeti." explained Vida.

"Of course." said Koragg. "Your knight lost his genie, and Imperious made him grant a wish that the power ranger never existed."

"Oh, boy." said Lily.

"Okay, how about the bulldog and the yeti?" asked Xander.

"Fightoe and 50 Below…they work for Imperious, and they are as much my enemy as they are yours."

"What?" Chip asked. "Am I missing something? You and that mummy have been trying to turn us in to vapor for months, and now you're saying that you don't like the new guys because they got rid of us?"

"Not because they did, but how they did it and how they tried to get rid of me." Koragg tells them. "But most of all, those two are planning to overthrow the master."

"So, you want darkness to rule the world, but not if they don't do it nicely." Nick said, disbelievingly.

"Without honor, victory is meaningless." said Koragg, storming up to Nick. "It is the one thing in this world that no one can take from you."

"Why can't you battle them by yourself?" asked Lily.

"I would battle them myself, but my magical powers have also been taken away. But I can help you get your powers back and defeat Fightoe and 50 Below." he said, facing them.

"And you guys took his sword away from me." Nick said and when out of nowhere Lily hops on his back and starts hitting her fists on his head. "Ouch! Lily, get off!"

Xander pulls Lily off him, saying, "I'm fine. I'm cool."

"No, no, no, no. Think about this." said Xander. "What choice do we really have? We know the outcome the way things are now. At least Koragg's way might have a fighting chance."

Following Koragg, he said, "You must go to the Tribunal of Magic and ask them to reverse the wish. It's the only way."

"There's a Tribunal of Magic?" asked Lily.

"And you're gonna take us to them?" asked Vida.

"The tribunal resides in another dimension." Koragg explains. "I no longer have the magic to transport you. You'll have to go with him."

"Far out!" said Chip. "Fire Heart!"

They started laughing as they walked up to him. Suddenly Fire Heart breathe his fire at them. "He doesn't remember us." said Maddie. "We raised him from an egg."

"He even called me sister." said Lily.

"No, you didn't. You never found the egg." Koragg tells them. "_I_ did._ I_ raised him. He's my dragon. Northrax Untham Sondor! He will take you now."

"Thanks." said Nick.

"Go with Honor." said Koragg.

"Let's do it!"

Fire Heart takes flight, leaving Koragg in the dust and Phineas stands beside him. "Is that them? The ones you spoke of?" Phineas asked.

"Yes." he tells him. "And our alliance ends here."

"Good bye…friend." Phineas said, watching him leave.

"This is amazing!" shouted Chip as they were flying over the forest. "You guys got to admit, this is one exciting adventure. Oh yeah! Not knowing where we're going to get there. Not even knowing if we're gonna get back!"

"Yeah, really exciting." said Nick, looking over his shoulder. Suddenly they were being ambushed in the sky. "Going somewhere?" Necrolai asked.

"Huh?" they said as they turned around.

"There she is!" shouted Nick.

"If I die from this, I'm haunting all five of you!" screamed Lily.

"Hold on, guys." said Nick

"Gotcha now." said Necrolai. She then attacks and Fire Heart returned fire. "Go, Fire Heart!" shouted Nick and Fire Heart knocks her out of the sky with his fire. "All right!"

"Look!" shouted Vida, point at what was ahead.

"Hey, is this it?" asked Nick.

"I'd say so." said Chip.

"I hope so." said Lily. Fire Heart aims his fire and a portal opens. "Everybody, hang on." said Nick as he wraps his arms around Lily.

"Whoa!" they shouted as they went through the portal. In the other dimension, everything was in color. "Thanks, Fire Heart." said Xander.

"What is this place?" asked Vida as they looked around.

"Uh, guys, I'm not sure about this place anymore." said Chip. "I mean, I know I said it was an exciting adventure and all, but…I think we'd be better off going back to Briarwood."

"Hey!" Nick shouted as Fire Heart takes off. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! There goes our way out of here."

They started walking through the desert with Nick carrying Lily on his back. After a while, Xander said, "You'd think they'd at least have some signs out here."

"Ya think?" asked Lily.

"Sure, something like, "Secret Tribunal of Magic, three miles ahead"." said Vida sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, at least we would know if we were headed in the right direction." said Maddie.

"Lily, I'm tired of carrying you around." said Nick, placing her down. "I need a break."

"Ok." said Lily and starts walking ahead of them. Suddenly a monster rises up from the ground. "Why have you come here, humans?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." said Nick and Xander goes up to him.

"Let me handle this one." he tells him. "Hi. The name's Xander. We just flew into this dimension on a dragon, and we're looking for the Tribunal of Magic."

"Tribunal of Magic?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're headed in the right direction." said the monster.

"Excellent." said Xander and the others smiled. "Then we'll just be on our way. Let's go."

"But to get to the Tribunal of Magic, you have to get by every warrior that's tried to get there and failed." he explains. Suddenly, warriors who had failed popped up and were ready to battle them. "Well, if that's the only way." said Vida as the warriors came running down the sand dune and the rangers ran to fight them.

Nick and Lily grabbed a couple sticks to fight two of the warriors that were coming at them but were knocked to the ground. Vida did her best while fighting another set of two warriors. She grabs both their hands and threw their swords down. Chip, Maddie and Xander where holding their own as all six rangers continued to fight until the warriors were defeated.

"Well done." the warrior said to Nick, then hands him a key. "You've earned this. Use it wisely."

"A key to a treasure chest?" asked Chip. "Maybe it's a key to a castle, or maybe it could be a key to a…"

"Door." said Nick as they finally come to a stop and sees two doors.

"That's odd." said Maddie.

"Well, this is interesting." said Vida.

"More interesting than my math work." said Lily.

"But you hate math." said Nick.

"I do and I will hate it till the day I die." she replied.

"Two doors in the middle of nowhere…leading to nowhere." Vida said as she walks behind one of the doors and nothing happened to her as she came back around.

"Uh, sis?" Maddie asked as she had the key in her hand and walks up to the white door. She then puts the key into the lock and opens it to reveal a colored world, Toby was in the store with customers. "One at time. One at a time." Toby said to the customers as they gathered around him at the register. "Of all the days to be late. Where's my team?"

"Guys, its Briarwood." said Vida. "It's the Rock Porium, even the color's back."

"Poor Toby." said Lily, smiling.

"You need small." Toby said to a customer.

"Guys, its home." Vida said.

"And it looks like Toby needs our help." said Chip. "What are we waiting for?"

"Wait." said Maddie. "I know this sounds weird and weirder coming from me, but that's home and safe, and I don't think it's the door for us."

"You may be onto something, Maddie." said Lily as she walks up to her. "Toby may look like he needs our help, though struggling as he is right now."

"You're right. It doesn't sound like you." said Xander. "Guys, the Tribunal of Magic is offering us a way home. I say we take it."

"I say we don't." said Nick. "We came to find a Tribunal and reverse the wish. We go home now because we're scared or it's an easy way out or it looks like everything's back to normal, then we deserve to live the rest of our lives without magic."

"Right now, I would deal with not having magic, even though I prefer having it." Lily said. "The five of you have been relying so much on your magic that you don't even care anymore."

"Lily, you don't mean that." said Chip.

"Yes, I do, Chip." said Lily then tears started to fill her eyes as she spun around to face them. "I volunteered to bake the cake for the one year anniversary but, yet Maddie conjured it up. Vida used her magic on the turntables. You boys ignored Udonna when you conjured pizza without even thinking about going into town and getting one yourselves. Then you decided to use magic to decorate the store without doing it the old fashion way. You guys became lazy."

"I didn't think of it." said Xander as Lily blinks away her tears.

"Neither did I." said Maddie.

"Nick and Lily are right." said Vida. "We didn't come all this way to take the easy way out."

Maddie nodded, closing the door and it disappears. "Then our only choice is to go through this door." said Chip and opens up the black door, revealing a vortex.

"What happens if it gets worse once we're inside?" asked Xander.

"Only one way to find out." said Lily, running into the vortex.

"Then it gets worse." said Nick, as he and the others followed his sister. Once Chip closed the door, it then disappears into the ground. The rangers suddenly rose out of the water, fully dry. "I like this dimension." said Lily. "It's really nice."

"This is intense." said Xander.

"Look." said Vida as three of the most powerful beings appeared.

"You are the first to get to the Tribunal of Magic in three centuries." said the being in white.

"You are wasting our time and yours." said the being in black.

"They have made it this far." said the being in red.

"Suddenly, I feel that this is some sort of yin yang dimension." said Lily, looking at the three beings.

"Why do you think that, young one?" asked the being in white, looking at her curiously.

"I'm not trying to be rude, ma'am, but how I see it, your clothing represents the yin yang symbol." said Lily, then points to each one. "You represent yang, your friend in black represents yin, and I believe the gentleman in the red represents anything neutral."

"She's young and yet seems to be wise beyond her years." said the Light Tribunal.

"I hardly doubt that." said the Dark Tribunal.

"They are entitled to be heard." said the Neutral Tribunal, then looks at Nick. "Speak."

"Hi. The name's Xander." said Xander as he introduced himself.

"Enough. We do not care about a name." said the Dark Tribunal. "Why are you here?"

"I think you better handle this one, Nick." said Xander, glancing over at him.

"Well, uh, to cut to the chase, there is this bad guy, Imperious, who stole our genie and made him grant a wish." Nick explained to the Tribunal. "He wished that the power rangers never existed."

"You are the power rangers?" asked the Light Tribunal.

"Yes, ma'am. We were until Imperious made the wish." said Lily.

"Yeah. I'm yellow. He's red. This is…" Chip started but was cut off by the Dark Tribunal.

"Enough. Go home." he said. "There is nothing we can do for you."

"Wait. Wait. Wait a second." said Nick. "We were told that you could reverse a genie's wish."

"We can." said the Light Tribunal.

"But we won't. Go!" shouted the Dark Tribunal.

"I don't believe this." said Maddie.

"Neither do I." said Lily.

"Let's go." said Vida.

"Wait." said the Neutral Tribunal, causing them to stop. "Why is it that you want this wish reversed?"

"Because our magic has been taken away from us, and dark magic now rules the world." said Vida.

"So your world still has magic." said the Dark Tribunal.

"Well, yeah, but it's dark and evil and icky." said Chip.

"We do not judge good or evil magic." said the Neutral Tribunal. "We just ensure that there is magic."

"Okay, guys, seriously." said Xander, getting impatient. "You can't say dark, evil magic is the same as having good, wondrous magic."

"No. It isn't the same." said the Light Tribunal.

"I'm curious. Just how was your genie stolen?" asked the Dark Tribunal.

"We had been in battle after battle." said Nick. "We were tired and my sister was hurt. All but my sister asked Solaris to use his genie, and when he did, Jenji was captured."

"And who was responsible for this loss?" the Dark Tribunal asked again.

"No one was responsible. It just happened." Nick shouted as he walks up to them in anger. "Sometimes things happen."

"It would serve you best not to raise your voice." said the Neutral Tribunal. "We're not the ones responsible for losing your genie."

"And what? You're saying we are?" asked Nick.

"The look on your sister's face agrees with you." said the Dark Tribunal and Nick looks over at his sister.

"Nick, think really hard about what you're telling them." said Lily as she and the others walked up to him. "We all know that I'm not the one at fault here."

"I think it's best we change the subject." the Light Tribunal said to the others before looking at the rangers. "Let's see. What would you do if we were to grant the reversal of the wish?"

"We would go back and fight the darkness and restore the world the way it was." said Maddie. "And there would be color and laughter, and people could be free."

"And Toby would have his store back, and we'd all have music." said Nick.

"And Udonna would have Rootcore." Vida chimes in.

"And we'd have our dragon back and Lily would have her scooter whenever she comes into the store." said Xander.

"And I'd have my cape back." said Chip, causing the others to look at him. "What? It may not mean much to you, but it does to me."

"If you decide to reverse the wish, I would be able to do my school work in the store." said Lily.

"They present a good case." said the Light Tribunal.

"Yes." Nick whispered.

"We need to confer." said the Neutral Tribunal as both light and dark go towards him. A few minutes later, they faced the rangers. "We admire the ability it took to get here." said the Neutral Tribunal. "We applaud the case you presented to us. By the powers entrusted by us, we do not grant your request. Go home."

"Come on!" said Nick as the Tribunal sends all six rangers home and they appeared back in the black and white world. "All that way…and we failed." said Vida.

"I won't say that I told you guys because that's not who I am." Lily said.

"That's true." said Nick.

"But I will in fact say that I did tell you guys that I felt that this would come back and bite us." Lily tells them. "But you guys didn't want to listen to someone like me."

"I can't believe it's over." said Xander.

Back at the Tribunal of Magic, they watched the rangers. "No, don't give up." said the Light Tribunal.

"It's what the human species does." said the Dark Tribunal. "It's easier to give up than to keep fighting."

"It seems that our judgement was just." said the Neutral Tribunal.

Turning around, the rangers see Hideaks approaching them and started to push them forward.


	21. Dark Wish Part 3

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

* * *

"Keep going!" shouted a Hideak as he pushes the rangers forward.

As they walked through the city, they saw what was going on in the world they thought they knew. "I don't like the looks of this." said Lily as they walked.

"Move it!" shouted another Hideak.

"Any human who doesn't obey the law will be taken to the mines." said Necrolai.

"Hurry up!"

"You live only to serve us now." Necrolai said to the crowd. Toby was hiding behind a class window of a car as he watches others being taken by the Hideaks. "This is horrible." said Maddie.

"They've taken over the whole city, and there's nothing we can do about it." Chip said.

"The world belongs to the forces of darkness." crowed Necrolai.

"We failed." said Xander when suddenly a music box was heard. They turned to see Toby with the music box to his ear when suddenly Necrolai grabs it from him. "You were told once! Music is forbidden!" Necrolai shouted at him.

"But it's just a little music box." Toby tried to explain, but Necrolai wouldn't hear of it.

"The law is the law." said Necrolai.

"A relative of yours, no doubt." said the Light Tribunal.

"We did what we had to do." said the Dark Tribunal.

"Seize him!" shouted Necrolai and a couple of Hideaks grabbed Toby.

"No!" shouted Toby as he struggles against them. "I'm sorry!"

"If we had our magic, they wouldn't get away with this." Xander said in anger.

"Help! Would somebody help me?!" Toby shouted as he was dragged away.

"Magic or no magic, I'm not gonna stand by and watch this." said Nick.

"Neither am I." said Lily and both siblings went to go help Toby.

"Run! Get out of here!" Nick tells Toby.

"Come on!" Vida said to the others and they ran to help the siblings.

"They have no magic powers, yet they continue to fight." said the Neutral Tribunal. "How strange."

"Their destruction is certain unless…" said the Light Tribunal.

"No." said the Dark Tribunal. Nick throws a Hideak with all his might while Lily kicks another one in the ribs. Vida and the others were holding the other Hideaks back as much as they could. "Well, well, look whose back." said Necrolai.

"If I die in this alternate world, I'm still coming back to haunt the five of you." said Lily as they were backed into a corner.

"Even though five out of six haven't learned their lesson, they are showing extordianary courage." said the Dark Tribunal.

"They even have the nerve to face us." said the Neutral Tribunal. "No human has ever done that before."

"I say their tremendous courage has merited special circumstances, and I vote to reverse the genie's wish." said the Light Tribunal.

"I am also convinced, but the vote must be unanimous." said the Neutral Tribunal and both of them looked at the Dark Tribunal member.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Maddie asked as Lily wraps her arms around her.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time…" said Necrolai. "Annihilate you!"

Suddenly the clouds were beginning to go backwards and Necrolai looks up. "What's going on?" she asked and the sky became blue again. "No!"

Out in the forest, Clare and Udonna were confused. "Udonna, what's happening?" Clare asked as their colors returned.

"I don't know." Udonna tells her niece. "This is such a strange feeling."

Rumbling, Rootcore started to restore itself and the rangers' morphers appeared in their hands. "Yeah!" exclaimed Vida.

"I can't believe!" said Lily.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling the magic." said Nick.

"No!" screamed Necrolai but she was too late.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they shouted.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Bring it on!" shouted Necrolai.

"Let's go!" shouted Nick and the rangers ran towards Necrolai and her army.

"Attack!"

"Magi Staff, water power!" shouted Maddie as she sends water spouts at the Hideaks.

"Magi Staff, lighting power!" shouted Chip as he sends strands of lightning at them.

"Magi Staff, vine power!" shouted Xander as vines came up from the ground and knocked the Hideaks to the ground.

"Magi Staff, snow power!" shouted Lily as she sends clouds of snow over the Hideaks, freezing them.

"Magi Staff! Tornado Power!" shouted Vida as she becomes a tornado and sends the Hideaks hurdling into the air. Nick was battling Necrolai. "Take this!" said Necrolai, blasting Nick out of the air.

"Back at you." said Nick, returning fire. Down in the underworld, Imperious became shocked. "No! The rangers are back!" he exclaimed. Daggeron walks out of Rootcore, rubbing his head. "Daggeron." said Udonna.

"May I ask what just happened?" asked Daggeron, causing both Udonna and Clare to laugh.

"Leave them alone" shouted Vida as she and the others ran towards the Hideaks that were scaring people.

"Go!" shouted Maddie as people ran in different directions.

"Galwit Mysto Motro!" shouted Nick as he drove out on his bike. "Come on! Yeah!"

He fires at the Hideaks as he drives past. "Oh, yeah!" he shouted as comes to a stop and looks at Toby. "Everything's okay now. Get to safety."

"Thank you." said Toby.

"You better go."

"Rangers rule!" Toby shouted as he runs to safety.

"Time to clean house. Hyah!" shouted Nick. Down in the underworld, Jenji was still stuck in the dark lamp. "Hello? Anyone out there?" he asked and suddenly he was jostled as his lamp was picked up by Leelee. "Ah! My eyes!"

"So, you're that genie cat that wished away the power rangers, right?" Leelee asked.

"The one and only." replied Jenji. "Rub the lamp, and I'll have to grant you one wish."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"(Laughs) Cool." said Leelee and starts rubbing the lamp.

"Isn't it? Ah, that's it." said Jenji and he comes out of the lamp. "I am the great genie, Jenji. I grant you one wish, et cetera."

Leelee giggles as she walks up to him. "Okay, what should I wish for?" she asked him.

"Uh, more colorful clothing." Jenji suggested.

"I wish for…"

"Yes?" Jenji said as Leelee takes her time. "Okay, anytime now."

"Don't rush me. This is hard." said Leelee as she's thinking.

"Sure. Uh, you know, you really shouldn't do that." said Jenji as she was biting her nails.

"Oh. I know. Nervous habit." Leelee tells him. "I wish I hadn't started biting my nails."

"Okay, you got it." said Jenji, granting her wish.

"Oh no, I didn't mean…" Leelee started to say but it was too late. She looks down at her nails that were now long. "Hey, it's been real." said Jenji and disappears. Leelee starts screaming.

"The rangers are back." said Fightoe as he looks out into the city. "Briarwood is of no use to us now."

"Then let's tear it down." said Necrolai, then uses her wand to create a dark magic spell seal for Fightoe to step through and he becomes big.

"Now I'm the big dog!" he said.

"Take it to the titans." said Nick as they go into their titans and formed the titan megazord.

"See if you can break these! Hyah!" shouted Fightoe as he created rocks from his bubbles which they broke through.

"Titan Megazord galaxy slash!" shouted the rangers and destroyed his staff.

"My staff! Impossible!" shouted Fightoe. "You will pay for this, rangers! You'll pay!"

Down in the underworld, Koragg was hopping mad. "Where are those beasts!" he bellowed. "They will pay for what they did to me."

"Koragg, calm down. What's the matter?" Imperious asked innocently as Koragg makes his way down.

"Fightoe and 50 Below." he said to Imperious. "They attacked me and are planning to overthrow the master. If you have anything to do with this…"

"Me? Of course not." said Imperious. "I threw out those treacherous fiends when I heard their plan."

"By my sword, the master will not be threatened." said Koragg and walks away.

"It's time for the final strike." said Imperious as he looks at 50 Below.

At Rootcore, everyone was cheering and happy that everything was back to normal, well sort of. "Going to the Tribunal of Magic took a lot of guts, and I can't believe Koragg helped you." said Daggeron.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." said Jenji. "This whole mess happened because of me."

"It's not your fault, Jenji. You had to grant the wish." said Maddie.

"The danger isn't over yet, rangers." said Udonna. "Two of the barbarian beasts are still…"

She was cut off when a gong sound was heard. "What's going on? What did we do now?" asked Lily as she hops onto Chip's back in fear.

"You had to say it." Vida said, looking at Udonna.

"We meet again, rangers." said 50 Below as the rangers ran up. "Attack!"

"Ready?" Nick asked.

"Ready!" the others shouted and the fight began. The rangers went to deal with Fightoe while Daggeron dealt with 50 Below. "Catch this!" shouted 50 Below as he shot some ice at Daggeron, knocking him back into a car.

"Jenji!" shouted Daggeron as he drops the lamp and powers down.

"I thought it would be harder to defeat a knight." said 50 Below as he walks up to Daggeron.

"How about two knights?" Koragg asked as he appears.

"Koragg!" exclaimed Daggeron.

"The right to destroy these beasts are mine." said Koragg as he draws out his sword and runs at 50 Below.

"Okay, does anybody know what's going on here, hmm?" Jenji asked as he helps Daggeron up. Koragg continues to fight 50 Below. "Guess you didn't learn the first time, Koragg." taunted 50 Below.

"I've observed Koragg before." said the Light Tribunal. "He is a servant of evil but fights with honor."

"Unlike those barbarian beasts." said the Dark Tribunal. Fightoe laughs as the rangers fell to the ground. "We should have done our best to defeat these guys when we had the chance." said Vida.

"We took the easy way by using Jenji." said Chip.

"Face it, guys. Lily was right. We got lazy." said Xander.

"That's what the Tribunal and Lily were trying to tell me, but I wouldn't listen." said Nick as he starts to stand up.

"Finally! Can I get that in writing?" said Lily.

"We'll see." said Nick.

"I want that in writing right now, Nick." she tells him, holding out her hand. "I'm not going to wait all day for it."

"It seems the rangers have finally taken responsibility for their actions." said the Light Tribunal.

"And learned that the easy way is not always the best way. The youngest ranger is most definitely wise beyond her years." said the Neutral Tribunal. "Extremely polite."

"A valuable lesson merits a valuable reward." said the Dark Tribunal. Fightoe and 50 Below cornered the rangers, blasting them when suddenly a bright light captured them and taking them to a building. "Daggeron, they're okay. Go, rangers. Go!" shouted Jenji as he and Daggeron hid behind a wall.

"They have more power." said Koragg.

"We sure do." said Nick. "Let's show 'em what we got."

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" they shouted.

"Galwit Mysto Neramax!"

"Element of Earth…Green Legend Warrior!" shouted Xander.

"Element of Wind…Pink Legend Warrior!" shouted Vida.

"Element of Water…Blue Legend Warrior!" shouted Maddie.

"Element of Lightning…Yellow Legend Warrior!" shouted Chip.

"Element of Snow…White Legend Warrior!" shouted Lily.

"Element of Fire…Red Legend Warrior!" shouted Nick.

"We call forth the power of light magic!" shouted the rangers. "Mystic Force, Legend Warriors!"

"Incredible." said Koragg.

"Inconceivable." said Jenji and looks at Daggeron. "They're got more power than ever."

"Only the Tribunal can grant that kind of power." said Daggeron as the rangers jumped down from where they were.

"We're not afraid." said Fightoe.

"Mystic Lion Staffs!" shouted the rangers.

"I'll make the first call." said Xander. "Code 1! Rockslide! Hyah!"

Rocks were aimed at Fightoe and 50 Below. "Code 1!" shouted Vida. "Whirlwind! Hah!"

A powerful funnel of pink wind was aimed at them. "Code 1" shouted Maddie. "Tidal Wave! Hah!"

Powerful waves went for Fightoe and 50 Below, causing them to be soaked. "Code 1! Hyah!" shouted Chip. "Hah! Lightning Bolt!"

Bolts of lightning were aimed at them, striking them. "Code 1! Hah!" shouted Lily. "Snow Storm!"

A flurry of snow surrounded them, causing the temperature to drop and freezing their feet to the ground. "Code 1!" shouted Nick. "Fire Storm! Hah!"

Fire was aimed at them, burning them as they were knocked back. "All right!" they shouted.

"Down for the count." said Nick.

"Yeah! Now, that's what I'm talking about!" cheered Jenji.

"This is too much for me! I'll see you in the dog pound!" said Fightoe and runs away, leaving 50 Below behind. 50 Below's crystal finally cracked as he said, "Ultimate Ice!"

"Code 2! This is gonna take a team effort!" said Nick as all six rangers raised their Lion Staffs into the air.

"Legend Warriors, united formation!" they shouted. "Fire!"

Their blast knocked 50 Below into his huge block of ice. "All right! Now, that's cold!" they shouted as 50 Below was finally destroyed.

"Wow, it's snowing monster." said Jenji as he and Daggeron came out of hiding.

"Well done, rangers." said Daggeron, smiling at them. Koragg catches what was left of 50 Below. "You live without honor, you fall without honor." said Koragg and tosses the piece over his shoulder.

At Rootcore, Udonna and Daggeron were looking at "The Xenotome". "The legend mode has more power than we ever dreamed." said Udonna.

"The rangers will need it." said Daggeron. "I'm sure Imperious has more tricks up his sleeve."

"How dare you show your face here?" asked an angry Imperious as Fightoe showed up in the underworld. "You let 50 Below to fight the rangers on his own, and now he's destroyed."

"But their legendary powers…I can't beat them." said Fightoe.

"So, you refuse to fight for me anymore." said Imperious. "Well, I have another use for you."

"Please, Imperious!" pleaded Fightoe but was disappeared by Imperious.

"Now the real battle begins." said Imperious. In another dimension, Fightoe looks around and sees that he's alone. "What is this place?" he asked.

"Welcome to the nether dimension, Fightoe." said Imperious as he walks up. "Your power will be put to better use to run Ursus."

"What?" Fightoe asked.

"It will make him unbeatable, good bye!" Imperious said.

"No! You tricked me!" shouted Fightoe as he was turned into energy for Ursus. "Imperious, No!"

"You should have known better than to trust me." Imperious said, laughing evilly as he looks up at Ursus. At Rootcore, the crystal ball had picked up dark magic. "There's dark magic activity in the nether dimension." said Udonna.

"Jenji and I will go. Contact the rangers." said Daggeron and goes to the nether dimension.

"Daggeron, what is it?" Jenji asked, looking at Ursus.

"I don't know, but we got to keep it from the surface world." Daggeron tells him as he punches a ticket. "Let's go!"

"Look out!" Jenji shouted as Ursus made its attack towards the Solar Streak Megazord.

Breaking into the surface world, the Solar Streak Megazord falls from the sky and into a building. "Daggeron!" Nick shouted as he and the others ran up. Ursus then came to the surface world. "That thing's massive!" said Chip.

"Oh, no!" said Maddie.

"Oh my god!" said Lily and suddenly Nick's morpher went off.

"I hope this is good news." said Nick.

"Very good." said Udonna. "The legend mode also comes with Megazord powers."

"What?" Lily asked, her mouth dropping. "No way."

"Follow the codes on your Mystic Lion Staffs." she tells them.

"Excellent." said Xander.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

"Code 3!" said Nick.

"Really?"

"Wow!"

"And Code 4!" said Xander.

"Let's do it! Hyah!" they shouted and punched in the code.

"Legend of the sky, Mystic Firebird!" shouted Nick as he morphs into the Mystic Firebird.

"Legend of the jungle, Mystic Lion!" shouted the others as they morphed together into the Mystic Lion.

"Fire!" shouted Nick as he sends a fireballs from his wings at Ursus. The Mystic Lion aimed its arm to scratch Ursus. Suddenly the ground had risen underneath the Mystic Lion and two lanes appeared as though leading down an airplane runway.

The Mystic Firebird flew down and made two fire hoops with it as the third hoop, causing the lion to run. Soon as the lion went through the first two hoops and towards the third, both Mystic Lion and Mystic Firebird combined into the Mystic Legend Megazord.

"Yeah!"

The megazord started fighting Ursus. "Legend Striker!" shouted the rangers and they strike Ursus with their striker. "Striker, spin attack!"

The pointed edge of the striker started spinning as fire came out of the megazord's back and Ursus turns around. The fire went to the edge of the striker and the rangers sends it towards Ursus. "Checkmate!" they shouted as Ursus was destroyed.

"That was unreal." said Chip as he carried Vida on his back.

"We really did it, guys. No more barbarian beasts." said Xander.

"Oh, and we still got time to make it to the party." said Vida.

"Dang it! I didn't make any of my oatmeal chocolate chip cookies." said Lily and suddenly Koragg comes up to them, growling.

"Just so we are clear, our alliance is over, rangers." said Koragg.

"It doesn't have to be." said Maddie.

"Not that I'm complaining." said Lily, smiling nervously.

"I only serve the master." Koragg tells them.

"Got it. We're back to being enemies." said Nick, then points at the knight. "But don't forget, Koragg, we've got more power than ever."

"Which will make my victory all more satisfying when I beat you." said Koragg and walks away from them.

At the store, Toby was talking to the crowd. "Country music was up 2%. Pop rock is…" said Toby and the crowd was already looking bored. "I-I just can't believe why my employees and my volunteer bailed on the store's anniversary party."

"Sorry we're late, Toby." said Maddie as she and the others walked in.

"We forgot the cake." said Xander as Vida carries in the cake.

"And my cookies." said Lily as she, Nick and Chip carry in containers worth cookies in them.

"We made it ourselves."

"Yep, the old-fashion way with hard work." said Vida.

"Well, she said "Hard work", not "Good work"." said Chip.

"I love it." said Toby, causing them to smile and the customers started cheering. "Okay. Uh, I'll just make a wish."

"No!" shouted the rangers.

"It's nothing personal. We're on a 'no wish' kind of thing." said Lily.


	22. Koragg's Trial

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

D.J. Scales: Thanks. I thought that Lily should be the logical one in the situation since she was using her magic responsibly.

* * *

"It's quiet around here. Other than Lily, I mean." said Daggeron as he walks up to Udonna. Lily was on the other side of the room, sitting in a meditative position. She opens an eye, smiles for a second before going back into a meditative state.

"Yes. Perfect for a Sunday, don't you think?" asked Udonna, smiling at the young white ranger. "And it'll even be quieter when I leave to find some beetle's bane to finish this potion."

"I'll go." said Daggeron, volunteering for the job.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"It'll be my pleasure. I…" Daggeron was saying.

"…hate Sundays." said Nick as he and the older rangers were painting the side of the store. "I am not supposed to be working today. It's my day off!"

"And you're filling in for Xander, just as he fill in for you if you had a cold. Lucky for Lily, she can't hear you complain." said Maddie.

"She hates it when I complain and I have to hear her complain about anything." he retorted.

"She's your sister, Nick. It's privileged as the older sibling to hear us complain." Maddie tells him. Vida had a box of paint related things she was carrying as she walks over to Chip.

"Hey, Chip?" she asked and he turns to face her with a paintbrush still in his hand.

"Yeah?" asked Chip as his paintbrush hits her, smearing green paint on her face. His eyes went wide as he saw what he done. "Uh…" he started to say. "Hey, hey, I-I…"

Vida takes a roller with red paint and smears it on Chip. "Guys, come on!" said Nick as Maddie was laughing at the scene. "Xander's sick. We don't have time for goofing around."

Chip and Vida looked at each other, smirking as an idea came to their mind. They dipped their bush and roller in more paint, Vida clears her throat, causing Nick to turn around. "No, no." Nick said as he tries to stop them from getting paint on him.

"Hey, Nick…" said Chip as he, Maddie and Vida moved in on him.

"Don't! Aah!" Nick shouted as they got paint on him. Down in the Underworld, Imperious was furious with Koragg. "Koragg, you've allowed the rangers to get their Legend Warrior powers." said Imperious as Necrolai stood in the shadows. "You have failed the master."

"I have failed no one." Koragg said, defending himself then walks over to Necrolai. "Hand over my magic, hag, and watch the power rangers fall."

"Possession is 9/10 of the law." said Necrolai.

"Not down here, it's not." he said as he rips the wand out of her hand.

"Koragg!" said Imperious as Necrolai was shoved towards him.

"Uthe Negrucious!" chanted Koragg and his magic was returned to him. "Legend warriors or not, the rangers are through."

Laughing, Nick and the others had paint on them, as they continued to get each other with more paint. "Vida, no. No, no, don't." said Chip as Vida was going after him while Maddie and Nick went after him. Lily arrived in her paint clothes as they were painting Chip. "Hey, I want in!" said Lily as she grabs a paint brush.

"You asked for it, sis." said Nick as all four of them went after her. Just as Chip, Vida and Maddie were putting paint on Lily, Koragg entered Nick's head. _"Red ranger, the battle is at hand." _said Koragg as the others stopped and looked at him.

"It's Koragg. He wants to fight." said Nick and they then arrived at a Cliffside by the ocean.

"I don't see him." said Chip.

"Come on, Koragg!" Nick shouted and a spell seal appeared over the water.

"There he is!" shouted Chip.

"What do you want, Koragg?" asked Lily.

"Only five? It will have to do." said Koragg.

"Five is plenty! Let's power up!" shouted Nick and they got out their morphers.

"Legend Warriors!" they shouted as they went into Legend Warrior Mode.

"Hyah! Code 1!" shouted Nick and fire was shot from his Lion Staff at Koragg, who then raised his shield to block the attack.

"Nothing?" Nick asked as it didn't even make a budge.

"Wolf attack!" shouted Koragg as wolves came from his shield and heads towards Nick, knocking him to the ground. Chip tries to get a go at Koragg but was knock back as well. "Code 1!" shouted the girls, combining their powers at Koragg. He blocks their attack with his shield as he laughs evilly.

"No way!" shouted Vida.

"Impossible!" shouted Lily.

"Dark Magic Strike!" shouted Daggeron as he strikes back at the five rangers, causing them to fall to the ground.

"We're not doing so well." said Maddie.

"Got that right." said Vida.

"Come on, rangers!" said Nick as he stands back up.

"Your move." said Koragg.

"No problem!" shouted Nick. "Mystic Lion Staff!" He then swings his staff towards the ground and fire goes straight for the Wolf Knight, causing him to go towards Nick. "Wolf Attack!" shouted Koragg as wolves come out of his shield again, attacking Nick and the others.

"He knocked us out of Legend Warrior." said Vida.

"Man!" said Chip.

"This is brutal." said Nick. "Come on, Koragg!"

He then runs towards Koragg with his sword out and the fight begins. When he knocks Nick to the ground, he said with his sword drawn at his neck, "It is time, red ranger. I have defeated your legend power. Now I will defeat you."

"Nick, no!" shouted Lily, reaching out for her brother as Koragg goes to strike. He was then stopped by a vine coming out of nowhere. "What?!" asked Koragg as he looks down at the vine, which Nick then saw his opening to strike him.

"Am I late?" Xander asked.

"The green ranger." said Koragg.

"Xander!" said Vida.

"You're never too late." said Lily.

"Let's do it." said Nick.

"Legend Warrior!" they shouted.

"Impossible!" Koragg shouted.

"Thanks, X." said Nick as Xander gives them a thumbs up. "Get him!"

"Come on!" shouted Koragg as the fight begins. "Wolf Attack!"

All five healthy rangers ran through his attack, causing him to be confused at this. Nick went to make the first strike at Koragg as the others followed afterwards. "Lightning Bolt!" shouted Chip as he was the last one to make his strike.

"Fire Storm!" shouted Nick as a fire storm was sent Koragg's way, knocking him to the ground. "Take that!"

"I'm not done yet." said Koragg as he gets up.

"We'll see about that." said Nick.

"Code 2! Legend Warriors, Untied Formation!"

An energy formed from their Lion Staffs and went straight for Koragg, knocking him to the ground once more. The rangers ran up to Xander. "Xander, way to go!" said Chip.

"I guess you're feeling better." said Nick.

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun." said Xander.

"Are you sure about that? Are you lying?" asked Lily as Xander nodded.

"I'm sure." he tells her.

"Ranger up!" Nick tells him.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" shouted Xander.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Follow me if you dare!" bellowed Koragg as he goes into his titan form. "Uthe Mejor Ultimas! Centaurus Wolf Megazord!"

"It's time to go Code 4!" shouted the rangers and entered the code.

"Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion!" the others shouted as they merged together to make the lion.

"Code 4!" shouted Nick as he becomes the firebird. "Legend of the sky, Mystic Firebird!"

Both Mystic Lion and Mystic Firebird merged together, becoming the Megazord.

"Manticore Megazord!" shouted the rangers.

"Your end is near." said Koragg and the fight begins between them. Koragg stumbles back when the Manticore Megazord made one of its strikes. "Legend Striker!" they shouted as the striker appears from their chest. "Striker Spear Attack!"

The striker shot the fire just as Koragg fired his dark magic. The fire was stronger than Koragg as he was knocked back from the aftershock. "Guess you're feeling better." said Nick as he and Xander switched spots.

"Good enough to fight." Xander replies.

"Then let's give him all we got." said Nick, causing the megazord to quickly run towards Koragg. "Manticore Lasers!"

"Counter Attack!" shouted Koragg, sending more wolves at them. The rangers returned fire and Koragg falls to the ground. "Yeah!" shouted Nick and just as they were about to strike again, something happened. The cockpit turned red as something from the ground came up and stops the Megazord.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Nick.

"Weird." said Maddie.

"Strange." said Vida.

"This doesn't feel right." said Lily. On the ground, Imperious was laughing at the pain he caused the rangers. "The virus will take down your megazord." he tells them. "Wait until the master hears about this."

As the virus takes hold of the megazord, Koragg was angry. "Imperious, stop." Koragg said.

"We're in trouble!" shouted Nick. Koragg stands over the rangers as though about to strike when suddenly he sucks the virus from their megazord.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Traitor!" Imperious shouted at Koragg.

"It's wrong to leave them defenseless." said Koragg as he turns around to face him.

"You fool!" he said, then disappears through a spell seal.

"I will only win with honor." said Koragg as he too, disappears.

In the underworld, Koragg was enraged with Imperious. "You're a sorry excuse for a wizard!" Koragg bellows at him as he gets in his face.

"It is _you_ who will be sorry." said Imperious. "You have failed time after time to destroy the power rangers. Perhaps there is a reason you keep failing."

He then turns to face the crystal in the middle of the floor. "I stand before the master and charge Koragg with treason!" Imperious called out.

"What?!" screamed Koragg.

"Seize him!" ordered Imperious and Hideaks went to grab Koragg. Koragg struggled and starts fighting them off. Necrolai laughs as she watches. "Exciting." she said as more Hideaks gathered around Koragg.

"You can't do this!" shouted Koragg as Imperious walks up.

"Ah, but I have." he said. "I plan on presenting evidence to the master, and he will pass final judgement. And when you're found guilty, hopefully I will be allowed to suggest your punishment."

When the eye of the master arrived, Imperious began the trial. "I will begin with a little montage I call "Koragg's failures"." Imperious said to the master and presents several flashbacks. One of the flashbacks, Nick was on his Mystic bike, firing at Koragg. In another flashback that was shown, Nick had Koragg in a spell seal as Nick destroys his sword. "You only show what you want him to see." said Koragg. "I stand by my word that I fought valiantly and honorably for our cause."

In another flashback, Nick was on his Mystic broom and was heading for Koragg. _"I got a promise to keep." said Nick._

_"Wolf Attack!" shouted Koragg and attacks Chip._

"What's the point of fighting valiantly and with honor if you walk away from every battle before you have defeated the enemy?" asked Imperious.

In a flashback, Imperious was showing, Koragg was in his megazord form. _"I don't know how you did that, mystic ranger, but I have your megazord power now." said Koragg as Nick falls down to his knees._

_"Look at your pitiful selves." said Koragg. "You are defenseless. I waste my time."_

_"Impressive. You grow more powerful by the day, but so do I." said Koragg as the rangers looked at him in confusion. "Our next battle will have a different outcome."_

"You spin lies, Imperious! You will pay for this." said Koragg, causing Imperious to laugh at him.

At the side of the store, five out of the six rangers were painting. Xander was sitting in a chair on the back of a truck. "You are gonna help us, right, Xander?" Nick asked as Maddie hands him an empty paint can.

"I've heard paint fumes can be bad for one recovering from a cold, so I'll supervise from here." Xander tells him as he looks at paint swatches and coughs. "Hey, you guys might want to use Midnight Orange. It's…it's really beautiful."

"Oh, I'll give you some Midnight Orange alright." muttered Lily. "I'll dump some Midnight Orange right on top of your head."

"I'm not sure who I don't understand more…" said Nick. "Xander, Lily or Koragg."

"What are you talking about?" asked Vida.

"Well, Xander is…Xander." said Nick as he and Vida both look over at Xander, who covers one of his eyes as he looks at the paint swatches. Maddie, Chip and Lily laugh at this.

"Lily is someone who is starting to become wise for someone her age. Koragg…does anyone but me ever think about why he never finishes a fight?" Nick asked.

"Huh?" said Vida.

"I do. It's like that every single time that we've battled him, and my brain can't find an answer to that." said Lily.

Down in the underworld, Koragg's trial continued. "Surely this is not what the master had in mind when he sent you to these battles." said Imperious.

"I am loyal. Ask Necrolai." said Koragg.

"Very well. I call forth Necrolai." said Imperious and she walks out.

"Hm. What do I remember?" she asked herself as she walks in front of Koragg. "Oh, yes, this one time…" She then shows her flashback of Koragg.

In the flashback, Koragg had the staff of Topaz and lost it to Daggeron. _"The staff of Topaz." said Daggeron._

_"You might be a worthy opponent after all." said Koragg._

_He grabs Udonna by the wrist. "No, the snow staff stays with me." Koragg tells her and casts her aside. "You have served your purpose, so I'll let you escape with your life. You should be grateful."_

"And isn't it true, Necrolai, that you almost defeated the rangers the first time you were given magic?" asked Imperious.

In the flashback, Xander and Chip were knocked back by the doors of a car. _"Fly away, ranger!" screeched Necrolai, then pops open the hood, knocking Nick back._

"Doesn't that say everything about Koragg's incompetence?" Imperious asked.

"Sorry about this, but sometimes you just have to go with the flow." said Necrolai as she placed a hand on Koragg.

"Now, let's see. What should we talk about?" Imperious thoughtfully asked as Koragg gets out of the Hideaks grip and runs towards him. He then throws Imperious to the Hideaks. "We will talk about you." said Koragg. "You accuse me of betraying the master."

"Yes, I do." said Imperious.

"But it was you who once fought as Calindor." said Koragg and brings up his flashback of Imperious.

_"Watch out!" said Nick as Udonna walks up. "He's evil."_

_"No, he's not." said Udonna. "He's an old friend."_

"Yes, but I'm pure evil now." said Imperious.

"Really?" asked Koragg, intrigued at this. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about your dealings with the barbarian beasts, your friends who tried to destroy me?"

Then Koragg shows his flashback. _"What has he done?" asked Koragg as the barbarian beasts appeared._

_"It's not over." said Koragg as Fightoe sends his attack at him._

"Well, that's what they're called beasts." said Imperious. "But if you remember, I was able to catch Jenji. And for a time, we lived in a wonderful world filled with dark magic."

The evidence of the flashback shown all six rangers going black and white as dark magic filled the world. _"They've taken over the whole city, and there's nothing we can do about it." said Chip._

_"The world belongs to the forces of darkness!" shouted Necrolai._

"Which is more than I can say _you_ have ever done." Imperious said, smugly.

"You dare challenge me?" asked Koragg.

"Yes." he replied.

"Sword or no sword, I will fight you right now." said Koragg and suddenly, his outburst angered the master as red light rose from the crystal before going white.

"I accept." said Koragg as he walks out of the pit. "Out of my way."

"What just happened?" Necrolai asked Imperious.

"The master is tired of all this talking." he explained. "He wants this settled on the field of battle. Whoever destroys Solaris Knight wins. The other will be banished. I accept, too."

Out in the woods, Daggeron came across the plant he was looking for. "Ah, finally…Beetle's bane." he said as he picks up several bulbs. Suddenly Imperious shows up.

"Greetings!" Imperious calls out before attacking Daggeron to the ground. "Rise."

"Out enjoying the Sunday, too, I see." said Daggeron as he gets up and takes out his morpher. "Magical Source, Mystic Force! Solaris Knight!"

"I hope you don't mind participating in our game, Solaris Knight." Imperious said as he steps forward. "It seems we need you to settle a little dispute. Won't take long. Koragg, it's your turn. That is, if you don't mind."

Koragg growls as he takes out his sword. "Your defeat will be swift." said Koragg, raising his sword to the sky.

"We'll see, Koragg." said Daggeron and the battle between them begins. The battle was harsh as each one fought hard. At Rootcore, the crystal ball sense dark magic and alerted Udonna. "Daggeron?" questioned Udonna.

Suddenly the morphers alerted the rangers. "Daggeron needs help." Udonna tells them.

At the battle, both Koragg and Daggeron were starting to feel fatigued. "Fire!" shouted Koragg, but his attack misses Daggeron. "Come on! Wolf Attack!" Wolves were sent out from his shield and attacks Daggeron, knocking him to the ground. "Laser Lamp!" shouted Daggeron as the dust clears from view. "Stop!"

Suddenly a ball of energy was above them and attacks Daggeron directly. "Imperious?" Koragg asked.

"Now, Koragg, it's up to me to finish what you started." said Imperious as he goes for the final strike.

"You're unbelievable." said Koragg.

"Thank you." Imperious said, taking the compliment and his fan grows into a staff. "Now, Solaris, I will destroy you and take my rightful place next to the master."

"Think again!" shouted Nick as he and the other run up to help Daggeron.

"Daggeron!" exclaimed Vida as they gathered around him.

"You all right?" Nick and Lily asked.

"That was close." said Daggeron, then turns to Nick. "Nick, you come with me. You guys go after Koragg."

"Right!"

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

As the others went after Koragg, Nick and Daggeron went after Imperious, who then goes to strike them both with his fan. "Xander!" shouted Vida as Koragg knocks him back. "I say we go legend or go home!"

"You got that right, Vida." said Lily.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" they shouted as they went into legend mode. "Legend Warriors!"

As the five of them went to attack Koragg, Xander said, "Try this! Hyah!" He then runs on the side of them rock side as Koragg blasts him from his shield. "Hey, Koragg!" Maddie shouted as she, Chip and Lily went at him, causing him to fall back.

"I love a big finale!" Imperious said happily as he continues his battle Nick and Daggeron.

"Magi Staff!" shouted Nick as he strikes Imperious down.

"That got him!" said Nick.

"This game has had a most unfortunate end." Imperious said, standing up from the ground then disappears through a dark seal.

"Fire!" shouted the others as they aimed their attacks at Koragg who then reflects it.

"You want you more?" asked Chip.

"Another time. Uthe Sastos." chanted Koragg and disappears into the ground through the dark seal.

"Next time Udonna wants some Beetle's bane, I'm sending Clare." said Daggeron as he and Nick regroup with the others. Back in the underworld, Imperious and Koragg stood before the master. "I offer up my magic." said Koragg as he takes out his magic. "We stand before your judgement."

"Master, you saw it yourself." said Imperious as he and Koragg kneeled down. "I could've defeated the rangers if it wasn't for Koragg's so called honor."

"Yes, my honor." defended Koragg. "My honor is the cornerstone of my being. A warrior without honor cannot be trusted to protect and serve you at all costs. Imperious has proven he is evil, but without honor, can he really be trusted?"

"Me?" asked Imperious, looking at him, then looks down at the master. "You can trust me, master."

"Hmm." said Necrolai as the scene in front of her became interesting. Suddenly Koragg's magic was returned to him. "My magic has returned." said Koragg, then turns to Imperious with his finger pointed at him. "Again, you have failed to get rid of me. Watch yourself, Imperious. I feel your time here will not be long."

"We'll see!" said Imperious and storms off. Necrolai walks up to Koragg and grabs his arm. "I didn't want to testify against you." she tells Koragg.

"Hag." said Koragg as he walks away from her but then the virus he got saving the rangers, stops him.

"Koragg!" Necrolai cries out. Suddenly Koragg staggers to the wall and has a flashback.

[Flashback]

_A baby girl wrapped in a white blanket was in his arms as a little boy dragged his red blanket while he runs up to him._

_"Daddy, I love you." said the boy, hugging him._

[Flashback ends]

"What's happening to me?" asked Koragg. Back in Briarwood, Nick, Chip, Lily, Vida and Maddie were done painting. "It's…well…it's…" said Maddie as she steps back.

"Awful." said Vida, finishing her sister's thought.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's the word I was looking for." said Maddie.

"What do you think, Lily?" asked Vida.

"It's not that bad." said Lily, turning her head to the side. "I think he'll like it."

"Look what you've done." said Xander as he walks over to them with a banana in his hand. "Toby trusted you guys to create a mural that signifies the uniqueness of the store while still honoring the essence of music, and _this_ is what you give him."

"Don't be such a hater, Xander." said Lily, looking at what they created.

The paint job that they did, was not really that good but it was already too late. Toby had finally stepped out of the store and looks at the mural. "Oh! Oh." Toby said as he looks up at the mural. "This is…shocking. I've never seen anything like it. You think people walking by are gonna stop by and look at this and want to come into my store?"

"I wouldn't know." said Lily as she scratches the back of her head. "I'm not a paying customer, Toby."

"Mnh-Mnh-Mnh." said Xander, shaking his head.

"Well, I do." said Toby, causing them to look at him. "It's beautiful…whatever it is. Good work, guys." Vida places an arm around Lily, smiling.

"Thanks, boss. We worked really hard at this." said Xander, smiling at his boss. "It was hard to keep these guys believing in my vision, but I think we pulled it off."

"Good work." Toby tells them again. "You can be proud of yourselves. Oh, yeah."

When he walks back into the store, the others turned and glared at Xander. "What? What did I do?" Xander asked.

"Taking credit for something you didn't do." said Lily as everyone grabbed paint, paint brushes and rollers into their hands.

"Guy, guys, come on." said Xander as he backs up into the wall. "Be cool. Be cool, guys. Guys! Be cool!" But it was too late for him 'cause Xander was now covered in paint.


	23. Heir Apparent Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

Guest: I am not going to write Lily's birthday into the story. Why? Because we don't physically know when Nick's birthday is. They don't tell us on the show.

Thepinkysky18: Thank you and I'm going to finish this to the end.

* * *

Down in the underworld, Imperious was lurking around. "Time is running out." he said as he enters the throne room. "I must strike the master now, or I will never rule the underworld."

He then starts to pour a potion over the master but was stopped by Koragg. "What are you up to, Imperious?" asked Koragg, causing the potion in Imperious' hands to drop.

"Nothing. Just working on a potion." said Imperious. "I didn't know you down here."

"Nothing that happens in this pit escapes me." said Koragg.

"Of course. Such a loyal servant."

"And when the master rises, I will be his first in command, and you will answer to me." Koragg reminds him as Imperious scoffs. "Remember that."

"I'll never be able to destroy the master with Koragg around." Imperious muttered to himself. "If I can't destroy him, maybe I should gain his favor."

Out in the woods, Daggeron and Nick rolling onto the ground. Both were bound at the wrists by a rope and sparring with sticks. "Come on, Nick!" shouted Lily, cheering for her brother as she sat on Udonna's lap.

Daggeron pulls at Nick, causing him to go to the ground. "Sorry, young warrior." Daggeron said. "Next time, I'll take it easy on you."

"Don't even think about it." said Nick, then makes his move to get up.

"Why doesn't he use his laser lamp?" Xander asked Udonna.

"In bound battle training, only swords can be used and no magic." explained Udonna. "Daggeron is very skilled in this technique."

"Because I was taught by the best." said Daggeron. "Now Nick is going to be beat…I mean, taught…by the best."

"I see that humility doesn't set in as one reaches, uh, middle age." taunted Nick.

"Ooh!" said Vida as she and Maddie winced.

"Stop being conceited, Nick." said Lily. "You're letting it go to your head."

"Middle age?" Daggeron asked, the look on his face caused Nick to laugh and both went at it again.

"Nick's got this one wrapped up." said Vida.

"Oh, it's not over yet." said Xander as Nick knocks Daggeron's sword out of his hand and catches it. He then tosses it back to him. "Ohh, you had him. Don't give him back his sword." Vida said and both went back to sparring. Nick got himself hooked around a tree, causing Daggeron to fall to the ground with Nick aiming his sword at him.

"Good work, Nick." said Daggeron, congratulating him. "You took me fair and square, and you did it with honor."

"I just got lucky." said Nick, helping Daggeron up.

"There's no luck here. Your skill is growing stronger." Daggeron tells him as they take off the equipment. "In fact, you have all improved."

"Thanks to you." said Maddie.

"You were taught by the best, and so are we." Chip said with a smile on his face as he looks up at Nick. "Maybe one day we can be as good as Leanbow."

"Uh…oops." Lily said, as Chip's eyes went wide as what he had just said. Then Udonna and Nick both looked down at her. "Lily?" Udonna asked the young girl.

"I don't know anything. I swear." she quickly said, and Nick walks up to her with a serious look on his face.

"You weren't paid in cookies by any chance to keep something like this a secret, were you?" Nick asked his sister.

"No. I wasn't paid in cookies." said Lily. "Leanbow? Who is this Leanbow, you speak of?"

"Yeah, you're lying." said Nick.

"Dang it!" exclaimed Lily, then looks up at Nick. "How'd you know?"

"The same way when you lied about breaking my bike before coming to Briarwood. I know you very well, little sister."

"And yet, you still have no proof if I actually did that to your bike." said Lily, giving him an innocent look.

Chip and Lily then looked at Udonna. "I'm sorry, Udonna. I told Chip and Lily about your husband." said Daggeron apologetically. "They promised not to say a word."

"And I didn't…until now." said Chip.

"I was bribed into not bringing it up. All I asked was stories of him." said Lily, then looks up at her mentor.

"Yeah right." said Nick. "I doubt you were bribed into it."

"Just like the time you tried to mail me to another city when I was 2." Lily said.

"You tried to mail her to another city?" asked Maddie.

"She was annoying me." Nick explains.

"I tried doing that to you but mom and dad caught me." Vida tells her sister. Maddie was shocked at this and looks over at Nick.

"The post office sent her back." said Nick.

"Does someone want to fill us in?" asked Xander. Udonna looks over at Daggeron, not knowing what to do. "Udonna, he was a great man, a hero." he tells her. "Perhaps it's time they learned about him."

"Yes." Udonna said after a moment. "It's time we told you the whole story."

"I'm a genius, a complete and utter genius!" Imperious exclaims to himself.

"Do you have a plan, Imperious?" asked Necrolai.

"Yes, I've thought of a way to get the rangers' legend warrior power…for the master of course." Imperious said.

"You'll never get it from them." Necrolai tells him.

"I won't, but Koragg will." he added as they both looked over at him. "Now, get to the surface world and steal the legend power. It is the will of the master."

"Very well." said Koragg as he turns around. As he walks away, Koragg has another flashback.

[Flashback]

_He's holding a baby girl wrapped in a white blanket as a little boy runs towards him with a red blanket being dragged behind him._

_"I love you daddy." said the little boy and he then kisses his sister on the head._

_"I love you and Briar." he said to the boy._

[Flashback ends]

"What are these images? I must stay focused." Koragg said to himself.

Back at Rootcore, Udonna begins to tell the rangers. "Before the Great war, Leanbow and I lived happily with our two children. Our eldest was named Bowen and our youngest was named Briar." said Udonna.

[Flashback]

_"There, there." cooed Leanbow, settling down his daughter. Leanbow looks up at Udonna, smiling as Bowen runs towards him. Udonna and Leanbow held hands as she carries Briar and Bowen was in his father's arms, giggling as they walked. Daggeron and Leanbow decided to do a little training as Bowen stood near Udonna, Briar and Niella._

"Leanbow was my mentor." said Daggeron.

_Leanbow was teaching Daggeron away from some houses, swinging swords. Udonna looks down at her daughter before looking over at her son, who giggled as he points to his father. "Ancient Mystic Mode!" shouted Daggeron and Leanbow, then both started to spar._

_They then took a break and started to eat. Bowen tried to feed pieces of his food to Briar as Udonna tries to stop him._

_"No, Bowen." she tells her son._

_"I help daddy." said Bowen._

_"You must let Daddy do it." Udonna said, causing Bowen to pout a bit._

"The forces of evil attacked, and we fought them on all fronts." said Daggeron. "Leanbow fought bravely, but Morticon and his troops were too strong. We needed a plan, so Leanbow met with Niella and myself."

_"Leanbow, there has got to be another way." said Niella._

_"You know the master is deceptive." Daggeron tells him. "There's no guarantee you'll make it back alive."_

_"I'm going." said Leanbow as he looks back at Udonna and his children._

[Flashback ends]

"He always did things his way." said Udonna, as she looks over at Daggeron.

"I remember, and it was always the honorable way." said Daggeron.

[Flashback]

_"Don't forget. We're with you." Daggeron tells Leanbow as he and Niella walk up to him. _

"Niella and I prepared for the final battle. Then we were joined by someone we thought was our friend."

_"Teacher, allow me to fight beside you." said Calindor._

[Flashback ends]

"But I thought Calindor was your enemy." said Chip.

"He is, and having once been a dear friend, it made the betrayal cut all the deeper." Udonna said.

"I want to give Calindor a good beating with a baseball bat." said Lily.

[Flashback]

_Udonna and the Mystics ran through the destruction as she carries Briar in her arms while Niella carried Bowen._

"When the battle was taken to the surface world, I knew the forces of darkness would be after our oldest child." Udonna tells them. "Both Bowen and Briar were born of magical blood, and with Bowen being the eldest child, he would have the power and the potential to stop their evil domination."

_Daggeron takes Bowen by the hand from Niella as Briar was placed in his arms by Udonna. Leanbow takes his troops to defeat the master, leaving Udonna and Niella behind. Briar was crying as Daggeron takes her and her brother through the forest._

_"I want mama." said Bowen, looking up at the man as they hid behind a tree._

_"I know, Bowen. You will see her soon, I promise." he tells him. He made a promise to Udonna and Leanbow, to protect their children. Before long, Daggeron picks up Bowen and started running again through the woods._

"As I left with Bowen and Briar, I was attacked by Calindor." said Daggeron.

_Daggeron and Bowen were thrown into the air from the attack by Calindor. Lucky for Briar, she was still safe in Daggeron's hands. He sets Briar down and looks straight into Bowen's eyes. "Stay here and protect your sister." he tells Bowen, who nodded at him._

_"Give me that boy!" Calindor bellowed at Daggeron._

_"Never!" Daggeron shouted as Briar cries and Bowen stands over her, crying as well._

_Daggeron and Calindor continued to fight as Phineas hides behind a tree, watching them. Daggeron rangers up before attacking Calindor._

"Dark magic gave Calindor more power than ever." said Daggeron. "In the end, our magics collided, and we were both cursed. As for Bowen and Briar, we now know that Phineas found them and brought them to the safety to the human world."

_ Phineas picks up Briar and takes Bowen by the hand. He then looks back at the damage before jumping through the portal and into the human world._

[Flashback ends]

"So your children are alive?" asked Maddie after a moment. "Somewhere."

"Yes, somewhere and they are together." said Udonna.

"Phineas didn't separate them?" asked Lily.

"No and I'm glad that he didn't." Udonna said as she goes over to Lily and cups her face, causing her to smile.

[Flashback]

_Leanbow casted a spell seal, banishing the Hideaks to the underworld._

"Leanbow led the fight and banished the armies of darkness to the underworld." Udonna said.

_Niella runs up as the gates were closing. "Stay back! Seal the gates with a spell!" Leanbow shouted at her._

_"No!" Niella cried out._

_"It's the only way." he said as the gates finally closed behind him. Niella screamed as she casts the spell to lower the gates of the underworld._

"Then he continued the battle behind the gates…alone."

_Udonna was by herself as she walks through the destruction that was left behind. On her hands, she held six wands._

"Leanbow and Niella gave their lives to save us all." said Udonna.

[Flashback ends]

"Their sacrifice will not be in vain." said Xander as he stands up.

"They will be remembered." Vida said in agreement.

"We'll never stop fighting until there's peace in the world." said Chip. Just then, Nick started to get another headache. "Ahh!" Nick cried out.

"Nick!" shouted Lily and a message from Koragg came through Nick's mind. The pain was gone soon as it came and Nick looks up at the others. "Koragg wants to fight." said Nick.

"We are ready." said Daggeron as he walks up behind Udonna.

"No, not you, Daggeron." said Nick. "You are to meet with Imperious…separately…to finish off an old battle."

"This is surely a trap." said Udonna.

"We're still going. I think it's time for some payback." said Maddie.

"How much payback are we talking about here?" asked Lily, causing the attention to be turned to her. "What? I'm just asking a question because I want to know this before I go on a full rampage."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for this." said Nick.

"Yeah." said Xander as they left.

"As am I." said Daggeron.

In as grassy area of Briarwood, Koragg stood there waiting for them. "Welcome." he said as they arrived.

"All right, what do you want?" asked Nick.

"Your legend warrior power." said Koragg.

"You must be joking." Xander said.

"There's no way!" shouted Chip.

"I'm not giving up mine." said Lily.

"We'll show you what the legend warrior power is for!" Nick shouted at Koragg as he and the others got out their morphers.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Neramax!"

"Excellent. Your new magic is strong." commented Koragg as he draws out his sword. "That's why I must have it."

"Never!" Nick shouted as they aimed their Lion Staffs at him.

"No way!" shouted the girls and the fight begins. Chip and Xander attacked but was deflected by Koragg until Nick knocks him back. In another dimension, Daggeron arrives to battle Imperious. "So glad you could make it." said Imperious as Daggeron comes to a stop and looks over at him. "Welcome to the dimension of wandering souls."

"With a name like that, how could I stay away?" Daggeron asked. "What do you want, Imperious?"

"Only to say I'm sorry." he said, then goes into his Mystic Mode. "We were friends once. We can be that again. I was too weak to fight the master's will. Please forgive me."

"And why should I trust you?" he then asked.

"I'm so ashamed of what I've become. I want to be good again." he tells him. What as though looks like when Daggeron is about to turn his back, Imperious shouted, "Fool!"

He then goes and attacks Daggeron. The fight breaks out and Imperious knocks Daggeron back. "I guess that puts a damper on us being friend's again." said Daggeron as he gets up.

"You could say that." said Imperious, laughing at him.

"Once more for old time's sake." said Daggeron. "Magical Source, Mystic Force! Laser Lamp!"

Soon as Daggeron fired, Imperious deflected the blasts with his fan. "Dark Power! Hyah!" shouted Imperious, sending dark magic towards Daggeron, knocking him back into the ground. "This is fun."

Blasts came around Daggeron, causing him to be blown into the air and crashed into the ground. "I thought your Leanbow taught you to fight better than that." Imperious taunted Daggeron. "He was always a fool. That's why he's gone forever, and I'm still here. I got so sick of listening to him talk about honor and valor. The teacher is gone, and soon his student will be, as well."

A dark spell seal appears beneath him. "Malorus Melavacardum!" chanted Imperious as he grew and laughs evilly. Suddenly, Jenji sticks his head out of his lamp. "Uh-oh! I know where this is going!" he said.

"Solar Streak Megazord!" shouted Daggeron. Back in Briarwood, the rangers were still fighting Koragg. The more the rangers fought Koragg, the more Koragg deflected their aims from ever touching his body. "Gove me your Legend Warrior power." demanded Koragg, with his sword aimed at them. "The master will grant you a place at his side."

"Forget it!" said Vida.

"We only use our magic for good." said Xander.

"That's right!" shouted Maddie and Lily.

"And we always will!" Chip added.

"Let's show him, rangers!" said Nick. "Code 1! Fire Storm!" Back in the dimension of wandering souls, Daggeron took a beating from Imperious. "Remote train car…go!" shouted Daggeron as he pulls a lever to activate the train cars.

"That was just sad." said Imperious as he knocks them out of the sky. "Now have a taste of what real power is all about. Hyah!"

He aims his staff at the Solar Streak Megazord and several blasts were taken. "Hold on tight, Jenji!" said Daggeron. "Furnace Blast! Hyah!"

The furnace opened its door and fires at Imperious, causing a few waves of dark magic to come out. "Oh, boy!" said Jenji.

"That's just what I wanted." said Imperious, sucking the energy from the megazord.

"Oh, no, Daggeron, we're losing pressure." said Jenji.

"He's draining our energy." Daggeron said, looking over his shoulder. Suddenly, Daggeron and Jenji had evacuated their megazord and were back on the ground. "What have you done?" Daggeron asked as Imperious comes back to the ground.

"I've stolen your megazord power, but its power is too strong for even me to handle." said Imperious. "Megaro Zangar Marodoza!"

"No, that's a forbidden spell!" Daggeron shouted out but was too late.

"I don't follow your ridiculous rules." Imperious tells him. "This spell will resurrect the souls of all the souls Leanbow ever defeated."

Black masses rose from the ground and grouped together in the air. "I summon the Chimera!" shouted Imperious and a monster appeared with heads on all sides of its body. "He possesses the strength of all those warriors combined. With his power, we will be unstoppable."

"You wretched beast!" bellowed Daggeron.

"It feels great to be alive." said the first Chimera.

"I'm ready to crush. Where do we begin?" asked the second Chimera.

"This time, we will be victorious." said the third Chimera.

"Patience, patience." said Imperious as he walks up to his creation. "First, get rid of that one."

Chimera attacks Daggeron before he could even react. The fight begins and Chimera continues to knock Daggeron back. When Chimera sends a blast into the ground, it knocks Daggeron back and into the ground. "With this creature I brought forth, I will take the rangers to the underworld and use their power to raise the master." Imperious said as he and Chimera walked up to Daggeron. "Isn't that a wonderful idea?"

"I won't let that happen." said Daggeron.

"You won't be around to stop it." Imperious said and raises his staff in the air. "This is your end. Good bye, old friend!"

"Oh, no!" said Jenji and goes over to Daggeron just as Imperious uses his dark magic. "Daggeron!"

Suddenly Daggeron was sucked into Jenji's lamp. At Rootcore, Udonna was watching the battle. "Daggeron!" she cried out.

In Briarwood, the battle still continued between Koragg and the rangers when suddenly Chimera came through and knocked Nick to the ground. "Nick!" shouted Chip as he and the others ran to him.

"What is that thing?" asked Vida.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it at all." said Lily.

"Imperious, you've cast a forbidden spell." said Koragg, seeing his handy work.

"You're all mine, rangers!" shouted Chimera.

"That's one ugly monster." said Nick. "Come on, guys! Code 1!"

A firestorm was sent towards Chimera but was redirected back, causing the rangers to fall to the ground. "That didn't even make a dent!" said Chip.

"It looks like we're in trouble." said Maddie. Chimera sends another blast, knocking them to the ground again. "This isn't the way." said Koragg.

"Be quiet. Send them to the underworld." said Chimera.

"Very well." said Koragg.

"What's happening?" asked Nick as he and the other start to groan when a dark spell seal appeared beneath them.

"It's a spell." said Maddie.

"A very painful one if I might add." said Lily and they went down into the underworld.

Down in the underworld, the spell seal appeared and the rangers were unmorphed. Hideaks grabbed them from behind, causing them to look up. "Welcome to my humble home, rangers." said Imperious. "If I knew guests were coming, I would've tidied up."

"Wow, really nice to see you guys." said Leelee as she appeared from the shadows.

"Leelee? They got you, too?" asked Vida.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of this disgusting place." said Xander.

"Thank you. I hate it here. It's always dark and damp." she said, rolling her eyes. "Not to mention getting turned into an insect at everyone's slightest whim."

"Complaining again, daughter?" Necrolai asked as she appears behind Leelee.

"Daughter?" asked Chip.

"Can we keep them here, mom?" Leelee asked Necrolai. "Can we, huh? They have things that zombies down here will never have, like souls."

"Of course, my dear." said Necrolai. "Once their power is gone, you can keep them as your pets for all eternity."

"Sweet." said Leelee.

The others then turned to Lily. "Don't give me that look. I didn't like Leelee in the first place." she tells them. "I wanted to keep Leelee out of the store permanently, but no…I was overruled, remember?"

Back at Rootcore, Udonna became worried. "They've been gone too long. Where are you rangers?" she said as she looked through the crystal ball. What appeared on the crystal ball was dark magic. "What does that mean?" asked Clare. "Did you find them?"

"They've been taken to the underworld." said Udonna, her worst fear confirmed. "I've got to help them."

Udonna then takes out a black book. ""The book of dark spells"?" Clare questioned as Udonna sets the book down. "You said that no one was allowed to use that book…no one, not even Lily."

"There's no other way." said Udonna.

"But, Udonna, if you cast a spell from that book, you will lose all your magic." Clare tells her. "You'd become a human or…"

"There's no other way." Udonna said to her again with a serious look. "Now, you can help, or you can get out of my way." Udonna was then standing over the cauldron, creating the potion to get her to the underworld and Clare hands her the ingredients. "Fluidus Meloria." Udonna chanted as she stirred the potion. "Clare?"

"Here." Clare said meekly as she hands it to Udonna.

"1, 2, 3." Udonna counted out as she drops the ingredient in, then looks up at Clare. "I'm ready for the last ingredient, Clare."

Clare looks down at the last ingredient and gives it to Udonna. Back in the underworld, the rangers continued to struggle as they were standing on individual pillars that were draining the powers. "So nice of you to bring me the gift of your legend powers." Imperious said to them.

"You're not getting anything from us." said Vida.

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for the master." said Imperious as he points to the crystal in the floor that now shows the eye of the master. Lily screams as she struggles even harder to get out of her pillar only for Imperious to laugh evilly.

"I don't like it here! I don't like it here!" she said as she struggled in her pillar.

"That's the thing Leanbow sacrificed himself to defeat." said Nick as he looks at the master.

"(Grunts) Leanbow?" asked Koragg.

"That name is not spoken here." said Imperious, causing Koragg to growl. "Now, you will give the master to rise up and conquer." He then cast a spell to rush the process of removing the Legend Warrior from the rangers. "How delightful." said Imperious with glee.

"They'll be all right, right?" Leelee asked Necrolai.

"Of course." she said.

"The master will soon rise." said Imperious.

"They cannot defend themselves." said Koragg as he watches the rangers in pain as they were drained of their Legend powers. "There is no honor in this defeat."

"Stop that foolish babbling! This is our day of victory!" Imperious tells him, only getting a growl in return. Koragg sees Nick and Lily groan in pain. "This is the end of the Mystic Force." Imperious said as he walks up and laughs.

Suddenly Udonna appears in the underworld. "Stop!" she shouted as she stops the master from further getting the legend power.

"Udonna!" Maddie and Lily cried out, seeing their mentor. Udonna faces Imperious with her snow staff pointed at him and he knocks it out of her hand.

"How touching." said Imperious. "The sorceress comes to save her little rangers. Now you'll feel the wrath of the master."

Roaring, the master lifts Udonna into the air with his magic and hurting her. Udonna screams in pain as the rangers reach out for her. "Udonna, no!" screamed Lily as tears run down her checks.

"No!" screamed Vida as she tried to reach out for her. Udonna was then thrown to the side and Necrolai was pleased as what she was seeing. Koragg growls at the scene.

"Behold her destruction." said Imperious and Koragg continues to growl as he watches Udonna wither in pain.

[Flashback]

_Udonna smiles at him._

_Turning into Koragg the wolf Knight_

_Training with Daggeron_

_Holding his daughter as his son stands next to him and says "Hi Briar."_

_His son kissing his sister's forehead._

[Flashback ends]

"No!" he shouted. "Udonna!"

Koragg runs towards the master with his sword drawn out and stops him from harming her. The rangers gasp as he does this. "No!" he shouted and blocks the red blasts.

"What?!" questioned Imperious as he looks up from the ground. In Koragg's place, was someone in red Mystic armor. Udonna stops withering in pain and the pillars holding the rangers became soft. "No! It can't be!" said Imperious.

Udonna looks up as the man powers down from Ancient Mystic Mode, groaning. "Who's that?" asked Xander. The man then turns around and faces Udonna. "Leanbow?" she asked, couldn't believe her eyes.

"I can't believe my eyes." said Lily. "It can't be him."


	24. Heir Apparent Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

wwcanada1996: thank you. I'm glad that you're enjoying my stories.

Orange Mystic Force Ranger: You wish has finally come true. I just hope that you'll like it.

RPM Shadow: Thanks

Guest: I get that you want to know if Nick remembers his biological family. All I'm trying to do is be creative here and it feels like you want me to take down this story so that others wont read it. And not to be rude, but who is writing this story? Me or you?

* * *

Down in the underworld, everyone was shocked at what they were seeing. Leanbow, Udonna's husband, was standing in front of them. "Leanbow, could it really be you?" Udonna asked as she runs up to hug him.

"I don't know how to explain, but it's true." said Leanbow. "I am alive."

"I literally can't believe what I'm seeing right now." said Lily as she looks at Leanbow.

"Join the club." said Vida.

"This is unbelievable." said Maddie.

"No, this is one of Koragg's tricks." said Nick as he walks around Maddie, pulling Lily with him.

"How?" asked Lily.

"Leanbow survived, but not Solaris Knight!" Imperious said, breaking the moment.

In the wandering soul's dimension, Jenji was getting out of the sand. "Ha ha!" he said as he gets up, then sneezes Daggeron from out of him. "Whoa, the things I do for this job. I mean, really."

"Thanks, Jenji, but trust me that was more unpleasant for me than it was for you." said Daggeron as he dusts himself off.

"Yeah, that's probably true. Now, what are we going to do?" Jenji asked.

"We've got to find the rangers." Daggeron tells him. "I'm afraid this whole thing is part of Imperious' evil plan."

"Okay, let's get out of this place. It just gives me the creeps." Jenji said to Daggeron.

"I thought cats like sand." said Daggeron.

"(Laughs) don't be such a wise guy." said Jenji. "Now, how are we gonna find the rangers?"

"With the help of an old friend."

Back in the underworld, Imperious decided on their fate. "Now, to finish what I started!" he said and sends a blast to which Leanbow deflects it back.

"Uthe Sasoray!" shouted Leanbow and a gold spell seal appears beneath them, taking them out of the underworld.

"Ughh! No!" shouted Imperious.

"You just don't want me to have my own friends, don't you?" asked Leelee in anger.

In another dimension, Leanbow and the others appeared. "We'll be safe in this dimension for a while." said Leanbow.

"Okay, am I the only one confused by what's going on here?" asked Xander.

"No." said Lily, pinching herself on the arm. "I'm thinking that I'm dreaming this moment. I just know that this can't be real."

"I'm a little mixed up myself." said Vida.

"Let me get this straight." said Chip. "Leanbow was Koragg and Koragg was Leanbow, and one of them…or both of them…just saved our lives."

"Wait, wait. This is the same guy who's been trying to toast us for months." said Nick, stopping Lily from pinching herself. "How can we trust it's really Leanbow?"

"You're right." said Leanbow. "I don't blame you for not trusting me."

"I trust you." said Udonna, then walks up to her husband. "I know it's you. What happened?"

"My tale is so incredible I'm not sure of it myself." he tells her as he goes over to a rock to sit down. "It happened in the last battle of the great war."

"You closed the gates to the underworld, and we all thought you were gone forever." said Udonna.

"Yes, but that's when the story just begins." said Leanbow.

[Flashback]

_Leanbow was in his Ancient Mystic Mode as he fought the master._

"My plan had worked, and the master was sinking down into the depths, but he used the last of his dark magic to take me with him, and turned me into Koragg, the knight wolf, his most obedient soldier." explained Leanbow.

_The master turned Leanbow's armor purple, transforming him into Koragg._

_"Master." said Koragg as he bows down to the master._

[Flashback ends]

"I had no memory of my previous life." said Leanbow. "Everything I did was for the master."

"But you remember now." Chip skeptically said.

"It must have been the virus that infected my titan form." he then said, remembering saving the rangers from the virus. "It began to break the memory spell."

Lily looks up at Udonna with a hopeful look on her face. "No, you may not learn the memory spell. Its too advance for you." she sternly tells her.

"Oh…" said Lily, before looking the others.

"Then you must remember how many times you tried to destroy us, and Udonna, even your own wife." said Nick. "You almost destroyed her, then stolen her snow staff. Does that ring any bells?"

"Yes." replied Leanbow. "I remember it all, and I cannot tell you all how sorry I am."

"Nick, no one could withstand the full power of the master's dark magic." Udonna tells him.

"If there was any way you could forgive me, all of you…" said Leanbow, begging forgiveness from the rangers.

"Mnh-Mnh." said Nick.

"Of course, I…" said Udonna but fell before finishing the rest of her sentence.

"Udonna!" shouted Nick and Lily as they all gathered around her.

"You're injured." said Leanbow, taking Udonna's hand.

"I…used the book of dark magic to get to the underworld." she tells them. "I'm afraid I'm as vulnerable as any human now."

"You told me last week not to ever touch that book." said Lily. "Let alone read the contents of it."

"Good." said Nick as he looks down at her.

"You shouldn't have done that." scolded Leanbow. Suddenly an explosion appeared on the side of the cliff. "Imperious has found us." said Leanbow, then looks down at Udonna. "I'm sending you back to Rootcore."

"Oh, no. No, I don't want to lose you again." said Udonna, hanging onto her husband.

"You're in no condition to fight." said Leanbow.

"Please Udonna?" asked Lily.

"For once, we agree. Send her." said Nick as he and the others stood back. Leanbow sends Udonna back to Rootcore, where she appeared. "Clare!" she called out to her niece before falling to the ground.

"Udonna!" cried Clare and runs over to help her. Thunder clouds covered the sky as Imperious, Necrolai and Chimera appeared. "There you are!" said Imperious as they walked up, causing Leanbow to growl. "Get them, Chimera!"

"My pleasure!" shouted Chimera.

"Ready yourselves." said Leanbow, but suddenly the master had a backup plan. His used his dark magic on Leanbow, causing him to raise his hands towards his head, screaming in pain.

"No!" he shouted as he went into his Ancient Mystic Mode.

"Let's do it!" shouted Chip as they got out their morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" shouted the rangers.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

Once they had morphed, the rangers ran towards Chimera while Necrolai walks up to Leanbow. "I always knew you couldn't be trusted." said Necrolai. "Come! You have an appointment with the master."

"Leanbow!" shouted Maddie and Lily as Necrolai disappears with him.

"Stop!" shouted Xander, but they were too late. Chimera attacks them, causing them to fall to the ground. "We don't need him anyway!" said Nick as he takes out his magi staff. "We'll take you out ourselves! Power of the Phoenix!"

"Nick!" shouted Xander as they ran towards him after attacking Chimera.

"Nick, you're such an idiot." said Lily as she helps him up.

"Get up!"

Suddenly Daggeron rides on a unicorn. "Stop!" he shouted as he shoots several lasers at Chimera.

"Now what?" asked Imperious as he looks over his shoulder?

"Daggeron!" exclaimed Xander.

"But I destroyed you." Imperious said in shock.

"Oh, cool." said Chip as he staggers towards the unicorn.

"Rangers, the unicorn's name is Brightstar." said Daggeron as he mounts off and places Lily on the unicorn. "She can travel through all dimensions. If you run into trouble, she can combine with your megazord. Now hurry!" Daggeron runs up to Imperious as he sends a dark magical energy towards them, catching it in his hands. "You won't get away." said Imperious as the rangers disappeared with Brightstar. "Chimera!"

Chimera goes after the rangers as Imperious' and Daggeron's energies collided, forming a barrier between them as the sky clears. "What a pest you are!" Imperious said to Daggeron.

"And youre a disgrace to Leanbow's memory and his teachings!" said Daggeron.

"Fine! If you're still Leanbow's good little student, then let's settle this his way." said Imperious. "I challenge you to a bound battle, but this time, it won't be training. It will be the real thing!"

"Challenge accepted." said Daggeron.

Down in the underworld, Necrolai brings Leanbow forward. "I've brought him back as you ordered, master, the one who dared betray you." said Necrolai, pushing him forward.

"I am no longer your puppet!" said Leanbow and the master roars at him in anger. Dark magic came out at Leanbow and transforms him back into Koragg, the Knight Wolf. "What is your bidding, master?" asked Koragg, bowing to the master.

"(Laughing) Welcome back, Koragg!" she said.

In a dimension, Imperious and Daggeron stood in front of each other, facing their opponent. Jenji comes out of his lamp for the duel. "Ta-da! Its Jenji." he said and stands between them. "Now, remember the rules. Swords only, no other weapon or magic."

"Agreed." said Daggeron.

"But of course." said Imperious.

"Goody. Then, combatants, prepare for battle."

"Ancient Mystic Mode!" said Daggeron.

"Ancient Mystic Mode!" said Imperious.

"We'll just get you chained up. Bring on the chain." said Jenji, snaps his fingers and a chain appears around their hands. "In this corner, the noble Daggeron! And in this corner, the traitor known as Calindor, A.K.A. Imperious. Let the bound battle begin!"

Both of them started to battle, their swords collided. "Oh, this is bound battle at its best." said Jenji, watching them fight.

Back in Briarwood, Nick was on his knees. "I can't believe Leanbow!" said Nick, looking at the ground. The ground shakes as Chimera appears, huge as can be. "Here we go." said Xander.

"I got this one!" said Nick.

"Nick, wait!" Maddie cries out.

"What are you doing?" asked Chip as Nick hops on Brightstar.

"We can't use the Manticore, but I can still make a megazord! Hyah!" said Nick as he takes off on Brightstar.

"I'm just go out on a limb here and guess that I'm the sane one in the family." said Lily as both Brightstar and Nick go through a spell seal.

"You're lucky that you are sane." said Xander.

"Phoenix Unizord!" shouted Nick. "Come on!"

Nick charges at Chimera but was thrown aside. "Over here!" shouted the others as they formed the titan dragon, distracting him. Chimera goes for the dragon when Nick tries to sneak up on him. Chimera then blasts the other rangers, causing them to leave titan mode and power down.

"This one is stubborn as Leanbow." said the first Chimera.

"Let's take our revenge on him!" said the second Chimera.

"Yeah! Crush him!" said the third Chimera.

"I'm nothing like him!" shouted Nick as he runs towards Chimera, who then kicks him to the ground.

"Get up and fight." said Koragg who was then in his titan form.

At Rootcore, Udonna was laying down, breathing heavily as Clare walks in with a bowl of water and a rag. "Leanbow!" whispered Udonna.

"No!" said Clare as her aunt stands up and walks over to the crystal ball. "Udonna, you need to rest. Please." The crystal ball shows her that Leanbow had been turned evil again. "On your feet!" said Koragg.

"No. They turned him back into Koragg." cried Udonna, tears filling her eyes as she gazed at the crystal ball.

"Koragg! I knew you were lying!" shouted Nick.

"Let this be our last fight!" said Koragg. Breathing heavily, Nick gets up from the ground and turns towards the Chimera. "Fine! But after I finish with this freak!" said Nick.

"Never!" shouted Chimera, then fires at him. Soon as the blasts made contact with his sword, Nick rushed through the blast, towards Chimera. "Final Strike!" Nick shouted as he aims the horn at Chimera, finally destroying him once and for all. "Yeah!"

In the other dimension, Daggeron and Imperious continued their battle. "Sneaky." said Imperious as Daggeron used a move, then kicks him in the chest. "You're licked!"

"Watch this!" Daggeron called out as he spins to get up. "Watch your step!"

Down in the underworld, the master's tentacles roses out from the crystal. "Legend Warrior power worked!" said Necrolai in surprised. "The master is rising."

Nick was battling Koragg and as soon as they hit each other with their weapons, they went down from their titan mode. "This isn't over!" said Koragg.

"Whatever you say!" said Nick and ran towards Koragg.

"Nick!" shouted Vida as she and the others ran up to them.

"Nick, do you want my…" Lily started to ask.

"No! Stay out of this, Lily." said Nick. "This is between me and Koragg."

"You heard him, guys. I volunteered and he didn't want me to help." said Lily, as Vida pats her back.

"Is that all you got?" Koragg asked Nick.

"Hardly." said Nick, throwing him back before kicking Koragg's shield.

"They're pretty even matched." said Vida.

"Like they can anticipate each other's moves." said Xander. Koragg struck Nick with his sword, causing him to fall to the ground and his sword gets knocked out of his hand, making the others gasp. Koragg looks over at the sword. "You don't have a chance without your sword." said Koragg. "Now pick it up. I won't fight an unarmed opponent."

"You got it!" shouted Nick and picks up his sword.

"You're too angry." said Koragg. "You must learn to control your emotions."

"There were so many times you could have destroyed us, and you didn't!" shouted Nick. "Lily could have had a broken bone! She could've been in the hospital with a concussion! Tell me why!"

"Don't bring me into this." said Lily, feeling uncomfortable in the situation.

"I know why." said Maddie. "Because there's a part of him that's still good."

"Part that's still Leanbow." said Xander.

"Wow." said Lily. In the other dimension, the bound battle raged on between Daggeron and Imperious. Daggeron had the upper hand. "Yeah!" cheered Jenji. Suddenly Imperious used his magic and called for Jenji's lamp. "No!" shouted Daggeron when the lamp appeared in his hand.

"Surprise!" said Imperious and attacks Daggeron, causing him to power down from Ancient Mystic Mode.

"Hey, you cheated!" Jenji tells Imperious.

"Of course I did." he said, then tosses the lamp aside. "Do you think I care about fighting with honor? That is for fools like you and Leanbow!"

"You've learned nothing from him." said Daggeron as he gets up. "I'd rather die with honor than live without it."

"So be it!" said Imperious as he attacks Daggeron again. With the sword still in his hands, Daggeron retaliates by swinging the sword towards Imperious, stopping his attack. When Imperious stumbles back, Daggeron attacks again and the chain breaks. "You…have defeated me, Daggeron." said Imperious and starts to crumble. "But with my destruction, a terror will be unleashed that you cannot even imagine!"

At Rootcore, Udonna was resting again. "The master has control over Leanbow again." said Udonna, worried about her husband. "Either my husband will destroy the rangers, or they would destroy him. All is truly lost."

"Don't talk like that." said Clare as she walks up to Udonna. "You were the one who said that if you believe in magic, then anything is possible."

"But my magic is gone." she tells her.

"You may not be a sorceress anymore, but you will always be magical." said Clare as she covers her aunt with Nick's blanket. Udonna looks down at the blanket and remembers something.

[Flashback]

_Udonna looks down at both her children. Bowen has his blanket in his hand while Briar was wrapped in hers._

[Flashback ends]

Sitting up, Udonna continues to look at the red blanket, before looking up at Clare. "This blanket." she said, holding it. "Where did you get it?"

"From Nick's backpack. I couldn't decide between his or Lily's." said Clare and Udonna rushes over to his backpack, seeing Lily's sitting next to it. Udonna looks through Lily's backpack and finds her white blanket. "I'm sure they won't mind if we borrowed them." she then added. Udonna smiles as she starts to head out of Rootcore.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I do believe! I believe in magic!" said Udonna, leaving with both blankets in hand, causing Clare to smile and laugh.

Nick continued to battle Koragg. "No rest!" said Koragg as Nick runs towards him and gets knocked back.

"Leanbow exists only in memory." said Koragg. "I am Koragg now and forever. Wolf Attack!"

His attack causes Nick to fall and power down. "Nick!" screamed Lily, wanting to rush over to her brother but was held back by Maddie.

"You have fought with honor, but now the battle is over." he said as he walks up. "Since you have proven to be a worthy opponent, I will grant a swift end." As Koragg brings his sword back and the others ran towards him, Udonna runs up. "Leanbow, stop!" she called out. He then looks over, seeing Udonna and the rangers.

"Don't do it!" she tells him, running towards them with Lily following close behind her. Udonna takes his sword down as Lily hugs her brother tightly around the stomach.

"This is Bowen and Briar." said Udonna, looking down at them. "Your children. Our children."

"What?" Koragg asked, confused.

"I don't understand." said Lily, looking up at Udonna. "What's going on?"

"What are you saying?" Nick asked.

"You both were with me all along, and I never knew." Udonna explains. "It's truly magical."

Koragg withdrew his sword and reaches out to Nick and Lily. "My…my son? My daughter?" he questioned as he tries to touch Nick, but he backs away. When he then tries to touch Lily, she reaches out for his hand. He then steps back and was back to being Leanbow.

"And I thought my family reunions were weird." said Chip.

"I am your mother." Udonna said to Nick and Lily. "It's true, Nick and Lily. I knew there was a reason the both of you came to Briarwood. It was to fulfill your destiny…the greatest witch and wizard of them all."

Chuckling, Nick looks at Udonna. "This is gonna take a while getting used to." he said, causing Udonna to smile.

"I would like to get to know you a little better." said Lily, grabbing her mother's hand and squeezes it gently. Suddenly the ground shakes and the red tentacles of the master came through the ground. Nick takes Lily and Udonna back. "Come on, rangers!" shouted Vida.

"No!" said Leanbow, casting a spell to prevent them from helping him. "This is my battle. I must finish what I started. Ancient Mystic Mode!"

"No!" Nick and Lily shouted.

"You can't!" screamed Vida.

"Leanbow, don't!" Udonna said at her husband walks over to the master. He raises his shield to block the attack. "Go back to the depths, foul beast!" shouted Leanbow.

"No!"

"Don't!"

"Leanbow!" screamed Udonna. Leanbow then takes the tentacles back into the underworld when suddenly Necrolai shows up. "No! It can't be!" she exclaims.

The master attacks Leanbow and he throws off the attack. "This time, honor will prevail!" said Leanbow. "I summon the power of good magic! Mystic Force Fire Strike!"

The master roars as his tentacles hit the walls of the underworld, causing the walls to crumble onto Necrolai and the Hideaks. "No!" screamed Necrolai as parts of the wall came on top of her.

"Power Rangers! Carry on my legacy!" Leanbow bellowed as he and the master go down. Out of the hole, six snowflakes appeared and floated over to the rangers. "Our Legend warrior powers." said Xander. "They're back."

"But Leanbow's gone." said Udonna. Nick and Lily walk up to her, Nick places a hand on her shoulder and Lily wraps her arms around her. At Rootcore, Daggeron was sitting next to Nick while Lily was wiping down the table in front of them "Imperious may be gone, but his departure is just the beginning of our journey." said Daggeron. "Your father said many times…"

"Whoa, wait, wait." said Nick. "You're telling me this like I care about him. Please."

"I know that your sister does." he tells Nick and both of them looked over at the girl, who then looks up.

"Leave me out of this, both of you. Whatever discussion is going on is between the two of you, I'm not taking sides." said Lily. "But for the record, I care about dad."

"He may have been our father, but we just spent the last few months stopping him from destroying the world." said Nick.

"Hater." said Lily.

"Don't start, Lily." said Nick.

"Yeah, yeah. I know when to pick and choose my battles." grumbled Lily.

"And the world would have been destroyed if he hadn't…" argued Daggeron when suddenly Udonna walks in.

"That's what I like to see…" said Udonna as she looks around. "Everyone happy and enjoying the day."

She then sees Nick not helping his sister. "But, Bowen, didn't I ask you to clean this place up?" she asked. "I see that Briar is doing what she's told and not you."

"(Chuckles) this is great." said Nick. "Lily and I finally found our real mom, and two seconds later, I'm getting chores."

"Yes, you are." said Udonna. "I want this place clean before your father comes home."

Nick then looks over at Lily and Daggeron. "I think I'll go feed Fireheart." said Daggeron as he walks away.

"I'll go too." said Lily, following him but Udonna stops her.

"You can feed him later." she tells her and Nick clears his throat.

"Uh…mom?" Nick asked nervously. "Leanbow's not coming home."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course he is." said Udonna and Nick looks down at his feet. "No, I have not lost my senses. If you'd asked me yesterday, I would have given you a different answer. Yesterday, I thought you, Briar and Leanbow were lost forever, but I'd forgotten that magic works in many ways…not just waving a wand but also in ways of the heart. So, yes, I don't know how or when, but Leanbow will be coming home. Now clean up this room."

Nick gives her at least a smile as he walks away and she smiles after him. Udonna then looks at her youngest child. "You and I are going to do some potions." said Udonna.

"No! Not potions! Anything but potions!" said Lily as Udonna points to the cauldron.

"You're going to learn, young lady and one day, you'll thank me for it." Udonna said as Lily got the fire started.

"Fine, but I don't have to like doing it." Lily said as she marches over to the ingredients.

"You will one day." Udonna tells her.


	25. The Light

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

Puppy: She's terrified that she would mess up the potion.

Thepinksky18: it's okay. I'm glad you like my fanfic. Here is the next update for you. I've been busy with a fanfic that needed to be edited.

wwcanada1996: I do. After I finish this one and SPD, I'm going to start writing Time Force. I don't have the other seasons on DVD yet and I got request about writing a fanfic for writing Lightspeed rescue. Right now, I'm focusing on finishing SPD and Mystic Force so that I can get started on Time Force.

* * *

Down in the underworld, Necrolai and Leelee were coming out of the rubble. "Oh, what a mess!" said Necrolai.

"Well, that was exciting." said Leelee, sighing. "Are you through with this "I'm the queen of the vampires, I'm going to take over the world" thing you've been into?"

"Yes, well, it may be time for me to reassess my plans." said Necrolai.

"Good." said Leelee. "Then let's get a condo in Briarwood so I can find some friends. No, not to bite them, to have fun with. I tried the evil girl thing. It's just not me."

"Oh, where did I go wrong?" Necrolai asked, dramatically then gasps at what she sees. "What's that?"

Under the rubble and debris, Necrolai found a book. "A treasure amongst the ruins!" she said as she picks it up and opens it. "It's "the book of prophecy". "And Necrolai, queen of the vampires, finds the book of prophecy and tumbles into the inner sanctum". Leelee, do you know what this means?"

"If it means we're not getting that condo in Briarwood, I am out of here." said Leelee, not interested in what Necrolai was saying.

"But this book can tell the future, and I'm on the first page!" she exclaims.

"Goodbye, mom." Leelee said.

"I'll have to gather the surviving foot soldiers and form my own army." said Necrolai, didn't hear what Leelee said as she was so focused on the book.

"Mom, I'm leaving." said Leelee.

"I tumble into the inner sanctum." Necrolai said to herself, ignoring Leelee again. "Tumble? How?"

Suddenly "The Book of Prophecy" rises up from Necrolai's lap and flies away. "Hey! Come back here!" said Necrolai, reaching for the book. "Stop that! Come back! AAAAH!"

Necrolai falls down a hole of the underworld. At Rock Porium, Xander said, "What's up, Maddie? You've been quiet all day."

"It's nothing." said Maddie. "I'm just…I guess I'm a little sad, that's all."

"Mmm?" asked Chip and Xander.

"I know I'm a power ranger, but come on." Maddie said to them. "You guys are the ones that really, you know, lit it up."

Both of them looked at each other before Maddie continued. "I don't feel like I did my share." she said.

"Maddie, that's ridiculous." said Xander. "You're as much a part of the team as anyone."

"Yeah." Chip said in agreement.

"(Chuckles) Thanks, but, um, let's get real here." said Maddie. "Nick did the Catastros thing. Xander, you get all the spell codes. Chip, you saved Vida."

"Oh, yeah." said Chip.

"That was cool." said Xander.

"Vida kicks butt and Lily makes sure that we don't get over our heads." said Maddie. "And I…"

"What about Jenji?" Chip asked. "You helped Jenji.

"As a friend, not a superhero." She said. "Oh, actually, yeah. I did do something special. Lily and I got turned into a stone statue, and everyone had to come and save us. Awesome."

"Well, that went well. I think we really cheered her up." said Chip.

"Yeah." said Xander as they both high fived. They then turn to Vida. "No luck." he tells her.

"Oh. Oh, who are you guys?" asked Toby, looking at the three of them. "Do you know what happen to my employees and my volunteer?"

"We're right here, boss." said Xander.

"Uh, no." he tells him. "I mean the ones who are never here for more than an hour without running off and not telling me where they're going."

"Oh, sarcasm?" Xander asked. "Well, there's a simple explanation for that. Vida?"

"Uh, we like to go on…uh, Chip?" Vida asked and both of them turned to him.

"Uh, well, I-it's simple, boss." said Chip. "We're the power rangers, and we have to fight the bad guys."

Toby has a look on his face. "Yep." he then added.

"Yeah, yeah, right." he said pointing at them. "You're the power rangers. That's good. (Chuckling) Power rangers."

Vida and Xander glared at Chip. "The truth is always hardest to believe." he said.

At Rootcore, most of the rangers, Clare and Daggeron were gathered. "Oh, come on, Daggeron. You can tells us. What's this meeting about?"

"I'm in the dark as much as you are about this meeting." said Daggeron as he carries a bag of oats on his back. He then throws it into the cave. "Come on, Fireheart! Come and get your oats!" he said.

Soon as he turns around, Fireheart toasted the oats. "He likes his oats toasted." said Daggeron, then looks around to see that someone was missing. "Where's Lily?"

"Here I am." Lily said in a grave tone as she walks out of the cave behind him, causing everyone to look at her in shock. "I feel like I was barbequed."

"Uh-oh." said Daggeron as the ends of Lily's hair was singed and smoke was covering her face. Lily starts coughing a bit.

"I saw my life flashed before my eyes. It wasn't pretty." said Lily, then looks up at Daggeron. "Remind me to never again go in there when you're about to feed Fireheart. I don't wanna be white ranger flambé."

Daggeron turns to Nick. "I swear, I didn't know she was in there with Fireheart."

"It's ok." said Nick, patting down the fire tips of Lily's hair. "As long as she didn't have any burns, its ok."

"I'm glad you could all make it." Udonna said.

"Is everything all right?" Nick asked.

"Yes…and no." she said as she came down the stairs.

"I didn't mess up the cauldron, did I?" asked Lily, causing Udonna to shake her no.

"Clare, you have been a wonderful apprentice. You'll make an amazing sorceress." said Udonna, Clare smiles a little at this.

"Daggeron, I'm so happy you have come back into my life." she said to him before looking over at the others.

"Vida, Maddie, Chip and Xander, you have far exceeded any expectations I had of you when we began this journey." she said, then moves onto Nick and Lily.

"Bowen, Nick, my son." said Udonna as she walks up to him. "You have grown into the man I always hoped you would be. Keep an eye on your sister."

"Briar, Lily, my daughter." she said as she looks down at her, her thumb rubs Lily's cheek. "You have grown into the beautiful girl I always hoped you would be. Keep your brother out of trouble."

"Does this mean that I can still torture him?" asked Lily.

"No." said Udonna, then whispered in her ear. "There is a book in your backpack of some advanced magic I would like for you to try."

"Cool." said Lily as she runs to her backpack.

"What's going on?" asked Nick, as he looks at Udonna. "You're leaving?"

"I am." she tells him. "Somewhere out there is my husband, Leanbow. I'm going to find him and bring him home."

"We'll go with you." said Vida.

"Yeah." said Lily.

"No, you're needed here." Udonna said. "This is something I must do alone."

Lily looks over at Clare and comes up with an idea. In the underworld, Necrolai comes to the bottom of the pit. "Where am I? This place…it's huge!" she exclaims as she takes in her surroundings. "Could this be the chambers of the 10 terrors? I thought it only existed in nightmares."

She then bumps into one of the terrors, burning her. "We have a trespasser here!" growled the terror. "Who are you, and what are you doing in our sacred chamber?"

"Are you one of the terrors?" Necrolai shouted at the top of her lungs, then someone steps behind her. "Aah!"

"What business does this insect have with us?" asked the second terror, causing Necrolai to fly up.

"You are so tall, I can't see your face." she said. "I am Necrolai, Queen of the…" Before she could finish her sentence, a third terror appeared behind her, blowing a horn. "Leave now while we are feeling merciful!" said the second terror, holding up his staff. "You are an eyesore!"

"Now, now. Don't frighten the little bat creature." said another terror. "Let's hear her out before we stomp on her."

"Don't stop me!" Necrolai said in fear, backing away from him. "I have news from the surface world! The light has been found. It's the red mystic ranger!"

"The light? Go on." said the terror.

"Imperious is no more, and the master has been sealed away again by the magic of our enemies." explained Necrolai.

"Sealed away again?" asked a female terror. "It seems the master is quite inefficient of late."

"Oh, don't say that!" said Necrolai.

"Yes, he was not completely revived, to be fair." said another female terror.

"It's time to make our presence known." said another terror.

"Will you help us conquer the surface world?" asked Necrolai.

"Our laws say all who stand in the way of dark magic must be punished." he said. "We punish, and then we punish, and then we punish some more."

"Yes! Let's start punishing!" shouted one terror.

"It's decided!" said the first terror.

"Yes, let's go!"

"8, 9, 10…the 10 terrors." said Necrolai as she counted all of them. "I can't wait to see how the power rangers handle this!"

Back in Briarwood, Toby walks into the store. "Yeah. Thank you." said Maddie as she was on the phone.

"And thank you for shopping at Rock Porium." said Xander as he hands a customer their bag.

"Thank you." said the customer as she walks out.

"Hey Vida? Where does this go?" asked Lily, holding a Beyoncé CD.

"Pop section." said Vida, pointing her in the direction.

"Thank you!"

"Whoa! Don't forget your receipt." Xander called after the customer as Chip was stocking the records.

"Right, thanks." she said and walks out the door. Toby then looks down at his watch.

"Five straight hours of everyone still being here." said Toby. "This is…"

Then suddenly their morphers went off. "Don't worry. I got you covered." whispered Lily.

"Uh, be right back, Toby!" said Vida as she runs out.

"…too good to be true." said Toby. "I'm gonna have to do something about this."

"You do realized that talking to yourself is a sign of losing your mind." said Lily as she appears by his side.

"Well…almost." he said as he takes her into his office to get her scooter.

Out in the city, the rangers came to a stop. "Nothing unusual. That's strange." said Xander. "The reading on the morphers said the dark energy here was off the chart." The sky then turns dark just as Lily pulls up behind them and Nick pulls her into his side. "You were saying?" asked Chip. "Now, this is a wild guess, but could it be referring to that?"

People started screaming as they ran for their lives. "Nick, just a heads up…if this gives me nightmare fuel, start giving me coffee." said Lily.

"If it does, I'll just give it to you without creamer." said Nick as parts of buildings rose up from the ground.

"Good idea." she said in agreement.

"Now this…this could really be the end of the world." said Chip as Daggeron shows up. "Oh, boy."

Suddenly the 10 terrors appeared. "In all my years of magic, I have never seen anything like this." said Daggeron.

"I didn't want to hear that." said Xander.

"Neither do I, but we got it anyway." said Lily.

"Who are they?" asked Maddie.

"People of the surface, let me introduce you the destroyers of your world. Black Lance, Megahorn, Iron Sculpin, Itassis, Serpentina, Hekatoid, Oculous, Magma, Matoombo, Gekkor." said Iron Sculpin as he introduces each one. "We are the 10 terrors of the underworld. We have come to punish you. Give us what you hold most sacred. Give us the light!"

"We got to stop them." said Nick.

They then morphed, gone into Legend Warrior Mode and into the Legend Warrior Megazord. "Let's get them!" shouted Nick.

"Manticore Megazord!" they shouted.

"We're gonna give you a one way ticket back to the underworld." Nick tells them.

"Legend striker spin attack!" they shouted as they went for an attack but was blocked by a couple terrors.

"Hah, that was nothing! Take this!" bellowed Black Lance and sends an attack right back at the rangers, knocking them back and powered down.

"We will have the light." said Iron Sculpin.

"The light? What was he talking about?" asked Nick.

"You got me." said Lily. "I don't know what he's talking about." In the forest, Nick was playing fetch with Fireheart and Lily was on the dragon's back. Soon as Nick throws the stick, Fireheart was about to go after it when Nick said, "Stay. Stay. Stay."

Fireheart snorts as Lily giggles. "Get it, boy!" he said as Fireheart takes off with Lily. "Whoa!"

"Let's get it!" shouted Lily.

Nick sits down as Phineas appears upside down, next to him, both screaming. Once Phineas had landed on his feet, he then sits down next to Nick. "It's only you, Phineas." said Nick.

"Something on your mind?" Phineas asked.

"No, there's not." he replied.

"Uh, yes, there is." said Phineas, then looks around for Lily.

"She's riding Fireheart." Nick tells him and Phineas picks something off his head.

"There. Hah, flea." said Phineas. "Nasty critter, a flea. You know, I once heard two fleas, if left alone, could devour an elephant in 200 to 300 years."

"Is there anything other than a flea story you want to tell me about?" asked Nick.

"Gee, I don't know." said Phineas. "Is there anything other than "I'm not thinking about anything" that you want to tell me?"

"(Sighs) It's not about my father, okay?" said Nick.

"Got it. Not about dad." Phineas said. "Yeah, the dad that you and Lily never knew. The dad who saved the magical world bot once, but twice. You don't want to talk about him, but maybe your sister does, because you're not thinking about him."

"Phineas!" Nick said in annoyance.

"Better go." he said, seeing Nick's glare. "I think I hear the lake dwarf calling."

Soon as the Troblin stands and starts to walk away, Nick goes after him. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait. There is one thing." said Nick. "The terrors referred to looking for the light. What is the light?"

"Ah, "The light". Let me see." said Phineas as he strokes his beard. "That would be, uh, you."

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Phineas. "Your, uh…I hate to have to mention his name again…father was the greatest of all warriors, and Udonna was once a very powerful sorceress. They, uh…they, uh…had a baby…you, then later on they had your sister. You have the potential to be the most powerful wizard that ever existed. That's why the dark side fear you. You are the light that could destroy the darkness. Yeah."

"And I can really do that?" asked Nick. "But what about Lily?"

"Well, gee, I hope so." said Phineas. "Otherwise, I sewed that hole in my underpants for nothing. The darkness may or may not know about your sister. (Chuckles) Well, have a nice day, Mr. Light." Suddenly, Phineas pulls him in for a hug. "Oh, come on. Get in here." he said as he pats Nick's back. "Mmm, uh. There you go."

Just then, Fireheart comes back with Lily, dropping a whole tree in front of Nick. Nick looks up at his sister. "Don't look at me. He pulled it out of the ground." said Lily.

"Ah, playing fetch with Fireheart." said Phineas as Lily hops down from him. "I'd wear a helmet."

"A helmet sounds good." said Lily. Down in the underworld, a cracked stone started to glow and they all turned to face it.

"Look! The stone!"

"Time for the selection ceremony." said Iron Sculpin.

"What's going on?" asked Necrolai.

"Stone of judgement, show us who is to be chosen." Iron Sculpin said and a ball of yellow light comes out of the stone, circling them. Then the yellow ball of light stops on Magma.

"I am the one." he said, lifting his club.

"Go, Magma, in the name of the terrors." said Iron Sculpin.

"I will show them just how hot hot can be!" shouted Magma and he walks through the stone to the surface world.

Back in Briarwood, dark clouds gathered overhead and people started running as they looked up into the sky. Magma started to use his powers to burn a nearby tower. "You have until the flames go out on the signal tower before I seek my vengeance on this world and nothing you can do will stop me!" said Magma as he walks up with ball and club.

"Think again!" said Daggeron as he walks up behind Magma in the Solar Streak Megazord.

"Wait, wait! I'm not ready yet!" Jenji exclaims as Magma turns around.

"Let's see him deal with this!" shouted Daggeron and pulls a handle. "Remote Train Car, go!"

The train cars came out of the megazord's legs and heads towards Magma. Before they could even wrap around him, Magma melts them. "Hey!" shouted Daggeron.

"Take this!" growled Magma as he sends his attack at Daggeron and Jenji, knocking Daggeron out of his megazord.

As Daggeron was on the ground, Magma then tells him, "Just to be fair, I can fight at your size." He then shrinks down and the dark clouds disappeared from the sky. "Let's get it on!"

"Fine by me!" bellowed Daggeron and goes straight for Magma. Magma then knocks Daggeron into a car, laughing.

"Solaris laser lamp!" shouted Daggeron as he spins the dial on the lamp and takes a shot, which takes no effect on Magma. "What? My magic has no effect on him."

"What did you expect from one of the 10 terrors?" asked Magma and shoots his magic against Daggeron, knocking him back.

"Yo, lava boy! Try and take us all on!" shouted Nick as he and the others ran to help Daggeron. They all take out their magi staffs and run towards Magma. Magma then knocks Xander back.

"Magi Staff!" shouted Chip, Vida, Maddie and Lily as they aimed their Magi staffs at him and fired, only their attacks were unaffected by the terror.

"Now Nick!" shouted Daggeron as he attacks Magma as he holds the club and Nick goes to attack from behind. Magma knocks Nick back and attacks Daggeron again. Chip, Vida and Lily go to help him and all three were thrown back. His mace than was thrown towards Xander, who then caught it in his hands and was thrown into Maddie.

"Xander!" shouted Daggeron.

"Have a ball!" shouted Magma. "Your turn!"

He then kicks his mace towards Nick, knocking him back to the ground. "Nick!" Lily shouted to her brother as Daggeron goes for Magma.

"Weak rangers!" Magma shouted as Daggeron was on the ground.

"Okay, he seems to be just a little tougher than the others we've battled." said Nick.

"Yeah. I'm thinking that I should start making a will." said Lily.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" said Magma and knocks every ranger back by using the ground. "You have lost your will to fight, so I no longer have business with you. I will go and plan for the destruction. Ha Ha!"

Daggeron gets up just as Magma disappears from the city. At Rootcore, Nick was furious. "I can't believe we got blasted like that." he said.

"Maybe there was something I could have done or should have done." said Maddie.

"Give it a rest, sis." said Vida.

"Guys." said Nick.

"We got our butts handed to us. Plain and simple." said Vida.

"Hey, you don't have to be so hard on Maddie." said Chip, defending her.

"Hey! Hey, guys!" said Nick, trying to get their attention.

"Has anyone seen Clare?" asked Xander as he comes in as the others were arguing.

"No!" they shouted at him.

"I asked a simple question. You don't have to bite my head off." he tells them.

"Well, go look for her yourself!" Vida shouted at Xander. Suddenly Daggeron slams "The Xenotome" shut. "Hey!" he shouted over them and Lily walks in with the book Udonna had left in her backpack in hand. "Oh my god. I can hear you arguing from all the way outside." she said, setting the book down. She looks at the spell once more before raising her wand, freezing their mouths on the spot.

"It worked." said Lily, surprised that she froze their mouths. "It actually worked."

"You sound like a bunch of spoiled children. It's no wonder Lily has become the mature one in this team." said Daggeron, causing the teens to turn to him. "We lost. We got our butts kicked. We are up against an enemy with the likes we have never seen before. If we cannot be a unified force, we stand no chance at all."

"When are you guys going to learn that we're a team and not just crazy people?" asked Lily and they looked at her, motioning to themselves, asking her to undo the spell. "I'll undo it if you stop arguing."

They nodded and she undoes the spell. "Good, now please…don't give me a headache later." she said and goes back to her book before Daggeron continued.

"We do not blame each other. We do not take it out on each other." he tells them. "We wait for our next opportunity, and then we…"

Suddenly the crystal ball picks up dark magic and they all gasped. The tower in the city had burned down to the ground. "Your time in this kingdom is over!" bellowed Magma as he appeared in the city. "I have chosen to deliver the punishment! Volcanic Force!"

He then raised his arms into the air, creating a big ball of volcanic lava. "Quite an explosive sight." said Necrolai as she watches the scene unfold as Iron Sculpin laughs. "He is hot."

"And when the Lava ball falls, our job will be done here." said Iron Sculpin.

"The hills will soon erupt with lava!" Magma said as he was fired up.

"We'll see about that! Hah!" shouted the rangers as they knocked him off his feet and the lava ball disappears.

"Who dares!" he shouted as he gets up from the ground.

"We do!" shouted Daggeron as he and the others arrived. "It's your turn to feel the heat!"

"All right, we fight." said Magma. "But to make this interesting, what say we play a little game?"

"Game?" asked Nick.

"What kind of game?" Lily asked.

"(Roars) Here are the rules." said Magma as he starts to burn another tower. "If I defeat all of you before the flame goes out on that radio tower, I win. But even if one of you is left standing when the flame goes out, you win!"

"Hah. How do we know we can trust you?" asked Chip.

"You don't. But that's what makes this game fun." he replied.

"I highly doubt that what makes a game like this fun." said Lily.

"Shall we begin? Or maybe you don't feel like playing now?"

"I like these rules." said Iron Sculpin.

"Count me in! Code 1!" said Nick as he turns the dial on his lion staff. "Fire Storm! Hyah!"

Nick sends his attack towards Magma, he deflects it up towards the sky. "Code 1!" shouted Xander. "Rock slide! Hi-I-I-yah!"

Magma incinerated the rocks that Xander aimed at him. "No way!" Xander exclaimed.

"Way!" shouted Magma, sending his attack at all seven rangers, knocking them to the ground. "This game is a little one-sided, wouldn't you say?"

"I have to do something. I am not giving up!" said Maddie and stands up.

"Maddie?" Nick asked.

"I'm with you, Maddie." said Lily, joining her.

"Lily?" asked Vida.

"This game we're playing isn't just about us losing." said Maddie. "If we lose, everyone loses. The world loses, and I'm not gonna let that happen!"

"I'm with Maddie." said Lily. "I'm sick of his game. I want to put an end to this!"

"Code 1!" they shouted.

"Tidal Wave! Hyah!" shouted Maddie, sending a wave of water towards Magma.

"Snow Storm! Hyah!" shouted Lily, sending a wave of snow as well.

"Aah!" said Magma as both water and snow came towards him, not realizing it would burn him out. "It burns! It burns! AAAAH!"

"Good job, Madison and Lily." said Daggeron.

"No big deal." said Maddie.

"It's no problem." said Lily.

"Yes, it was. You both saved everyone." said Nick as he walks up to his sister. "I'm proud of you, sis."

"Good job, sis." Vida tells Maddie.

"Well done." said Daggeron.

"Don't think you've won!" shouted Magma as he gets back up, still smoking from the attack. "All you've done is turn me back to my giant form."

"Legend of the sky, Mystic Firebird!" shouted Nick as he turns into the Mystic Firebird.

"Legend of the jungle, Mystic Lion!" the others shouted as they turned into the Lion.

"Manticore Megazord!" they shouted.

"Now I can finish you all!" shouted Magma.

"Spin attack! Full Power!"

"Check it out." said Maddie as their attack was deflected.

"You should know by now your attacks don't work on me." Magma said.

"Come on!" said Nick.

"This is getting ridiculous." said Lily.

"This is wonderful." said Necrolai as she and Iron Sculpin watched the fight from the ground. "Now Magma will surely destroy the rangers."

"I don't think so. The game is over." he tells her.

"What?"

"Take a look." Iron Sculpin said as he points to the radio tower. They turn to see that the flame had gone out. "What? My heat! Its fading!" exclaimed Magma.

The other terrors watched Magma through the stone of judgement. "The rules of darkness." said Itassis. "He made up the game, and now he's lost."

An arrow was shot through the stone tablet and right at Magma. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Nick.

"I made the rules of the game and I lost!" said Magma.

"Man, I can't believe it! They destroyed one of their own!" said Nick.

"Wow…this is new." said Lily.

"The rules of darkness have no mercy." said Magma. "But you have 9 other terrors to defeat. This is just the beginning!"

A gold ring appears above Magma, as it goes down, it turns him to stone and shatters him into pieces. "The rules of darkness must be followed." explained Iron Sculpin. "It's the only way we can assure the masters return."

"The master is returning?" asked Necrolai.

"Ugh." said Iron Sculpin as he walks away from her.

"Aah, interesting." she said. "The master will return!"

"Well, I wasn't just gonna stand there and watch him destroy the city without putting up a fight." said Maddie.

"Thanks to Lily, I never seen such a big wall of water and snow." said Xander. "I think I'd like to try and surf that."

"You wouldn't get far surfing in snow." said Lily.

"I'm okay with snowboarding." he tells her.

"You were great, Maddie." said Chip. "I hope you feel like you've made a contribution to the team."

"Contribution? Hmm." said Maddie. "Actually, I felt like I was the whole team, without Lily."

"Ha!" said Lily as the others turned around to face them. Both of them stated to run past them. "Ah, come here! Come here, you!" Xander called out to them.

When they arrived at Rock Porium, Xander said, "Hey Toby. Hi. Thanks."

"So nice of you to show up." said Toby. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be out doing whatever it is you do when you're out doing what you do?"

"Sorry, boss." said Xander.

"Well, apology not accepted." said Toby as he walks away from behind the counter. "That's why I've decided to hire a new employee."

Coming out of the office was someone the rangers did not expect to see. Leelee carrying a tray of CDs. "Leelee!" they exclaimed.

"Yep, and she promised to not go running off all the time like some other people whose names I…Nick, Lily, Vida, Xander, Chip, Madison…am not gonna mention."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." muttered Lily.

"Toby, you can't hire her. Her mom is…" Nick started to tell him when Leelee and the others started telling him to stop. He then clears his throat. "Welcome aboard, Leelee."

"Thanks." she said. "Love to stay and chat, but I have work to do."

"Hmm." said Maddie as Lily starts to rock side to side.

"You keep my secret, I keep yours." Leelee said as she walks up to them and winks. They were giving her dirty looks when they suddenly heard a thump on the floor. The others turned to see that Lily had fainted on the floor.

"Lily!" exclaimed Nick.

In the woods, Udonna was walking with a walking stick in hand when she heard wings flapping overhead. She looks up and only hears crows caw out around her. "Hello?" Udonna calls out. "Is someone there?" When she didn't get an answer, she continued walking onward.


	26. The Hunter

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

wwcanada1996: Thanks. I haven't started on my Time Force fanfic quite yet but I will soon. I already have a name and color for my oc. Just trying to figure out who she can be related to is all.

DJ Scales: I know right.

Thepinksky18: Thank you

Guest: Why do you think? She saw Leelee working at Rock Porium and she doesn't like the girl. But her attitude will soon change when Lily gets to know Leelee a bit better.

* * *

At Rock Porium, Xander was playing a guitar, surrounded by box while Nick was setting down a couple of them to the ground. "Need any help there, Chief?" asked Xander.

"Not anymore. Thanks for asking." said Nick.

"Just doing my part." said Xander.

Suddenly Vida comes out of Toby's office. "Uh, hey, Nick, Toby wants to see you in his office." she said. "He seems really mad. His eye was doing that twitchy thing again."

"Oh man." Nick sighed. Xander stands up as Nick goes to the office and Maddie stands next to Vida. He then opens the door and looks inside. "The winner of the first ever Rockployee award goes to Mr. Nick Russell!" said Toby as he held a trophy with a guitar in the middle.

They started cheering for him as he takes the trophy into his hands. "I can't see! I can't see!" said Leelee as Vida blocks her view.

"Stop the world, I want to get off." said Lily, seeing how desperate Leelee was at trying to see the trophy.

"Thank you, Toby." said Nick as he shakes his boss' hand. "Thank you, guys. Wow. Well, I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends and co-workers, especially my little sister. Recent hires excluded. Thanks again, Toby."

The rangers cheered and clapped for Nick as they left the office. "It's amazing." said Nick.

"Looks like you and Lily finally found your groove in Briarwood." said Maddie.

"Like I told you, we've never stayed in one place long enough to have any real friends." said Nick. "But now…"

"Now you have." Maddie said, finishing his sentence.

In the chamber of the terrors, the stone tablet glowed again. "It's time for the select ceremony!"

The ball of light came out of the tablet and circled the 9 terrors before landing on Oculous. "Seems it is my turn." he said. "I have a plan to capture the light."

"Oculous, the cunning hunter." said Necrolai. "Those pesky rangers have their hands full now."

Oculous laughs as he walks through the stone. "I wonder why the stone chose him instead of me." Gekkor said.

"The stone is never wrong." said Matoomba.

"I don't care about stone rules! Argh!" bellowed Megahorn.

"Megahorn, you know we are governed by the rules." said Black Lance. "If you break the code, the consequences could be disastrous."

"I agree with Megahorn." said Serpentina. "Why do we allow the stone to tell us what to do?"

"Silence! Do you know what you are saying?" asked Itassis.

"I'm saying destroy the enemy at all costs!" said Megahorn.

"Watch your step, Megahorn." said Iron Sculpin. "You serve the master."

"Not today." said Megahorn.

Out in the woods, Daggeron and Nick were feeding Fireheart while Lily was sitting nearby reading one of her school books. "This is a dangerous time for you, Nick." said Daggeron.

"What's new?" Nick asked as he held a branch in his hands. Fire Heart bumps his head against his shoulder. "The terrors know you're the light. They will come for you." Daggeron said. "They will do anything in their power to deceive you, capture, and destroy you."

"Say what?!" shouted Lily as she puts down her book. "He's the light and is gonna get destroyed at some point! What am I, a next door neighbor?"

Nick gives her a "Don't overreact" look before turning back to Daggeron. "I get it." said Nick.

"No, you don't, but nice try." said Daggeron.

"I got a question, Nick. Is it too late for you to start making a will?" asked Lily.

"I'm not going to make a will, Lily." Nick said in annoyance. "You will be fine. I will be fine."

"Says you." muttered Lily and sticks her tongue out at him. "At least I know that I'll be an only child if you die at this age."

"When the time is right, you will understand and you will also realize your connection to Fire Heart." said Daggeron, giving Lily a stern look.

"Fire Heart?" Nick asked as he looks at Fire Heart who then roars at him.

"Cool." whispered Lily.

"I got to get back to work." said Nick and Lily follows after him.

"You know, I don't think he gets it." Jenji tells Daggeron.

"Then we need to be ready for anything." he said.

"All right then."

"Come on."

"Hey, how about a day off?" asked Jenji.

"We're going to the Opaque dimension to train." said Daggeron.

"Great." said Jenji.

In another part of the woods, Udonna was trying to start a fire when she heard a twig snap behind her. She then turns to see who it was but whoever it was, hid behind the tree. "Oh, I'm not good at doing things the human way." Udonna said to herself as she continues to try getting the fire started.

Suddenly someone helped her start the fire. "Oh." she then said, surprised.

"My spell worked." Clare exclaimed, giving herself away. Udonna then turns to look at her and Clare's smile faded.

"You followed me?" asked Udonna, sounding a bit angry.

At Rock Porium, Leelee was taking a box off the counter when Nick and the others walked up to her. "Hi." she said.

"Hi." said Lily, glaring at her.

"Can the HI's." said Vida. "Why'd you decide to work here?"

"Are you going after Toby?" Maddie asked.

"No." said Leelee.

"Maybe she's trying to infiltrate the team and take us down one by one." said Chip.

"No, I'm not." said Leelee, starting to sound tearful.

"Oh god." said Lily as her expression softened.

"I just want to be like everyone else." she tells them. "I want to be your friend. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." all but Lily said. They then turned and look at her.

"What? I'm deciding to stay out of this. Whatever this situation turns out to be." she said motioning the tension between them and walks past Leelee to hide when suddenly their morphers went off.

"Probably your mom now." said Nick as he goes past her.

"Leelee, if you want to be like everyone else, do some work." said Vida. "Help that customer."

"But I…" said Leelee.

"And could you finish cleaning the kitchen?" asked Maddie.

"I already started…" she tries to tell her.

"The trash is ready for the dumpster." said Chip as he hands her the trash bag.

"Yeah, I…."

"Sorry, Leelee. I won't be able to supervise you." said Xander and goes past her, leaving her by herself.

"I'm gonna need a lot of therapy after this is over." said Lily as appears by Leelee's side.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with them?" Leelee asked rudely as she puts down the trash bag.

"I should be….but I'm going to help you instead. I cast a duplication spell on myself when they weren't looking so that my double can fight with them." she tells her and Leelee gives her a confused look. "Don't worry. The double will talk and act like me, I just won't physically be there during the fight. The spell ends when I merge back with my double and I'll tell them the truth then. Point is, I may not like you right now because of your mom, but I am willing to give you a chance at redeeming yourself."

"Okay." she said and both of them got to work.

"Let the hunter begin." said Oculous as people ran from him in fear. "Ah!"

"Stop right there!" shouted Nick.

"I am Oculous the hunter, and you are my quarry." he said to the rangers. "But I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?" asked Maddie.

"What kind of deal?" Xander asked.

"I only want the red ranger."

"Not on my life." said Lily (The double)

"If he surrenders to me now, the rest of you will be spared." said Oculous. "Interested?"

"He's the hunter and we're the prey?" Chip asked.

"That's right, and I'm the best." said Oculous. "Just surrender, red ranger, and spare me the trouble."

"Forget it!" Nick shouted.

"Yeah!"

"We don't go down without a fight!" he tells him.

"Okay." he said. "I'll demolecularize your friends one by one with my lasers. If I don't have all five by sundown, I'll surrender. That's the game."

"Well, then game on!" said Nick as he takes out his sword. Oculous fires at them before disappearing.

"Hey!" shouted Nick.

"Where did he go?" asked Vida as the smoke clears.

"He split!"

"Something tells me he'll be back." said Chip.

"Only thing is….when he'll be back." said Lily (the double).

"Rangers, the hunt is on." Oculous' voice said in the wind and the rangers huddled with their backs against each other. "I can be anywhere. I suggest you start running!"

He then takes a shot at Chip, who then deflects it. "He's up in the window!" exclaimed Chip.

"He's not so smart after all." said Nick.

"Magi staffs!" they shouted as Oculous takes another shot at them, creating a barrier but a shot had made it through and hit Nick.

"Aah!" Nick said in pain.

"Nick!" shouted Maddie.

"Are you okay?" asked the Lily double.

"That blast came from the other direction." Maddie said as she looks behind them. "How?"

"Watch it!" shouted Chip as more blasts came towards them.

"We got to get Nick out of here." said Xander as he and Chip help him up.

Down in the chamber, the other terrors were watching his progress. "This is so much fun!" said Serpentina. "Megahorn, what are you planning….something ruthless?"

"Exactly." he said as he chuckles evilly.

Back in Briarwood, Lily's double and the others were protecting Nick as they went through the city. "Come on!" said Chip and suddenly Nick falls forward.

"Nick!" shouted Xander.

"My leg!" said Nick and suddenly Xander was demolecularize in front of them.

"Oh, no!" said Chip.

"Xander!" shouted Nick, but it was too late.

In the woods, Clare was eating with Udonna. "When you are finished eating, you will head back to Rootcore." Udonna tells Clare.

"No." Clare replied, causing Udonna to look at her. "I'm not going."

"You have no idea, child, and the dangers that lie ahead." said Udonna. "This is no place for an apprentice."

"But that's just it." Clare said as she stands up. "I am not an apprentice anymore. I'm the one with magic. I am the sorceress here, and you need me. So if you try to go without me, I'll turn you into a newt! Or a stickleberry! And I'll jam you into my pocket."

What Clare had said caused Udonna to smile and laugh. "We will go together to find Leanbow, and you can't do anything about it." Clare said as Udonna hugs her. "Besides, Lily prepared me with this."

Clare then takes out a handmade book on 'How to survive in the wild' in Lily's handwriting. "That child is very thoughtful." murmured Udonna.

"She really is." said Clare in agreement.

"Where's Megahorn?" asked Black Lance.

"He left." said Iron Sculpin. "He better not be fighting on his own. Serpentina, you were with him last. Where did he go?"

"I am not his keeper." she tells him. "He does what he wants, and so do I."

"We have to watch them." said Itassis. "Those two are reckless and will upset the balance of evil."

"This guy is going down!" shouted Vida as they blocked Oculous' blasts.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." said the Lily double when suddenly she was next to demolecularize.

"Lily!" shouted Vida and Maddie.

"Sis!" shouted Nick

"We have to keep moving." said Chip.

"Keep running!" said Maddie as they made it a little further.

"Look out!" shouted Chip as another blast came for them, knocking all four to the ground.

"We got to keep moving." said Maddie.

"Finishio!" they shouted and they disappeared from the city.

"Ah! You can run, but you can't hide." said Oculous as he watched them disappeared.

In the Opaque dimension, Daggeron and Jenji were training. "Less pussyfooting and more pounce when we train." Daggeron tells Jenji.

Jenji goes at Daggeron for the umpteenth time. Daggeron blocks Jenji's moves and reacts, attacking him in the stomach. "Uhh! Easy!" said Jenji, grabbing his stomach.

"Okay, Jenji, don't hold back." Daggeron said, but before Jenji could do anything, their training was interrupted by Megahorn.

"I'm Megahorn, and you're in trouble!" Megahorn said to them.

"Okay, looks like training is over." said Daggeron.

"Tell you what. I'm gonna take cover." said Jenji and he disappears into his lamp.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" shouted Daggeron. "Solar Streak Megazord! I'm ready when you are!"

"I'll defeat you quickly before the others know I'm gone." said Megahorn. "Then _I _will be the top terror."

"Let's go!" Daggeron said and the fight between them begins.

"Lizard Laser!" shouted Megahorn after striking the megazord a couple times, sending lasers from his eyes. Daggeron was ejected and landed on the ground. "Now that I have you on the ground, you will be easy to defeat!" Megahorn said, pointing his sword out at Daggeron. As he and Daggeron go at each other, Necrolai appears behind them on a cliff. "Megahorn is breaking the rules." she said as she watches from behind.

As the fight continues, Megahorn then said, "Come on! Get up! How do you like me now, Knight?"

He then pushes Daggeron back, causing him to fall to the ground. Daggeron gets out of the way and goes behind him. "Laser Lamp!" shouted Daggeron and takes a shot at Megahorn.

"Ha ha! Nice try." said Megahorn then runs at Daggeron. "Time to say good night!"

"I can't wait to tell the others." said Necrolai, clenching her fist. "Megahorn is gonna be in so much trouble."

Megahorn raised his sword in the air and a green ball of energy was created. He then sends it directly for Daggeron, causing him to fall to the ground. In the woods, Chip, Maddie, Vida and Nick were running through the woods. "We should make a break for Rootcore." said Vida as she and Chip were on either side of Nick.

"I don't want to jeopardize the base." said Nick. "This guy can follow us anywhere."

"I'm running out of suggestions." said Chip. "If this was a role-playing game, I'd give myself a time out."

"If only Lily were here. She would know what to do." said Maddie as they stop to set Nick down and rest. "At least we have some cover from the trees."

Suddenly a shot was aimed at a couple of trees and they demolecularize. "You were saying?" asked Chip.

"Guess I spoke too soon." said Maddie as another tree disappeared next to them.

"No." said Nick as more trees around them disappeared.

"We're in trouble!" exclaimed Vida now that their hiding place was gone.

"You can't hide from me!" shouted Oculous and points his staff at the remaining rangers, striking Vida.

"Sis!" shouted Maddie as she runs up to her.

"Vida!" shouted Chip.

"No!"

"Vida!" shouted Nick.

"Hey, Maddie, are you okay?" asked Chip as he rushes over to her.

"No!" she said as Chip brings her over to Nick.

"Vida!" Nick shouted again as Chip picks him up.

"Come on. We need to find cover." said Chip as he runs with Maddie and Nick. Phineas was hiding behind a tree, watching the three rangers run into the trees. "Run!" he shouted after them. "Run."

Down in the chamber, Necrolai told the other terrors the news. "I have found Megahorn." she said. "He is battling Solaris Knight in the Opaque dimension."

"What!?" shouted Iron Sculpin.

"His disregard for the rules has put us all in jeopardy." said Itassis. "I'll bring him back before it's too late."

Somewhere in Briarwood, the last three rangers were running behind a building. "Wait! Wait! Stop for a second." said Nick.

"Nick, we can't stop." said Maddie.

"I'm gonna surrender." said Nick.

"What?!" said Chip.

"You can't. We're a team." said Maddie.

"It's me they're after." said Nick. "If I give up, it'll save Xander, Lily and Vida."

"If it's you they're after, it's you we have to protect." said Chip.

"Gotcha." said Oculous as he spots the rangers.

"Watch out!" shouted Maddie as she takes the hit for them.

"Maddie! Oh, no!" said Nick as Maddie falls to the ground.

In the Opaque dimension, Megahorn makes another strike at Daggeron. "One more for good measure." Megahorn as he strikes Daggeron again and knocks him to the ground. "This should finish the job!"

A dark purple energy ball formed in his hand and throws it at Daggeron. "Ancient Mystic Mode!" shouted Daggeron as his Mystic armor appeared and goes straight for Megahorn. "Gotcha!"

Electricity cackled around Megahorn and Daggeron was shocked. "His armor's too strong." he said.

"Now that you're all powered up, it will be even more fun to send you packing!" shouted Megahorn. Another green energy ball formed and was sent towards Daggeron, only to be destroyed by Itassis.

"What?" Daggeron asks as he looks up.

"What happened?" Megahorn asked as he looks over to see who stopped the attack. "Itassis."

"Stop Megahorn." she said.

In the woods, Nick and Chip were the only ones left. "You know he's gonna find us." said Nick.

"I've been thinking." said Chip. "He's probably in another dimension, which allows him to follow us wherever we go. If we could make…"

"Stop." said Nick. "I'm gonna give myself up."

"What?" Chip asked.

"I'm not gonna lose all my friends and my sister." Nick explained. "There's something I can do to stop it."

"But if you surrender, you'll destroy everything we stand for." said Chip. "We're power rangers. Do you really think that's what Xander, Lily, Vida and Madison would want you to do?" Chip sighs and as he turns around, he was demolecularized. "Now, it's just me." said Nick.

Back in the Opaque dimension, Itassis stands between Daggeron and Megahorn. "Stop." she said as she looks at Megahorn.

"Itassis, this does not concern you!" said Megahorn.

"It concerns all of us when you break the rules of darkness." she tells him. "I know the possible consequences. How dare you put us all in jeopardy? I should destroy you myself."

"Looks like you're safe, Solaris." said Megahorn and turns to leave. "We'll meet again."

"Why did you help me?" asked Daggeron.

"I didn't." said Itassis as she walks away and Daggeron powers down. "Megahorn broke the rules. As we speak, your young apprentices are being destroyed."

Back in the woods, Nick was alone. _"I have to end this once and for all." _Nick thought to himself. He then comes out from behind the tree. "Come on, you coward!" Nick shouted. "Show yourself! I surrender!"

"Yes, the game is over." said Oculous. "I have won."

"It's me you want." said Nick. "Let my friends and sister go!" Oculous laughs evilly as he ignores Nick's demand. "I won't even fight you." said Nick.

"Have it your way." said Oculous. "You will be my biggest prize yet." Just as he takes his shot, Phineas knocks Nick out of the way and on to the ground. "Come on!" said Phineas as he drags Nick from the clearing.

"I should have known it was you, Phineas!" Nick said angrily.

"Good to see you too." said Phineas. "I just save a life again. We all have things we're good at."

"Let me go." said Nick but Phineas pushes him back. "I must surrender to save the others!"

"Interesting conundrum…you have to save us all." said Phineas.

"What? What are you talking about?" Nick asked Phineas.

"You are the light, the key to destroying the underworld." Phineas explained. "What a burden. I know. If you surrender, then we are all lost…every bird, squirrel, and fly, caterpillar, alligator, flea. Well, no one actually cares about the flea, except maybe another flea."

"Okay, okay, okay." said Nick, wanting Phineas to get to the point. "I'm the light, but they are my friends and Lily is my sister. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I don't know!" said Phineas. "What does your heart tell ya?"

"Heart?" Nick asked.

"Yeah."

"Heart. Fire Heart." said Nick then remembers what Daggeron had told him.

[Flashback]

_"When the time is right, you will understand, and you will also realize your connection to Fire Heart." said Daggeron._

[Flashback ends]

"That's it." said Nick. "I _am_ the light. Thanks again, Phineas."

Nick finally comes out of his hiding place and takes out his morpher. "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" he shouted.

"Galwit Mysto Neramax!"

"Hyah!"

"Show yourself." said Nick as he sees a castle in the distance. "Face me!"

Oculous appears behind him. "I see you finally came to your senses." Oculous said.

"Yeah, I did, and you're going down!" said Nick.

"Oh, really? Rise!"

Hideaks rose from the ground behind Nick and with them, came Necrolai. "Well, well." she said.

"Perhaps you should have surrender." said Oculous.

"Fire Heart, red dragon fire ranger!" Nick shouted and Fire Heart flies overhead, dropping behind him.

"The beast!" shouted Necrolai.

"Let's go, Fire Heart!" shouted Nick as he hops onto the dragon and Fire Heart takes off into the air.

"Attack!" ordered Necrolai and the Hideaks fired into the sky. Fire Hearts returns fire and destroys what he sees. Suddenly Nick takes out a different morpher and combines with Fire Heart.

"Who's giving up now?" asked Nick. "I _am_ the light! Hyah!"

"Go!" shouted Oculous.

"Get him!" shouted Necrolai. Hideaks from all sides ran towards Nick, who doesn't back down. "You want some more?" asked Nick as he looks around at the Hideaks. Nick continues to fight the Hideaks by himself. "Consider yourselves rocked!" he shouted as he hits the ground with two staffs. "Yeah, baby!"

"Slow learners." he then said as throws a staff like a boomerang at a group of Hideaks before catching it. Once he had destroyed the last group of Hideaks, Nick then turns to face the terror. "Oculous, you're next!" shouted Nick.

"So be it." said Oculous. "One on one, ranger."

"Give me back my friends and my sister!" shouted Nick as he knocks his attacks away from him.

"Never!" he shouted as he sends another attack at Nick who then takes to the sky. "No!"

Nick then combines the swords and sends them towards Oculous. He then slides past him as Oculous becomes destroyed. "Red dragon fire ranger!" Nick shouted. "Yeah!" Back in the woods, the others and Lily's double were back as Nick runs up to them. "Hey, look…there he is!" Chip said, causing Nick to look over at them.

"Hey Nick!" Maddie shouted.

"Over here!" Vida called out.

"You're back." said Nick.

"Nick!" said Lily's double as she runs up to hug him. Down in the chamber, Megahorn was frustrated. "Argh! I almost had Solaris!" he said.

"Where's Serpentina?" asked Itassis as she walks in and spots her. Serpentina hisses before walking away. "Megahorn broke the rules." said Black Lance. "It's a wonder we haven't been banished at all."

"If anyone breaks the rules again, they will have to answer to me." Iron Sculpin said, addressing the room.

Back at Rock Porium, Lily's double and the others walked in and sees Leelee sweeping the floor and her hair all out of place. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

"It's, uh, clean." said Nick as the Lily double went behind the counter and ducked.

"It seems that in your absence, Leelee has earned the right to the Rockployee of the month award." said Toby as he held the trophy in his hands and gives it to Leelee. "Congratulations."

They were shocked. "I think we can all learn from her commitment to excellence." Toby said to the rangers.

"Looks like I'm here to stay." said Leelee and Nick crosses his arms.

"She had my help, ya know." said Lily, popping up from behind the register. The others looked at Lily. "What's going on here?" asked Xander.

"You couldn't tell the different between me and her?" asked Lily's double as she also popped up next to Lily. The teens looked at one Lily to the other. "Aww, it's so cute when they look confused." said Lily 1.

"You're right. They look so confused." said Lily 2.

"How was the fight?" asked Lily 1, turning to face the other.

"Wasn't that bad." said Lily 2. "How was cleaning the store?"

"Enlightening." replied Lily 1.

"I'm confused here." said Chip.

"You're not the only one." said Vida.

"Lily, what did you do?" asked Maddie.

"I used a duplication spell on myself so that I can help both Leelee out in the store and fight with you guys." said Lily before turning to face her double again and touched her hand, merging back together.

"So, this whole time we were out there dealing with Oculous, we had a double and you were here?" asked Nick.

"Yeah and you can ground me all you want, but Daggeron has the final say so since mom's not here." said Lily.

"I hate being related to you." he mutters as he walks away from her.

"Yeah, I know…but you still love me!" she said with a smile at his retreating back.


	27. Hard Heads

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

Thepinksky18: I read your review and I get it. Lily should be important. But let me ask you this: Do you want Lily to be forgiving of Leelee or just be like the others until Toby learns that she, Nick and the others are power rangers?

D.J. Scales: I agree. She has stepped somewhat in the chapter. I felt that she should do something different in that chapter.

wwcanada1996: I know. Thanks for your review

* * *

In the woods, Udonna and Clare continued their journey to find Leanbow. "Udonna, why don't you sit down?" Clare asked her tired aunt. "You look really tired."

"I think it might be all right to rest a few moments." Udonna said in agreement and suddenly, Clare conjured a pillow for her to sit on. "(Chuckles) Thank you, Clare. Your magic is getting stronger every day."

"I used to dream about becoming a great sorceress." said Clare. "I could conjure anything I wanted…jewels, a beautiful castle, my own unicorn."

"And now?" Udonna asked.

"Now there is nothing in the world I want more than to help you find Leanbow." she tells her.

At Rock Porium, Xander and Maddie were behind the counter when Leelee walks up to them. "You guys need a soda break?" Leelee asked. "I'll take the register for a while."

"No thanks. Uh, we…we got this." said Maddie.

"Yeah, we don't need your help." said Xander, forcing a smile and Leelee walks away from them.

"Vida is in a groove today." said Maddie.

"Unh-unh. Check it out." said Xander and they both looked over in Vida's direction to see that Nick was at Vida's booth. "Looks like there's a new DJ in town."

"Oh, Vida is gonna freak when she sees him." said Maddie.

"I doubt that." said Lily as she appears next to them with a container of cookies in her hands.

"How did you…?" asked Maddie.

"You don't want to know." said Lily as Xander tries to sneak in a cookie from the container and she swats his hand away. "Don't touch my cookies."

"But I want one." he said.

"Did you ask me if you can have one? No you did not. So no cookie for you." said Lily, putting a cookie in her mouth when suddenly the store door opens, revealing Vida.

She saw Nick behind her DJ booth and boy was she hopping mad. "Uh-oh." said Lily as Vida stomps up the steps.

"Hey." she said to Nick.

"Hey, V." said Nick.

"You're on my table…that's what's up." said Vida.

"Oh, didn't think you'd mind." he then tells her.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong." she tells him. "I do mind. Look, I had the levels set exactly where I like them. Now they're all over the place, and this stylus is really sensitive. If you're not careful, you could ruin the needle."

"Okay, don't blow a fuse!" said Nick, backing up a bit. "Technically, this isn't your equipment. It belongs to the store, so we can all use it. Right, Toby?"

"But I'm the one who takes care of the equipment." argued Vida. "Right, Toby?"

"Well, I, uh…" Toby said, choosing his words carefully. "Anyone, uh, heard this new Cameron McIverson CD?"

"Guys, guys, this is a ridiculous thing to argue about." Maddie said as she runs up to them with Lily on her tail. "Why don't you just apologize to each other and just drop it?"

"She's got a point." said Lily as Nick nods his head.

"You're right, sis." said Vida. "I'm willing to say "sorry" if Nick does."

"No, no, after you…I insist." said Nick.

"Well, I'm not going to!"

"Guys, you need to cool down, okay?" said Toby. "So maybe you want to take it outside or…I don't know…but you're creating a real bummer scene in here."

"I wonder if having a fiery temper runs through Mom's side of the family or if it comes from Dad's side?" asked Lily, as Nick and Vida take Toby's advice. Behind her, Maddie had a smile on her face as she puts on Vida's headphones.

"You wouldn't." said Lily as she smiles and Maddie jams to the beat. "Go Maddie!"

Down in the underworld, the book of Prophecy opened its pages. "There it is again, the book of Prophecy." said Necrolai, moving closer to the book. Soon as it moves up to escape, Necrolai catches it in her arms. "Got it!"

"'Magma was destroyed according to the rules of darkness. Oculous was destroyed by flame.'." Necrolai read from the book. "It's all true! Who will be chosen next?"

"What is-s-s it you're looking at?" asked Serpentina as she appears behind Necrolai, then reaches for the book. "Give me that book."

"Lady Serpentina!" Necrolai called out as she was picked up by the terror.

"The book of Prophecy." she said then gasped. "I'm next and will be defeated by the rules of darkness. We'll see."

"You can't alter what is written!" Necrolai shouted.

"Just watch me you little pest." said Serpentina as throws Necrolai far from her.

"I'm really hungry." said Hekatoid as he enters the room.

"Hey, Hekatoid." Serpentina said. "Can I as-s-s-k you a favor?"

"A favor? I haven't eaten yet." he said. "If it's dangerous, count me out. Why don't you ask Megahorn? You're friends, after all."

"I'm not as-s-s-king Megahorn. I'm asking you!" she hissed at him.

"All right!" he said, squeaking in fear.

"Good."

"Whatever you say."

Unknown to them, Itassis was watching. Back in Briarwood, Nick and Vida continued to argue. "Why are you being so stubborn? Just admit you were wrong." said Vida.

"Me?" asked Nick. "You're the one who jumped down my throat…'Nobody can touch my tables.'."

"Man, you didn't even check with me." she said to Nick, pointing a finger at him.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and Hekatoid appeared in the city. "Toad monster?" Nick questioned.

"Like I need this right now." said Vida.

"What do you want?" Nick asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." he replied and released some slime from his body. "Take this!"

"Look out!" shouted Vida as they jumped out of the way and soon as it hit the ground, the pavement became affected by acid.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Neramax!"

"Mystic Lion Staff!" shouted Nick as he hits Hekatoid with his staff. "Fire Storm!"

Soon as his attack hit Hekatoid and knocks him to the ground. "That got him!" said Nick.

"See if you can catch me!" shouted Hekatoid and takes off.

"That won't be a problem. Get him!" said Vida as they chase him.

"Surprise!" shouted Hekatoid at the top of the stair, releasing the slime from his body.

"Watch out!" shouted Nick as he gets Vida out of the way. The acid hits them as they went down the stairs and looked as though it was keeping them in legendary mode. "Yeah! My slime will give Serpentina a better chance." he said as he jumps up and down.

"Ha! Laser lamp!" shouted Daggeron as he and the others joined the fight. "Nick, Vida, are you alright?"

"We're fine." they said.

"Hey!" shouted Nick as they turned to see Hekatoid getting up.

"You shouldn't have called your friends." said Hekatoid. "Now I have to stomp all of you!"

He then starts to grow to a gigantic size. "Let's get him, guys!" said Nick. "Code 3! Legend of the Sky, Mystic Firebird!"

"Legend of the jungle, Mystic Lion!" shouted the others.

"Manticore Megazord!"

"Solar Streak Megazord!"

Suddenly down in the chamber, the judgement stone flashed a yellow color, summoning the terrors. "Whoa. It's time for the selection ceremony!" said Hekatoid as he feels the summoning. "Lucky for you, I have to go!"

He then roars as he goes down to the chamber. The stone starts to glow as Hekatoid arrives. "Sorry, I'm late." Hekatoid said as he joins the others.

"Where have you been, Hekatoid?" asked Sculpin.

"Uh, nowhere." he replied. The stone sends out the ball and finally lands on Serpentina.

"Oh…is it my turn?" she asked in false surprised.

"Oh, not again." complained Megahorn. "I want to get out there and fight!"

"It's strange that there has been no signs of the master's life force." said Sculpin. "Is there something wrong with us, or is someone interfering?"

"What?" Serpentina asked Hekatoid as they stand a ways from the others. "No way. You said you'd take care of them."

"I couldn't. The stone called me back." Hekatoid explained. "But I hit two of them with the slime that will prevent them from morphing again."

"You're us-s-s-eless." said Serpentina. "Since the book of Prophecy told me I'd be chosen, I hoped to get rid of those brats firs-s-s-t."

"Prophecy?" asked Hekatoid. "So you knew you would be next."

"What are you talking about?" asked Itassis as she appears behind them.

"Oh, were you eaves-s-s-dropping?" asked Serpentina as Hekatoid slips away. "Naughty, naughty."

"There can be no lies or tricks with the prophecy, as I'm sure you know." said Itassis.

"Of course, you think I cheated." said Serpentina. "Sorry, but I haven't done anything to violate the rule-s-s-s."

"We'll see." Itassis said.

At Rootcore, the rangers were trying to figure out a plan. "We got to find out what that toad's plan is." said Xander. "Was there anything unusual about him?"

"Yeah, he slimed us with some gross toad juice." said Nick.

"Ugh. Toads." said Maddie.

"Now I'm starting to understand why you hate them so much." said Lily.

"But it didn't do anything to us." said Vida.

"Yeah, she's still as wrong as she ever was." said Nick.

"Here we go again." muttered Lily.

"For the last time, you are the one that's wrong." said Vida.

"There must have been a side effect to that frog juice." said Chip. "You guys are obviously under some sort of "I can't stand your guts" spell."

"There's a spell for that?" asked Lily and Chip shrugged his shoulders.

"No, that pretty much happened before the slime." said Vida.

"Guys, with Udonna gone, now is not the time for fighting." said Maddie. "Like it or not, you two are gonna have to work together."

"Fine!" said Nick, crossing his arms.

"Fine!" said Vida, crossing her arms. With the both of them having their backs turned at each other, the crystal ball picked up dark magic and showed Serpentina. "My name is S-Serpentina, and I am here to destroy your world!" she said and starts spreading her snakes all over the city. "My pretty babies are full of venom and ready to s-s-strike!"

Suddenly her snakes disappeared into the ground. "You're not going to hurt anyone!" shouted Daggeron as the Solar Streak Megazord appeared behind her.

"You want to stop me?" she asked as she raised her shield as Daggeron threw a punch at her. "Just try!"

The rangers ran up as the battle continued. "Come on, lets ranger up." said Nick.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they shouted and only four out of the six rangers were able to morph.

"Ok, something's definitely wrong with this picture." said Lily, looking at her brother and Vida.

"Why didn't we morph?" asked Vida.

"Chip was right." said Nick. "This has something to do with that frog sliming us."

They looked up and see that Daggeron was struggling. "Daggeron needs our help." said Xander. "We'll figure out this morphing malfunction later. Let's go!" The others ran to go help Daggeron, leaving Nick and Vida frustrated than ever.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"

The four rangers went onto their titan mode. Down on the ground and unable to morph, Vida and Nick were angry. "I can't believe we have to just stand here and watch." said Nick.

"Well, maybe you can think about apologizing to me again." said Vida.

"Can we shelve that for now?" asked Nick. "These guys and my sister are in big trouble."

"But what can we do?!" asked Vida. Both of them looked up to see that the others were knocked to the ground. "They're losing!" cried Vida. "We got to do something!"

Serpentina punches the Solar Streak Megazord. "Hang on, Jenji!" shouted Daggeron as his megazord went to the ground.

"Wait." said Nick. "We still have our magic. Let's combine our powers and distract her somehow."

"How about a spell to knock her off balance?" Vida asked.

"Sounds good." he said.

"Udfus Methud!" they said in unison with their wands pointed at Serpentina.

"What?" asked Serpentina as their magic circled around her. "NO!"

"Yeah!" shouted Nick, laughing as she fell backwards. "Good job, V."

"Hey, we did it together." said Vida.

"Yeah. We make a pretty good team when we're not at each other's throats." he then said.

"Yeah." Vida said in agreement.

"You won't get away with humiliating me like this!" threatened Serpentina. She shrinks down to their size and goes straight for Nick and Vida. Daggeron shoots his laser lamp at her, stopping her attack. "Jenji shining attack!" shouted Jenji as he attacks Serpentina. "Take this and this and this!"

"Now it's my turn." said Serpentina as she grabs Jenji by the neck and chokes him. "Sic him!"

Suddenly a snake appeared on Jenji's body. "What? Get it off me! Get it off me!" yelled Jenji, trying to get the snake off of him.

"Jenji, no!" shouted Daggeron.

"What did you do to him?!" demanded Vida.

"You'll see." said Serpentina and gives Jenji a serpent look.

"Yikes!" he said and he goes back into his lamp. "Hey, what's happening to…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jenji had turned to stone. "Oh, no." said Daggeron.

"Oh my god." said Lily.

"Jenji!" shouted Chip and they all gathered around Daggeron.

"Soon, my s-s-snakes will bite everyone in the human world." said Serpentina. "And when my shield activates, they will all turn to stone."

"You're not gonna get away with this." said Vida.

"If you want to keep fighting, you'll have to play by my rules." she tells them. "Come to my s-s-s-serpent dimension."

"Jenji, Lily and I know what you're going through." said Maddie.

"Even thinking about it makes me shudder." said Lily.

"We have to defeat Serpentina to break the spell." said Vida. "That's what worked on you and Lily, Maddie."

"Then we must follow her into her dimension." said Daggeron. "Xander, Madison, Chip, Lily, you're with me."

"Wait. What about us?" Nick asked Daggeron.

"We can't leave the rest of the city unprotected." he tells Nick.

"Right."

"Yeah."

The five of them left again, leaving Nick and Vida frustrated. Down in the chamber, Itassis corners Hekatoid. "Itassis, what do you want?" he asked her.

"I know you went to the surface world." she said with a finger in his face. "Only the chosen one is allowed to attack. If you lend a hand, that's against the rules of darkness. If this should keep the master from rising…"

"It's not my fault." said Hekatoid. "Serpentina made me do it!"

At Rock Porium, Vida was complaining. "Man, I can't believe we have to stay behind." she said to Nick.

"Yeah, I don't like it, either." he said as he sits down by her turntables.

"So, uh, what was that mashup you were playing before?" Vida asked. "It sounded pretty tight."

"Oh, uh, well, I can show it to you if you want, but I'd have to use your tables." said Nick.

"Yeah, I guess I did overreact a little." Vida admitted.

"No, no, no, I should have checked with you before I messed with your setup." said Nick. "So…"

"I'm sorry." they both said, then started laughing.

"All right." said Nick as he stands up. "I'll show you."

In Serpentina's dimension, the others arrived. "Another crazy dimension." said Maddie.

"You got that right." said Lily.

"Yeah, it's the Serpentina arena." said Chip.

"Keep your wits about you." said Daggeron. "Let's split into two groups and find Serpentina. Chip, you're with me. Madison, Lily, you're with Xander."

"Okay." said Lily.

"Got it." said Xander.

"Be careful." Daggeron tells them. "Serpentina is very cunning."

"Oh, I don't like this place at all." said Xander, looking up at the trees as they had gone separate ways.

"Me, either." said Maddie. "Slimy things creep me out."

"I'm already getting the creeps." said Lily. Suddenly snakes fell from the trees and landed on the three of them. "Xander!" screamed Lily and Maddie as they grabbed a hold of him.

"They're everywhere!" shouted Xander.

"I officially hate snakes!" screamed Lily, jumping into Xander's arms.

"Ew! Ew!" squealed Maddie. Suddenly a huge snake appeared in from of them with its jaw opened, causing them to scream. "Xander, Maddie, Lily!" shouted Chip as he and Daggeron heard their screams.

"Be careful!" Daggeron shouted after Chip. "Chip, she could be anywhere!"

Chip didn't listen, he just kept running towards the others. "Oh, I don't like this one bit." he said to himself and suddenly, he was dragged under water.

"Chip!" Daggeron cried out until Chip went into legendary warrior and rose back up.

"Lightning Power!" shouted Chip, aiming his lion staff at another snake who then attacked him.

"Hang on!" shouted Daggeron as he goes to rescue Chip, but then a snake rises out of the water with Chip in its mouth. "Oh, no!"

"I'll be full after swallowing the rest of you!" said Serpentina, after she swallows Chip.

"You won't get away with this!" said Daggeron. Then Serpentina attacks him and grabs him with her tail. "Are knights-s-s as tasty as rangers?" she asked him as she transforms into a snake. "This is the end for you and for the rest of the human world."

"It's not over yet." said Daggeron as he struggles against her. "The others will find a way to defeat you!"

"You can ask them how when you're all in my belly!" she exclaims and goes for Daggeron.

Elsewhere, Sculpin was standing in front of a lake. "Oh, lake of lament, by the powers of darkness, show me the master." he said. In the middle of the lake, the water started to bubble before a huge splash of it rose from the lake. "What's this?"

Back in Briarwood, Vida and Nick weren't fighting. "Man, I feel so stupid about that fight we had." said Vida.

"I declare it officially over." said Nick.

"Yeah." said Vida as they shook hands when suddenly Serpentina appears in front of them.

"And I declare you two officially over!" she shouted. "I'm going to swallow you whole, just like the others!"

"Like the others?" asked Nick, thinking of Lily. "You mean…"

"Yes, I ate them all, and they were no match for my power." said Serpentina.

"No way." said Vida. "Let our friends go!"

"Don't worry." Serpentina tells her. "You'll s-s-s-see them soon enough, inside my stomach, that is!" Nick and Vida ran towards her as Serpentina fires at them and the fight begins.

It wasn't too long before they were knocked back. "Yes!" Serpentina exclaims as Nick and Vida got up from the ground and something had swirled around them. They then were knocked back to the ground. "What?" asked Serpentina, confused at what she was seeing before her eyes. "Itassis?"

"Did you feel that?" Vida asked Nick.

"Yeah." he replied. "I think we got our morphing powers back."

"How dare you interfere in my plan?!" demander Serpentina.

"Serpentina, you've been underhanded and deceitful." said Itassis as she walks up to her.

"Oh!"

"You must abide of the rules of darkness." she then tells her.

"I haven't broken any rules-s-s." said Serpentina, walking away from Itassis. "Listen, you think you're so s-s-smart, but someday, you'll fall."

"I have no doubt that you will be defeated, rangers, but now the fight will be within the laws." Itassis said to Nick and Vida before she disappears.

"Ready!" they both shouted as they go into legendary warrior mode. "Legend Warriors, dual magic blast!"

As they sent their attack, Serpentina screams in pain. "Let me take it from here!" said Nick, looking at Vida.

"Go for it!" said Vida.

"Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" shouted Nick and Fire Heart appears behind them. "Go, Fire Heart!"

"You're going down, venomous villain!" shouted Nick once he had combined with Fire Heart. He then goes to attack Serpentina, making contact with her shield. "You feeling the heat, yet?" he asked.

"Snake Strike!" she shouted as she sends her attack at him. Nick then redirects, throwing the two daggers at her, slicing Serpentina into pieces and out of her belly was the others. "Way to go, Nick." said Vida.

"Thanks."

"You okay?" Vida asked the others.

"Yeah."

"You rangers…I'll swallow you like ants!" said Serpentina as she gets up from the ground and goes large.

"Let's finish this!"

"Legend of the sky, Mystic Firebird!"

"Legend of the jungle, Mystic Lion!"

"Manticore Megazord!" they shouted.

"Solar Streak Megazord!" shouted Daggeron.

"Come to me, my s-s-sweet snakes!" commanded Serpentina and her snakes appeared all over the city.

"No! Stop them!" shouted Vida.

"Now attack the city!" said Serpentina.

"Not so fast!" said Daggeron. "Furnace Blast!"

He fires at her and her shield was sucked into his megazord. "No!" Serpentina cried out at the loss of her shield and her snakes disappeared. "My shield!"

"That did it!" said Nick.

"You'll pay for this!" said Serpentina with her fists in the air as she transforms into a snake and slithers towards them to crawl up the staff. "It's us-s-s-eless! You can't get away!"

"Come on, Vida!" said Nick.

"Fire Tornado!"

Soon as their attack worked, Serpentina was knocked to the ground. "Legend Striker Spin Attack!" shouted the rangers, sending their final attack at Serpentina.

"If you think you've won, you're wrong." said Serpentina before she was destroyed. "Megahorn will get you back for this! I s-s-swear!"

"Not so tough now, are you, snake lady?" asked Jenji as he pops his head out of his lamp, laughing at her defeat.

At the lake of lament, Sculpin was shocked. "You're the knight who attacked the master." he said, looking out at the lake. "Are you the one preventing him from rising again?"

"The master will never rise up." said Leanbow. "I won't allow it."

"Who do you think you are?" asked Sculpin.

"I wear the armor of Koragg, but now only fight for good." he said. "I am Leanbow."

He then attacks Sculpin, only to become water again as he makes contact. "I see you're going to be a challenge." said Sculpin. "This should be fun."

At Rock Porium, Nick was back again at Vida's turntables. "Nick Russell on the wheels of steel." he said as he spins a record while Toby and Vida were dancing. "This is how we do. Rock Porium. Come on."

"You know, I'm glad you two are done fighting." said Toby. "You guys go together like…Lennon and McCartney."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Toby." said Nick as he walks down from the tables. "The whole thing was my fault."

"No, I'm the one who flipped out." said Vida. "It was really all my fault."

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't apologize." Nick said with his hands in the air. "You know, I was just being my usual stubborn self."

"If you haven't noticed, I can be pretty stubborn, too." Vida tells him.

"Yeah, but V…" Nick started to say.

"Nick, don't start with me. I said it was my fault." said Vida.

"And whatever you say goes!" argued Nick as Toby walks away from them.

"Uh, now I know why the Beatles broke up." he said to himself. Lily and Maddie looked at each other as he said that. "It's no wonder we're the youngest." said Lily.

"You got that right." she said as they both high fived.

Somewhere dark, Leelee was sitting by herself. "I'm never going to have any friends." she said to herself. "Well, maybe Lily but the other rangers hate me. And mom's to busy hobnobbing with the terrors to even care if I'm alive."

Suddenly she hears something coming from below her. "Huh?" she said and the book of Prophecy lands in her lap. "The book of Prophecy…maybe it says what's going to happen to me. Oh, I hope it's something fabulous!"

Leelee opens the book and sees what is written for her. "No!" she cried out. "I don't want to be queen of the vampires!"


	28. The Snow Prince

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

wwcanada1996: Thanks. Keep reading and find out.

silverwolf (guest): I had a lot of fun writing this one.

Thepinksky18: Ok then

* * *

"So Leanbow is preventing the master from rising up?" Black Lance asked Sculpin.

"Yes, but where is he hiding?" asked Sculpin.

[Flashback]

_"The master will never rise up." said Leanbow. "I won't allow it."_

[Flashback ends]

"We shall see about that, Leanbow." muttered Sculpin. Out in the woods, Nick and Daggeron were sparring as Lily tries to catch up to them. Nick does something that Daggeron doesn't approve of. "Nick, that's not how I taught you." said Daggeron. "You'll do best to follow the standard technique."

"Come on, Daggeron. Loosen up." said Nick.

"When terror is attacking, there's no time for your playful antics." he tells him.

"How would you know?" asked Lily, causing them to turn to her as she walks up to her brother. "Would you be able to tell the difference between my playful antics and his?"

"She has a point. Look, all we do is train." said Nick. "Everybody's got to let off some steam some time."

"But I am your teacher." said Daggeron.

"Daggeron, listen." said Nick. "I have learned so much from you, and so has Lily, but I have my own way of doing things. Sometimes I just got to follow my gut."

"And when he gets too far, I have my own way of getting him back in line." said Lily and pulls out a rolled up newspaper.

"I cant believe you still have that. You haven't done that in a while." said Nick.

"No I haven't. It's been like what…two years since I've last done that?" she tells him.

Daggeron sighs as a white magic spell seal appears behind the three of them and brings them to dimension that was filled with snow. "Cool." said Lily as she looks around her.

"Where are we?" asked Nick.

"In the realm of the Snow Prince." said Daggeron.

"You're kidding?" asked Lily.

"I'm not." he tells her. "He is mentor to the original Mystic Warriors, including your father. I fear he's been watching your brother's training."

"How is that possible?" asked Lily. "How could he be watching Nick's training?"

Soon as she asked that, the Snow Prince appeared. Daggeron bows to the Snow Prince, encouraging the siblings to follow his lead. "Great teacher, it is a honor." said Daggeron.

"Welcome, Daggeron." said the Snow Prince and looks at the two siblings. "And you are the red mystic ranger, Bowen and his sister, the white mystic ranger, Briar?"

"Yes, sir." squeaked Lily.

"Nick." said Nick. "She's Lily."

"It has come to my attention that one of you has strayed off the path of knowledge." he said as he paces in front of them.

"Don't be hard on him, teacher." said Daggeron. "Nick is very bright, but sometimes a little headstrong."

"No, Daggeron, it is you who needs to learn a lesson." said the Snow Prince.

"This is something you don't get to see every day." said Lily, grinning from ear to ear.

"It is my bidding that for this day, you will become a student again." said the Snow Prince. "And you Bowen…"

"Nick." he said.

"…will be the teacher." The Snow Prince finished and Lily raised her hand.

"I have a quick question. Where does this leave me?" she asked.

"You may help your brother if you wish." he tells her and sends all three of them back.

Once they were back in Briarwood, Lily and Nick started laughing at Daggeron. "This isn't funny. Stop laughing." said Daggeron.

"I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts." said Lily, bending over in laughter.

"Now, now. Don't talk back to the teacher and his assistant." said Nick as he and Lily walked away, laughing. "Come on. School's in session."

"The selection ceremony is about to begin." said Sculpin as the stone started to glow and sends out its ball of light.

"Finally! It's my turn!" shouted Megahorn as it lands on him. "How do you like that, Gekkor?"

"Whatever." he said.

"Now I'll show you all how it's done." Megahorn said as he gets into Itassis' space. "I'll smash the surface world into pieces, and no power ranger will stop me!"

Further into the woods, Nick was planning something for Daggeron. "Okay, time to work on your riding skills." Nick said to Daggeron as they walked up to his bike.

"I have a magic carpet." said Daggeron. "I don't need to learn how to ride a Mystic Racer."

"Ah, that's not what I had in mind." said Nick and points over to Lily. Lily was standing next to it with a school book in her hands. "I can't wait to see how this goes." said Lily.

"Oh, no." said Daggeron. "You're not getting me on that old thing."

"That's what our adoptive parents said when he took me on it." Lily tells him. "They thought that he would crash into a tree with me on it."

"And yet you never got hurt once." Nick said in agreement before looking at Daggeron. "If you can ride a magic carpet…you can handle this."

Daggeron gets on Nick's bike and starts going down the road, struggling to keep his balance. "Whoa!" Daggeron shouted as Nick and Lily watches him.

"This is going to be a fun day." said Lily.

"It's going to be an awesome fun day." he said as he wraps his arm around her.

Out on the other side of the woods, Udonna and Clare continued their journey to find Leanbow. "Wait." said Udonna as she stops.

"What is it?" asked Clare.

"I felt his presence." she tells her. "Leanbow is near. This way."

At the lake, Sculpin made his presence known. "I call upon the Lake of Lament. Show me who guards the master." he said and Leanbow appears.

"Why have you summoned me?" he asked.

"I thought you would like to know the surface world is about to be destroyed." said Sculpin and shows him Megahorn appearing in the city.

"I will not abandon my mission." said Leanbow.

"Very well." said Sculpin, glaring at the knight.

Back in the woods, Daggeron walks the vine covered bike up to Nick and Lily. "What happened?" asked Nick.

"Where did you crashed?" Lily asked in curiosity.

"I met the wrong end of a stickleberry bush." said Daggeron, causing Nick to laugh. "I don't see the point in this lesson at all." Before Lily could say anything, their morphers went off.

"The world has never seen the likes of me!" shouted Megahorn. "Look upon me and tremble! When I'm done, the surface world will be nothing but a wasteland."

He was then hit with fire by the Mystic Firebird. "Manticore Megazord!" shouted the rangers.

"Solar Streak Megazord!" shouted Daggeron.

"Out of my way!" growled Megahorn.

"Megahorn!" shouted Daggeron, remembering his battle against him. "I couldn't make a dent in that armor of his last time."

"Daggeron couldn't beat him." said Xander.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Vida.

Chip shudders as Maddie and Lily groan a bit. "I'll tell you what we do. We fight!" said Nick.

"He's too strong. We need a plan." said Daggeron.

"Here's the plan." Nick said.

"Legend Striker Spin Attack!"

"That actually tickled." said Megahorn, laughing their attack off.

"No way!" shouted Nick. Megahorn takes into the sky and fires at the Manticore Megazord, causing the rangers to go out of Legend Warrior.

"Rangers!" Daggeron cried out.

"So long, losers!" shouted Megahorn as he leaves them in the dust.

"All right." said Nick. "I say we fight dragon-to-dragon."

"Before or after I crack my back?" asked Lily but her question was ignored.

"Yeah! Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!"

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"

"Fire!" shouted Nick.

"Nick!" said Daggeron, trying to get his attention. "Don't rush in."

Nick didn't listen. He kicked a ball of fire at Megahorn who then returns it to him. "I'll get you!" Nick shouted at Megahorn's retreating back.

"Stop this." said Daggeron. "You'll use up all of your power."

"He's got to have a weak spot." Nick tells him as he jumps up and kicks Megahorn.

"Want some more?" Megahorn asked then fires at Nick who then was kicked out of titan mode and powers down.

"Bowen!" shouted Leanbow as he sees Nick on the ground.

"What kind of father could watch his son go through this?" asked Sculpin.

"My son." said Leanbow, then sees Daggeron helping him up.

"I told you, you can't just rush in like that." said Daggeron.

"I was trying to find his weak spot." said Nick. "Besides, I thought you were supposed to listen to me and Lily today."

"That was fine when we were training, but this is serious." said Daggeron. "I don't know what the Snow Prince was thinking. There's nothing I can learn from you."

"He's going to regret saying that." said Lily.

Megahorn fires at the others and hits them, causing them to power down as well. Nick and Daggeron looked over to see that they were hurt. "Guys." said Nick as they rushed over.

"Oh my back." said Lily as Nick flips her over. "I'm so going to be feeling that tomorrow."

"You are no match for me." said Megahorn. "Time to perish. This will be easy."

Suddenly a blast was aimed at Megahorn. "I think not." said the Snow Prince.

"It's the Snow Prince." said Nick.

"Isn't he like the main guru of all the Mystic?" asked Chip.

"I don't know, but I'm glad he's on our side." said Vida.

"I see I must take matters into my own hands." said the Snow Prince. "Daggeron, you disappoint me."

He walks away as Nick helps Lily to her feet. Daggeron looks over at the siblings. "Get away from them, wretched beast." the Snow Prince said.

"Says who?" asked Megahorn.

"The Ancient Mystic from the icy north. I am the royal Snow Prince!"

"Don't make me laugh. I'll crush you."

Megahorn growls as he runs towards the Snow Prince, hitting him with everything that he had. "My turn." said the Snow Prince and goes for Megahorn. "Had enough?"

"Whoa. He's fantastic." said Chip and Daggeron nods his head in agreement. Megahorn fires at the Snow Prince but he misses. "You're a slow one, aren't you?" he asked as he looks down from top of rubble at Megahorn.

"Come on!"

"Gladly!"

Both of them attacked each other again and at the lake, both Sculpin and Leanbow were watching. "One of the Mystics has intervened, but Megahorn will destroy him." Sculpin said to Leanbow. "There is nothing that will stop dark magic."

"You're a fool." said Leanbow.

"What?"

"Dark magic will never win." Leanbow tells him. "We who fight with courage and honor will always prevail over evil. Always."

"Warmed up yet?" asked the Snow Prince as he goes for another round at Megahorn.

"Enough!" bellowed Megahorn as he swings his sword at him.

"Try harder." he said as he dodges the sword. Megahorn then grabs the Snow Prince and throws him as far as he could. "My skills are weaker in this dimension." the Snow Prince said to himself. "We'll go to my battlefield. Ancient Spell Seal!"

The spell seal sucks Megahorn in. "Rangers, I may need your help." said the Snow Prince. "Will you fight alongside me?"

"Of course we will." said Xander.

"Not you, Daggeron." the Snow Prince said to the knight.

"But…"

"I said no. You haven't learned anything, have you?" he asked then turns to Nick. "We must go."

Nick looks at Daggeron before stepping through the spell seal. "Megahorn's in trouble. What should we do?" asked Hekatoid.

"Black Lance…prepare to go to the surface world." said Sculpin.

"What?" a shocked Itassis asked.

"Sculpin, are you sure?" asked Black Lance. My stallions could use some exercise."

"We'll see who the fool is, Leanbow." muttered Sculpin.

Once in the Snow Prince's dimension, the battle continued. "I'll bring you down in any dimension." said Megahorn. He roared out fire as the Snow Prince blasted him with snow.

"Rangers, we need to combine all of our magic." said the Snow Prince.

"You got it." said Nick.

"Mystic Lion Staff, Code 2!"

"MYSTIC FORCE FURY!"

"Aah! Was that supposed to hurt me?" Megahorn asked.

"Our combined powers didn't work." gasped Maddie.

"His armor doesn't even have a mark from it." said Lily.

"This place is boring." said Megahorn. "I'm getting out of here."

Out in the woods, Daggeron was sulking. "Why would the Snow Prince exclude me?" he asked himself. Suddenly Phineas pops up behind him with a fish in his mouth. "Oh, Phineas. It's only you."

"Yep, just me." Phineas replied. "I was on vacation, doing a little fishing. Ooh, care to join me? Boat's big enough for two."

The fish he held in his hands flapped its way out of his grip. "Ooh! Oh, darn it, Carl!" Phineas said to the fish. "You always get away. But we will meet again. Mark my words. No matter what it takes, I will find y-o-o-o-ou!"

He chuckles before looking at the look on Daggeron's face. "Um, so why the sourpuss, Dag?" Phineas asked. "Got your britches on backwards?"

"I was told that I was to be Nick's student today, but I don't see the point." said Daggeron. "He doesn't do anything he's told and the way I see it, neither does Lily. They're both stubborn, he's impulsive. He takes ridiculous risks and I bet half the time, he lets Lily do whatever she wants."

"Sounds just like they're dear old dad." said Phineas. "And Lily is starting to sound just like her mother. Woods are full of stories of Leanbow and how he'd do crazy things to help people. I mean, come on, taking on the master alone."

Daggeron sighs as Phineas continues. "Frankly, I think he was a little ding-dong, nobody's home. Know what I'm saying?"

"Don't talk about Leanbow that way." snapped Daggeron. "He's the bravest man I've ever known. And his children are just as brave. Sure they do things they're own way and Lily reels Nick in, but…"

Daggeron finally figured out what the Snow Prince was telling him. He then looks over at Phineas. "Phineas, you wise, old soul." he said to the Troblin before he takes off.

"What did I say?" asked Phineas.

Suddenly the rangers and the Snow Prince were back in the surface world. "Face it, rangers, the reign of the terrors is at hand." said Megahorn as he walks up to them. "Time to be rid of you."

Soon as he attacks, all of them were knocked to the ground. "Yes! The Mystic Force is defeated!" said Megahorn.

"We must keep fighting." said the Snow Prince and the rangers struggled to get up from the ground. "Be brave, rangers."

"No!" shouted Chip and suddenly something stuck Megahorn. Daggeron appears on a flying carpet. "Not quite, vile creature." he said.

"Daggeron!" shouted Vida.

"All right!" shouted Chip.

"If he's here, then I get to complain." said Lily.

"I hope it's not about your back." said Nick.

"You don't know that." she tells him. "I'm just surprised I haven't landed in the hospital yet."

"I told you to stay out of this." said the Snow Prince as he stomps over to Daggeron in anger. "You dare disobey an order from me, an ancient mystic?"

"Yes, I do." he said. "Sometimes you just have to follow your gut. I learned that from you, Nick."

"Yeah!"

"Now I remembered why I retired." said the Snow Prince.

"Something that I will ask at a later time." Lily added and Chip nodded.

"Some students are just slower to learn than others."

"I now see the wisdom in your methods, teacher." said Daggeron. "Forgive my pigheadedness."

Megahorn growls, causing them to turn their attention on him. "Now go teach him a lesson." said the Snow Prince. Daggeron smiled as he walks over to Megahorn.

"Bring it!" shouted Megahorn.

"Oh, I will!" said Daggeron. The fight began and Daggeron got creative. "This way!" he shouted, running in a direction.

"Get back here!" shouted Megahorn as he goes after Knight.

"That's it, never quit." said the Snow Prince, cheering for Daggeron.

"Come on!"

"Whoa."

"Whoa."

"Yes."

"Got to hurt."

Megahorn knocks Daggeron's sword out of his hand. Down in the chamber, the terrors were gathered around the stone. "Sculpin, you know that sending Black Lance was a mistake." said Itassis.

"I didn't ask you." said Sculpin. "Necrolai, come here."

"Me?" she asked.

"I have a job for you." he said.

"Of course. Anything." Necrolai replied.

"Take this." said Sculpin, giving her something that was precious to him.

"A scale?" asked Necrolai, looking up at him.

"Time to get serious." said Daggeron as he continues his battle against Megahorn. "Ancient Mystic Mode! Hyah!"

Gold balls of light were aimed at Megahorn until one finally hit his weak spot. "That made an impact." said Daggeron, remembering when Nick had kicked him in that spot. "I remember. Nick was trying to find a weak spot in his armor. That must be it."

"Nothing about me is weak." said Megahorn. He then attacks Daggeron again. "He has learned well." said the Snow Prince. "Now I must return to my own dimension. Good luck, rangers."

"Thanks." they said as he leaves.

"Check it out." said Nick.

"No!" roared Megahorn as Daggeron ran through the cloud of dirt. He growled as Daggeron strikes his back. "Take this!" shouted Daggeron as he continues to strike. He finally kicks him, causing Megahorn to stumble back, screaming.

"So much for you."

"Way to go." said Xander.

"Yeah." he said and looks at Nick. "Guess this teacher still has a lot to learn. Thanks Nick."

"No problem." said Nick. Suddenly the ground shakes as Megahorn roars. "Time to crash this party!" he bellowed.

"The party hasn't started yet." said Lily.

"If that's how you want it, come on!" shouted Nick. "Legend of the sky, Mystic Firebird!"

"Legend of the jungle, Mystic Lion!"

"Manticore Megazord!"

"Solar Streak Megazord!" shouted Daggeron.

"I'll take you both on." said Megahorn.

"Let's do it." said Daggeron when suddenly thunder was heard.

"Huh?"

"What's happening?" Leanbow asked as he looks around when suddenly Black Lance appears by Megahorn's side.

"How about a little help?" asked Black Lance.

"What are you doing here? I had them." said Megahorn.

"What?" the rangers shouted.

"Oh, no." said Daggeron.

"Two terrors are better than one." said Black Lance.

"Very well." said Megahorn. "Let's get them!"

"The rangers don't stand a chance against two terrors." said Sculpin as he and the others watched. "Good magic will surely fall now."

Megahorn fires at Daggeron, knocking the Solar Streak Megazord off balance. "Come forth, my chariot." said Black Lance and out from the ground, came a horse drawn chariot.

"Look out!" shouted Nick as Black Lance comes towards them.

"No one can beat the strength of my mighty chariot." said Black Lance as he turns around. "Charge!"

"He's too fast!" said Chip.

"He's coming again." said Nick.

"What do we do?" asked Lily.

"Everybody, hold on." he said when out of nowhere something protects them from Black Lance's attack.

"What?" Black Lance asked as he was in a different direction.

"Who?" asked Nick then sees Leanbow and Catastros. "Koragg!"

"Perfect." said Sculpin. "I knew he would come."

"He's still alive." said Nick. "Udonna was right."

"Dad." said Lily.

"Yeah."

"Amazing."

"Whoa."

"I wear the armor of Koragg, but my heart is that of Leanbow." he said.

"No matter!" shouted Black Lance as he attacks him. "You're mine."

"Traitor." said Black Lance as both he and Leanbow fought against each other. Leanbow jumps onto the chariot. "Get off."

Soon enough, the chariot begins to break down. "No! My chariot!" Black Lance cries out as the chariot overturns.

"Uthe Mejor Catastros." chanted Leanbow. "Sumbol Unithos Equestras! Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Behold the power of good magic."

Black Lance gets up from the ground. "Mystic spell seal." he said, sending the spell seal towards him. Necrolai flies down at the wreckage. "I must stay on Sculpin's good side and do as he orders." she said, holding his scale. She then sends the scale towards Leanbow, embedding it in Koragg's armor.

"Carry on the fight, rangers." said Leanbow and a spell seal appears beneath him. "I'm proud of you."

"Wait!" shouted Nick.

"Don't go!" shouted Lily.

"Uthe Sastos!" chanted Leanbow and both he and Black Lance went through the spell seal.

At the lake, Black Lance falls onto his stomach. "You will pay for this, Leanbow." said Black Lance.

Back at Briarwood, Megahorn attacks Daggeron. "Rangers, his weak spot." said Daggeron. "Give it all you got. Right. Here."

"Legend Striker Spin Attack!" shouted the rangers and aimed the staff at Megahorn's back.

"Furnace Blast!" shouted Daggeron and the furnace door opens, firing at him.

"N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" shouted Megahorn and was sucked into the furnace.

"Good job, Rangers. Another terror has fallen." said Daggeron.

"All right!"

Down in the chamber, the other terrors were angry. "I can't believe Megahorn lost." said Matoomba.

"Sculpin, is that funny to you?" asked Hekatoid.

"Megahorn is a hothead who deserved to lose." he tells him. "I have something more important now. That scale will tell me where to find Leanbow. Soon he will be in our grasp."

Out in the woods, Daggeron was once again on Nick's bike while Nick was trying to keep his balance on the flying carpet. Lily was standing far way, watching the scene unfold in front of her. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." said Daggeron, as he took off the helmet.

"I think you've got better." said Lily.

"This magic-carpet thing is a little bit tricky." said Nick. "I could really use a lesson or two."

"Very well." said Daggeron. "The first lesson is…balance!"

He waved his hand towards the carpet, making it go while Nick tried to get his balance together. "Can I have turn, Nick?" Lily asked as her brother yells as he goes. "Nick, wait up!"

At the lake, Udonna and Clare arrived at its edge. "The lake of Lament." said Udonna. "Leanbow has been here. I can feel it."

"I can feel something about this place, too." said Clare. "It's…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hekatoid appears behind them. "Hello, ladies." he said, laughing and attacks them with slim. Clare was knocked back, becoming unconscious. "You're coming with me." Hekatoid said to Udonna, wrapping his tongue around her to prevent her from escaping.


	29. Light Source Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

D.J. Scales: Thanks

wwcanada1996: Thanks.

* * *

At the lake, Clare was waking up from being knocked out. "Udonna!" she cried out, looking for her aunt.

"Once again, the selection ceremony begins!" said Sculpin. The stone tablet glows and sends out the yellow ball of light, landing on Hekatoid. "Oh, me? It's my turn?" he asked. "All I do is work, work, work. I'm hungry. When's lunch?"

"All you do is eat, you slob." said Matoombo. "Show some respect for the stone."

"I know, I know…it's the rules." said Hekatoid. "At least I have a plan."

"I'm not sure Hekatoid is ready for battle." said Black Lance. "He's out of shape."

"What about Leanbow?" Gekkor asked. "Have we found him yet?"

"Don't worry. My plan is unfolding." said Sculpin. "Trust me…when we find him, the master will be revived."

At Rock Porium, Toby jogs in. "Top of the morning, Toby." said Xander.

"Oh, and what a fine morning it is." he replied. "The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and I feel like a new man."

"Okay, okay, where's all this newfound energy coming from?" asked Xander.

"He's not on another 'No food' diet again? Is he?" asked Lily, looking at the energetic man. "I felt bad for the last one he did."

"Well, few weeks back, I was blading home from work, eating a jelly doughnut, when I began to huff and puff." said Toby. "I couldn't even jump the curb. So I decided it was time to turn over a new leaf. Diet and exercise are the new name of the game."

"Well, that answers my question." said Lily with a smile, then sprays Toby down with a bottle of water. "A word to the wise, don't go overboard with this new regime you've got going, Toby. Don't want you to pass out."

"That's great, Toby. Good for you." said Vida.

"You know, I feel great." said Toby. "My body is a machine."

"What's up with Toby?" asked Nick.

"He's a machine." said Chip.

"Okay, brilliant-idea alert." said Leelee, walking up to the group. "We can start an exercise club. I'll organize everything. We can come in early three times a week, do yoga, and on the weekends, we can play soccer."

"I'm in." said Lily.

"No, you're not." said Nick.

"Wasn't it just last week, you said that I needed to get involved in a sport?" Lily asked, crossing her arms and glares at him.

"Yes, but not when the sport involves Leelee." he tells her, before facing Leelee. "Leelee, just stop trying. You don't belong here. We don't trust you, and we never will. Can't change who you are."

"Well, I can change who I'm gonna be." Leelee said to herself and walks away from the others.

"I hate my brother." muttered Lily and walks out of the store. Maddie watches Lily leaving the store with a sad look on her face.

At Rootcore, Jenji was feeding Fire Heart. "Okay, Fire Heart, that should be enough for you today." he said to the dragon. Fire Heart then barbeques his food. "Whoa! He burned my fur off." Jenji said as Daggeron walks over to him.

"I can't help but think the worst." said Daggeron. "We've had no contact from Udonna or Clare in days."

"Well, no news is good news, right?" asked Jenji. Then suddenly the crystal ball picked up something. "Oh, I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Daggeron, Udonna's been captured by a fat blue frog." said Clare.

"Clare, come back to Rootcore." said Daggeron, just as Lily walked in.

"No! I have to save her!" said Clare.

"Clare!" said Daggeron.

"Be careful!" said Jenji.

"I guess I won't be complaining about how much I hate Nick, right?" asked Lily, causing both of them to look at her. "Thought so. There goes my therapy session."

"I have the mother of the Light! She's all mine!" said Hekatoid, dancing around the room. Udonna was trapped in what looked like a green jar. "Oh, what a keepsake!" he said, happily.

"Hekatoid, what have you got there?" asked Itassis, walking into the room.

"Oh, it's only the white sorceress." he answered.

"You have the white sorceress and you didn't tell anyone?"

"Call it an insurance policy." said Hekatoid. "The rangers won't destroy me if they don't know where their beloved teacher is."

"You should have told us." scolded Itassis. "The other rangers will come here."

"Then we'll catch them, too…if they're foolish enough to come here."

"She is powerless without her snow staff." Itassis said.

"So what?" Hekatoid asked. "I still captured her. When the master is revived, he'll be pleased. "

"Just be careful, Hekatoid." she tells him. "With her in this pit, things are different."

Back at Rock Porium, Nick was doing stock. "All right, what have we got?" he asked himself as the others minus Lily walked up to him.

"Hey." said Maddie.

"Yeah?" asked Nick.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on Leelee and your sister?" she asked.

"Ugh, here we go." he said.

"Look, I'm not a big a fan of hers, especially after we found out who she is." said Xander. "But I hate to see anyone crushed."

"Think I was too harsh, Chip?" Nick asked the yellow ranger.

"I've seen tigers with less teeth." he tells him.

"Lily seemed pretty into the whole soccer idea." said Vida.

"Yeah. I think she would have fun playing it." Maddie said.

"Guys, just because she looks cute and harmless doesn't mean she is." said Nick, trying to make a point. "As for Lily, I'm all in for her playing soccer. She'll love it and I know she'll have fun. Just not with Leelee. She's evil. Her mom is the vampire that almost got Vida. They took Udonna's powers? Hello? We can't trust her."

"Yeah, look, I see your point." said Vida.

"She does come from a long lineage of bloodsuckers." said Chip. Suddenly their morphers went off.

"That's probably Leelee's guy now." said Nick.

"Guys, Udonna's been captured." said Daggeron. "There's a terror attacking the city."

"What did I tell you? Come on." Nick said to the others and they rushed out of the store, just as Toby walks in with a basket of healthy food.

"Uh, does anyone want any fruit?" asked Toby but didn't get an answer. "Guess not."

Out in the city, Hekatoid arrives. "It's my turn to bring destruction to this land!" he said as he sends slime into the sky. "Soon, my poisonous tadpoles will rain down and rule the surface world!" Everyone started screaming and just as Hekatoid was about to blow into his hammer, steam was blasted onto him. "Ouch! That's hot!" Hekatoid screamed.

"Interrupting, am I?" asked Daggeron.

"Don't even try it!" said Hekatoid.

"You're making a big mistake!"

"No, it's you who is mistaken!" Hekatoid tells him.

"Hey frog-brain!" Nick shouted, causing Hekatoid to turn his attention to the rangers, who were then in their titan megazord.

"All right, where's Udonna?" asked Maddie.

"Don't try and stop me or you'll never see her again!" said Hekatoid.

"Let her go!" shouted Maddie.

"Yeah!" said Chip.

"Missed me!" taunted Hekatoid as he uses his slime to make himself smaller.

"That's far enough!" said Daggeron as he and the others were on the ground.

"You can't stop my plan!" said Hekatoid as he points to the clouds. "Wait till my babies rain down from the heavens!"

"What?!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Nick.

"Look closer." he said and they saw what was in the clouds.

"Tadpoles?" asked Maddie.

"Frog babies!" exclaimed Xander.

"Poisonous Frog babies!" corrected Hekatoid. "It's brilliant!"

"Frogs? Why did it have to be frogs?" asked Maddie.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." said Lily.

"Don't throw up in your helmet!" said Vida. Hekatoid roars as Chip and Xander ran towards him with the others following suit. "Gotcha!" he said as he grabs Maddie's leg and pushes her back.

"Maddie!" Vida and Lily called out.

"Get off me!" he shouted when Nick grabbed a hold of him. Hekatoid blows his horn hammer, transporting the rangers.

"Rangers!" shouted Daggeron.

"Now they're in my dimension!" said Hekatoid.

"Stop!" shouted Daggeron as he uses his laser lamp and Hekatoid disappears. "No! Come back!"

"Itassis!" said Sculpin

"Yes?" she asked.

"Did you talk to Hekatoid? What is his plan?" he asked.

"It seems he is not as unprepared as we thought." Itassis tells him, not knowing that Leelee was sneaking in. "Hekatoid has captured the white sorceress."

"The white sorceress is here?!" he asked.

"Don't worry…she is powerless without her snow staff." said Itassis. "But the rangers care for her deeply. She could be of use to us in the future."

"Yes." said Matoombo.

"Necrolai?" asked Sculpin.

"Yes, Lord Sculpin?" she replied.

"Have you found Leanbow yet?" he asked, walking up to her. "He must be destroyed if the is to be revived."

"No, not yet." said Necrolai.

"Use that scale to track him." Sculpin tells her. "Go!"

"Yes, my lord." she said and walks away, towards Leelee.

"Mom." said Leelee as Necrolai rushes past her.

"Not now, daughter!" she said.

In a passage way, Leelee catches up to her. "Mom?" she asked. "Mom?!"

"What is it?!" Necrolai asked angrily, facing Leelee.

"I thought maybe we could hangout for a while." said Leelee. "You know, spend some quality mother-daughter time?"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" asked Necrolai. "Hekatoid capturing the white sorceress has made me look bad. _I_ should have captured her!"

"Isn't it kind of mean to capture someone who's powerless." said Leelee.

"(Gasp) Unbelievable!" Necrolai exclaimed.

"I mean, she can't even fight back." she said to her mother, causing Necrolai to snap.

"You have been spending too much time in the human world." Necrolai said angrily. "You're soft, caring. You're supposed to be the queen of the vampires, someday!"

"What if I don't want that?"

"You _do_ want that."

"What if I don't want to follow in your wing flaps?" Leelee specifically asked. "I'm still your daughter, right?"

"No! You don't belong here!" shouted Necrolai and pushes Leelee to the side.

"Mother!" Leelee called out and Necrolai didn't look back. In Hekatoid's dimension, the rangers appeared. "Where are we?" asked Chip.

"Let me guess…a strange dimension?" asked Nick.

"I think I landed on my spine again." said Lily, cracking her back. "I think I need a chiropractor after this."

"It's time to play my game!" said Hekatoid as he appears in the sky.

"No games…where's Udonna?" asked Xander.

"Play my game or you'll never see her again!" demanded Hekatoid.

"Demanding, aren't we?" asked Lily as she cracks her fingers. "Looks like you need a time out."

"No problem." said Vida.

"I'm not done explaining the rules." said Hekatoid. "You only have until the clock runs out."

"Let's do it!" shouted Nick as they ran towards the Styxoids and the clock ticks down.

"Tornado Power!" shouted Vida, creating a tornado and destroying some Styxoids around her.

"Let's make this more interesting." said Hekatoid as the clock hand goes past the '30' mark. He then uses his magic and places a hold on Lily, Chip, Xander, Maddie and Vida. Nick was angry and was surrounded. "That's not fair!" he shouted at Hekatoid.

"It's my game, and time is running out!" he tells Nick.

"Then I'm playing this my way!" shouted Nick and jumps into the air, going into red Legend Warrior mode. "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!"

Nick goes through the Styxoids like it was nothing, destroying them seconds before the clock runs out. "Thanks, Fire Heart." said Nick as the spell on the others came off and Fire Heart flies away. "All right, we've played your game. Now where is she?"

"This game's not over yet!" said Hekatoid. "Let's see how you do against more formidable opponents!"

The rangers were then transported somewhere else. At Rootcore, the crystal ball picks up on the progress of the tadpoles. "Oh, boy. Now what, huh?" asked Jenji as he and Daggeron run to the crystal.

"We have to stop those tadpoles from becoming poisonous frogs." said Daggeron.

"But shouldn't we be looking for Udonna or the rangers instead?" asked Jenji.

"They'll have to handle themselves." said Daggeron. "If billions of poisonous frogs fall from the sky, it won't matter if we find the others or not."

"You're right." said Jenji. "I never thought of it that way."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! Hyah!"

"Okay, Jenji, furnace blast!" shouted Daggeron and he aims the furnace at the clouds that held the poisonous tadpoles. In the underworld, Necrolai had the scale that Sculpin gave her. "Looks like Leanbow is close." she said to herself as the scale glowed in her hand. Then it glowed bright. "Ah, yes! Knock, knock!"

"Who comes here?" asked Leanbow.

"There you are, Leanbow. I found you!" said Necrolai. "Lord Sculpin will be pleased!"

"Aah!" shouted the rangers as they landed to wherever Hekatoid transported them.

"Ow!" groaned Lily.

"What do you think he meant by 'More formidable opponents'?" asked Chip. Suddenly, colors of red, yellow, blue, pink, white and green lightning shot through the sky and struck at the ground. Standing in front of them, where copies of themselves.

"It's me!" said Nick.

"Whoa!"

"And me!" said Maddie.

"What?" Vida asked.

"Wha?" said Xander.

"I'm officially creeped out." said Lily as their doppelgangers spun around.

"It's us…but not." said Chip.

"Let's see you defeat yourselves." said Hekatoid.

"Oh, boy." said Chip as they ran towards their doppelgangers.

"Magi Staff!" shouted Nick as he was fighting his doppelganger until Chip was then knocked to the ground by his doppelganger. Just when they were about to continue fighting, Nick, Xander and Vida took off towards them, only to be turned into dice. The only ones standing where Chip, Maddie and Lily.

"They turned them into dice!" said Maddie.

"I'll get them." said Chip with his crossbow in hand. "Fire!"

"Hold on, guys." said Maddie as she picks them up and hands the red dice to Lily.

"Come on!" said the red doppelganger as they went towards Chip. The pink, blue and white doppelgangers ran towards Lily and Maddie. "Oh, no!" shouted Maddie and Lily.

"Mysto Ribbito!" shouted the pink doppelganger as she combined with blue and white to make a vast frog.

"Ew!" said Maddie.

"I'm disgusted with frogs." said Lily. "They're no longer on my favorite animals list."

Suddenly the frog lets out its tongue and wraps it around both girls. "Let us go!" they shouted, causing Chip to look over.

"Maddie! Lily!" said Chip.

"No! Stop!" said Maddie.

"I'm not frog food! I'm not frog food!" said Lily.

"Enough is enough!" they both shouted. "Galwit Mysto Neramax! Ha!"

"You're frost bite!" said Lily.

"You're going back to the pond! Tidal Wave!" shouted Maddie.

"Snow Storm!"

Water and snow came out of their lion staffs and collided against the vast frog. "Ha! Checkmate!" said Lily and Maddie.

"I hate frogs." said Maddie.

"Crossbow Staff! Lightning Bow!" said Chip, already in Legend Warrior Mode. He aimed the crossbow at the other doppelgangers and fires, knocking them down. "All right!" said Maddie and Lily as they ran up to Chip.

"Yeah! What can I say?" said Chip. "I'm a gamer."

"No doubt." said Maddie.

"Ohh!" said Hekatoid.

"We played your game." said Maddie. "Now take us to Udonna!"

"Now!" said Lily.

"As you wish." said Hekatoid and transports them. In the woods, Leelee was walking by herself until Phineas appears in front of her, hanging from a tree branch. "All right! No more screaming!" shouted Phineas.

"You shouldn't startle people! It's not…" Leelee started saying but got a really good look at Phineas. "You're so ugly."

Phineas then comes down from the branch. "Thanks. So are you." he tells her. "In a very beautiful, gorgeous, very pretty kind of way."

Leelee then walks away, blushing at what Phineas said to her. "Uh, you shouldn't be out here alone." Phineas said, going after her. "Very dangerous."

"I'm alone because no one likes me." Leelee said to Phineas. "Well, except maybe Lily. I don't fit in."

"Oh, I get it." said Phineas. "Fluffy the uppity tree squirrel sent you here to mock me. Very funny."

"No. No." said Leelee. "I have an evil mother who rejected me for being too good and all the good people I want to be friends with reject me for being too evil, so you do the math."

"Ooh, math, okay." said Phineas. "One mother plus 'X' number of friends, divided by…well, uh, you, okay, equals…carry the three…no, I was never very good at math. Ohh!"

Phineas then looks down and picks up a beetle. "Ah, scrunt beetle." he said, showing her the beetle in his hand, Leelee had a disgusted look on her face. "Go on, you'll feel better. You know, I can sympathize. I have been rejected by every member of my family. Trolls hate the goblins, goblins hate the trolls. Oh, are you good or evil? Important to know when dealing with personal growth issues."

"I guess I'm a little bit of both." said Leelee.

"Huh. Me too. Guess that's why Lily likes me." Phineas said. "A little troll, a little goblin. And together, they make me. And that's that all I can be, you know…me."

"I should get to know Lily a little better than before." Leelee said to herself, then looks up at Phineas. "You're smart."

"Yeah, well, no one's ever called me that before." said Phineas then tries to give Leelee a hug. "Hug? No, uh… (Clears throat). My names Phineas."

"I'm Leelee."

"Leelee." said Phineas, then starts thinking really hard. "Now, that's a coincidence, 'cause that's the same name as the daughter of that evil, vile, venom-spewing vicious vampire…"

"That's my mom." Leelee interrupted him.

"Oh." said Phineas. "Well, I'm sure once you get to know her…"

"No, you described her perfectly." said Leelee. "Phineas? I got to go. I'm going to save the white sorceress."

"White sorceress? Udonna?" he asked, trailing after her. "She's been captured? Well, I'm coming, too. She's a close personal friend of mine well, you know, we…we're more like acquaintances. We know each other."

"I just can't stand to see defenseless things captured." said Leelee as Phineas puts the beetle in his mouth. "It's not right." As Leelee walks away, Phineas takes it out, still alive. "Uh, me either." said Phineas. Back in Briarwood, Daggeron continued to use the furnace on the tadpoles.

"Whoa, how long do we keep this up?" asked Jenji.

"As long as it takes, Jenji." Daggeron tells him. "As long as it takes!"

"Voila!" said Hekatoid as Maddie, Chip and Lily appeared.

"Return our friends!" said Maddie and he restores Nick, Vida and Xander.

"Yeah!"

"All right!"

"Guys, you rock!" said Xander as they hugged each other.

"Now that you're all here, I'll add you to my collection." said Hekatoid, interrupting the moment.

"Collection? What collection?" asked Lily.

"Not so fast!" said Maddie. "Hand over Udonna or pay the price."

"You want to see her?" he asked.

"Now!"

"Here's your beloved!" he tells them as he shows Udonna.

"Udonna!" shouted the rangers.

"Uh, it's lucky I came along." said Phineas as he follows Leelee. "I can really come in handy."

"Just try and keep up. We haven't got much time." said Leelee.

"Ha!" said Clare as she appears behind them. "Much time to do what?"

Sighing, Leelee turns around to face Clare. "I'm going to save the white sorceress." said Leelee.

"I should turn you into a stickleberry, you vamp witch!" said a ticked off Clare.

"Try it, granola."

"Where is Udonna?"

"Ladies!" said Phineas, stepping in between them. "Ladies, we're all on the same team here."

"Phineas, do you not know who this is?" asked Clare, glaring at Leelee. "This is Necrolai's daughter!"

"Listen, you can trust me or not, but if you want to save Udonna, I'm the only one who can get you to her." said Leelee, not backing down from Clare.

"Yeah." said Phineas as he looks at both women, before siding with Leelee.

Down in the underworld, Sculpin, Matoombo and Gekkor were on the hunt. "Come forth, Leanbow!" said Sculpin.

"We know you're here. Show yourself." said Gekkor, causing Leanbow to growl and he breaks the glass surrounding Leanbow.

"I know what you're here for." said Leanbow.

"Then give us the master." said Sculpin.

"I don't think so." he said, drawing out Koragg's sword.

"She's my prize." said Hekatoid, arguing with the rangers. "And you will look wonderful by her side."

"You're gonna pay for this toad." said Chip.

"Yeah." said Nick.

"Code 5…Manticore Megazord!" they shouted.

"Now give her back!" shouted Chip, taking a strike at Hekatoid.

"Full power!"

"Blow me down!" bellowed Hekatoid as he returned fire, but it didn't stop the attack the rangers were aiming at him. As rubble came down and surrounded Hekatoid, the rangers turned to their mentor.

"Udonna!" they said in relief.

"We got her." said Xander.

"Be careful." said Nick.

"Yeah…she shouldn't have gone off alone." said Chip.

"We have her back now. That's what's important." said Maddie. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"Unless…." Vida said as she and Maddie looked over at Lily.

"Don't look at me." she tells them. "I know nothing of nothing this time."

Suddenly a tongue came out of the rubble and grabbed Udonna. "Hey." they shouted, then gasped as they see Hekatoid get up from the rubble.

"You snooze, you lose!" he shouted, then shoots some sludge at the megazord. "I'm out of here!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" shouted Lily.

"Stop!" shouted Maddie, but Hekatoid didn't listen.

"She's mine again!" he shouted happily as he opens up a rift with a water side to hop into, not knowing that the rangers followed him. Soon as the rift started to close, the rangers held it, struggling to keep it opened.


	30. Light Source Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

Orange Mystic Force Ranger: I know. I'm sad too, but I do have a surprise at what Lily might do to Nick in "Mystic Fate part 2".

wwcanada1996: I hope that you'll like it

D.J. Scales: Thanks

* * *

The rangers were struggling to keep the rift open until they finally did and walked through. "Hey! Where'd he go?" asked Chip.

"Right here!" shouted Hekatoid as he pops out of the water and bops them on the head with his hammer. "I have Udonna! I have Udonna!"

"As catchy as that sounds, he's going down." said Lily. "Dang it! Now the tune is going to be in my head all day."

In the woods, Leelee, Clare and Phineas were on a rescue mission as they popped up from behind some bushes. "Udonna's inside that portal." whispered Leelee, as Styxoids were guarding the entrance.

"Thanks. I'll take it from here." said Clare. "Those Styxoids won't know what hit them. Infuso…"

"No, no, no, no, no!" said Leelee, stopping Clare from casting the spell. "You can't use magic. It'll alert the others."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" asked Clare, causing Leelee to smirk and disappear through the bushes. She then walks up to the portal. "No passage." said a Styxoid as both guards block her way.

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am?" she asked, playing it innocent. "I'm Leelee Pimvare. Rearrange the letters in my last name, and, oh, what do you get? Yeah 'Vampire'. In fact, I'm the next queen of the vampires, so…"

"You're not on the list." said the other Styxoid.

"Not on the list? Did you not hear me?" She asked again. "One phone call to my mother, Necrolai, and the two of you are so deep in the underworld you're digging down to get yourselves back up. Now turn around."

"Yes, ma'am." he said and they both faced the surrounding woods. Leelee motions to Clare and Phineas as they entered the portal.

"Keep quiet and don't move." Leelee said to the guards, then enters the portal herself.

Deep underground, Leanbow was battling Gekkor as Necrolai was on the sidelines, watching. "Leanbow's in trouble now." she said as the battle got intense.

"Give us the master." said Gekkor.

"Never!" he said and the battle continued.

Back in the city, Daggeron continued to deal with the poisonous tadpoles. "Daggeron, we're starting to lose energy." said a worried Jenji.

"We have to keep trying." he said.

"Okay."

On the sidewalk, Toby was skating and looks down at his watch. "Three miles down, three to go." he said as he skated down the side walk and heard lasers shooting.

"Hey look!"

"Whoa!"

Toby looks up and sees the rangers battling Hekatoid. "Maybe if I keep training, once day I can be a power ranger." Toby said to himself. "Yes!"

"Oh, no!" said Itassis as she watched the battle. "Hekatoid is in trouble. Those wizards fight well. They will be hard to defeat."

The rangers had Hekatoid on the ground. "You can't have her!" whined Hekatoid.

"Let go!" shouted Chip. "Come on!"

"I won't give her up! She's my prize!" said Hekatoid, struggling underneath the megazord, he lets go of Udonna for a second before tossing her into the air with his tongue.

"No!" shouted Nick and Lily. They were seconds away from reaching Udonna when suddenly Hekatoid uses his sludge and transports her out of their reach. "(Laughs) I've got her back!" said Hekatoid. "And I'll take something else!"

The rangers ejected out of the megazord and powered down. "I can't believe we let him get away with her." said Nick, pulling Lily up from the ground.

"Nick, as long as we're still breathing, we're not stopping." said Vida.

"Even if I stop breathing, I'm not stopping." said Chip.

"Thanks guys." said Nick.

"Not a problem." said Maddie.

"I still love you, Nick." said Lily, patting her brother on the back.

"And I still love my kid sister." he tells her.

"You better love me."

"All right, lets ranger up." said Xander.

"Ready!"

"Ready! Magic Source, Mystic Force!"

Suddenly their morphers were malfunctioning. "He stole our powers." said Nick.

"Oh boy." said Lily, gulping. "This is not good."

"Oh, man, not again." said Vida.

"We're not power rangers anymore." said Nick, starting to freak out a little bit. "Lily and I can't help mom."

"If we can't help mom, then we're doomed." said Lily.

On the other side of the portal, Clare was in front of the group. "How can anyone live in such a dark and smelly place?" asked Clare.

"I don't know. A few curtains." said Phineas and they suddenly heard a noise.

"Come on!" said a Styxoid.

"Hide!" said Phineas and they went around the corner.

"Why do we always get patrol duty?" he asked his friend. "I want to see some action."

"Ah, count yourself lucky. Those guys never come back." his friend replied and Clare sighs in relief.

"Do you think they heard us?" she asked, whispering.

"I don't think so." said Leelee.

"Uh-oh." said Phineas. "I think a rock spider just crawled up my pants."

"Shh!" both girls said to him, causing Phineas to shush his pants.

"Look." said Clare as they came out of their hiding place and picks up a piece of cloth.

"No." said Phineas as he and Leelee walks up. "I think I know where that came from."

Back at the fight, Gekkor attacked Leanbow from behind. "Full Power!" shouted Leanbow and flames surged through the sword as he sends his attack.

"This is exciting." said Necrolai, laughing as she watches.

"A lucky shot, but your luck's running out, Koragg." said Gekkor. "I'm going to take care of you once and for all!"

"Stop." said Sculpin as Gekkor raises his weapon. "It's Matoombo's turn."

"What?! I'm not done yet." he tells him.

"Yes you are. Matoombo, go!"

"Matoombo. He's such a soft…"

"Not as soft as you. Matoombo, finish this!" said Sculpin.

"As you wish." he said as he pushes Gekkor away. "When I am through with you, the master will reward me nicely."

"You're wasting your time." said Leanbow.

"I doubt that very much." said Matoombo.

"You're going down." Leanbow tells him.

"On your knees!" Matoombo said, making Leanbow kneel.

In the tunnels, Clare keeps looking at the cloth in her hand. "This must be from Udonna." she said to the others. "It's the only thing that's white in this weird place."

"Look, I don't mean to be a doomsayer, but, uh…doom!" said Phineas as Leelee walks around behind them. "Doom, doom, doom, doom. Cake! Ha, ha! Okay, we tried, but if Udonna's not here, then where is she?"

"Don't worry." said Leelee. "We'll find her."

They then heard Hekatoid's voice. "Yum, yum! Cakes, pies, doughnuts!" he said happily, stuffing his face. "Mmm! Yum, yum, yum."

Clare starts whimpering as she tries to find a place to hide. "The rangers don't know about this secret hideout, my prize." he said to Udonna. "They'll never find you, and anyway, I have their powers in here!"

"Aah! Quick! Pretend you're dessert." said Phineas.

"Vanishio!" said Clare, casting the spell on all three of them so that Hekatoid wouldn't see them.

"Ooh, I'll put you back in your proper place while I wait for my poison tadpoles to be born." Hekatoid said as the Styxoids set her down. "They're almost ready to fall."

He then sees Daggeron trying to destroy them. "My babies! That monster!" he roared and runs out to save them.

"Ohh!" said Clare as the spell wore off and runs over to her aunt. "Udonna! We have to hurry!"

"You used magic. They'll be coming for us." said Leelee, looking down the tunnel that Hekatoid went through.

Back in the city, Daggeron was doing his best. "We're running out of energy." Jenji said to Daggeron.

"We can't stop now." he said. "Let's do it!"

Before he could use more energy, Hekatoid interrupts. "Quit it!" bellowed Hekatoid.

"Oh, no!"

"I was wondering why my babies weren't falling." said Hekatoid. "What are you doing?!"

"Just doing my job…like this!" said Daggeron. "Furnace Blast!" Just before Hekatoid could duck, the Solar Streak Megazord ran out of energy. "Jenji, what happened?" he asked the genie cat.

"We don't have any pressure, Daggeron." Jenji replied. "We used it zapping all of those tadpoles."

"Oh, not good." said Daggeron.

"Seems you wasted your power. Have some of mine." said Hekatoid as he blows into his horn, sending blue fire at the megazord.

"We got to find Leelee and force her to help us." said Nick as he and Xander head to the store.

"Look, if she's not here, the others…" said Xander as they see the sign on the door, saying that it's closed. "Closed? At 2:00 in the afternoon?"

Nick then takes the note off the door. ""All my employees as well as my one and only volunteer disappeared. I went skating. Rock on in 30. Toby 'Exercise and eat healthy' Slambrook"?" said Nick, reading the note out loud and takes out his set of keys. "Oh, man."

"Lily did say not to go overboard." said Xander.

"Leelee!" Nick called out.

"Leelee!" said Xander.

"She isn't here." said Nick as he looks in Toby's office and Xander looks at the rest of the store. "I can't believe this. This is all my fault. If I just stayed on my bike and blew through this town, none of this would have happened! Dang it, Lily's stomach."

"Nick, don't beat yourself up about the past." said Xander. "We're in this together."

"You don't get it." said Nick and throws down the note. "Nobody gets it! Lily and I never knew about our real parents or where we came from. Now that we find out, it's all taken away from us. We're alone again with just each other."

"I know how you feel, Nick. For both of you, but you're not alone." said Xander.

"You know how I feel?" asked Nick. "Come on. You're Mr. Personality. You're always surrounded by people."

"Not always." Xander replied. "When I came to this country, I didn't know anyone. No one wanted to know me. I was the new guy with a silly accent, picked last on the school teams. I was teased mercilessly. Takes time to find your place. I understand loneliness. I understand leaving your friends behind. But you and Lily are not alone, Nick. You got us. We're your friends and more protective siblings for Lily. We're your mates, your family."

"Yeah. I'm sorry." said Nick. "You're right."

"Course I am." he said, causing Nick to chuckle. "And we're gonna get Udonna back no matter what it takes."

"But how?" Nick asked.

"Hurry!" said Leelee as they tried to free Udonna.

"Oh, I hope this works!" said Clare and tries another spell. "Nusatu Valerium!"

The cage around Udonna disappears and almost fell to the ground until Phineas caught her. "Udonna!" said Clare and they knocked off the food to place her on the table. "Quick!"

"She's still under the spell!" said Leelee.

"Nusatu Valerium Maximum!" Clare chanted as she casts the spell on Udonna, but the spell didn't wake her. "I can't break it! What are we gonna do?"

"There's one thing left to try." said Leelee.

"Stop!" shouted a Styxoid as he runs in with back up. "Get them."

Clare and Leelee ran in front to protect Udonna and Phineas. "Come on!" said the Styxoid. Phineas looks around a bit then joins Leelee and Clare. Both girls looked at each other, confused at what he was doing. "Please, ladies, allow me." said Phineas and starts to fight the Styxoids. "Crazy body, come on!"

Leelee starts smiling as Phineas defeats a Styxoid. "Wow." she said, impressed by him.

Phineas then grabs a Styxoid by the legs and drags him all over the floor. "Phineas. What are you doing?" asked Clare.

"I'm wiping the floor with him." he replied, before swing him towards the wall. "Yep. Now it's clean."

"That was great." said Leelee. "You are so strong."

"You your service, my lady." said Phineas as he bows at her, not knowing that the Styxoid behind him was going to attack until Leelee does.

"You said there was one last thing we could try." said Clare, once the Styxoid was back on the ground. "What is it?"

"Oh." said Leelee and grabs Udonna's snow Staff. "Maybe this will help. I borrowed it from my mom…without telling her."

Clare was shocked, then chuckled a bit. "Udonna's snow staff." said Clare, smiling at Leelee before looking over at Udonna.

Leanbow was fighting hard against Matoomba. "You're not as strong as I thought!" he said, before striking him.

"I could have done that." said Gekkor.

"But you didn't, did you? Matoombo succeeded." said Sculpin.

"I'm not done yet!" said Leanbow, getting up from the ground. "You won't get to the master."

At Rock Porium, Vida and the others entered the store. "No Leelee." she said.

"(Sighs) What's plan 'B'?" asked Nick and Toby jogs into the store.

"Oh. You're here." said Toby with his skates on his hands. "I was beginning to wonder if you worked here or not. Boy, this diet and exercise…it sure makes the world of difference."

"Is it too late to say that he's gone overboard with this?" asked Lily.

"I think we're past the point of saying 'I told you so'." whispered Xander.

"Great." said Lily. "One of these days, he's gonna get himself hurt."

"I feel fantastic!" said Toby.

"Glad you're feeling better, Toby." said Nick and Toby skates over to them.

"Well, why the long faces?" he asked. "You want some water? Maybe some fruit?"

"No, we're just…"

"Uh, I-I know something's wrong." said Toby. "You come. You go. You come back. You go away again. You might as well tell me. It'll make you feel better."

Nick looks at everyone as they nodded their heads. "You're right." said Nick. "It's time for you to know the truth. Um…we're the power rangers. That's why we're always running off all the time. We have to protect the world from evil."

"Uh…now, you tried that one on me before." said Toby. "Now…now, what's the real truth?"

"That is the real truth." they exclaimed.

"Okay, uh, well, why don't you prove it to me?" he asked. "Let me see you, uh…morph!"

"We can't." said Chip. "We had our powers taken by an overweight, sloppy frog."

"Convenient." said Toby, then gets thoughtful. "But the real power rangers would figure out a way to get their powers back. The fate of the world rests in their hands."

The teens then looked down at Lily. "Don't you think I would have figured it out by now on how to get them back?" asked Lily, before looking back at Toby.

"Yeah, we know." said Maddie.

"See, the real power rangers would realize that the frog was overweight and use their agility. Right?" said Toby, demonstrating what he was doing. "They're in such great shape. If he goes left, well, they'd tumble right. If he came forward, well, they'd flip over the top. Yeah. The real power rangers are as healthy as they come."

"You know something…" said Lily. "That is the best pep talk I have ever heard."

"You're right, Toby." they said.

"Let's do it." said Maddie and they ran out of the store.

"Okay." said Toby. "Power rangers. Ha!"

In the tunnel, the snow staff was placed in Udonna's hands. "Okay. There." said Phineas.

"Now what?" Leelee asked.

"We need to channel our powers." explained Clare, then takes Phineas' hand as he takes Leelee's hand. "Nusatu Valerium Maximum."

"Nusatu Valerium Maximum." chanted the three of them. "Nusatu Valerium Maximum. Nusatu Valerium Maximum!"

Udonna started to glow white as she starts to appear to float in the air. Back in Briarwood, Daggeron was taking heavy damage from Hekatoid and eject last minute from the megazord. "Fall my babies! Take over this land!" shouted Hekatoid. Up in the cloud, the tadpoles had fully matured into poisonous frogs. Suddenly, the rangers ran up behind Hekatoid.

"Huh?"

"Not on our watch." said Nick.

"I have your powers. You can't do anything." he tells them. The rangers ran towards him just as he spews sludge at them. They then started taking Toby's advice and dodged Hekatoid's attack.

"Hey, that's not fair!" shouted Hekatoid and continues his attack at the rangers. "Stay still!"

"Over here!" shouted Vida and Hekatoid aims his attack at her.

"Hey!" shouted Nick, causing Hekatoid to aim his attack at him and Lily. "Too slow!"

"Catch us if you can!" taunted Lily, poking her head around the corner as the others ran ahead of her.

"Oh, I'm getting tired!" whined Hekatoid. Around the corner, the rangers were waiting for him. "How long can we keep this up?" Vida asked Nick.

"Until we get that jar." said Nick, then he comes out from the corner and runs towards Hekatoid.

"Huh?"

Nick finally gets the jar out of his hands. "That's mine!" shouted Hekatoid.

"Yeah!" cheered Xander as he and the others ran up to Nick.

"Ohh, can I break it?" asked Lily.

"Not a chance, little sister." said Nick and opens the lid of the jar, releasing their powers. A ways from them, Daggeron smiled and nodded at them, proud of what the rangers did. "It doesn't matter." said Hekatoid, then looks up into the sky. "Fall, my children!"

Suddenly the frogs were frozen in mid fall to the ground. "What? What happened?" asked Hekatoid, seeing his children frozen.

"They froze." said Daggeron and the others looked at Lily.

"You guys do realize that I'm not the only one with snow magic, right?" she asked.

"That's right." said a familiar voice and out came the snow ranger. "I thought you could use some snow power."

"Aw, shucks!" said Hekatoid. On a path in the city, Toby was jogging, stopping to catch his breath.

"Udonna! You're back." said Nick.

"Yes. Come on." she said. "Let's do it."

"All right!" shouted Lily with her fist in the air.

"Gladly." said Nick.

"Hey, that's…" Toby said, seeing his employees and volunteer.

"Ready! Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" shouted the rangers.

"Galwit Mysto Neramax!"

"It was true." said Toby, seeing them morph. "They really are power rangers!"

"Ha! Hyah!"

"Ha! Flurry of snow!" shouted Udonna. "White Mystic Ranger."

"Mystic Lion Staff!" shouted Nick.

"Hyah!"

"Power Rangers Mystic Force!" they shouted.

"You won't stop me! I'm a terror!" shouted Hekatoid and sends sludge at them. They blocked his attack and Udonna returns fire. "Snow Staff, fire!" she shouted, sending her snow magic at Hekatoid, knocking him down. Toby was on the sidelines, cheering for them.

"Rangers, lets combine our powers!" said Udonna.

"Code 2!" said Nick and they combined their staffs together.

"Ohh! Wait!" begged Hekatoid.

"Legend Warriors, united formation!" they shouted. "Fire!"

They sent their attack towards Hekatoid, finally destroying him. "Yes! Well done." said Udonna.

"Ha! Mystic Force!"

Back in the underworld, Leanbow kept up the fight against Matoomba, who then destroys Koragg's shield. "You're weak." Matoombo said to Leanbow.

"Come on." said Leanbow, then feels something sharp, entering his back. "AHH!"

A sword entered his back and pulls out his magic, causing Leanbow to go into his ancient mystic mode. "I have the master now." said Sculpin.

"Nice work, Sculpin." said Gekkor. "Allow me."

"Now that we have the master, we have no use for you." Sculpin said to the fallen Leanbow.

"AAH!" shouted Leanbow as he stands up. "What have you done? The master cannot be revived!"

"It is none of your concern, defeated warrior." said Sculpin, then opens the ground with his sword and Leanbow falls through.

As he falls to his doom, Leanbow grabs a hold of rock that was near him. At Rootcore, everyone was happy and cheerful. "Hey! Fire Heart!" said Jenji, greeting the dragon. "He's getting so big."

"Udonna!" said Vida as she and Xander hug the sorceress.

"I thought we'd never see you again." said Nick as Lily stood next to him.

"Everything happens for a reason, Nick." said Udonna. "We just don't always know what that reason is."

She then hugs her son before hugging her daughter. "I missed you, so much." said Lily as Udonna hugs her tightly and starts to struggle a bit. "Okay, you can let go now. Air…I need air."

Standing a ways from the group, Leelee was feeling shy around Phineas. "I really liked working with you." said Phineas, then points something out to Leelee. "You have nice elbows."

Leelee starts giggling, blushing at the compliment Phineas gave her. "I kind of like you…a lot!" He then tells her.

"I think you're really gross in a cute kind of way." said Leelee.

"Oh shucks." Phineas said, blushing as they both giggle. Udonna, Clare and the rangers looked over at them. "What's she doing here?" asked Nick.

"She's with me." said Phineas.

"And me, too." said Clare.

"She's trustworthy now, Nick." said Udonna. "She's one of us. It's because of her I was rescued."

"Well, I helped." said Jenji.

"Don't worry. I understand." said Leelee.

Nick sighed as Phineas said, "Aw, hey.

"Come here, then." said Nick. "Can't have a group hug without the whole group."

"Awesome!" said Lily as everyone else smiled.

"I love hugs." said Phineas as everyone walked into the group hug. Daggeron then walks over to Udonna. "You know, I'm still gonna find Leanbow…at all cost." Udonna said to Daggeron.

"I know." he tells her and everyone starts laughing as they spin around in a circle.

"Can I let go now? I'm getting dizzy here." said Lily, starting to look a little green in the face.


	31. The Return

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

Orange Mystic Force Ranger: I know. I'm sad too, but I do have a surprise at what Lily might do to Nick in "Mystic Fate part 2".

wwcanada1996: I hope that you'll like it

D.J. Scales: Thanks

* * *

At Rock Porium, Toby was with the rangers. "So, you guys really are the power rangers?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm." said Maddie as the others nodded.

"Okay. Uh, Nick is the red ranger and Lily is the white ranger."

"Right." he said.

"You got it." said Lily, pointing at him.

"And Xander is green. Madison…blue. Chip…yellow. And Vida is pink." Toby finished off naming their colors. "Okay, so, Nick and Lily are also the children of Udonna, the white ranger, and Leanbow, a powerful wizard who is also Koragg, the guy who's been trying to trash the city. But he's really a good guy. It's just that nobody knows what happened to him."

"I'm impressed, Toby, that's quite…" Maddie started to say but he cuts her off.

"Ah, I haven't finished." he tells her. "Now, Nick being the eldest, is also the light, the power to stop evil from taking over. But the bad guys are looking for the light so that they can destroy him and then destroy the world."

"Exactly." said Chip.

"Silence!" said Toby. "Now, Leelee's mom is the queen of the vampires who really did carry me off, so I guess I can stop seeking professional help now."

"Sorry about that." said Leelee as the others laugh.

"And…and…and now, the 10 terrors are here, trying to call forth the head honcho himself…you know, the master of all evil." said Toby. "And you know what that means?"

"That I should be seeking a therapist or some kind of professional help when this is all over?" asked Lily.

"No." said Toby, then they heard screaming outside of the store. "It means that you guys won't be working your regular hours for a while. Looks like it'll just be me and Lee-squared for a bit."

"Now that you mention it, there's something I've been meaning…" Lily started to say when suddenly the store door opens and Phineas walks in.

"Ohh, you think you'd never seen a Troblin before." Phineas said to people outside of the store. "Hello."

"I will never understand their relationship." said Lily, as she and Vida shook their heads at the couple.

"I don't even understand it now." said Maddie.

"Agreed." said Nick.

"Thought I'd stop by and see you, my girl." Phineas said as he hands her a bouquet of turnips. "Ooh, these are for you."

The rangers started laughing. "Isn't he cute? He's my new boyfriend." said Leelee as she and Phineas walk over to the others.

"You're seeing, uh, Xander's uncle from the old country?" asked Toby.

"Uh…" said Phineas.

"Well, you see Toby…" said Lily.

Down in the underworld, flames appeared out of a funnel. "Behold the energy of the master!" shouted Gekkor.

"Yes, he is here with us, now, and I offer up my body to be his home." said Sculpin.

"I, too, would give him my body." said Black Lance. "It would be an honor to be the receptacle of such power."

"I agree." said Itassis.

"Yes, with the master's strength and magic, there will be no stopping whichever one of us is chosen." said Sculpin. "There shall be no mercy for the light."

Suddenly the stone tablet glowed for the selection ceremony. "Another needs to be chosen before the master selects one of us to join him." said Itassis. "We gather."

The stone tablet sends out its yellow ball of light, landing on Matoombo. "I am the one." he said. At Rootcore, Udonna and Daggeron were at the table while Jenji was at Fire Heart's cave. Lily was digging through her backpack, looking for something.

"Hit it, fire boy." said Jenji as he holds up an article of clothing. Fire Heart sends his fire towards the clothing. "Whoa-a-a! You know, when all this fighting is over, I may open up a laundry." Jenji said to Udonna and Daggeron. "With Fire Heart working with me, I could keep myself in catnip for years."

"If you needed catnip, you could've just asked me." said Lily.

"There's no sign of Leanbow." said Daggeron. "We have looked for days. Perhaps it's time…"

"I'm not giving up." Udonna said sternly.

"Surly the crystal ball would tell us something if he was with us." Daggeron tells her.

"I'm not giving up looking." said Udonna. "If I can't find him from the outside…I will look on the inside. Sereum Novium."

Udonna's spirit left her body in search of her husband. "Wow. Is she even still there?" asked Jenji as he and Daggeron walked over to her. "Uh, boo! Uh, yeah. Lights on…nobody's home."

At Rock Porium, the rangers had put Phineas in a work shirt. "All righty." said Nick as they put the finishing touches.

"My very own shirt." said Phineas. "I'm telling you, I'll make a great employee. I have a way with people. I could sell tree moss to a swamp monkey."

"There's swamp monkeys?" asked Lily. "I didn't know that the woods had swamp monkeys."

"Okay, okay, its 10:00. Store's open." said Xander. "Phineas, open the door and let the first customers in."

"Just remember, use your charm and your wit." said Vida.

"Uh…okay." Phineas said. "Can I use half my wit? Well, I don't want to use it all up day one."

"We should've changed his appearance first." said Lily as they pushed him towards the door.

"Turn the sign." said Phineas, then opens the door. "Welcome to the Rock Porium." The customers turned to face Phineas and started screaming. He then turns to face the rangers, who were then looking at each other. "So, uh…how'd I do?" he asked.

Before they could answer, thunder rumbles outside of the store. "Evil calls. Let's go." said Nick and ran out past Phineas.

"My name is Matoombo." said the terror. "I am gathering all of your electricity. When I have it all, I will return it with a vengeance. My justice will be swift."

"Not swift enough, cotton ball!" said Nick.

"Who dares?" he asked, turning around to face the rangers and Daggeron.

"We do!" said Nick.

"There is nothing you can do." said Matoombo. "It will soon be over."

"Not while we're here!" said Nick.

"Let's stop him!" said Xander. "Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Not so fast!" said Matoombo as he creates a shield, protecting him from the attacks and fires his attack at them, causing them to eject from their Megazords.

"How can he be so strong?" asked Daggeron.

"Stay out of my way and I will not hurt anyone." Matoombo said. "You have my word.

"You guys okay?" Daggeron asked the rangers as he runs over to them.

"That's strange. He said he won't hurt anyone." said Vida.

"Yeah, right. He's lying!" said Nick.

"Nick's right." said Xander. "He wants to destroy the world but he not hurt anyone?"

"We'd better split up and find him." said Daggeron.

"Yeah."

"There's not much time. Let's go."

"Okay." said Vida as they all split up.

On the other side of Briarwood, Matoombo was by himself. "Why do these humans resist the darkness and cherish each breathe they take?" he asked. "Can their magic be that strong?"

"My ball!" shouted a boy, his ball running away from him. Matoombo turns around and sees the ball near a couple cars while a car was making a turn. "No!" said Matoombo as he watches the boy walk out into the street to get his ball, not seeing the car coming towards him.

Matoombo uses his magic to stop the care and the little boy picks up his ball. He then walks up to the boy, takes his hand and walks him out of the street. The man driving the car couldn't believe his eyes and drives off. "You need to be more careful." Matoombo said to the boy. "Now go."

"There he is. Better call them." said Vida as she and Lily were flying overhead. "No. not just yet."

"What is he doing?" asked Lily.

"Let's find out." she tells her.

"Okay." said the boy and ruffles his head.

"Hmm." said Matoombo. "Why did he give me this…thing?"

In the underworld, Udonna was searching for her husband. "I know you're here, Leanbow…somewhere." said Udonna as she searches the ground. "Down there."

Matoombo was confused at what the little boy did. "It's called a ball." said Vida as she and Lily walk up to him.

"Huh?"

"It's meant for play."

"Give it here." Vida said gently as she takes the ball from him. "Thanks. You can do lots of things with it. You can bounce it."

Vida showed him as she walks around him, bouncing the ball. "You can spin it." Tosses the ball in the air. "You can kick it."

Vida kicks the ball and accidentally hits Matoombo in the face. "Uh-oh." said Lily as she runs to Vida's side but Matoombo starts to laugh.

"Ball." he then said, causing Vida and Lily to laugh awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's right." said Vida. "Ball. Except you're supposed to catch it before it hits you in the face."

"Don't want that to happen again." said Lily and Matoombo laughs again.

"You're not like the others, are you?" Vida asked, taking Lily's hand as they walks around him.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to hurt anyone?"

"I am Matoombo, energy warrior of the Underworld!"

"You're not very evil." said Vida. "We just saw you save that child from getting hurt. You have a good heart."

"Heart?" he asked.

"My name's Vida. I'm the pink power ranger." said Vida.

"I'm Lily. I'm the white power ranger." said Lily.

"Hello." said Matoombo as Vida and Lily stretched out their hands but where shot down before they could shake hands.

"Watch out, 'V'! Lily!" shouted Xander as he runs up to them.

"No!" shouted Vida as Xander runs past them, knocking Lily down hard to the ground, becoming unconscious. Xander starts to fight Matoombo as Vida kneels down by Lily. "Lily, come on. Wake up." said Vida as she pulls her towards her body. Vida then looks up at the fight between Xander and Matoombo. "Stop!" she shouted, picking Lily up in her arms.

"Magi Staff!" shouted Xander.

"Put it down, Xander!" said Vida.

"'V', he's trying to destroy our world." argued Xander. "Morph already!"

"Put the staff down now!" Vida demanded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Trust me." she said and Xander powers down.

"Thank you." she said and Lily starts to groan a bit, causing her presence to be known. "I couldn't morph with her in my arms, no thanks to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You knocked her down when you were trying to save us." said Vida as Lily opens her eyes.

"What did I miss?" asked Lily.

"You didn't miss much." she tells her, setting Lily on her feet.

"Good." she said.

"I am Matoombo, conqueror of your world." said Matoombo.

"See, you guys? He's going to conquer the world." said Xander. "We've got to stop him."

"I'm gonna conquer you with a newspaper in a minute." grumbled Lily, her hand to her head and glaring at Xander.

"No." said Vida, then steps forward, pulling Lily with her. "If you conquer our world, you'll harm all of us…me, Lily, that child you just saved. You can't conquer us without hurting us. You don't want that, do you?"

"I must conquer." said Matoombo.

"All right, let's get to it." said Vida. "Start with me and Lily. We won't stop you."

"So be it." he said as he aims his sword at the both of them. In the underworld, the flame carrying the master's energy grew.

"Excellent."

"The master comes!" said Sculpin. "Now he will make his choice. May he choose wisely for victory."

"Yes, wisely." said Itassis.

"Yes to victory." said Necrolai. "Pick anyone…but me."

The energy of the master floated in the air, circling the room before going into the stone tablet. "Ah, who is the lucky one?" asked Sculpin.

"I will do it." said Matoombo, still pointing his sword at Vida and Lily.

"No, Xander, stay there." said Vida as he inches closer to Matoombo.

"'V', do you know what you're doing here?" asked Xander.

"I don't." whimpered Lily.

"Stay there." Vida tells him and they heard a noise.

"What's that?" asked Xander and a ball of electricity came towards them.

"The electricity I gathered has returned to destroy this world." said Matoombo.

"Please, Matoombo, don't do it." Vida said. He then raised his sword into the air and destroys the ball electricity. "Yes! Thank you, Matoombo! I knew you couldn't do it! See Xander? He couldn't do it!"

Suddenly purple energy shocked Matoombo, throwing him back. "No!" shouted Vida.

"Panic and run! Panic and run!" shouted Lily as she runs around Vida and Xander, but then stops. "Wait a sec. Never mind. Somehow I was thinking something else."

On the streets of Briarwood, Matoombo came to a stop from rolling. "What happened?" he asked.

"Why did you save the humans?" asked Gekkor as he and Itassis walks up to him.

"The master has chosen you to be his vessel." said Itassis.

"Do you still serve the master?" Gekkor asked.

"No, I don't." replied Matoombo. In the underworld, Udonna reaches the bottom of the ravine. "Where are you?" she asked herself, then sees a body in the distance. "Leanbow!"

"There!" shouted Vida as she, Lily and Xander run towards Matoombo.

"Then you'll fall." said Gekkor and starts to attack him. Vida, Xander and Lily morphed into Legend Warrior Mode. "Let's help him!" said Vida.

"'V'!" shouted Xander.

"I'm with ya!" said Lily.

"Lily!" shouted Xander as both girls went to help him. Just as Gekkor was about to strike Matoombo, Vida steps in front of him, taking most of the hit while Lily gets hit in the leg. Vida rolled over to Xander as Lily hops over on her good leg.

"Vida! Lily!" shouted Daggeron as he and the others run over to them.

"We can't let them do this!" said Vida and Gekkor strikes him again. "Matoombo!"

"It's over!" said Gekkor as Matoombo lays on the ground. "You will be the master's body, like it or not!"

"I've got to do something!" said Vida, then takes Daggeron's ticket.

"I did not see this coming." said Lily.

"Vida, no!" shouted Daggeron as Gekkor growls at them.

"Come on, Solar Streak!" shouted Vida.

"For the master's b…" Gekkor started to say but was cut off by the Solar Streak train. He was pushed back as the train came into the city.

"All aboard." said Jenji as he pops up on Daggeron's back.

"Come on, Jenji!" said Vida as she grabs his lamp before grabbing Matoombo's arm. "Let's get out of here."

"Vida! No!" shouted Daggeron as the Solar Streak takes off.

"I can't believe she did that." said Nick.

"Nothing 'V' does surprises me anymore." said Chip.

"I think I needed a surprise." said Lily.

"I could surprise you." said Itassis. "I may have all the answers that you seek."

"I spoke too soon." said Lily.

"Oh, Daggeron is gonna put me in the cat box for doing this." said Jenji as he drives the Solar Streak.

"Come on." said Vida as she drags Matoombo down the car corridor. "Come on, sit down. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm much better now." said Matoombo.

"Good."

"No!" he said as Gekkor appears in train car.

"Matoomba, it's over." said Gekkor. "You cannot escape me or your fate!"

"We'll see!" said Vida, protecting Matoombo.

"Yes, we will!" said Gekkor as he swings his trident back and aims it at Vida. She blocks it and attacks Gekkor. "You can't defeat me!" he shouted and pushes her out of the way. "For the last time, get out of my way!"

"Vida! Duck!" said Matoombo and attacks Gekkor.

"Magi Staff! Energy Vortex!" shouted Vida and a pink magic spell appears underneath Gekkor.

"What's happening? No!" shouted Gekkor and was sucked into the vortex that led out of the train. "AAH! I will hunt you down Matoombo, and get you for the master!"

Back in the chamber of the terrors, Gekkor angrily walks in. "It's Matoombo! He betrayed us all!" he tells Sculpin and Black Lance.

"Oh, relax Gekkor." said Sculpin. "We have seen everything and I know where he's headed. He's going to…"

"...the Dawn dimension, to the sleeping lake." Itassis said to Daggeron and the other rangers.

"Tell us how to get there." said Daggeron.

"I am not like the others." she tells them. "I crave knowledge, not power."

"Sounds like someone else I know." said Nick, looking down at Lily.

"What? Just because I like learn, doesn't mean anything." said Lily. "You never know what you could learn nowadays."

"I'll send you there myself after you tell me what I need to know." said Itassis.

"How do we know that you'll still help us once we give you the information you want?" asked Chip.

"As a gesture of good faith, I will send one of you to their destination right now…only one." she said. "If given the answer that I seek, I will send the others."

"I'll go." said Nick.

"Wherever he goes, I go." said Lily. "We're a package deal."

"I should be the one to go." said Daggeron.

"She's my sister. I'll go." said Maddie.

"I'm not afraid. I'll go." said Chip.

"Remarkable, but I will send him." said Itassis, then uses her magic and sends Xander to Vida.

"Interesting." said Lily. "Who would've thought she would send Xander."

Down in the underworld, a decision was made. "Gekkor, you must stop him before he gets to the sleeping lake." said Black Lance.

"If Matoomba reaches these waters, he will sleep for eternity and the master will never come." said Sculpin. "We must do everything we can to prevent that from happening."

Vida and Matoombo had reached the Dawn dimension. "It's so beautiful here." said Vida, looking at her surroundings.

"Yes, it's sets the mind at ease." said Matoombo.

""V"!" shouted Xander, causing them to turn around as he runs up to them.

"Xander?" asked Vida but were suddenly ambushed by a blast and Matoombo falls to the ground.

"Surprise!" shouted Gekkor as he flies to the ground. "There's nowhere to run, traitor! Surrender to the master or be destroyed!"

"Legend Warriors!" shouted Vida and Xander, protecting Matoombo.

"He's firing too many!" shouted Vida.

"One is too many!" said Xander and Gekkor fires at Xander, knocking him down. Gekkor then sends a ball of white light into the air and fires upon Matoombo. "Matoombo!" exclaimed Vida as he falls to his knees.

"You took the hit that was meant for me? Why?" Xander asked as Vida runs over to Matoombo.

"Fools!" shouted Gekkor as he runs towards them. Xander then runs towards him, stopping him in his tracks. "Get out of my way!"

"Yes!" shouted Xander as he picks up his Lion staff. Both he and Vida aimed their Lion staffs at Gekkor, covering him in dirt so they could get away. "Where did they go?" asked Gekkor as he looks around him.

"Leanbow." said Udonna as she kneels down beside her husband and he groans. "I am not letting you go. Snow Staff!"

Her snow staff appears in her hand and Udonna aims it at Leanbow. Back in the forest, Daggeron and the others were huddled until Daggeron breaks away. "All right, what is it you want to know?" asked Daggeron.

"A simple answer to a simple question." said Itassis. "We are much more powerful than you, yet time and time, you defeated us. Why is that?"

"We're better than you. How's that for simple?" asked Nick and suddenly Lily hits him over the head with a rolled up magazine.

"Careful. The wrong answer will cost you everything." said Itassis.

"Please forgive him for being rude. I'm just sad to even be related to him at times." said Lily and Nick looks down at her.

"I thought you were going to hit me with a newspaper." said Nick.

"Today it's a magazine." Lily said, smugly. "Who knows what I might hit with you next."

"You want to know why we beat you?" asked Chip. "Here's why. Yes, you're more powerful. Yeah, you're bigger."

"Yes?"

"What we have that you don't is something that no wizard or witch could ever give you." Chip continued.

"No spell can bring it forth." said Maddie. "You can't buy it or borrow it from someone else."

"You can't teach it." said Daggeron.

"Everyone is born with it." said Nick as he places Lily it front of him. "They just have to step forward and claim it as theirs. It's in the heart."

"What is it?" asked Itassis.

"Courage." said Nick. "It's when you put someone else's well-being before your own."

"It takes courage to stand up to people as well as standing up to your friends, even if your wrong." said Lily.

"And why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because…because you just do." Nick replied.

In the sky, Gekkor searches for Matoombo, Vida and Xander. "Where are they? They couldn't have gotten far!" he said, searching the ground and suddenly he sees them. "Gotcha!"

"Faster! Faster!" said Xander as they ran on foot.

"Ha Ha! You can't escape!" said Gekkor from overhead, blasting Xander and Matoombo. "Fire!"

Xander and Matoombo went over a cliff. "Come on! Get up!" said Xander.

"Playtime is over, Matoombo." said Gekkor and walks over to them. "Now I…what? What? The pink ranger? You can't trick me."

There was a pink bow wrapped on Matoombo's back and Gekkor fires at them, causing Vida to change back into herself. "You're a two time loser…ugly and gullible." said Vida.

"With you chasing us, our tall, cotton-headed friend had enough time to get away to the sleeping lake." said Xander. "Explain that one to your master." Gekkor grips his trident and sends an attack at the two rangers.

"Behold the power of good magic." said Udonna as she restores Leanbow. Vida and Xander were holding Gekkor off. ""V"!" shouted Xander and attacks Gekkor.

"Xander!" shouted Vida, making another attack against Gekkor.

"Now is the end!" said Gekkor as he strikes both of them down.

"Think again, lizard-breath!" shouted Nick as he and the others arrived. "You guys all right?"

"I've been better." said Vida.

"Welcome to the dance. Shall we?" Gekkor asked then starts attacking the rangers.

"He's too fast!" said Xander.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" said Gekkor. "Here is my full power!"

He sends his full power and it knocks them to the ground. "Sweet!" he said as he walks away. Suddenly lasers were sent at him and he turns around. "What?"

Suddenly Leanbow stood in front of the rangers. "Leanbow!" exclaimed Gekkor.

"Dad!" shouted Nick.

"I must be seeing things." said Lily, then she pinches herself. "Nope, it's not a dream. He's alive!"

"Leanbow!" shouted Maddie.

"He's okay!" said Daggeron.

"Good job, rangers. Well done, son, daughter." he said as he looks over his shoulder.

"Thanks." said Nick and Lily.

"I'll take it from here." said Leanbow, facing Gekkor.

"I thought you were…" said Gekkor.

"I'm not." said Leanbow and holds up a morpher. "Magical Source, Mystic Force! Burning heart of Fire! Wolf Warrior, defender of truth!"

"I like that color better." said Lily.

"But how?" asked Gekkor.

"Udonna's good magic saved me." said Leanbow. At Rootcore, Udonna returned to her physical body, with a smile on her face. "The world had been kept whole because of these rangers." Leanbow said.

"We're safe because of you!" said Xander.

"And we're all safe because of Matoombo." said Vida.

"How sweet." said Gekkor. "While you continue your love fest, I think I'll destroy you."

He points his trident at them and run. "Not this time." said Leanbow and withdraws his sword. He and Gekkor battle it out. "In the name of honor, Blazing Storm Slash! Hyah!" shouted Leanbow and sends his fire magic towards Gekkor. "Checkmate."

"This ended poorly." said Gekkor as he goes down.

"Yeah!" shouted Nick.

"Go dad!" shouted Lily.

"Mystic Force!" shouted the rangers.

"Mystic Force!" shouted Leanbow.

"I have found it." Matoombo said as he finds the lake. "It is truly beautiful…a good place to spend eternity, and the master will not bring forth his destruction."

"Yes, he will." said Sculpin as he appears in front of Matoombo. He strikes him with his sword, destroying Matoombo. "Goodbye, Matoombo." he said as Matoombo falls to the ground and laughs.

Daggeron and the rangers gathered around Leanbow. "Hey guys." he said and Vida hangs back.

"What's wrong, "V"?" asked Xander. "You should be happy."

"I am." she said to him. "I'm just really going to miss Matoombo."

"I'll miss him too." said Xander and suddenly thunder rumbles in the sky.

"Matoombo." said Vida as they see him rise up. Out of his body came red tentacles and Vida goes over to Xander.

"I'm here!" bellowed the master and he starts laughing evilly.

"The master's returned." said Leanbow.

"You will perish, as will Solaris Knight." said the master. "Have a look into your future."

Daggeron starts to get pain in his head as he sees his future. "And then, one by one, you will fall, as will your world." he tells the rangers before he takes off.

"Now this…this is bad." said Nick as Lily buries herself into his side.


	32. Mystic Fate Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

RPM Shadow: When I started Power Rangers S.P.D: Purple ranger as well as Mystic Force: White ranger, I didn't plan it that way and that's how its going to stay. When I do more fanfics of the Power Rangers, I'm going to be doing what I'm always going to do. Whoever you visualize the actress that you want to be for my OC for this fanfic as well as the OC for SPD and future Power Ranger fanfics, that's fine for you. For me, I'm writing them the way that I want to write them. Is that good with you? If not, then you don't have to read them.

thepinksky18: I think you'll like what I wrote for Lily in Mystic Fate Parts 1&2. Its something I just had to come up with and I hope that you'll like what she has to say.

* * *

"I don't get why you want to do this." said Nick as he and Leanbow were standing on the terrace while Lily watches. "We've battled enough."

"We aren't battling. We're training." said Leanbow. "The master will be at his full power soon. We must be ready for him."

"My magic has never been stronger. You know that." said Nick, causing Lily to snicker.

"And yet, you're going to get you butt kicked by dad." said Lily, only causing him to stick his tongue out at her for which she return.

"Don't you have something to do, young lady?" asked Leanbow.

"Yes, dad. Later Nick." said Lily, smiling as she passes Nick and goes off to Rock Porium. Leanbow turns and faces Nick, morphing into ancient mystic mode. "Convince me." he said, taking his stance and Nick morphs as well. Both of them started to train. "The master's strong. You must be stronger." Leanbow said to Nick.

Nick took higher ground and went after Leanbow. Leanbow then takes a vine and swings across. "Running away?" asked Nick.

"You wish." said Leanbow. "Ancient power of the phoenix."

Leanbow then strikes Nick, causing him to fall back and power down. He powers down as well and stands over Nick. "See? You're not ready." he tells him.

In the underworld, the last of the terrors gathered around. "The master is about to speak." said Black Lance.

"Itassis, I choose you to conquer the surface world." said the master. "Show no mercy and crush all who get in your way."

"As you wish, master." said Itassis.

"May evil prevail." said Sculpin.

"Wait." said Necrolai as she flies up.

"What do you want?" asked Itassis.

"Humans deserve your wrath, Itassis." Necrolai said. "However my daughter is also on the surface world."

"You are a loyal servant, Necrolai." said Itassis. "She will be spared."

"No." said Sculpin as he swats Necrolai away. "If she chooses to live with humans, she deserves to perish with them."

"No!" screamed Necrolai.

At Rock Porium, nothing interesting was happening. "Man, we haven't had a customer in days." said Vida.

"Yeah. I thought the underworld was dull." said Leelee.

"To be honest, my school work is more interesting than this." said Lily.

"This has put a serious dent in my social life." said Xander. "How am I meant to pick up customers if there are none?"

A second later, a woman walks in. "Oh, finally. A customer." said Toby.

"Uh…" said Chip.

"Oh boy." said Lily.

"I'll handle this one." said Xander. The customer pick up an album, revealing Phineas.

"Welcome to Rock Porium. My name's Phineas." he said, introducing himself. "I'm here to answer all your musical questions. May I recommend something new? The Bulgarian nose-flute orchestra."

"Aah!" the customer screamed.

"Wait!" Maddie cried out as the customer leaves the store.

"Uh…she must really hate Bulgarian nose-flute music." said Phineas. Toby looks down at Lily. "I think we went through all of my excuses of how to explain him." said Lily, gesturing over to the Troblin. "Trust me, I've looked in my notebook."

"I think so too." said Toby. Suddenly their morphers went off. "Let's go." said Vida.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll cover the store." said Phineas as they left. "Right boss?"

Toby gives him a dirty look before letting his head hit the counter top. "Rangers." said Itassis.

"You again!" said Nick.

"By order of the master, I'm here to destroy your world."

"And we're here to destroy you." said Chip and run towards her. "Lightning Bolts!"

"Do not interfere." she said, deflecting the lightning bolts and knocking him back.

"Hey! Over here!" shouted Maddie, getting her attention.

"You're going down for that!" shouted Vida.

"How dare you!" shouted Lily.

All three girls attacked Itassis and she deflects them as well. "AAH!" they shouted as they were knocked back.

"Hey!" shouted Xander and runs to fight Itassis.

"Stop fighting and accept your fate." said Itassis.

"Never!" said Xander and was pushed back. "Vine Power."

Vines came up from the ground and surrounded Itassis who then breaks free. She heads towards Xander and attacks him. "I am one of the 10 terrors. Your magic is nothing compared to mine." Itassis said.

"I'll show you magic. Red Dragon Fire Ranger." said Nick and Fire Heart appears, combining with him.

"Ha!" growled Itassis and attacks Nick while he's in mid-air.

"Come on." said Nick, returning fire.

"Impressive."

"Always."

"Try this on for size." she said as she takes out her weapon and fires at Nick, knocking him to the ground. "Now will you admit your defeat?"

"I will never admit defeat." said Lily.

"No way." said Maddie. "You said you were only after knowledge, but you're just the puppet of the master."

"What?" asked Itassis.

"And you don't even have the courage to make your own decisions." said Nick and Itassis sighs at this revelation.

"He is right." she said, turning away from them and disappears.

"Wait!" shouted Nick but he was too late.

"I'm sorry, Itassis. They made me bring them." said Necrolai as Sculpin and Black Lance followed her.

"You must know why we are here." said Black Lance.

"I disobeyed the master, and you've come to punish me." Itassis replied, then turns to face them. "But know one thing before you destroy me. You will never defeat the mystic force. They have a weapon you don't."

"Tell us." demanded Sculpin.

"Courage."

"Itassis, don't!" cried Necrolai and Black Lance raised his weapon at her, knocking her to the ground.

"It seems you have found courage in your final hour, but it won't save you." said Sculpin, standing before her.

"You don't have to follow the master." said Itassis, panting. "Think for yourselves."

"I've heard enough. Black Lance." said Sculpin and the both of them attacked Itassis and her glasses flew off.

"Itassis!" shouted Necrolai and the glasses landed in front of her. "(Gasp) Oh, no."

The stone tablet turned electrifying red and the master appears. "Who dares disappoint me?" he asked as pieces of the stone tablet fall to the ground. "Time to care of the mystic force myself, starting with the light."

Nick was on the terrace by himself with a couple swords in his hands. He starts practicing with them and suddenly the wind starts blowing. A dark shadow rises up in front of him, growling as it does. Out in the forest, a village was on fire. "Everyone escaped, but our village is destroyed." said an elf.

"Here. Let me help." said Leanbow as the rangers came to help.

"Oh…my…god." said Lily as she sees the wreckage around them.

"There's Leanbow." said Vida.

"Good." said Udonna as she helps a fairy.

"Don't worry, folks. Everything's going to be okay." said Vida.

"How can we help?" asked Chip.

"Leave us." said the elf. "You're not welcome here."

"But we're the mystic force." said Maddie.

"Don't you remember us?" asked Xander. "We're the protectors, who you love and adore.

"I said go. Humans do not belong here." he said, causing Udonna to look over at Lily who was starting to tear up. "Look around. Look what happened to our village…our home destroyed, our crops ruined."

"My daughter is always welcome here." Udonna said, pulling Lily close to her.

"You." said the elf, pointing to the person who destroyed their village. "He's back. The destroyer has returned."

Everyone started shouted as they started running. "Hmm?" asked Lily and Udonna, looking at whoever he was talking about. Nick started walking towards them. "Nick." said Xander.

"Destroyer?" asked Leanbow. "No, you've got it wrong. That's my son."

"He's got a creepy smile on his face." said Lily and Nick's eyes turned purple. "He never has a creepy smile on his face."

"Like father, like son." said Nick in a creepy voice and Leanbow was confused. "You guys missed the show."

[Flashback]

_Nick was in the village, destroying everything in his path._

_"Run!" shouted the elf as everyone runs. "Run to safety!"_

[Flashback ends]

"Bowen…" said Udonna and Lily hugs her tightly around the waist. "…is this true?"

"Yeah." he replied. "And I'm just getting started."

Nick then used his magic and aims it at his father, causing everyone to jump out of the way. He laughs evilly as the armor of Koragg appears on him. "The master's dark magic has given me more power than ever dreamed." he said. "I can't believe he gave it up."

"Bowen…" said Leanbow. "You have to fight this. You're scaring your sister."

"I'm here to fight _you_. Not her!" shouted Nick and sends a dark energy ball at Leanbow, who then morphs.

"Mom, I'm scared." said Lily as she buries herself into Udonna's side and starts to hyperventilate.

"I'm scared, too." she said as Nick goes towards Leanbow.

"The mystic force will fall by my sword, starting with the mighty Leanbow." said Nick, as both swords made contact. A spell seal appeared underneath them. "No!" shouted Vida, running towards them. "Stop!"

"No!" shouted Udonna. Nick and Leanbow appeared at Rootcore with Leanbow falling back into a table. "Training time's over." said Nick. "This is the real thing."

He then starts to attack Leanbow and was destroying Rootcore in the process. Nick laughs evilly as Leanbow was knocked into the table. "I'm through with you." said Nick, when Leanbow pushed him away. Nick attacks him again, causing Leanbow to become trapped as well as fall through the floor.

"Stop!" shouted Leanbow as he dodges Nick's next attack.

"You can't run from me!" said Nick as he goes after him, chasing him onto the terrace. "Feeling your age? Now, get up." Nick gets one of Leanbow's swords in his hand, causing Leanbow to quickly look down at his hand, then at his son. "You're retired." he tells him, summoning his magic through the swords. "I harness the power of the master! Attack!"

Leanbow deflects one of the swords while the other hits him in the side. Nick then kicks him, knocking him off and follows him into the air as a spell seal appears to transport them again. Both of them are back in the woods, arriving at the village. "There he is." said Vida as she and the others run towards them.

"I think we need some therapy after this." said Lily as she runs towards her father and brother. Nick sends a barricade, stopping them from coming any closer. "I'll deal with you after." said Nick.

"Nick, please!" begged Maddie.

"No, don't." said Xander.

"Don't do it." said Vida.

"This is the end." said Nick.

"Nick, no." said Xander. Leanbow stabs the ground with his sword. "You're right. We've battled enough." said Leanbow as he powers down.

"Pick up your sword…" ordered Nick.

"I won't fight you anymore." he tells Nick.

"…or perish." said Nick and Udonna pulls Lily tight against her.

"I know you're in there, son." said Leanbow. "I love you. Both you and your sister."

"Dad." said Nick, then groans as the black mass that was inside Nick laughs as it leaves him. The armor of Koragg disappears and Nick becomes normal again. He then falls forward as Leanbow catches him.

"I'm sorry dad." said Nick, coughing. "I couldn't help what I was doing. Now I understand what _you_ went through."

"I'm just glad your back." Leanbow said and they start hugging. Out of nowhere, something hard hits Nick in the back. They all turned to see Lily hitting her brother with one of her books.

"Dang it! I was hoping to get his head this time." said Lily.

"Ow! My back!" said Nick.

"It's him alright." she said, calmly.

"Briar!" exclaimed Udonna, shocked that Lily did what she did.

"What? I wasn't planning on hitting him hard over the head. I'm too short for that." said Lily, trying to get the attention off of her. "Plus I had to make sure that it was really him and not that black mass that came out."

"It's ok." said Nick, as he and Leanbow tried to calm Udonna down.

"It doesn't make it right." said Udonna.

"But I'm still your daughter." said Lily, hugging her mother. At the store, Toby was at the register, counting the money and looks over at Phineas. "Best little shop in the world." Phineas said, singing. Toby then closes the register drawer and walks over to him.

"Phineas. Phineas." said Toby as he gets the Troblin's attention. "I hate to do this to you, but I'm gonna have to let you go."

"Great! Where am I going?" he asked. "Ooh! Will I need a sweater?"

"No. no, listen. Business has been…terrible since you started working here." said Toby as Leelee walks up. "Now, I…I think you're a great…"

"Uh…"

"…whatever you are." Toby said, causing Phineas to chuckle. "But the customers don't know you like we do. They're…afraid of you."

"Oh."

"Look. I'd love to keep you on, but I can't." he tells him. "This store is my life, man. I'm sorry. I hope you understand."

"Well, I…I guess this would be a bad time to ask for a raise, then." said Phineas

"Phineas." said Leelee, then shakes her head at him.

"Oh. Oh, I get it." he then said. "I'm fired."

Phineas then places the jacket onto the counter and leaves the store. Suddenly screaming was heard outside of the store. At Rootcore, Clare and Daggeron were cleaning up the wreckage as Leanbow was sitting on the stairs. "You've trained my son well, Daggeron." said Leanbow as Udonna was fixing his shoulder. "Maybe a little too well."

"It wasn't my training." said Daggeron. "It was the power of the master. You know better than anyone how strong it is."

"And now that his plan's failed, I'm afraid of what he'll do next." said Leanbow.

"How long do I have to stand here?" Lily asked, as she stood in the corner with her nose to the wall, causing her voice to muffle a bit. "I said I was sorry."

"Have you learned your lesson?" asked Udonna.

"Yes. I promise to never hit any part of my brother with a book."

"Good, I'll hold you to that promise. Now help Clare clear some of this mess." she tells her and Lily helps her cousin. Suddenly the wind blows into Rootcore. "Udonna." said Daggeron.

"Something's happened." she said, placing her hand onto her husband. "Something horrible."

A blue spell seal appeared in Rootcore. "Help!" said the Snow Prince.

"Snow Prince!" exclaimed Lily and Daggeron as he falls to the ground.

"You're hurt!" said Clare as they rush over to him.

"I'm here with terrible news." said the Snow Prince. "The master has destroyed our realm. The magical source has been attacked."

"The Mystic Mother?" asked Udonna.

"Yes."

"Who's that?" asked Clare and Lily.

"The empress of all good magic." said Udonna. "Known as Rita in the dark days, she now uses her power to fight all that is evil."

"I heard of that name before somewhere. I think she had a last name too." said Lily.

[Flashback]

_In the Snow Prince's dimension, a white building was stood high. Breathing heavily, the Snow Prince runs towards the Mystic Mother, looking over his shoulder. "Your highness, you must flee." said the Snow Prince._

_"Nonsense. Mystic Mother does not flee." she said._

_"But the master is attacking!"_

_Suddenly the master appears in the dimension. "So, you are the Mystic Mother?" asked the Master. "Once I destroy you, good magic will be gone forever."_

_"You are giving me a headache." said the Mystic Mother, standing up from her throne. "How dare you enter my palace? Leave!"_

_The master laughs at her demand. "I am the master." he said. _

_"The master of nothing." said the Mystic Mother. "I know firsthand that good magic is more powerful than evil. Dark one, let me show you."_

_She then starts casting in the native language and sends a powerful energy ball towards the master, only causing him to break free from it. "It can't be. He broke her strongest spell." said the Snow Prince and the Mystic Mother growls._

_"Good bye." said the master as he starts destroying the place. The Snow Prince ducks out of the way from a falling pillar. "Snow Prince, warn the others!" shouted the Mystic Mother and she encases him in a protective bubble. "Finishio!"_

_"Mystic Mother!" shouted the Snow Prince._

_"The end of good magic here." said the master and he starts destroying the realm._

_"Stop, you beast!" said the Snow Prince as he was sent away._

[Flashback ends]

"Her spell sent me back to your realm, but there was nothing I could do to help her." said the Snow Prince.

"If the Mystic Mother is gone…no one will be able to stop the master." said Udonna.

"There's a chance the Mystic Mother might be alive." said Leanbow.

"Let me go with you." said Nick, causing Leanbow and Daggeron turn around to see the scared look on Nick's face.

"No. Daggeron and I will handle this." Leanbow tells him. Udonna walks over to her husband, placing a hand on his face. "It seems like were always saying goodbye." she said.

"I promise. This time will be the last." he said, then looks over at his daughter. Lily had a sad look on her face and he motions for her. Leanbow looks at both his children. "Nick…I'm counting on you to take care of things while I'm gone." said Leanbow.

"But I can help you." said Nick.

"You're needed more here. Understood?"

"What's my job?" asked Lily and Daggeron hands her his lamp.

"Keep an eye on Jenji." said Daggeron, looking more at Nick than at Lily.

"Great. We're cat sitters." said Nick as Daggeron and Leanbow left Rootcore.

"I don't mind." said Lily. "I'm thinking that Jenji should get some things for inside the lamp. Just so that he can keep himself busy."

"He's a genie." said Nick.

"So! That still doesn't mean that I can't buy him something." said Lily. "Even if it's something to decorate the inside."

"Stop arguing….both of you." said Udonna and Nick looks out the entrance of Rootcore.

"I'll never be as good as him, will I?" asked Nick.

"You are not your father." said Udonna. Suddenly his morpher goes off.

"We've got big trouble in the city, Nick." said Xander.

"On my way." said Nick as he and Lily leaves Rootcore.

"I will defeat you this time!" shouted Black Lance as he heads straight for the rangers.

"We're ready, Black Lance." said Nick.

"Legend Striker Spin Attack!"

Black Lance jumps through the fire and continues to head for the rangers. "You're not nearly as strong as your father." said Black Lance and attacks the megazord. On the ground of the city, Sculpin watches the fight. "This world will soon be ours." said Sculpin.

"The other terrors have followed the master and been destroyed." said Udonna as she appears behind him. "Why would your fate be any different?"

"You sound like that traitor Itassis." said Sculpin. "Ours is not to question but to obey the master. Now you will witness his might."

In a dimension, the solar streak train was on its way to the palace. "This is the master's doing." said Leanbow.

"Yes. We've got to see if the Mystic Mother survived." Daggeron said, as they see the palace.

"The palace is destroyed." said Leanbow as he and Daggeron ran through the yard.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Daggeron called out. "Mystic Mother?"

"It can't be. She's really gone." said Leanbow.

"What's happening?" asked Daggeron as everything flashed red and the master appeared.

"Greetings." he said to the men. "Leanbow, we meet yet again. I've been waiting for this moment."

"Charge!" shouted Daggeron as he and Leanbow ran towards the master. Back in Briarwood, Udonna was knocked to the ground by Sculpin. "Flurry of snow!" shouted Udonna as she sends her magic towards Sculpin. He runs towards her, kicking her to the ground and attacks.

Black Lance sends his sword and attacks the rangers. "We can't take much more of this!" said Vida. Black Lance then jumps and starts spinning towards the megazord, causing the rangers to eject and power down.

"Rangers!" shouted Udonna, looking over at them. Sculpin then attacks her, knocking her back into the rubble.

"Udonna!" shouted Vida and Udonna powers down.

"At last." said Sculpin, laughing at them. "Oh, how the mighty Mystic Force have fallen."

Back at the Mystic Mother's palace, Leanbow and Daggeron were getting beaten by the master. "Sun Spell!" shouted Daggeron.

"Ready!" shouted Leanbow and both of them sends it towards the master, causing the master to catch it.

"Your weak magic insults me." said the master, sending the spell back and wraps a couple of his tentacles around them. "Now take this."

"He devoured our knight magic." said Leanbow, seeing that they were in Ancient Mystic Mode. "That must be how he defeated the Mystic Mother."

"No!" shouted Daggeron.

"Eating good magic only makes me stronger!" said the master and sends out a tentacle.

"Get down!" shouted Daggeron as he pushes Leanbow out of the way.

"Daggeron!" shouted Leanbow as Daggeron takes the attack.

"Good night, knight." said the master as Daggeron falls to the ground.

"No. Daggeron." said Leanbow. "By my honor and word as a knight, I will avenge him. Ancient power of the Phoenix, attack."

Back in Briarwood, Sculpin looks at the rangers and Udonna. "There's no one to help you now." said Sculpin and he sends his attack at the rangers when Jenji appears.

"No! Stop!" shouted Jenji and he was hit.

"Jenji!" shouted Maddie.

"Daggeron is going to kill me." Lily said as Jenji hits the ground.

"No!" shouted Xander.

"Come with me, sorceress." said Sculpin as he grabs Udonna by the arm.

"Udonna." said Nick.

"Black Lance, rid the surface world of these pesky rangers." Sculpin ordered as he disappears through a spell seal with Udonna.

"Mom!" shouted Nick and Lily. "No!"

"Your sorceress is gone, and now it's your turn." said Black Lance.


	33. Mystic Fate Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Mystic Force fanfic of the Power Rangers franchise. All I want to say is that I will work hard on this fanfic and if you don't have something nice to say about how I wrote it, then please don't say it at all. I want to go on record and say that if you want me to write a fanfic for a season, I can only do it if I literally (and I mean that I own it on dvd and its with my movie collection).

Also, there will be two wands for the white ranger. The first one (As we all know) belongs to Udonna, but the second wand will belong to her daughter, Briar. Why because Briar is the next white sorceress in line after Udonna, so Briar (i.e. Lily in the human world) inherits Udonna's snow magic. Yes, I decided to give my oc a new name for when she's in the human realm and different from the Jungle Fury Lily. I would like to let everyone know that I'm editing and updating the chapters. So there might be some new things in the chapters, including the prologue. Hope that you guys like the new and improved chapters.

One thing for sure is that my OC Lily will not be renamed. I'm just going through the fanfic, seeing what I think should be added in terms of dialogue and such. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue the story. I'm just going to do some editing as I do it. Hope that you guys like what Lily might do and as always, Happy Reading!

This fanfic is in honor of Peta Rutter who played Udonna in the series.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MYSTIC FORCE! I ONLY THE OC!**

Shoutouts:

D.J. Scales: thanks

wwcanada1996: Yeah, I know

* * *

"Now you will fall, just as your mother has!" said Black Lance. Nick gets an angry look in his eyes as he stands up.

"Now you made me mad." said Nick. He walks towards Black Lance, morphing as he did so. "Come on!" said Black Lance as the others watched this.

"You're going down!" they shouted as Nick takes out his sword. Black Lance attacks Nick as he jumps into the air. Nick then destroys the shield, breaking it into four pieces.

"My shield!" shouted Black Lance.

"Fire Heart!" shouted Nick and Fire Heart appears, attacking Black Lance.

"Yes!" said Vida.

"Good boy, Fire Heart!" said Nick.

"Your dragon will not save you this time!" shouted Black Lance and attacks. Fire Heart protects Nick with his wings, shielding him from the blast. Out of the smoke, Nick and Fire Heart combined.

"Yeah!"

Black Lance and Nick ran towards each other and started to fight. Soon enough, Black Lance was on the ground. "Bull's eye." said Nick as Fire Heart flies away. "You guys want in on this?"

"You know it, Nick." said Lily.

"Gladly." said Xander.

"Yeah! Ready. Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Magi Staff!" shouted Vida and Xander, aiming their staffs at Black Lance.

"Thanks for joining the party." said Nick.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." said Lily.

"Mystic Spell Seal!" they shouted, creating a spell seal and defeating Black Lance.

"Wow." said Nick as a red flash appeared and they ran towards to where it appeared. "What's that?"

"It's him!" said Vida. "The master!"

"Where's Daggeron and my father?" asked Nick.

"Right here!" said the master, placing them on a pile of rubble.

"Oh, no!"

"Daggeron!" shouted Maddie, running towards him. "Daggeron!"

"And Leanbow!"

"Dad!" shouted Nick and Lily.

"This can't be." said Nick, pulling his sister close to him. "All we've done was in vain. All this time, finding our dad."

"Nothing can stop me from bringing darkness and despair to this world!" said the master.

"What can you possibly gain by destroying our whole world?!" asked Xander.

"Your world is now my world!" bellowed the master as he grabs each of the rangers. "You want to see what my world will look like?"

He then shows them what his world would look like. "It's so dark." said Maddie.

"I don't like it." said Lily.

"This is the future of your world. There is no place for your species." said the master and he throws them to the ground. "Once I eat your magic, you will become a part of the dust that I will walk upon. That will be your one and only purpose."

"We're not done. You haven't defeated us yet!" shouted Nick.

"Legend Warriors, Hyah!"

"Yes. More power for me to eat." said the master as they formed the Manticore megazord.

"Come on, rangers!" said Nick. "We've got to hit him with all of our magic!"

"Legend Striker, Spin Attack!" they shouted as they sent their attack but the master gobbled it up like it was nothing.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Xander. "He consumed our spell like it was nothing."

"You are nothing!" the master bellowed as he destroyed their weapon. "It is now over! The hopelessness and fear I feel inside of you makes your power even more tender to dine on."

He then starts to drain the magic from them. "Our magic! I can feel him taking it!" said Xander.

"Nick, I don't feel so good." said Lily and the master kicks the megazord. They were ejected and were in their normal Mystic force uniforms.

"Come on." said Xander as they went to hide in a cave.

"All right. We're safe." said Chip.

"Safe? Are you kidding me?" asked Nick. "That thing just destroyed our zord, not to mention Daggeron and my dad."

"Hey, he's my dad too." said Lily.

"So that's it?" asked Vida. "The great Nick, the red ranger, calling it quits?"

"Whoa, whoa. No. Don't walk away." said Xander, blocking his path. "Answer her. Are you giving up?"

"Get out of my way." said Nick.

"No, Nick." said Chip. "You answer that."

"Guys, wake up and smell the darkness!" said Nick. "We've done our best, and we failed. We're no match for that thing. Fine. Yes, I've given up."

Xander, Vida and Chip looked over at Lily and she shrugs her shoulders. "Don't you say that." said Maddie and she drags Lily over with her. "Don't you say that, not you. You and Lily have held us together through all of this! You will not give up! Listen to me! Giving up is not an option for you! We are a team, and you are this team's leader! We go on, no matter what."

Suddenly dark magic forced its way into the cave and attacks them. "It is time to finish this meal." said the master as he finds them. "Welcome to your end."

"Not here." said Nick as he gets up. "Not now! This is not our end."

"You are only one." said the master.

"And unfortunately for you, the wrong one." said Nick. "I call forth the powers of good magic still left in the world. Of all the good magic still left in my body, come to me now! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"The light will be the most delectable." growled the master and sends his tentacles towards Nick. Nick deflects them away from him and goes towards the master. "No, my armor." shouted the master as it breaks. Nick strikes the master in his abdomen. "Return us now!" demanded Nick then turns for the others. "Take my hand!"

The others rushed over to him with Xander carrying Lily. "Quickly!" shouted Nick. "Hold on! Now!"

"Okay!"

"It's working!"

They returned back to Briarwood and the rangers had powered down. "Never again…am I going through a spell seal like that." said Lily, pointing to where the spell seal was.

"We're back." said Xander.

"Yeah. But now our magic is gone for good." said Nick. The master growls as he walks up to them. "Look what you've done to me." he said.

"Besides exposing your ugly head, I see nothing wrong." said Lily, causing the others to give her a look. "What? It's true! He's got an ugly head."

"You will pay for this."

Just as the master releases his tentacles towards the rangers, they froze in mid-air and disappeared. In its place was Clare and the Snow Prince. "What?!" exclaimed the master.

"Snow Prince?" asked Vida.

"Clare!" said Nick as Lily hops onto her back. "You have powers!"

"Yes. Mystic Mother made me a full sorceress!" said Clare, smiling as the others laughed.

"Liar! I destroyed the Mystic Mother!" said the master.

"No!" shouted the Snow Prince. "Just before you attacked Mystic Mother, she cast a spell and turned herself into energy."

"That's why I'm Mystic Mother." she said. "Do you really think you had me? (Laughs) sorry to disappoint."

"A few magic tricks will not stop me!" shouted the master as he points to them. "I will return to the depths and gather my strength."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." said Udonna as she appears.

"Udonna!"

"It seems your pit no longer exists." she said.

"No longer exists?!"

"What she means is that you no longer have a place to dwell in your darkness." said Itassis as she and Necrolai appeared beside Udonna.

"Itassis! You're alive!" screamed the master. "Where is Sculpin?"

"He is no more." she replied.

"What?!"

[Flashback]

_"You're alive, but how?!" asked Sculpin as he backs away from Itassis._

_"With a little help from my friend…Necrolai." she said as looks over at her._

_"You okay?" Necrolai asked Udonna._

_"Necrolai!" shouted Sculpin._

_"Itassis was the only one who to show me any kindness, so I revived her!" explained Necrolai._

_"I never trusted that bat!" said Sculpin and attacks Itassis. She dodges his attacks as he starts destroying the chamber around them. "Try this!" shouted Itassis as her weapon appeared on her arm and attacks Sculpin. _

_"No!" he shouted and was knocked into the staircase. "How could you defeat me?"_

_"With courage." she tells him._

_"It will not matter." said Sculpin with his dying breath. "Darkness will still prevail!"_

[Flashback ends]

"But I am your master." he said to Itassis.

"Well, this puppet has cut the strings." she tells him and takes a shot at the master. Everyone starts cheering as Udonna runs over to hug Nick and Lily. "Mom." murmured Lily.

"The master is gone for now, but he will be back." said Itassis. "Tell me, white ranger, why do you shed tears?"

"The tears are for our sadness and for our losses." said Udonna, her voice breaking. "I cry for my husband…Leanbow…and Daggeron."

"That is something that I cannot help you with." said Itassis.

"My mom can." said Leelee, volunteering her mom.

"Leelee!" exclaimed Necrolai.

"You can do anything you want, mom." said Leelee. "Always could. Do it, mom! I believe in you." Necrolai then turns to face Daggeron and Leanbow. "Uh…all right." she finally said. "I will try to revive them."

Purple magic came out of her hands and over to the two warriors. Ancient Mystic Mode disappeared and Necrolai fell to the ground. "Mom?" asked Leelee with concerned in her voice.

Leanbow groans as he moves his fingers in the ground, causing everyone to gasp. The smoke clears and Leanbow stands up, smiling at the others. "Son! Daughter!" shouted Leanbow as he hugs Nick and Lily.

"Dad!" shouted Lily.

"Daggeron!" shouted Maddie as Daggeron walks towards them.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" shouted Jenji.

"Jenji!" shouted Chip.

"Great to have you back, Teach." said Xander.

"Glad to be back!" said Daggeron.

"Look at me! I'm back!" said Jenji and Leanbow looks over at his wife, causing her to hug him as well.

"Mom?" Leelee asked again as electricity crackled around Necrolai and she suddenly became human. Necrolai stretches her arms out towards Leelee and pulls her in for a hug.

"Leelee's mom is hot." said Xander as the others agree with him. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking and the master appears. "Quite the reunion. Sorry I have to destroy it." the master said to them.

"Rangers, our magic is gone." said Udonna.

"I've got an idea! Let's all run, okay?" said Jenji.

"Ya know, I finally agree with the cat! Let's head for the hills." said Lily and they both start to run when Udonna grabs Lily by the arm to stop her, giving her a stern look. "Ok, let's not head for the hills."

"I'm through running." said Nick. "Lily and I have found our real family. We've found our home. No more running. Stay and fight!"

"Yeah!" the others shouted as they joined Nick.

"We fight!" shouted Vida.

"So be it." said the master. "You are powerless now! My victory is already in hand!"

"We will show the master what real courage is, even without magic." said Nick.

"Without magic, mystic ones?" asked a silvery voice that belonged to the Mystic Mother. "You are never without magic. You just have to know where to find it."

""Never without magic"?" asked Maddie. "What does she mean by that?"

"Maybe she meant us!" shouted Toby.

"Or maybe she meant us!" shouted Phineas.

"Oh god. Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." said Lily, looking at both sides.

"I hope not." said Nick.

"Look, I spoke to some of the people from the city, and I told them that the forest and those that live there are not the ones for us to fear." said Toby.

"And I spoke the same truth to those in the forest." said Phineas. "Either we stay the way we were and perish, or we stand together and fight the real evil."

"Power Rangers…you have fought all year for us." said Toby. "Your magic is used up. Well, let us give you some of our magic."

"That's right! You're not the only ones." said Phineas. "All of us believe in magic, thanks to you."

"That's right." said Toby and both sides gathered together.

"Let's show him!"

"Together!"

"Together!" shouted the entire city of Briarwood. "We believe in magic!" As the magic surrounded them, the rangers were back and everyone was cheering.

"Wolf Warrior!"

"Solaris Knight!"

"White Mystic Ranger!"

"Green Mystic Ranger!

"Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"White Mystic Ranger!"

"Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Hyah! We call forth the magic, together as one, united for all time! Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

"Give me that magic!" demanded the master.

"You got it!" they shouted and gives him what he wants. He opens his mouth and consumes the magic. "I devour it, yet still it comes!" bellowed the master and suddenly his head starts to hurt him.

"Guys, it's working!" said Nick. "Keep going! There is no end to our magic! "

"Stop!" shouted the master, feeling the pain. "It's too much!"

"Full Power!" they shouted, giving the master all they had.

"I cannot take any more!" he screamed. "I have…devoured…all I can! AAH!"

Finally the master was destroyed. "Mystic Force!"

"And so darkness was destroyed by light, and should it ever return, your magic must stop it." said the Mystic Mother. Cheers and applause surrounded the rangers as the master was finally gone. In the woods, both humans and mystic folks were rebuilding the village.

"And can you teach me more about courage?" Itassis asked as she walks with Daggeron and Jenji.

"I'd be honored to." said Daggeron.

"And don't forget about me. Courage is my middle name." said Jenji. "Well, Marcus is my middle name, but you get what I mean. Did I ever tell the two of you about the time I went…hey! Where'd you…guys! Come back!"

Back in Briarwood, Nick was fixing his bike while Lily hands him his tools as Maddie walks up to them. "You're leaving." she said.

"Yeah." said Nick. "We're going to see our adoptive parents. There's a lot to tell them."

"A whole lot." Lily added.

"So you're not coming back?" asked Maddie.

"I didn't say that." said Nick and looks down at his sister. "Did I say anything about not coming back?"

"I didn't hear you say anything about that." said Lily.

"You are coming back?"

"Uh…what I'm saying is that, uh…" said Nick, causing Lily to smirk. "I'd like to come back if there was something or someone to come back for."

"Oh." said Maddie. "Well, there is. There's Xander, Vida, Chip, um…Toby, Phineas, Leelee, and, um…um…and me. I...I want you to come back for me."

Nick then takes out both Lily's and his blankets, separating them and hands Maddie his blanket. "Will you hold onto this?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, taking his blanket.

"Nick and Maddie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Lily said, singing the song.

"If you keep singing that, I'm gonna leave you here." said Nick.

"No you wouldn't." she tells him as she gets onto the back of the bike. "You wouldn't want to do that to mom, would you? Besides, I like Briarwood. It's our home."

Nick and Maddie shake their heads at her as Nick gets on his bike and takes off. Maddie looks down at the red blanket. "They'll be back." she said and heads back into the store.

In the store, everyone was listening and buying music. "There I was, face to face with Necrolai herself." said Chip as Necrolai walks up behind him. "She cowered."

"Oh really?" she asked. "Cowered?"

"Well, maybe not cowered, but she trembled." corrected Chip.

"Trembled?"

"Uh…broke a sweat?" he asked.

"Vampires do not sweat. They glow." she explained.

"Hey, Nikki. Uh, we better get to the movies." said Toby, walking up to them. "They start in 10."

"Okay." she said and they head out of the store.

"She was sweating." said Chip.

"Aww." said Phineas as Necrolai and Toby walks past him and Leelee.

"Who would have thought this a few months ago?" asked Leelee. "I'm living in the city with my mom in our new condo. I'm dating a Troblin hunk muffin, and she's dating the owner of a record store. How cool is our life?"

"And…I got my job back." said Phineas. "Hug?"

"Hug." said Leelee as they both hugged each other.

"So we'll have CDs in the front, DVDs in the middle, and the vinyl up the back." Xander explained to a new employee. "You got that?"

"Okay. sure." he said as he gets to work and on the back of Xander's shirt read, 'Manager'. "Playing manager. Got to love it."

At the turntables, Vida was sporting pink hair as she spins the vinyl as Matoombo stood next to her, jamming to the beat. "Go, Vida!" he said.

"Now, just let the music move through you, and your hands do the rest." she explained.

"Like this?" Matoombo asked.

"That's it." said Vida. "Now turn to the audience, and shake your booty!"

"Oh yeah!"

Maddie walks in and sees what they were doing, causing her to laugh. She then shows Vida the blanket, letting her know that both brother and sister will be back. Everyone in the crowded store was dancing. On the outskirts of town, Nick and Lily were looking out into the forest. They then turn to face their parents. "Ready?" asked Leanbow.

"Ready." said Nick and Lily as all four of them left Briarwood with Fire Heart flying over them. He heads back to Rootcore and Clare opens 'The Xenotome', showing her what was on the last page. She then uses her magic and disappears with the last page reading, 'The End'.


End file.
